The Snow Alchemist
by Clair Aragon
Summary: Yuki and Clair are ordinary girls with an obsession for FMA. When Clair is thrown into the gate, Yuki suspects something has fallen astray. After activating a seemingly disarmed alchemy circle, the girls are held hostage in Amestris. Being clairvoyant has its advantages, but soon Yuki finds her downfall when her friend's a desolate soul and immortally takes its toll - EdxOC
1. Chapter 1: Clair's Disappearance

**Me: Okay, if you want to read this story, you must one, know a lot about FMA, but why would you be on here if you didn't, am I right? Two, have a very, very open mind. And three, if you quit reading because of my wacky plot, then okay, but please don't flame me over anything. You may, however, point out my mistakes, I don't mind that one bit.**

**Made by: Clair Aragon, an 8th grader in middle school that has way too much on her hands.**

**Disclaimer: I may add some stuff not in FMA or FMA:B originally, plot and props, but sorry to rain on everyone's parade, I don't own it nor do I own Yuki, she's my best friend.**

**Thank you for listening, now I present...**

* * *

**THE SNOW ALCHEMIST**

**(TSA for short)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Clair's Disappearance**

**Yuki's POV**

I headed out walking down the rugged, dirt road filled with the lush green pine trees that swerved beside it and a few one-car driveways connected to them, while trailers lined at the end, with my best friend Clair because she asked if I wanted to come along. I wasn't doing anything special, so I came. Her soft blond hair fell around her shoulders, brightening her smile. She turned her complete attention on me, "What're you doin' this weekend?"

A Chevy truck rushed by when I began to reply, but I honestly had nothing going on this weekend. I bit my lip hastily, and answered after the car zoomed by, "I have karate tomorrow, but that's about it."

"Karate huh, can I come?" Clair asked as she played with the green, glow-in-the-dark watch on her hand. Ed's pocket watch hung out of her pocket, which she received for Christmas, and wore his Flamel jacket, too, like usual.

I stared into her abnormal, one blue, one green eyes that shimmered in the afternoon sun.

I answered after a while, "You'll have to ask my mom, but I would love it if you came!"

"I hope I can! I'll ask when I get back to your house. So…" She trailed off mildly, probably thinking of something else to say. "You know, I can think of a million things to say when we're on the phone texting, but now, I have nothing to say."

"I know what you mean," I laughed.

I retrieved my phone out of my pocket.

"Have you heard this?"

I turned on the 'Brothers Remix' I found on YouTube.

"Yeah! I love that song, but I like the slower version better," she sighed as another car flew by. We stayed to the side, because, I for one, didn't want to get hit. "Because I can actually play that one."

"Yeah, I like that one too, but I think this one's better," I answered, swinging my blonde hair over my shoulder, blinking my emerald eyes when the wind brushed by me. "Hm, have you heard of Vic's Doughnut Story?"

"Yeah, I did a few months ago. I got bored." She pulled the hair out of her face.

"Okay, did you find out when Ed's and Al's birthday were? You told me earlier that's what you were looking for." I wondered myself when their birthdays were. I don't know if the author said it or not.

"Yep, yesterday I found that Ed's is on February 3rd!" she smiled, but then it slowly faded. "But I couldn't find Al's, most rumors say that it's April 17, but nobody knows exactly. I wish I could ask him," she whimpered.

"Yeah, we all know that's not gonna happen," I shook my head.

"Yeah, you're right. You wanna race back to the house?" she asked.

"No, not really," I stated bluntly when I rolled my eyes. She took off down the road running anyways, like I didn't say anything. I figured she'd realize that I wasn't running after her and stop; but she didn't turn to look, so she ran faster and faster until she wondered out of my view.

"Clair! Come back!" I chased after her because last time she did this, she was almost trampled over by a Four-Wheeler. Luckily, the Four-Wheeler stopped while she ran towards the side. We live in the back roads of Nowhere's Land, so they're commonly found going down our road.

Suddenly, I heard a loud brake squeal coming from a truck in the distance. Clair! No! Those were my unforgettable thoughts running through my head. I didn't know what had happened to her, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

I sprinted over the hill with lightning speed, hoping remotely nothing happened. I turned to look at a red truck with rust stains throughout the paint. A man about twenty years of age walked out of the vehicle with a shocked expression on his sunburned face.

I looked at his rugged blue jeans and plaid shirt he wore, along with his black hair. "Where's Clair!" I shouted to the man when I ran over towards him, wiping away my tears to show I wasn't innocent.

"What are you talking about?" he bickered. "You mean that girl!" I nodded, giving him a death glare. "She just jumped out in front of me! But I'm telling you, I didn't run her over." He held his hands in the air.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I interrogated.

"I swear! What can I say to make you believe me?" he yelled in defense. I grabbed a hold of his arm, still giving him a death glare. I yanked him to the front of the car. I checked around, including under, and there wasn't anything, at all. I clench my teeth, thinking about what might have happened to Clair...

"Then, where's…Clair?" I turned to face him, and my face grew blood-red in annoyance. I was about to break down crying, unable to control my emotions, but I held myself against it.

"She…she…she," he wouldn't stop stuttering. I held my breath for what he was going to say next. "She…vanished!" His brown eyes turned wide-eyed and I looked at him like he was stupid. I think he thought that I was.

"Do you really think I would believe that nonsense? People don't get up and vanish. Especially people like Clair!" I yelled at him, and clutched his hand harder than before.

"Ow, that really hurts!" He tried to let go, but I didn't let him. Maybe karate lessons were a good thing for once. "I'm telling the truth! She vanished in front of my eyes!"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" I interrogated him again.

"Because," he scratched his head. "Well, because I just figured out what happened. It's the only explanation!" I looked up at him, still not believing any word that came out of his mouth, fire burning in my eyes.

"What, you believe she could've been abducted by aliens, too!" I screamed.

"I don't know…maybe," the twenty-year-old answered.

"That's not the point! I'm going to call the police if you don't fess up nothing but the truth!" I glared at him.

"Fine, a blond girl around thirteen or fourteen ran across my view and BEFORE I hit her, she vanishes in thin air," he explained without much detail involved. I still didn't believe him, keeping my weary eyes on him. I decided to call Mom first since she was only a mile down the road. "I thought you weren't going to call anybody if I told the truth!" he screeched, and tried to take my iPhone out of my hands.

I slapped his hand. "Look! I'm just going to call my mom! And I still don't believe you, by the way." He shook his head, bringing it down to his side, hanging his mouth wide open. I could've stuck a huge lollipop in his mouth if I wanted. I dialed in her number, still clutching on the twenty-year-old's arm.

"Hello?" my mom greeted through the phone.

"Clair is gone!" I blurted into the phone without greeting her back.

"What do you mean gone?" she questioned.

"I mean gone, as in not here!" I sputtered.

"Where did she go?" she asked.

"I don't know, or I would've told you!" I shouted into the phone, my stress level higher than a giraffe's neck.

"Calm down, where are you?"

"A mile or so from where I left," I answered her clearly for once.

"I'm on my way!" She hung up without saying goodbye.

"She's coming here!" the man hollered. "I told you I didn't do anything wrong."

"You know, it's pretty sad when a twelve-year-old girl is able to hold you down," I stated. I mean, it was true, even if I did know karate.

"I know, I'm an innocent weakling," he bowed his head while talking. I let my grip off his hand and put my hand down to my side. If I can hold him that long, I don't think he's going to take me away. I mean, the last time I checked, kidnappers weren't weaklings and took you away before you could snap your fingers off them.

I heard a car pull up. It was my mom's blue car. She stumbled out of the car with her sweat pants she wore occasionally on the weekends, and one of her old, nasty shirts that she thinks is somehow comfortable. She came over to me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy who's about to go insane. I just saw a girl vanish! And nobody is doing anything about it!" the young man barked at me mostly.

"Calm down, what happened exactly?" Mom asked.

"I saw an innocent girl with blond hair run out in front of my car, then vanish right before I hit her. I promise and swear I didn't hit her." He waved his arms in the air.

"I believe you," she calmly expressed within the small breeze going through our hair.

"You do?" We both turned, perked to my mom.

"Yeah, there's no blood stains on the car or a body," she explained. She was right, but is she saying Clair vanished? What the hell happened to my friend? "But I still must report this to the police. I don't think they'll find you guilty with no evidence, but who knows." She shrugged and grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

She hugged her arms around me tighter. "Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"I had a girl disappear before getting hit by a truck. We're on Little Rock Road, about a few miles in."

"Strange… We're on our way!" the woman stated calmly, then hung up the phone.

A Sheriff finally arrived at the scene in her uniform, which was had her silver badge sticking out among her tan clothing. "Hello," Mom greeted her first.

"My name is Joy. So, what happened here today?" she asked us, chewing a piece of gum in her mouth.

"I saw a girl vanish in front of my eyes. I'm going delusional! I swear I didn't hit her. She vanished before I did," he stammered, shaking. He moved his hands through his black hair, like a madman, looking desperately down at the ground without even grimacing at the woman's appearance.

"Okay, calm down. We can't do anything if nothing happened. So, tell me the problem as clearly as possible," she smacked the gum around as she talked.

"Okay, I was—" I rolled my eyes, not wanted to hear that crazy explanation again, and decided to call Clair's mom, Mrs. Aragon.

"Hello?" she answered the phone for once. She never usually hears it, and Clair claims she's half deaf.

"Hi, Mrs. Aragon. Your daughter has turned up missing," I stated very calmly, so hopefully she wouldn't scream.

"What!" She did anyways, and I put the phone into my hand. A few minutes later, I didn't hear anything. But suddenly, she started screaming again.

"Who is that?" my mom asked.

"Mrs. Aragon."

She sighed. "Good luck with that." She gave me a thumbs up, and walked over to the Sheriff, talking to her about the situation.

I didn't hear anything. I put my ear back to the phone hoping that she wouldn't scream again. "We're on our way!" she spoke with a death-defying squeal, and hung up the phone. I didn't have time to tell her anything, or where we were at, but I guess she somehow knew.

I stuck my phone in my jeans, which I usually never wear and walk around the truck, looking for something. Anything. I jumped into the back of the truck to see a Bass Flute strapped down to the inside of the truck. "Hey, don't mess with that!" I heard the man yell, turning to me.

"You're in band?" I asked, because I was too. I played the purple Clarinet that I received on the internet. But it's from China though, so it's always out of tune when I played it.

"Yep! College concert band." He didn't yell at me for once.

"And you play the Bass Flute! Isn't that hard for a guy?" I questioned, twitching my eye lids.

"Are you saying that I'm physically challenged to play a Bass Flute!" the man hollered.

"No, but the girl you just ran over probably would. She plays the normal Flute, not this giant thing," I called back to him, putting my hands on my hips. I jumped down off the back of the truck to take another glance from underneath.

"I told you that I didn't hit her!" he screeched again.

I didn't listen to the man's words; I was too worried about my best friend to think straight. Underneath the car, oil leaked to form a black puddle under it. I check around the sides for anything, mainly blood. I cringed at the thought of blood. She didn't die; she just wouldn't. It wasn't her destiny to, not now.

There wasn't anything around the truck, except some rusty spots and the smell of oil from the leakage underneath.

After an hour of looking for my lost friend around any bushes or trees around the car, I remembered back to the accident; there wasn't any screaming involve except for afterwards. Clair didn't cry for help, which was very unlike her. But she probably wasn't thinking of being ran over by a truck either.

The adults finally finished talking. I pulled on my mom's shirt to get her attention. "What? Did you find anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but there's nothing," I bowed my head. "Do you think I can go to Mrs. Aragon's house?" I didn't know what happened to her, but you never know what could be lurking at her house.

"It took you an hour to figure out she vanished! I told you that a long time ago!" the man ranted. We both turned to him to give him a glare. He cringed when he saw us.

"So can I?" I begged, pitifully.

"Yeah, you can. But I'll pick you up before dark," she commanded.

"Thanks mom!" A small grin appeared on my face, but I still had to figure out what happened to Clair.

I finally enabled myself to go to Clair's house when Mrs. Aragon finished. She talked to the Sheriff in a deep discussion about what she could do. Her conclusion: she couldn't do anything because there was nothing to prove that something happened.

Mrs. Aragon sighed, walking back to her car. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing I could do to make a mother feel happy at a time like this. I hopped in the shotgun seat, and put my seatbelt on, looking up at her. Tears began to fill her eyes as she turned on the ignition.

We didn't say anything as we went back her house, which was only a few miles down the road. I heard dogs barking as she went up the driveway. I took my seat belt off, and stumbled up the steps into her house.

Inside there was a few black leather couches and a big screen TV that Clair mentioned she received for Christmas. I heard two small dogs come barking at me, Chihuahuas. I quickly stormed straight down to her room while Clair's parents dealt with the dogs. I could hear Mr. Aragon yelling, "Dogs, shut up, now!" He's never usually this angry.

I walked into her room to find a somewhat messy room, but it wasn't that bad. It didn't have any nasty food or anything like that. I turned on her light next to her door. I glanced up at her walls that had posters of Pokémon, Fullmetal Alchemist, and dolphins; her three most favorite things.

I ravaged across her desk beside her bed to see nothing helpful. I don't think she had a diary of any sort, so that didn't help me either.

"Yuki, dinner's ready!" I heard Mrs. Aragon call from down the hall.

"Coming!" I turned off her light, but suddenly a red light appear on her mirror. I glanced at it, moving slowly towards, maneuvering passed the door. With a closer look, I realized that was a transmutation circle written in red sharpie. A flip one at that? It seemed oddly familiar as I thought of Fullmetal Alchemist; I touch it out of pure curiosity. Nothing happened, like I figured. Transmutation circles don't work on this side, everyone knows that.

I ignored it and shut the door because I didn't want Mrs. Aragon to find out what I found. I headed down the hall to the kitchen where Mrs. Aragon was serving steak. I honestly didn't want steak, but I ate it anyways because I was hungry from searching what happened to Clair.

I began eating the steak with a knife in one hand and a fork in the other. I haven't ate steak in a while, so I slowly cut the steak. "Ow!" I grabbed a hold of my hand with a few droplets of blood running down the side of my hand. I cringed at the sight of it, blood always frightened me. It promoted death, the one thing we are not allowed to see.

"What happened!" Clair's mom bolted and turned her head to me. "Are you okay?"

"No! I cut myself! Stupid knife!" I quickly ran to the sink to wash off the blood streaming from my hand. Mrs. Aragon grabbed a towel from the bathroom, handing it to me kindly without a tweaked smile. I wrapped the towel around my finger where it was cut.

Clair's dad walked into the room, and took the plate into their room. He had a sigh on his face, I'm surprised he didn't scream at me for being here with all the stress he's going through.

After dinner I went back to Clair's room to see that same unknown transmutation circle again. I touched it with the towel still wrapped around my finger blood running down it.

The room and surrounding area cover in a shroud of blue, red, yellow, and purple shades of light. My dirty blond hair started flying around from the wind that the circle created. I didn't know what to think! Did it actually work? What! I think I'm going delusional!

I heard stomping of four feet down the hallway that sounded like stampede of wild animals, but before they walked in, the light swallowed me whole. Suddenly, all I could see was nothingness. I turned to see the one-and-only Gate floating in mid-air, if there was air here.

I saw Truth, his white shadowed body with only a mouth a huge grin unleashing from its face. It was him! He sat next to the Gate cross-legged. "Truth?" I questioned, bewildered for a second that something that Clair believed in all this time actually was real... Then my actions spoke before my words, I went into a front stance, preparing to fight. I knew Truth's cruel ways; he could do anything. "What did you do with Clair?!" I screamed with rage at him, I was shaking violently, not comprehending this was real. Was it a dream? Or a nightmare brought on by stress and anger?

"Oh hello, Yuki," came his chilling voice that echoed through the white void. "There's no need to get angry."

I had never had a dream in my life, but if this was what it felt like then I didn't want to have one again. Just looking at Truth frightened the hell out of me. "Why? Are you going to take something?" I questioned. "Everyone has to obey the law of Equivalent Exchange, even you, Truth. So what are you going to take away from me, my arms, legs, lungs, life?"

"So you know law of Equivalent Exchange, do you abide by the laws of alchemy even if you're not an alchemist?" he questioned.

"Of course I do. You should know that!" I screamed with a glare.

"What? Do you honestly think I spy on everyone's lives?"

"Yeah," my voice glistened.

"Hm, you're correct, but you still have much to learn. You don't have to give up anything, because I called you here. I'm allowing you through the Gate, but if you're willing to give something up, I'll grant you more than just passing through," he made a grinning smile, showing his homogeneous teeth. I blinked again, seeing that I wasn't waking up yet. Why wasn't I waking up!?

"You're not asleep, child," he replied to my thoughts.

"What the hell? This isn't a dream?" My eyes bulged, popping with confusion and trying to run through a series of thoughts in my mind. "Why are you doing this?" I growled, questioning it. Even if it was or wasn't a dream, I wanted the questions filtering my mind answered. "This is only for yourself, isn't it? I'm just a pawn in your game of chess, right?"

"I wouldn't say that. Before I let you through, I want you to eat this," Truth tossed a white object at me. I caught the object from pure instinct. It was shaped like a smooth rock you'd find on the beach...only white. Was it Philosopher's stone? No, because Philosopher's Stones are red in color, not white.

"I'm not eating this white rock! I never said I wanted to go through the Gate in the first place!" I argued, though it would be nice seeing all my beloved characters in person. Yet, I began to have second thoughts about this idea.

"It's going to hurt if you don't," he warned sarcastically. Suddenly, the mysterious rock absorbed into my hand. My body rejected it; I could sense it with the extreme pain that came afterwards. The rock penetrated against my body, then I fell to my knees, clutching the spot it absorbed.

"What was that rock?" I glared up at him, "What did it do, or what is it doing?"

"I can't answer your questions; you'll have to figure them out on your own to make you going to Amestris a bit more interesting," Truth responded, grinning his teeth yet again. "If you think about it, I did give you Equivalent Exchange."

"No, you just gave me pain worse than hell!" I bowed my head when I tried to stand, but that resulted in me falling down again when the torture hit my inner organs.

"Exactly. You may pass through the Gate when you're ready. Besides, once I call you here, there's no turning back to your old life," Truth bellowed. Was he saying that this wasn't a dream?! This was actually happening to me! I walked on Truth's doorstep, and it gave me a "White" stone thing that absorbed into my body structure. Which was now hurting me!

"What the hell is this stone, anyways!"

"It's whatever you think it is, and I will not answer any more questions. I've explained enough already," Truth reasoned with me.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll go. This is probably all a dream, anyways. Even if you say it's not, I don't believe you." Twitching my eyebrows into a glare at Truth, I turned and walked closer to the Gate, with the many alchemy markings that even I didn't understand, as it opened with a screeching yowl.

I stepped in it when the hands called to me. They pulled me towards them with their frightening eyes and shadowed black bodies. I fought against them, moving to and fro, or trying but not succeeding. "No, let go of me!" I forced a yelling scream out of this bittersweet dream. Truth waved to me and whispered something I couldn't hear to his minions.

The Gatekeepers finally let go of me when the gate gently closed, shrouding a dark void around me. Nothing could save me. Nothing could bring me back to my crazy home life. I was gone from friends and family. Nothing was left of me; nothing could hospitalize my soul for what I mourned...

* * *

**Author: My 4 swears to this story:**

**I will not make Yuki nor Clair Mary-Sues!**

**I will not make anyone OOC, and if they are, tell me with an uproar! (Except with Truth and Envy, because there's reasons why they're sorta OOC.) If, and that's a big if, you see any character OOC, let me know and I'll change ASAP!  
**

**I will see this to the end; I will not quit!**

**I will not copy anyone else's "people going to Amestris" stories; this is original!**

**Lastly, Review, unlike what most people say I will say, reviews are awesome! They make my heart race with excitement when I see one, which helps me keep writing, but if you are a shy, lonely, independent person that don't wanna review, I'm cool with that. I will tell you, though, I'm always here, always writing, so I'll always text everyone through your and my good and bad times. Now if you're not a member on Fanfiction, I'm sure you have an yahoo, gmail, or such, and I'll gladly talk to you on whatever website! *Bows head and starts to sniffle a bit* Thank you for reading and loving my story everyone! :'D**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Not in Kansas Anymore

**Chapter 2: I Don't Think I'm in Kansas Anymore  
**

* * *

**Al's POV**

**(P.S. Armored Al)**

I looked at the gloomy sky overhead. There wasn't a sunbeam in sight. Brother and I stopped at an Eastern Headquarters gate. "Hey Al, can we stay out here? I don't want to see that damn Colonel!" he whined.

"But brother, we didn't come all this way for nothing," I replied. I didn't really care, but I didn't want to sit outside either. Besides, storm clouds were getting near to torture my armor and brother's automail with rust.

"But," he crossed his arms, "Fine Al, I'll go see him, but I won't be happy about it." Brother turned to the gate and he used a black, shiny key to open it. The iron doors swung open to let us in.

When we walked through the doors, I saw Havoc smoking outside the doors that led into the building. "Hey Fullmetal, you here to see the Colonel again; he's probably in his office doing paperwork...like usual," he greeted us with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just here to give him another report...like usual," brother sighed without looking up at him. I followed him into the headquarters building. I never liked the attitude brother gave to Mustang and the other people in the military, but there was no way around it. I dealt with it. And I could never figure out why brother hated Mustang greatly? He seemed like a nice guy? And he has helped us on multiple occasions in the last three years.

Havoc didn't say anything back, and went back to his cigarette. Once inside, we went through a labyrinth of hallways to Mustang's office. His door was easily pushed open, surprising, then we walked in. "Here's my report. Can I leave now?" brother dared, glaring his golden, dusky eyes at him.

"Sit down, I want to speak to you for a minute," he ordered. I quickly sat down on the black furniture in front of his desk. I pulled on brother's red jacket to get him to sit down like he ordered. He slumped down on the couch with his head leaning on his arm, which was against the arm rest.

"Fine, what do you want," brother sighed heavily.

"Have you found any knew information?" he asked.

Ed fell slump, "No." he mouthed, sighing.

"You may leave now, Fullmetal," his said. "That's all I wanted to ask." I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye in the corner organizing Mustang's paperwork.

"Um..., Colonel Mustang, sir," I spoke to him as brother was beginning to leave.

"What, Al?" he looked over with a puzzled complexion in his deep voice.

"What do you want us to do now?" I asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, here's the paperwork for your next assignment." Mustang handed Ed the paperwork.

We walked out of the room, closing the door behind us. "Thanks a lot, Al!" brother shouted.

"I'm sorry, brother. I just had to ask." I bowed my head. "It's not like we have anything else to do!"

"It's okay, Al," he reassured me, smiling, then it turned into a frown when he looked at the paper. "Damn bastard! Now we have to go to the desert!"

I grabbed the paper out of his hands. It said we had to explore in an eastern desert named Lior.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Surrounding me was an alleyway. I saw the dark thunder clouds over my head, piercing down on the city landscape. I lied on the ground with my hands cuffed around my knees, frightened. Scuffing rodents traveled through the alley. I tensed my breathing when I heard a cry from one.

I looked at my pitiful self; I wore my black, tethered karate shirt made of cotton fibbers that read my name _Yuki Tenshi _on the back. I perked my head when a scowling mice scampered into a tunnel. Afterwards I sighed, placing my head on my knees silently. I frowned at my flip-flops on my feet, their purple color stood out among the darkness.

Suddenly, memorization came flooding back. Clair was gone, and the anecdote with Truth wasn't a pleasant one. He gave me a substance that absorbed into my body that I couldn't forget. I recalled his smile, if anything. The priceless grin on his face when that thing vanished through me. He laughed on the inside, I knew it.

The account with the Gate wasn't the brightest thing that I had done, but the bright rays that showed me into the light ceaselessly moved across my aching, unhealthy body. From what I could remember, I didn't see what Edward saw, I didn't see the almighty truth of all things. The way of the world, hope, forgiveness, lost. I was left with nothing. My parents were gone, sister, friends, and the home that made a great part of me was...gone? It seemed impractical to think them things were gone forever, but it was true. Getting out of here was my dream.

Home! I felt fully awake now thinking about it, the sweet warmth of Mom's smile when I came home from school, my tackling sister that always thought I was the horrible one, and my dad, a sensitive, yet brave, type of person. His voice always struck out to me the most among any one person, even Mustang's.

But, I wouldn't ever see my parents, sister, or friends again. I had nobody. I sighed, getting up, but suddenly a surge of pain clattered in my hand. I yelled in agony, falling to my knees. Why did Truth do this to me? What the hell was it with him? I grabbed a hold of my arm, wishing that it would stop shaking. I wasn't sure if was fright or the agony, but I all I knew was that I wanted it to stop. My veins popped out of place as I tried to smooth them down with my other hand.

I stared at it, realizing that the cut from the knife earlier had already left. After a minute, I saw the veins in my hand slowly die down that were budging before, and I decided that I could come to a stand. I leaned my arm against the wall, leaning up off my leg onto my feet. I bowed my head to the ground. A burst of noise of a odd car going down the brick road beside the alleyway. I looked up to see a rusted trash can with a street light at the end.

I pushed my legs to move; they did, dodging the trash can and the street light. Afterwards, I was on a sidewalk that connected directly to a street corner. I walked to the street corner, because I didn't know where the hell to go in this unknown place.

I was lost. I knew it, Amestris or not. I walked through the gate, therefore I'm on the other side, right? However, I could be in Xing, Darchma, Creta, Aerugo, or Xerxes for all I knew. Well, I could eliminate two of those, because there wasn't sand nor snow, therefore, Darchma and Xerxes were counted out. Which to my belief, I doubt this place was Xerxes, seeing that there were cars here. Very odd cars from the nineteenth century, but still cars.

So that left, Xing, Creta, Aerugo, and Amestris. I looked at the odd houses to find that they were Amestrian like, but I didn't recall what houses looked like in the other countries, so I didn't have anything to compare them to, if they were ever mentioned.

I started walking down the sidewalk, swerving around corners and looking around the scenery. It still felt like a dream to me. Everything seemed so strange, like it was a dream, but I know for a fact it wasn't. It was all too surreal, I think...

I pinched myself, hastily. It worked in movies, right? It hurt, but I didn't wake up or anything; I was in this strange, unknown territory.

Bravery was the only thing that could get me through this now.

"Meow." I heard a cat meowing in another alleyway after walking for a few minutes. I walked over to the cat, because what was the worse that could happen? It sniffled around the area in the cracks below buildings and beside corners. I figured that it was searching for the mice I saw earlier. I walked over the grey spotted cat; it began meowing again when I started to pet on it. It purred too, rubbing against my jeans and stepping its tiny, filthy paws on my toes.

Within a second of petting the grey cat, it walked a few paw steps away from me. "Meow," it gave small, calm cry, then it started running through the alley to the sidewalk. I decided to follow it.

I ran about a mile or two, running past many stores and hotels that furious people ran through. I stopped, panting. I saw the cat run into a bush out the corner of my eye. I look up to see what seemed like a government building. At the time, I couldn't remember which one it was. But I did know it wasn't Central's because it was too small. I rationalized that it was Eastern Headquarters because that was where Ed and Al always went.

I went with my gut feeling, and decided that it was Eastern Headquarters. Well, at least now I knew I was in Amestris instead of some other country. Wait, I was in Amestris! Amestris...how could that be? I mean, the Gate I thought was a fake, even though Clair always insisted that it was real - but I think she just was kidding - leads me into Amestris! It seems practically crazy to me!

I rolled my eyes, deciding to go with it. I might as well have some fun while I was here. Hopefully find Clair, too! Truth specifically told me she went into the Gate, like I believe it, but it was the only lead I had. I could only pray that she was here at least.

I walked into the iron bars of gates, because strangely they were left open. I saw Havoc smoking a cigarette or cigar - I wasn't completely sure. I walked over to him, unsure if I should or not. I knew him well enough that he wouldn't scowled me..., or that was what I thought. "Hey, what's a kid doing here?! Don't you have school?" he questioned my presents.

"I-I do-don't go-go to school," I stammered, taking a quick step back.

"You don't go to school?" he questioned. "Are you homeless?" I nodded my head yes, even though I didn't want to admit that it was the truth. Yet it was. "Hm, what are you doing here? We don't-"

I interrupted him. "Look Havoc." He flinched, ecstatic. "The doors were wide open, so I came in."

He stared at me with his jaw dropped down his face. "H-How did you know my name?"

"I'm a spy," I lied, rolling my eyes. "Okay, not really."

"You could've fooled me," he answered.

I did a nasty glare, staring up at him. "So, why are you out smoking on the job, Havoc?"

"It's break time, and you have no right to question what I'm doing!" he yelled bluntly, raising one eyebrow.

I wanted to ask the most basic question, but for some reason I couldn't spit it out. I breathed in, sighing, "Is Ed here?"

"You mean Fullmetal? Why do you want him?" he questioned while raising his eyebrow higher.

"I don't know, but is he here?" I asked nicely, looking up into his dark blue eyes and blond hair.

"Sure, I'll go fetch him for you." He rolled his eyes, stomping his cigarette or cigar into the ground, then walked into the building.

When he left, I literally jumped for joy. I mean, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I was going to meet Edward Elric! (GO TEAM EDWARD ELRIC!)

When Ed walked out the building, I didn't do what any fangirl would've done. I didn't topple him over, kiss him, hug him, glomp him (like I do to most other people, which was more or less a tackle hug), or anything like that. I just walked over to him and did a simple, but complicated test. "Ha, I'm taller than you!"

"You are not!" he yelled in defense. "Take off your shoes!"

"Fine! Take off your shoes!" I yelled back. So we both took off our shoes, then took another test.

"Ha, I'm taller!" Ed cheered.

I looked in disgust. "It's only because your antenna."

He smiled as I turned my head away. Havoc asked, "So, do you guys know each other?"

"Nope," we both replied at once. Of course, I knew him, but I didn't want to tell everyone. It was my own little, well big, secret from him.

"Okay, so why did you want him?" he asked. "Never mind, I don't want to know. I gotta go."

When he walked inside, Ed turned to me. "So why did you want me?" I hoped he wouldn't ask. Havoc, that jerk.

I changed the subject. "Where's Al?"

"He's inside still," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "How do you know us, anyways?"

Now that was something I could answer. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, the youngest state alchemist ever! How would I not know you?" I blurted.

He smiled. "Well, I guess that's one way. But still, why did you want me?"

I bit my bottom lip. I had to come up with an explanation quickly so they'll trust me. "Uh…" Suddenly the sharp pain in my hand comes back to haunt me. "Ow!" I grabbed a hold of my arm and fell to my knees again. Why did this have to happen now? I had an awesome explanation too!

"Are you alright?" Ed asked, coming closer to me. I bowed my head in the agony.

"Do I look I'm alright?" I yelled at him, not moving my head from staring at the floor.

He looked down at me with his golden eyes. I looked up at them. "What's happening?" he asked, bewildered. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't mention Truth in front of him, nor could I tell him about the stone. He would, most definitely, freak!

"I don't know, it's always been like this," I lied solemnly. Then I bowed my head from his golden eyes. The pain, the agony, it was too much to bare. I didn't like lying to him, but it was the only way.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked with a kinder attitude than I expected. I pictured him as a stubborn brat that wouldn't care, but I guess he did have a heart, even if it was for a girl he meet no more than five minutes ago.

"No, no, I got this." I hated hospitals, so I wasn't going there even if he made me. The pain was gradually subsiding strangely. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I knew it wasn't anything good.

"You sure?" he tried to comfort me by coming closer.

"Brother, what's taking so long?" Al came out of the building, "Oh..., a girl? Who's this?"

"It's not what you think, Al. She's having cramps in her hands. She needs to go to a hospital," Ed claimed.

"No, no. Like I said I'm fine," I hissed at them not meaning to. I stood up loosening my muscles. They still hurt, but I didn't want Ed and Al to feel sorry for me. That was the last thing I wanted from them.

"Are you sure? I have the money to get a check up from a doctor," Ed gave an offer.

"Besides it's better safe than sorry," Al added.

"Okay, let's start over again. My name's Yuki Tenshi! Glad to meetcha!"

* * *

**Heh, I know I'm not the best in the world; but I must hand it to myself this is really good after looking over it, for an 8th grader anyways. I hope good luck on anybody's stories that are reading this! Even if you weren't I still wish you good luck. Thanks for reading and everyone who has reviewed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trains and Deserts

**Chapter 3: Train and Deserts -_-**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

* * *

"My name is Yuki Tenshi, glad to meetcha!" I smiled at Ed and armor Al.

Ed took his left hand out of his pocket and pointed to himself. "Well, you already know, but I'm Edward Elric." He pointed to Al. "And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

"So, don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here, Yuki?" Al asked me kindly.

Honestly, I wanted to tell them that I came from the other side of the gate to look for my long lost friend, Clair. But they would probably think that I was some crazy, delusional woman. I really didn't want that restraint on my shoulders. I mean these two, sad to say, are about the only ones that I could trust with my life. Well, I would do that with Winry, Granny, Teacher, Maes, and others, too, but I wouldn't forgive myself if they hated me.

Which reminded me, what time period of FMA is this era? Was it before Hugh's died or after? Was it before Promise Day or after, which I doubt that it was after. It seemed calmer at Eastern Headquarters than it would be if it was Promise Day. All I knew, by seeing Ed and Al, it wasn't the beginning, because Ed didn't look like he was twelve, even though his height didn't say that about him.

"I don't know," I lied.

"You're lying," Ed snapped. "Why would a child come in here? This isn't child's play!"

I cringed; they figured out that I was lying. Now what could I do? I perked, coming with an explanation. "I'm homeless," I sighed. "I have nowhere to go. Nowhere to turn to for friends or family, I have nothing." I bowed my head. I didn't want to say it; I didn't want that to be true. I knew I wouldn't get Ed's sympathy, but I couldn't say that about Al.

"What happened to your family?" Al whispered.

"I can't believe you think that I'm going to believe that!" Ed glared at me as I look at him straight in the eyes. "I want to know the truth."

"Brother! Don't be rude! Maybe she did actually lose her family!" Al snapped, turning to him.

"Yeah, but what if she didn't!" Ed snapped back. I looked at them with a I-don't-know-what-to-say expression.

"But what if she did?"

"Yuki, answer us." Ed turned his head to me.

"You're both right!" I yelled glaring a look at Ed, who became at me angry. Why me, Truth? Why me?

"What the hell is that suppose mean?!" he yelled. I back away and thankfully Al grabbed a hold of his shoulder. I mean, I didn't even call him 'short' yet. Which I can't even do, seeing that _I'm shorter than him, dammit!  
_

"Calm down brother, please let her explain herself." He turned his head to me. "Go ahead." He let off his brother, while he listened to what I was about to say.

I thought of an excuse to say that wasn't necessarily true, but not false either. I bit my lip again. "M-my parents left me when I was little," I stammered because I didn't want to mess up my explanation.

"Oh, that explains things, but that doesn't answer why you wanted me in the first place?" Ed grumbled.

"Well, if you think about it, brother, it does. She lost everyone in her life and now wants our help," Al spoke in a calming voice to his brother. Ed crossed his arms.

"You're not getting help from me, if that's what you want," he murmured discouraged. He probably thought I was here for a good reason. Hm..., another theory...perfect.

"Ed!" I snapped before he turned around to go inside.

"What is it now?" he interrogated.

"Does 'Don't forget Oct.3'-" Damn it! Why did they have to change the ending from ten to eleven in Brotherhood? Now I don't know which one to say. I went with my gut. "Does 'Don't forget Oct.3.11' mean anything to you?"

He squinted his eyes at me. "Yeah, but-" I cut him off.

"I know certain things about you nobody else does," I told them.

"Stalker." He gave me a horrifying glare. "Nobody should know that date besides me!"

"Then Al…" I thought for minute. If Clair was here she would be good at this, since Al was her favorite character. "You like cats! Like me!"

"Wow! Are you a mind reader?" he asked astound.

"No, but I do know a lot about you two!" I smiled. Maybe they would accept me now.

"Hm, what's your motive here? I don't understand." Ed squinted his eyes again.

"I wanna come with you," I blurted out-loud before I thought what I was saying. I wanted to come with them? Isn't that a little rude?

"Come with us?" he looked alarmed. I bowed my head. They would never trust me now. Then the alchemist in front of me said something that I didn't expect out of him. "You can come; you're a very good stalker if you knew that date. I haven't even told Al about that."

"No wonder I didn't know what you were talking about," Al yelped.

"I...can?" I asked, a little alarmed myself.

"Yes, besides this tin can would never stop bothering me about you." He nudged his brother with his elbow. "Isn't that right, Al!"

"You're right brother, I probably wouldn't have." Al laughed.

"So, you really mean I can come? You wouldn't even let Winry come with you when she asked," I mentioned. I knew it wasn't the time for it, but I had to question him.

"Well, if you're that way, I'll drop you off while we head to Loir!" he bickered. Wait, wait Loir! That was in the beginning of both animes. Did he say it was in the beginning of this hassled mess?

"No, no I rather stay with you." I half-smiled.

"Okay that settles it," he started, walking down the steps of the Eastern Headquarters. Al followed him. He looked up at me. "You coming, Yuki?"

I quickly ran down the steps with my flip-flops, almost tripping, and followed Ed and Al out the Iron Gate. Al shut the gate behind him.

We finally arrived at the train station after walking through the town. "You need to get on the train again already! It's only been a day, if that much." The man handing out the tickets looked surprised. I would be too, if I was him.

"Orders are orders, three for Loir," Ed demanded the man.

"Three." He squinted his eyes. "Oh, I've never seen that girl with you before."

"Yeah, she wanted to come," he stated to the man. He wasn't sad about it, but he wasn't all that thrilled either. Ed handed him the cens to pay for the train tickets.

The man handed him the tickets and yelled as we were leaving, "Have a swell trip!"

Ed didn't reply back to the man, he turned to me. "Are you hungry?"

At the time, I wasn't thinking about it, but you could say I became famished from not eating breakfast. "Yeah, I am actually," I answered.

"Good, because I am, too." He grabbed my hand and headed out of the train station.

He let go of my arm, I didn't really mind; but seemed awkward. "Why did you do that for?" I asked bewildered when Al came walking up behind us.

"Because I'm starved, and you weren't moving fast enough!" he raged. I rolled my eyes. Of course Ed's hungry, he was always hungry.

"But, doesn't the train leave soon?" I questioned.

"Yeah, in an hour," he answered, hiding his laugh. "So where do you want to eat?"

I didn't know. I had no clue of what places was here. I mean, there wasn't a "McDonald's" in the 1900s. "I don't know. What do you have?"

"You must really be homeless if you don't know what's here. It's always been the same." He put his hands behind his head, like he always had a habit of doing. I shrugged. "Well, there's a Bakery next door, a noodle and sushi place by the flower shop, and a fruit and vegetable store located around town."

"I'll eat wherever you want to eat," I lied. I was a very picky eater, but I didn't know what anything tasted like in the 1900s.

"Okay, we'll go to the Bakery, then swing by the noodle shop for some rice cakes," he told me before heading off to the bakery. I followed beside Al while he took off, and started ordering food from the women.

Al and I stayed out of the way, and didn't even go into the shop. "Hey Al, don't you think it's a little mean of him to eat food in front of you when you can't eat it?" I asked. It was true, his brother never showed any restraint when it came to food between his brother.

"I guess you really do know everything about us!" he yelled shocked, even though his armor showed no expression. "Um, Ed needs to eat, and I can't take his food away. He might starve to death!" I laughed. Knowing him, he probably would. "Besides, that's why I have this book of different things that I'm going to do when I get my body back!" I smiled to him when he pulled a book out of his armor.

Wait, didn't he only have "the book" in Brotherhood? Which means this is the Brotherhood! Which would explain a lot, but our side of the gate doesn't exist in Brotherhood. I shook my head utterly confused. "Is something wrong?" Al commented.

"Oh, no, it's nothing," I answered, and started to open up the book that he handed to me. It had different cakes, pies, deserts of all kinds, and different things marked off with paper stabs. 'Things to do, things to eat, and other.' I handed it back to him when Ed walked out of the shop, and he put it back in his armor.

Ed was carrying ten pounds worth of stuff or two brown paper bags, or I guessed it was that much, maybe more. "Here Al." He handed him the bags. I thought it was rude of him, but I didn't say anything. I knew if I did that with my little sister, she would throw it on the ground and tell me to pick it up with an arrogant attitude, cussing while she yelled at me. She had ADHD, so she yelled cuss words at me frequently, and kicked and punched me without a reason. My parents never did anything, though, and would take all my electronics if I lied a finger on her. Which I think was stupid on their part.

We followed Ed to the noodles store, but again we didn't go in the wooden doors. I asked Al, " Why is Ed so mean to you?" I knew Ed was like that with everyone, but in the anime I always laughed at it and thought it was nothing. But now that I'm here, I must say something about it.

"Mean?" he questioned. "Brother's not mean."

Well, if Al didn't think he was mean, then I shouldn't drag on the subject. So, we stayed quiet, ten minutes or so go by when Ed walked out with more than the other two bags combined. How much did this guy eat? I mean, he could eat a horse in a second if you gave him one. But seriously this much! My sister was bouncing off the walls and she barely eats! No wonder Ed had so much energy when he was fighting.

"We should head back to the train station. I'm sure it's been an hour by now," Ed said, walking south to the train station.

I followed beside Ed and the storm clouds from before started to dim the sky. Right when we walked inside the train station, the rain began to pour. "Wow that was a close one!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, and there's our train." Ed rushed to the train and pulled out our tickets. When he did, the topple of food almost fell. I caught it quickly before it hit the concrete floor. "Thanks Yuki." He smiled to me. I smiled back to him, sighing.

We stumbled on the train with our stuff, and found an empty seat in the middle of the train. There wasn't very many people on board, maybe fifteen or so passengers. I sat down beside Ed, while Al took the seat in front of us. There was a table in the middle for, most likely, playing cards or doing whatever. Ed set half the food on the table because he couldn't fit it all. "You should probably grab something before brother starts eating if you want anything," Al commented.

"What's this?" I questioned a white ball of hard stuff.

"Have you never had a rice cake before?" They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nope, but I guess I will now." I bit into the ball. It was hard and chewy, but somehow on the good side.

"Hm, you are strange, Yuki." Ed looked at me. "Anything else you want?" I grabbed another rice cake, some bread, and one bowl, out of many, of noodles. I didn't even like noodles, but I was hungry.

"You can go ahead now," I told him. With that being announced, he ate everything in mouth fulls. "You know, you're supposed to eat the food, not inhale it."

He turned to glare at me, then made up the excuse, "If I don't eat it quickly, it doesn't go down right."

"So you want it to go the wrong tube!" I screamed harshly. He needed to learn better eating habits. Especially with me around to baby-sit him, if you could call it that.

An hour passed by. Ed inhaled everything in about ten minutes, while it took twenty minutes for me to finish the few things I grabbed. Ed was in the window seat, therefore I was on the outside. The rain slowed its pace a little, but still poured like there was no tomorrow.

I hated being on the outside spot, because I didn't have the window to lean on and there's no way I would lean on Ed, even if he was almost asleep.

I had my eyes half-shut when I ran my hand across my pocket. With a sudden jerk, I became awake. I removed my iPhone out of my pocket, along with my headphones. I put my headphones on and started playing 'Brothers Remix'. Ed grumbled awake. "What are you doing?" he asked, shaking his head to the side.

"Listening to music," I answered. Then he grabbed my earphones out of my ear, his face showed shock. I giggled under my breath and face palmed myself.

_'It's all my fault, Al...'_ could be heard in the earplugs.

"What-what the hell is this?" Ed stammered still listening.

_'I'll do whatever it takes to get your body back...,'_ it echoed.

"ANSWER ME, YUKI!" Ed yelled.

"Just listen, it's in your voice after all," I told him, trying to calm him now.

"What! Brother doesn't sing!" Al yelled waking up most the people on the train. "I want to listen!" I figured it wouldn't hurt, so I pulled the ear buds out of their slot, and turned the volume down, to where we could only hear.

_'How can I repay you brother mind, how can I expect you to forgive. Clinging for the past I shared our blood and shattered your chance to live.'_ It ended the first verse.

"Wow, brother! You can really sing! I'm a little jealous." Al turned to Ed making his armor squeak a little.

He squinted his eyes and fell slump in the chair, still listening...I think.

_'Though I knew the laws I paid no held, how can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know has cost you dear for there is not cure for death.'_ It did the second verse in its catchy rhythm.

Ed took the phone out of my hands. "Where is the off button!" He hit the top button and the phone lit up.

"Password is Snow," I told him. He put in 'Snow' and up came my icons.

"So, how do you turn it off!" he whined, trying to figure it out, touching the buttons on the sides. "Oh, I see." He hit the volume button on the side. He turned the volume off, and looked at me. "How does this work, anyways?" he questioned.

"Tap the screen." I took the phone as he stared at me. "Watch." I clicked on Temple Run, a very easy game that Ed will enjoy. I played a game quickly, dying shortly after I started. "Do you get it?" He nodded. "Good! Tell me when you're finished, and I'll find another game for you to play." I gave him the phone. "Please, whatever you do, don't use your automail, you'll scratch it," I advised while he nodded again, playing the game. I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I was pretty sure he did.

Hours go by of me listening to music; he didn't notice me put the headphones in the slot up top. I could change the volume on the cord, which was a little switch to move the volume up or down. Life was good. I heard a click, my music stayed on, but the screen went black. His face was priceless. His jaw hung open and his antenna spiked in the air, while eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. He handed me the phone. "Fix it!" he demanded. I face palmed myself.

"All you did is hit the power button, idiot," I explained to him.

"Oh," he sighed, "Well, why the hell would I know that? You didn't give me instructions!" he yelled at me. I glared with a blank expression. Al just watched us argue without saying anything. I rationalized that he didn't want to get between us.

I put in Snow again for my password, and brought up the game again. I realized that it was at 40%, but I had the charger in my pocket so there wasn't anything to worry about. I handed him the phone.

He was too indulged in the game to look at me again. I eventually fell asleep listening to 'Far From Home'. _That's not where I long to be, that's not where I long to be... Now I'm stuck here, but I don't belong here. Though my heart and soul inclining to roam. Time is coming when I'll be with my Jesus, but for now, I'm far from home... _

I grumbled awake hearing Ed's voice. "What did I do this time? I clicked the on button, but it won't come on!"

I yawned, trying to wake up. "Let me see it." He handed me it. After checking the red battery bar I yawned, "It's dead."

"Dead, what do you mean dead?!" he cried, moving one knee underneath his other leg to make his short stature taller, but not by much.

I looked down at my pocket, and took out the charger. "Damn it! I only have the cord; I don't have the box to plug it into the wall!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Ed, but I can't fix it. Maybe when we get to a hotel room, I might be able to fix it, okay," I lied. I couldn't fix it without the plug, but now I had to think of some way to fix it. I couldn't let him be angry at me, it was bad enough he didn't trust me very well.

"Okay, but now what am I supposed to do?" Ed complained, then sat back in the seat and placed his chin against his elbows. He huffed to wave the hair out of his face, which I thought was kinda cute.

"Hey look, there's our stop!" Al exclaimed pointed.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, removing myself from the seat, stretching. "You know, trains suck."

"Yup, you're right about that," Ed agreed, then I followed him off the train into a small train station. "Wait, this isn't Loir!"

A man nudged us. "Loir's a few miles from here. You'll have to walk," he explained.

"Seriously," Ed replied sarcastically, slugging himself. "Well, we should hit the road while the sun's still out." Ed straightened himself, and started walking through the train station into the desert. We followed close behind him.

"Hey you." We all turned to a chubby man in a white muscle shirt. "You need a ride?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Ed perked with me, and we stepped into a black, old car. Al took up about half of the back seat, so me and Ed were squished together. However, I had to say, it was better than walking.

About a half-hour passed, we didn't talk to each other, because we couldn't. I tangled myself squished between Ed and the door; the pressure of me talking would probably hurt. "Hey, you ever heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" the man asked. Ed perked, and I scrambled closer to the door.

"Yes!"

"Well, I've heard he's short like some kind of runt-"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPQUEAK, MICROSCOPIC, LITTLE, TINY, RUNT THAT HAS TO USE A STOOL TO REACH THE DOORKNOB!" Ed ranted. I laughed, it hurt, but I couldn't help myself.

"Wait, are you the Fullmetal Alchemist? They say he rants if you call him short." The guy turned around from the desert. "Wow! Even your girlfriend is short!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT, GRR! STUPID TAXING DRIVER, I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND EITHER!" I yelled, hurting myself and lunged at the man. I grabbed the steering wheel while Ed took down the driver.

"You're going to make us wreak!" the man shouted, hitting a sand dune. The enraged man stumbled out of the car. "Now look what you did! You're on your own!" The man unburied the car out of the dune and kicked us out of the car. "Out, out, OUT!" he screamed, and drove off when we got out.

"Now look what you did, brother!" Al raged, crossing his arms.

"WELL HE SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"ME EITHER!" I budged in.

"But now we have to walk!"

"I think it's better, being squished between you and Yuki was horrible," he pointing at us.

What seemed like hours passed by, we walked, walked, walked, then walked some more. "Damn desert, why the hell is it so hot!" I grumbled under my teeth, looking at the horizon of an ocean of sand and streams of heat coming from them.

"I'm so hungry, no food, no water. Hell, if there was grass I could at least transmute it into bread." Ed tripped over his own two feet. I looked at the alchemist, face palming myself.

"Didn't you eat twenty pounds of food when we left!? That was only three or four hours ago," I bickered with Ed. He looked at me with despise, laying his chin on the ground, and huffing the hair out of his face.

"That was three or four hours ago! Aren't you hungry!" he growled, squinting his eyebrows. I shook my head no. "Ugg, Al, you're lucky you don't have to eat." He jumped up to his knees. "Wait, Al! Alphonse! Al! Where did you go?" I saw Al's hand grab Ed's leg out of the sand. Ed jolted, spooked.

"Under here, brother. I sunk again," he said in his childish voice.

Ed clapped his hands, placing them on the ground. I backed out of the way of the harsh blue light. "Reason two I hate the desert! You keep sinking!" He looked up at his brother who was completely unburied now, face palming himself. I snickered at him.

"I get filled," Al spoke, shyly looking at me.

"Filled with what!" he yelled, kicking his chest plate and unleashing a heap of sand. I knew where this was going. Yep, sand tumbled on him. I waited for him to burst from the mound. When he leaped out with his angry face and started chasing Al, I tripped him, letting him fall to the ground.

He looked at me for a second, dazed and confused a little, then leap to his feet growling my name, "Yuki! Why the hell did you do that for?" I stared at him with a bored expression.

"For being an asshole to your little brother," I growled. What I hated more than spiders is two siblings fighting. Calling me a hypocrite, but the relationship I used to have with my little sister was ruined when she developed ADHD. After that, she accumulated hatred towards me. She liked calling me disregarded names and hurting me every time I saw her. I wouldn't wish that on anybody, and seeing Ed kick his younger brother pissed me off even more.

"Yuki, it's alright. Ed always does this to me," Al said, trying to sweep it under the rug, but I couldn't handle it anymore.

"No Al, it's not okay! If there's one thing I hate the most, it's two siblings being mean to each other. My little sister used to love me, but now she despises me with hatred unconcealed because I stopped playing with her every second since I had to work on studying. Now, when I see her, she calls me disregarded names and challenges me to spar. I always try not to hurt her, but it usually ends up with me losing and sometimes sporting a broken wrist, then she calls me a bitch and walks away like I was trash." I shut my eyes quickly, trying not to show tears because Ed and Al have been through so much already, they didn't need to see me cry.

After regaining some composure, I looked up at Ed's golden eyes. He didn't make any come-backs, but didn't seem very pleased in my words. Al started to whimper, but didn't say anything either.

"Even though she's a brat, I still love her for who she is," I spoke from the heart, sighing miserably. _Not even being in a different dimension, I still loved her._ "Come on." I lifted my hand to help Ed from the hot sand. "We should get going before dark." With that, we walked some more without the bothers between me breathing a word from their lips.

* * *

**Okay, I know ADHD doesn't do that to a person, but that's exactly how her sister acts around her. BTW, Yuki is a real person her account name is Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4: Alchemy Fail

I have 25 reviews! I feel so privileged! I'm so, so happy! Oh, and I recommend that you look up Shadowlink4321 on YouTube. He has an awesome voice, and sings FMA songs!

Sorry but this chapter is using a lot of the main story line, so I didn't change it up that much. And a lot of talking...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alchemy = Fail**

* * *

**Yuki's POV **

Sand scattered through my flip-flops as I walked on the desert's surface. My feet were numb from the desperate heat flowing throughout my body towards the bottom of them. My hands dripped in sweat before I became exhausted of walking. "Damn desert! It's so damn hot!" Ed grumbled hunched over, swaying his arms as he walked.

"You know, you can take your coat off any time now, Ed." I rolled my eyes.

Al spoke up, "But then people would see his automail. Wait, you know he has automail, right?" he rubbed the back of his iron head.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I perked, and turned to Ed who had a grieving complexion on his face, "We're in the desert! I don't think anybody cares if you took off one coat."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But, you have to hold it," he dropped the coat on my head after taking it off. I swiftly pulled it off my sweaty head. How dare he. How despicably rude.

I held it up to take a good look at the Flamel symbol, and how much it meant to these boys. They been through it all, the good, the bad, the horrible. Now I would have to go through it with them. Shivers ran up my spine when I started thinking about it.

I placed his silky undergarments with it coated sweat in my weak arms. Ed returned to the state he was in before, a miserable, grouchy, fifteen-year-old teenager. Although he wasn't smiling or acting remotely interested in anything, it was nice being around him. I knew I was safe beside him; unless he turned into a senseless, killing, chaotic monster, I'm alright.

"Hey, do you see what I see?" I sang to Ed and Al. When I looked out using my hand to shield my eyes from the blasting sun, I saw a town in the distance. It was a small town, but I expected a desert village smaller.

Ed blinked at me weary and stood upright, using his left hand to shield the deceiving sun glaze. "I think we finally found it!" A small grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah… I think we did!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which wasn't very high. Ed started running towards the odd town in the middle of nowhere. "There's no need to get excited," I stated sarcastically, and refused to follow him. I was too tired to care at that point.

Al chased after him, and lucky he didn't get tired nor hungry; therefore the desert had no effect on him. I still felt sorrow for him though...now that I'm here…

Stupid Ed, I knew he wouldn't wait on me. I ran after him, anyways. I caught up to him finally when I saw the first sign of sidewalk. "Did you have to that, now my legs are killing me," I complained desperately and panted my breath out to speak.

"We would've never got here with you dragging us behind," Ed laughed. I glared at him.

"Me!" I yelled, making my throat hurt, along with everything else. "You're the one—"

"Wait…" Ed paused. I stopped while Al shrugged. "I can almost hear water!" Ed ran awkwardly, then skidded to a halt at the end of a small alleyway, while me and Al followed. "Water, water, water!" I rolled my eyes before I saw where he was running off to.

I study Ed with a sudden jolt stop at a fountain. He leaned his head over the pool of red water. We ran up to Ed, surprised to find him backing away, sitting on his knees. "What's the matter, brother?" Al gently asked for an explanation from his brother. The alchemist frowned, looking at the pool of "water" again. "Is it blood?"

"It's not blood, it's more like blood-red wine," Ed explained. "Yuki, can I have my jacket back now?"

"Ain't you still hot?" I blinked, bewildered.

"Yeah, but nobody needs to know that I have automail. People would aim for my other body parts if they knew it was there. That's why I don't like showing it off the people," Ed sighed swinging his coat on, which lied nicely snug on his other black coat.

"Oh," I nodded. Suddenly, an old man out of nowhere (that I should had remembered) snatched Ed's hood. The man grabbed my karate shirt also, yanking my body as I straightened myself from looking at the fountain.

"What are you two doing here?" he glared at the both of us. "You know kids ain't supposed to be hanging around here!" He laughed suddenly, "Wait, you're not from around here, now are you? Are you foreigners?"

Al bowed his head without raising it back up when he spoke, "Yes sir. We didn't mean to cause any harm."

The man laughed as I scrambled to my feet when he let us go, "Oh, I see now. No wonder! If you follow me to my shop, I'll get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry from your long trek."

Ed obediently nodded to him, and then followed him to an outside diner at the end of town. We, me and Al, trailed behind because we didn't have a chose in the matter.

We arrived at the diner as the old man went behind the counter. A few workers were hanging out at the place. We sat down on three of the small chairs used to order. "So, what can getcha today?" he asked to Ed.

Ed turned to me, then back to the man. "What do you have?"

"Juice, water, milk, and that's about all the drinks we serve for kids," he smiled. Ed glared at the man in despise.

"Anything besides milk," he answered, and turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Water's fine," I replied to Ed.

"Doesn't your armored friend want something?" he tilted his head.

"Oh no, I'm good," Al wavered his hands, "I, uh, don't want anything."

"Okay," he smacked his hand against the counter, "Two drinks coming right up." He stumbled into the back room behind the counter that led into his house.

"You know, this place isn't that bad," Al wavered. "For a desert, anyways."

"Yeah, this place is loaded! I mean, they have a fountain of wine in the open for everyone," Ed smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it make you a little suspicious," I stated with a frown. I supposed I could give them some hints, at least.

"You do make a good point, hm," he laid his fingers against his chin.

"Here's your drinks," the man handed me the water I ordered and Ed juice. "So what y'all doing way out here? Are you street performers or something?"

I glared at him. Angry with the guy, Ed spattered juice all over the place from his glass. I sighed, wiping away the juice that hit my black shirt. Good thing it wasn't white! Ed was so predictable. "Do I look like a clown to you!?" Ed glared.

"Well, why else would you be here?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"We're trying to track something down, that's all." Ed lied his chin on his elbow.

"Hm, I hope you find what you're looking for," he grinned. "But for now I need to listen to some sole music." He hit a switch on a wire. The religious broadcast Cornello, that despicable man, clicked on to make everything around to fall silent.

"Children of God who dwell on the earth there is no salvation without prayer and faith. The sun God Leto will illuminate thy path..." Cornello announced. Ed's face hallowed with confusion, which made me smile. Of course, Ed and Al didn't believe in God. I knew if Clair was here she'd be frowning, too, since she was an atheist, or that was what I supposed. She switched from religion to religion, so I really didn't know.

"Who's this on your broadcast?" Ed asked.

"Father Cornello." The man bowed his head to pray with the broadcast.

"Cornello?"

"You've never heard the great prophet Cornello!" the man shouted, glaring at us, placing his hands on the table as the prayer continued. I would had prayed, but at the moment I wanted on Ed's good side, so I decided that I shouldn't.

A few of the workers gathered around us, "He can grant miracles."

"Yeah, we're on Leto's good side because of him," another man cheered.

"Yeah, this place was a God forsaken dust bowl before he arrived. He gave us hope and prosperity." Another raised his glass of beer, spilling what fell out of it on the table.

Ed covered his ears in pain, listening to these men. Ed turned to me then to Al. "Wanna split?" We both nodded, while Al began to stand up.

"Wait, Al!" I yelled, holding my hand out, touching his cold armor, but it was too late; the radio on the roof crashed to the sandy floor.

"My radio!" the man screamed, leaning across the counter top.

"Don't break a limb, grandpa. We can fix it," Ed reassured him.

"But it's in a million pieces!" he raged.

"Can I try?" Al begged.

"Go ahead," Ed sat patiently while Al drew a transmutation circle on the ground. Ed turned to me, whispering, "Do you know of alchemy, or better yet, can do it?"

I bit my lip, then shook my head. "I never tried, but I do know what it is," I whispered back.

"Hang on, Al," Ed called when he was about done with the circle, but wasn't completely finished.

"What brother?" Al asked.

"I want Yuki to try," Ed smiled, while I glared at him. Doid he really think that I could do it? Was it even remotely possible? I was from the other side of the Gate! I couldn't perform alchemy! Or could I?

"What!" I growled, "I've never tried before, what makes you think that I can now?"

"I don't know, try it. Al already drew most of it. Just place your hands on the circle," Ed shrugged, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed. Everyone was staring at me intently; what if I did it wrong? Would Ed get mad at me? Guess there was only one to find out.

I shook my head and hoped that the transmutation circle would work. I gently placed my fingers on the circle. I stared down at my hands and the broken radio, nothing happened…

"Hang on," he jumped off the chair; his coat flew pass my head as I cringed before him, grabbing the piece of chalk that Al used and finished the transmutation circle. "There, now try it," he commanded.

I slowly placed my hands on the edge of the circle again… nothing happened… "It's not working," I moaned. Why did alchemy hate me?

"Well for one, you're not doing it right," he grumbled.

"What do you mean 'not doing it right'?" I sneered at him. I remained on the floor next to the white transmutation circle. "There's a right way to do it?"

"You can't touch the circle and expect something to happen; you have to use your mind, too!" Al roused. "You have to make yourself determined to deconstruct and reconstruct the object in question. If not, it won't work or won't work like it's supposed to."

"Oh…okay," I agreed with him, though I didn't understand. In the anime, everyone did alchemy with a snap of their fingers; with Mustang it was literal.

I tried again with determination. Guess what happened, it didn't work. "Now what?" I turned to Ed.

"I'll help you," Al raised his hand.

"Sure, why not," Ed held out his hand. Al shifted passed his brother's arm, and bent his steel knees next to mine.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded. We both placed our hands on the circle at the same time. A bright light bombarded the area surrounding us. The light flashed in shades of yellow, some were light, some were dark. I felt the small pain in my hand come haunting back, but not near as bad as before. It was more of a tinge than anything.

Excitement made my heart race with delight. Now I understood, it wasn't much of determination; it was more of thinking ahead at the product and believing in yourself that you could do it.

The light slowly started to fade, and the radio stood tall. "Remember, without faith, pray, and forgiveness there's no salvation, and Leto will never bow in your favor..." The radio continued from where it left off.

"H-how d-did you do that," one of the men stammered, and pointed his hand shakily at the radio.

Ed pick up the radio and reposition it on the counter by the owner. "You can do things like prophet Cornello," he opened his mouth in utter shock.

"It's alchemy. We're alchemist," Al told him, "It's not anything special." Not anything special! I thought to myself, Alchemy is more than special! Alchemy is the most epic thing in the universe!

"Alchemist you say," a man in the crowd spoke up, "I've heard of them."

I pointed to Ed, "See he's the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" I smiled. He grinned at me, but the crowd ran over to Al for some odd reason.

"Oh, I get it! They call you Fullmetal because of your armor!" Everyone stared up at him in amazement.

Ed frowned, I spoke up in defense, "I was pointing at him, not him!" I pointed at Ed a second time.

"I assumed you meant this guy. There's no way this shorty could be part of the military. And you, you're even smaller than—"

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM AND YOUR HEAD, YOU BACK-WATER DESERT IDIOTS!" I yelled, along him Ed.

"Jinx!" I turned to him.

"Jinx?" he questioned crunching his face.

"Oh never mind, I'll explain it to you later," I responded and the people came over to us. Ed grinned wildly. I stared at him not sure if his was glad or angry.

"Hey!" one of them waved to a girl with pretty pink bangs and long brown hair who I would recognize anywhere. Rose.

The others shortly joined, waving to her. "Well, there goes my fame and fortune," Ed fumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Well, it looks that I've missed something. I should've came sooner," Rose smiled to the crowd of men.

Al stumbled to Rose, and shook her hand to greet her timidly. "Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward Elric. Glad to meet you!"

"Older brother?" she squinted her eyes. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ed put his angry eyes on, and stomped his feet into the ground like an elephant on a rampage.

"Brother, calm down," Al responded in a hurry. He probably did this every time, so he was probably used to it by now. I stepped away from him suddenly, for I didn't want to get in harms way.

Ed breathed out to calm himself, which I was surprised to say actually worked. Ed closed his eyes with a sigh, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose, nice to meet you," she greeted. Then walked to the counter to order a few things. The crowd of people who once surrounded us disappeared and spread themselves across the town.

After ordering and grabbing her bags, the shop owner asked, "Where you running off to this time?"

"I'm going to temple," she answered.

"Oh, if you would be so kind and take these two to temple with you. They say they're looking for something," the man winked one eye.

She nodded and started walking toward a large building on the other side of town. "You guys coming," she asked, smiling at me. We trailed behind her to the giant building.

As we came closer and closer, the building grew bigger in my vision. "Hey, I hope you what you're looking for!" she turned her head to Ed, almost dropping the paper bags she was holding. "If you ask nice enough to Leto, he'll make you and your girlfriend taller!"

"I'M NOT HIS/HER BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" We both screamed at once. Why does everyone think that I'm dating him? I'M NOT DATING HIM!

"And I'm not short; I'm vertically challenged!" I added.

"You could've fooled me," she shrugged, and turned her head back to the road.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I couldn't believe Rose thought she was my girlfriend. We were just acquaintances, if that much. I trailed beside Yuki looking at her dirty karate shirt and dusty blue jeans. I couldn't understand her. How did she know us? Why did she want to come with us? Was she planning something? I shook my head in bitter annoyance. I don't understand...

We arrived at an enormous building in the middle of town. I entered the "temple" behind Rose. When she mentioned "temple" it made me think of 'Temple Run'. I wanted to play it badly. I would be now, but Yuki said I had to wait until we arrived at the hotel.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Al commented. The "temple" broadcasted a monument of a man holding a trident in gold in the center with long seats of rows. "Where are we?"

"This is the temple!" Rose explained, smiling.

"Haven't you ever been to any kind of church in Central?" Yuki questioned. I shook my head with Al. I had never been to church in my life, so this was church. What was so special about it?

"Well, I'm sure Leto will happily allow you in his temple if you pray to him," Rose started polishing the altar where the statue was held.

"Pray? I'm not praying to some object, expecting something to happen," I argued. What? Did these people really expect a statue could grant all their wishes?

"If you're nice enough anything is possible," she stated calmly.

"So, if you clean the altar enough times all your wishes will come true! What do you wish for, to be famous or to have tons of money?" I scowled.

"All I want is to see my darling's face again," she bowed her head, "and Cornello heard from Leto that all my prayers will be answered soon!" she raised her head with a sign of hope.

"Uh-huh, you really think a priest and his parlor tricks will bring your boyfriend back. He's just leading you on, Rose!" I went into a front stance.

"…No, he's not," she squealed in defense, and crossed her arms. "He will bring him back! He's done it before!"

I grunted regretfully and brought my hand to my sides. I sat down on one of the long church chairs. "Wat-"

"Water 35 liters, Carbon 20kg, Ammonia 4 liters, lime 1.5kg, phosphorous 800g, salt 250g, saltpeter 100g, sulfur 80g, fluorine 7.5g, iron 5g, silicon 3g, and traces of fifteen other elements," Yuki cut in. I study her and stared straight at her with my jawed dropped. I needed a book to do that, but she had it memorized! Did that mean she had used Human Transmutation?

"How-how did you know that?" I questioned in a barking manner.

"Let's say, I know it by heart," she gleamed at me. "And no Ed, I know what you're thinking. I didn't use Human Transmutation. I can't even use alchemy for God sake," she rolled her eyes. Well that settled things, but was she lying? Is she faking about not knowing alchemy?

I started thinking about this strange girl in front of me, suspiciously. She was hiding something, and I knew it! I figured I would ask her when we get to the hotel because Rose showed enough confusion already. "So," Al spoke up, trying to change the mood, "do you have anywhere we could stay for the night?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll ask father Cornello if you can stay in the living quarters upstairs," she created a small grin. "Be right back," she added before walked out the huge doors into the hallway.

After she left, I had to yell at Yuki for an explanation, "How the hell did you know that? Dammit Yuki, you better give me the truth!"

"I told you before, I know things for no known reason," she stated silently, and bowed her head.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Why am I so damn stupid? I waited all my life for that moment, but now look what trouble it caused. I mean, look at me! I was a selfish girl who had no right being here, and I knew it. But there was a reason the Gate sent me here of all places. But what was it? "I told you before, I know things for no known reason," I pleaded with myself again. Would the Elric brothers ever trust me?

"That's not an answer. I want to know the truth," he growled in suspense of what I would tell him.

I didn't know what to say to these boys. I stared at Al for a quick glance, thinking of Clair. What would Clair do in this situation? Hm…she'd probably create a diverged to escape explaining herself. However, I couldn't do that because they would ask me again later, anyways. "I can't tell you."

"Why not!" Ed growled.

"Brother be nice. Please, we want to understand," Al wavered his voice and turned to me. "Please," he begged with alteration devastating his innocent voice. I couldn't refuse him, but I had to.

"No! I can't! Throw me off a bridge or try to kill me! I'm sorry, but I simply can't tell you!" I yelled about to shine rivers of tears from my eyes. I wiped the desperate tears away and tried to hold them back from draining down my face.

"Yuki, we aren't going to throw you off a bridge nor try to kill you," Al's calming voice struck me. I stopped crying, looking sightly up to Ed with his arms crossed and the flickering lights chiming the pedestal.

"Fine," he puffed out, "if it's that bad you don't have to tell us, but I'll probably never understand you."

"Thanks," I sniffled. I know he would never understand me, nobody could. This wasn't where I belong, but I hadn't used up all my cards yet. I' was still playing this game of life, and nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I saw Rose walk into the room. Luckily, most of Yuki's tears were gone. I shook my head with confusion. What could be so horrible that she couldn't tell us? Was it important? I shrugged quickly. Maybe she would tell us when she was ready, I'd be waiting.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to your room," she maneuvered into the hallway. I follow behind her while Yuki stayed close beside me.

After walking down the lit hallway, Rose stopped at a small room at the end. "Here's your room; hope you enjoy!" she smiled, and opened the door. She led us inside and waved when she shut the door, leaving us alone.

The room had a bunk bed for two and a small green couch on the side. A large window was in the corner of my eyes. "So here we are in a hotel. Can you fix it now?" I begged at Yuki.

"Fix…what?" she seemed unaware of what I was talking about.

"You know, that toy I played with on the train," I raised an eyebrow as Yuki sat down on the couch.

"Oh, yeah…that…uh," she mumbled.

"Don't tell me you can't fix it!" I growled weary.

"I can, but I can't do alchemy, nor do I have wire, plastic, or iron," she sighed hastily.

"But I can!" I exclaimed.

"But you don't know what it looks like or how it works," she shivered. "And please Al, close that window."

"It's not cold in here," I squinted my eyes. Al did what his I asked, anyway. I sat down on the bed to think, while Yuki looked behind the couch and stared at me. "I know!" I pointed my finger in the air, "Can you draw?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not the greatest though," she explained.

"That's okay, can you draw a blueprint of the object?" I asked nicely.

"I don't know...maybe," she replied.

"I'll get the supplies in town. Al you wanna come?" I turned to Al, and handed Yuki a piece of chalk and some paper from my pocket.

"Sure brother!" he jolted his body toward me and we headed out the door. Al locked it behind us.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I stared down toward the plank sheet of paper. I could draw anime people pretty well, but I've never drew an electronic device before. I study the chalk in my hand that Ed gave me. I never drew a picture with chalk either. I lightly touched the paper to start on the drawing.

I tried my best, but it didn't turn out completely how I imagined it.

I heard steps coming down the hall, "Well, I guess you'll have to do." I shrugged. It looked like a box with fuzzy lines that were supposed to be the cord plug in that I smudged up. I unlocked the door after checking through the pin hole to spot Ed and Al. Ed walked inside and plopped the pile of stuff on the bottom bed.

"Do you have the blueprint finished yet?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, here you go," I tossed him the picture.

"This looks simple enough," he glazed at the photo.

* * *

The rest of the day I stayed inside trying every prototype Ed created. None of them worked, by the way. Al laughed every time he yelled at the box and threw it across the room to make dents in the walls. That was Ed for you, got frustrated with just a box.

After laughing for hours straight, while Ed tried again and again. I went to bed at twelve o'clock sometime on the top bunk. I wasn't sure if Ed stayed up or not, but Al kept him company. "Good night!" I yawned.

"Good night," Ed grumbled, clapping his hands to make another spark of light.

"Good night, Yuki!" Al responded, while I drifted asleep, sighing.

* * *

**Ha! It's my birthday tomorrow, party today, and I finished the chapter. I feel special. Anyways, did you like it?**

**I've reworked this chapter some, but it may have some nicks in it. And jeez, I talked way too much... It feels so weird rereading this, help is needed! Thanks everyone for that!**

**Ja ne! (P.S. Tell me if there's any mistakes I'll change them! I always keep my promise! JK, I never keep my promise, but this one I will! =^.^=)**


	5. Chapter 5: iPhone Stealer

Hello, I'm back! (After a traumatic experience being under a three hours from a bomb and shooting threat at the school. They caught the dude who did it, so we're good now, I hope. Anyways, that how my week went...) Now I get to type on my mom's laptop instead of her phone, so there shouldn't be very many mistakes. If any, please tell me if I get something wrong, if you will, THANKS!

* * *

**Chapter 5: iPhone Stealer!**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I peeked one eye open to see a small shimmer of light streaming down from the window in the corner of my emerald eyes. I buried my head into the sheets that I was using as blankets and lied flat on my belly, dreading the thought of getting up this early. I'd shrugged to suggest it was about eight o'clock, but I couldn't be certain.

After yawning a few times and trying to fall back to sleep, I realized that I couldn't because once I'm awake I usually stay awake. I rolled over to my back and flung my sheets against the brown brick wall next to me. I rubbed my apple green eyes and shook my head in disgrace. I hated getting up early. I blinked rapidly, focusing on the reason I was here, in Amerstris. I didn't have one, yet. A few things stuck out in my mind, but none of them were legit.

I leaned my body from the bed and rubbed my eyes again. I looked at the creamy brown walls in front of me in a daze. I jumped off the bed to find out I forgot that I was on the top bunk. "Waah!" My stomach churned inside out when I hit the concrete, while my face shattered with pain running into my throat. "Ow," I whimpered.

"Are you Okay? I didn't even notice you were awake yet." Al stood up from the side wall he was leaning against and came over to check on me.

"No," I whimpered silently.

"Are you hurt?" he came from behind my view.

"No, no, I'm fine. I fell, that's all," I smirked with a grumble. I didn't want Al to freak. Strangely, I didn't see Ed yet, but, of course, I still had my hair against the hard floor.

"Are you sure?" Al questioned with an echo from his hollow body.

"Not really," I groaned, rubbing my head, beginning to sit on my knees. "So how long have you two been up?" I turned my head to Al, then to Ed, who was on the bed not really interested in my fall.

"I begged brother for him to get some rest, but he wouldn't give up," Al whined, rising his hands from his sides.

"Are you saying you've been up all night!" I broke out in a squeal. "And give up on what?"

"On your so-call phone changer thingy, I have made many "devices," or guess that's what you call them, for you to test!" He handed me, fifty, maybe hundred prototypes for me to try. I couldn't believe I let Ed see my phone in the first place, how dumb could I possibly get? I gave him an app to play too, I was such an idiot.

"Holy shit!" I shouted under my breath.

"What's the matter? Did Ed do something wrong?" Al asked, tilting his head that made a small squeak from his armor.

"No, no," I bowed my head, "I'll get right on it!" I squealed, then sighed a breath of air afterwards. I tried the one on top because Ed was staring at me, just begging for me to test one.

While Ed impatiently waited with eyes squinted weary, that looked adorable, and a T-shirt on his shoulders, his auto-mail showing. I put the charger in the slot. It fit perfectly, surprisingly, but unfortunately it wouldn't charge. I broke the silence, "You don't have to stare. Don't worry, with your smart mind and your great, well-known, alchemy skills, I'm sure one's bound to work!" I cheered, not only for Ed, but for me too; because I needed some credit for testing ALL of these. "Why don't you go get something to eat, I'm sure you're staved!" I suggested, smiling.

Ed's stomach grumbled right after I finished talking. He rubbed his belly, "I guess you're right," Ed sighed, getting off his bed, and grabbing his black and red coats lying on the green couch by the door. The coats went snug over top of each other, and when he headed out the door he looked at Al, "Al, I want you to stay with Yuki. Knowing her, she'll get kidnapped or something."

"Hey!" I pouted, and crossed my arms into my chest. "You left me alone before!"

He shrugged, "This time I'll be gone awhile because I need to figure out why that bastard wanted me in the damn desert of all places! I'll be back in an hour or so." He explained, then walked out the door into the hall, leaving us alone for the next hour.

"Well Al, are you ready to get to work," I smiled with a sigh.

"I've done this all day, but I guess a little more won't hurt," he grabbed a few of the pieces off the bed and tossed them to me.

"Thanks Al," I smiled.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I rubbed my disoriented eyes. Now I knew how Winry felt when she pulled all-nighters fixing my automail. But she did get a huge rewarded bonus from me afterwards, because I never use my cash besides food purposes. I walked down the tight hallways into the religious room I spotted yesterday with Rose. I glare at the statue, disgusted, and found the other hallway that led outside which Rose used.

I squinted my golden eyes when the sun spotted them. I used my right automail arm as shade for them. I walked a few seconds to realize I didn't have a clue where I was or where I was going. To my right was houses, and to my left was more houses. I decided to go with my gut and turn right.

I waved to a girl with pink hair that I had to figure was Rose, because I didn't know anyone else who had pink bangs. "Hey," I called for her. She turned her head to me and swiped the hair from her brown eyes with her hand.

"Oh, hi Edward. Where's your gigantic brother and "girlfriend," she emphasized on the girlfriend part, snickering.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I hissed. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!"

"Well, why else would she be traveling with you. Because, since when does a state alchemist, especially with your fame, want a person like her?" she shrugged.

"Because there's something special about her that I can't yet explain," I spoke in defense. "It leaves me suspicious..."

"Special, huh," she stared at the distance. "She seems like a typical teenager to me."

"Well, when she's around you she's different," I explained, putting my index finger against my chin, and bowed my head.

She looked back at me, "Different how? How is she around you?"

"Hm, I don't know, I feel like she's hiding something that she either can't explain in words or simply can't tell me," I let my finger off my chin, and clenched it into a fist, "And I don't understand why!"

She shrugged, then pointed to my face, "Ooh, maybe she's a spy. No, maybe she's some supernatural creature or alien! Oh, or...your long, lost sister maybe."

"Sister?" my jaw dropped, "What gave you that idea?"

"Think about it, you act the same just about. I mean, you both have yellow hair and bad temper problems," she explained nicely.

"I DON'T HAVE TEMPER PROBLEMS!" I glared at her.

"Uh-huh, then what do you call that," she crossed her arms. I looked away, disgusted that she was actually right; but going through hell and back changes you.

"Okay fine, but I still don't think she's my sister," I tilted my head. It seemed very unreal to me, but the facts showed it was true. I didn't know many people who have blond hair, and she did know everything about me. I couldn't pass this suggestion, but I didn't understand it either.

She shrugged once again, and ran off in the other direction. "I gotta go to see Cornello's speech. Talk to you later!" she waved. I waved back as she left.

I walked through the town, thinking of this unknown thought that came out of nowhere that somehow explained everything. I have a sister! Weirdly...

After the lost in thoughts, my stomach made another aching yowl that shuddered my body. "Damn it!" I exclaimed under my breath when I realized that the stores were all closed because of that bastard Cornello. Gave me another reason to hate that guy and we haven't even meet yet. I decided to go to that bastard's speech, because there wasn't anything to eat around here and I needed to know what was so great about him.

I headed right then left, then right again. I could see endless miles of sand in view and knew that wasn't the right way. I turned around, sighing. "Damn, this town's confusing," I mumbled.

After a few blocks I found a large, white temple with a priest, I was guessing was Cornello, standing on top talking. I saw Rose outside the crowd. "Oh, hey Ed," she walked over to me. "What are you doing here? You don't seem like the religious type."

"I wanted to see Cornello's miracles that people told me about," I grinned.

"Oh," she breathed.

I grabbed a brick that I found behind me. I wobbled myself on top of it so I could see. Sadly, I was only as tall as Rose now. The priest talked about blah, blah, blah religion this and blah, blah, blah religion is great blah, blah, blah. (Yeah right!)

I was about to go back to the hotel where Yuki was fixing her so-called "phone", hoping that it would be fixed by now. Suddenly, something caught my eyes when jumped off the brick. I scrambled back on it to see Cornello holding a glass of dust in the air. He touched the glass lightly and proof, like magic to most people, the dust turned into red wine. But I knew that it wasn't magic. It was alchemy!

I leaped off the brick again, almost tipping. I told Rose, "I gotta go!" I waved, and before leaving out her view I turned my head, "Hey put that brick back for me will ya!" After that I ran back to the hotel.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I studied the things in front of me. Ed tried so hard, but the only thing I could possibly get one to do wad charge like a snail that was about to die from heat exhaustion. "Hey Al, how long has Ed been gone?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe an hour." Al leaned against the wall. "I wonder when he's going to come back?"

"I don't know," I looked up at the ceiling, then back to my iPhone to find that it was only at ten percent. So it took ten hours to charge it and only four hours to make it dead, well that was very nice. I fell back on the bed with a giant crash, sighing afterwards. I turned to Al, "It's so boring sitting here. I want to do something."

"Ed said I have to keep an eye on you, so I don't think it's a good idea to go outside," Al mentioned.

"Okay," I covered myself with Ed's sheets that he didn't use. Who would think you could be bored in Amestris? There so much to do here, but without knowing alchemy and staying in a hotel room with Al, who seemed very shy around me every time I spoke, wasn't very fun.

"Hey," Al spoke up. I turned my head to him.

"Hrm," I blinked.

"What's your big secret, anyways?" he tilted his head. "You might not be able to brother, but you can tell me, right?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at the floor, "Sorry, but no." I dreaded that statement, but I had to say it.

"But why!" he exclaimed rashly, "Is it really that bad?"

"It's not actually bad per say, but I just can't tell you," I said without looking at him and made my fingers cross the floor, making designs in the dirt.

"I promise I won't tell," he begged.

I looked up at him, and leaned on my elbows. "But I know you, you aren't the greatest lair."

"Am too, when I put my mind to it I can!" he proudly stood up.

"Are not, there's no way your going to keep a secret from your brother." I assumed he couldn't, anyways.

"Okay, maybe I'm not," he bowed his head. His armor body stared at me, "But I want to know, Ed wants to know. Brother will do anything to figure it out."

"I know he will, but I..." I trailed off, I couldn't possibly tell him, could I?

I heard a creak come from the door. Rapidly, I turn my head that direction and saw Ed walking in. "I was right! That bastard was a phony!"

"What are you talking about, brother?" Al lowered his arms to his sides.

"I'm talking about Cornello. He can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, and by-pass the law of Equivalent Exchange!" Ed shouted with a few arm movements up and down.

"Does that mean-" Al grasped.

"I think you're right Al! We finally found it!" a grin appeared on Ed's face.

My stomach made a dreadful rumble through my whole body, "Sorry to interrupt, but did you find any food by any chance?"

Ed walked passed his brother to answer me. He stared at me for a second before answering, "Uh, no Cornello's speech was being held, so the market was closed."

"Awe," I sighed, and removed myself from Ed's bed.

"Did you get the so-called "phone" working?" he asked with a determined attitude.

I laughed, "Uh, yeah I did actually, but it'll take a while before it was fully charged so don't touch it!" I warned.

"I'm glad!" he cheered about the phone, Ed's so strange sometimes.

"Deal?" I dared, and held out my hand, because I didn't want the only thing in my life to be destroyed from Ed's impatient ways.

"Deal," he shook my hand with his ruff auto-mail that I felt through his white gloves. It didn't feel as nice as I expected, it looked much cooler then how it felt. It was harder than a rock, had sharp edges, and felt as though I was touching my bones. I swiped my hand away, and put them back down to my sides.

"So now what?" I asked Ed and Al in front of me. A rumble shattered across my stomach. I rubbed it, trying to make it go away.

"I think you need some food before anything else," Al suggested. Me and Ed nodded in agreement and walked out the door to the hallway, then to outside.

"Come on, follow me," Ed grabbed my arm and pulled me for a few feet into a small market place on the south side of Lior. He let go of my arm, "So what do you want?" he threw his arms behind his head. "I can get you anything you want."

Oh yeah, Ed was a state alchemist, therefore he was rich beyond wealth. I face palm myself and rose my chin up when I put my arm down to side, "What is here?" I wondered because I hoped it was better than noddles and rice balls. They were good, but it could had been better.

"I don't know, let's find out," Ed walked a few meters down the street. I followed beside him, while Al trailed behind us.

"Hey that place looks cool," I pointed to a small antique shop.

"We're suppose to be looking for food not stuff we can't use," Ed argued.

I shrugged, "Fine, I don't like antiques anyways." I paused, and pointed somewhere else, "What's over there?"

"A bakery." Ed stated bluntly.

"Oh," I sighed, and pointed behind us, "What's that shop?"

"A Tea Parlor," Al stated.

"Uck," I struck my tongue, "How can people drink that stuff?"

"It's not that bad, " Ed tilted his head confused.

"Says you, you would eat or drink anything anybody puts in front of your face," I yelped, grunting.

"You know, brother, she's right," Al agreed.

"Yeah right, I don't drink milk, now do I?" Ed raged in defense, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and that's why you can't grow an inch passed four-eleven either!" I snapped back.

"Hey!" he growled, "But you drink milk, and you're short!"

I glared, vibrating my eyebrows, "It's in my genes so shut up!"

"Guys!" We both turned to the armor guy behind us. "You don't need to fight!"

"You're right, Al, come on let's get something to eat," Ed rotated his head back to the road, and headed into a restaurant, or I was guessing that was what it was.

Inside was a buffet of food of all different varies. Some you'd see in a Chinese restaurants like fish, chicken, and pig on a stick along with roasted rice chips, which I didn't even know were possible. The other stuff was from a Mexican restaurant, like tacos, tortillas, and burritos. "Hey, this place looks nice!" I exclaimed, amused that a desert city in the middle of nowhere would have a food place like this!

"Yeah, this place is more loaded than I thought!" Ed jumped into line to get something from the buffet. I thought you had to pay before you ate, but I was too hungry to care or ask about it.

"Ah, that was good," Ed leaned back in his chair with his arm hanging off the back and with his legs crossed. He used a toothpick to get the chicken struck from between his teeth.

"Yeah, I probably couldn't eat another bite from weeks," Al laughed.

"Al, you didn't eat anything, not like you could," I frowned.

"Exactly!"

"Here's your receipt," a waiter came around to our table. I grabbed the receipt when he placed it on our table.

I scanned passed the meal cost and everything extra we bought that wasn't on the buffet. "9,000!" I screamed, making everyone in the restaurant to glare at our table.

"Yeah, that's not very much," Ed blinked.

"That's 9,000 dollars!" I screamed a notch lower than before to get the people from staring.

"Dollars, what country are you from? It's Cens around here, not dollars," Ed stopped picking his teeth and sat up in his chair.

"Oh," I sighed, well there goes my cover...

"Where are you from, anyways?" Al tilted his head toward me.

"Please don't ask," I slowly pulled my hair out of my face. I had to come up with an excuse, but it would be another lie on top of the ones I already told them. "I'm from, uh, Crete south of here, and they use dollars instead of Cens." I stuttered and spoke of the first country that came to mind. I wasn't even sure if it was south of here.

"Oh, that makes sense," Al perked up into his chair. "So how much is 9,000 dollars?"

"A lot of money, it would take weeks for my parents to make that much money!" I explained, leaning my hand on my cheek praying that they wouldn't ask anything else.

"But earlier you said you were homeless," Ed pointed his toothpick at me. "Now you have parents? Why aren't you with them now?"

Damn, of course they had to ask more in-depth, "That was before my parents abandon me to live here in Amestris." I stared Ed innocently to make him believe my lie.

Ed buried his hand into his pocket. "Dammit!" he shouted across the restaurant to make the people inside stare at us once again. "I left my wallet and pocket watch back at the hotel!" he pouted.

"Hey waiter dude," I called, and he came over.

"Yes?"

"Can Eddy here make a check for our payment?" I asked nicely.

"Of course," he handed Ed a pin and a check form.

"My name's Edward, not Eddy!" Ed glared at me with a growl coming from his nostrils like a wild pig.

"Brother, please calm down," Al begged. "Yuki found a new nickname for you!"

"Well, I don't like, so don't ever call me that ever again!" Ed demand.

"God, can any of you crack a smile once in a while, jeez," I slumped back against my chair, and crossed my arms.

After Ed signed the check form, and gave it to the smiling waiter we left the building into the harsh sunlight outside. "So now what?" I looked up at Ed and Al, who surrounded the left and right of me.

"Well, I need my pocket watch and money before anything else. We'll go back to the hotel first," Ed declared and trotted back to hotel, not that thrilled about leaving his stuff, but as long as my phone was safe everything will be alright.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I strolled beside the right side of Yuki, while brother was on her left. After the stroll back to the hotel we opened the door to our room inside. Brother and Yuki wandered in first. Brother stammered across the room searching for his stuff and Yuki was ravaging through the white sheets on the bed for the thing brother was playing on yesterday. "Dammit," they both screamed at the same time.

"My wallet and pocket watch are both missing!" Ed raged still looking.

"My phone is gone, too!" Yuki raged along with brother.

"Do you want some help-"

"No."

After the room was torn into pieces, sheets all over the floor along with mattress and pillows, Ed grumbles, "I think we've been rubbed!"

Yuki nodded, "Yep, and I bet it was Cornello, too!"

"Damn priest!" I felt a deep bitterness coming from brother.

I stood up, "Uh, guys!"

"What!?" They both turned their heads to me. How could losing three things change the attitude of both of them? I guess items really did make you happy and losing them makes you very, very unhappy.

"Sorry, but I must ask why don't you take your items back from Cornello? I'm guessing that's why Mustang sent us here in the first place, anyways, to find out what Cornello was hiding. He must've took your phone and your watch for some reason, right?" I explain to the both of them; they listened with full intent.

"Good idea, Al, but we don't know where Cornello's at," Yuki shot back. "I'm sure he's in this building somewhere though," she changed her voice to make it calmer than before.

"Well, I'm heading out now. Who knows what he's doing with my stuff?" brother threw arms in the air and opened the door into the hallway. We followed behind him.

Inside the small religious room where Rose was polishing the statue yesterday, a man in religious clothes stood by the monument with a gun. "Cray!" Yuki clenched her teeth enraged by the sight of him. I didn't like him because of the gun; the gun scared me.

"H-how do you know me?" Cray stammered.

"Put down the gun!" Ed forced, going into a front stance with his auto-mail leg sticking out with his other leg behind him to hold up his body mass. "What do you want from us!?"

"Cornello said you don't favor Leto and should die for your sins-" Cray growled while Ed stopped him.

Ed swung his arms around over his head, and clenched his teeth, "I don't care what your so-called God Leto tells you! He's just another pawn being played in that bastard Cornello's game! Don't you understand that?!"

I wanted brother to calm down, but whatever he was screaming about seemed to be working. Cray's jaw dropped, but then he clenched it again, "You're wrong! Cornello was right, you really are God's sins! Fear God's wrath," I heard a loud pop from the gun Cray was holding. Brother rose his auto-mail arm over his face, and I heard a ding from the bullet that bounced of brother's arm.

Brother grabbed Yuki and pulled her behind one of the long church chairs. I followed Ed as he pulled her behind the chair. Brother was a little frightened by the sudden rush, but his determined face, which was the squinting of the eyebrows and crunching of the face, turned to Yuki. "Stay here. And Al I want you to guard her for now."

I nodded, but had to speak up, "But Cray has a gun!"

"I know he has a gun, don't worry I'll be fine," brother nodded. "He's after me, anyways," he added.

"But Ed, I can handle myself. Please, I want Al to go with you," Yuki commanded nicely. Ed glared at her. "Look, I might not be the strongest in the world, but I do have my many ways of escaping, so please Al go with Ed. He needs you."

"Fine," he muffled, and pops his head out. "Al, give me your head."

"But I like my head," I whimpered, grabbing my head so he wouldn't take it.

"Okay, you can keep your head," brother sighed, and clapped his hands to make a small glimpse of blue light appeared. "I didn't want to do this, but he asked for it!" After transmuting a spear he jumps from the back of the chair, and engages his sights on him. I looked out from the chair to see the gun on the floor. Yuki and I stepped out and tied the man up in one of the chairs.

"Good job, brother," I clapped my armor with brother's hand.

"We won, and I didn't even do anything!" Yuki excitedly exclaimed.

"The battles not over yet, Cornello's still around giving orders," Ed frowned, glaring at Cray.

"Where's Cornello?" Yuki budged in.

"Why would I tell the likes of you?" Cray backfired rashly.

"Because your chained to a chair unable to move, maybe?" Yuki raised her eyebrows.

"Look, we don't mean any harm, can you-" I heard a noise coming from the hallway we came from and I stopped talking. The door slowly opened.

It was Rose frowning,"What's going on here?" she squinted, "Ed? Is that you?"

"Rose, you shouldn't be here right now-" Ed raged, trying to shove her away with words. But it didn't work, and she came over to see Cray tied in the chair.

"What did you do?" Rose glared at Ed first, then Yuki and me.

I raised both my arms in the air to look innocent, "Look, he attacked us. We didn't want to do anything, but he made us."

"Hm?" she raised one eyebrow, "Cray wouldn't hurt a fly. There's no way he would've attacked you."

The man in the chair spoke up, "Rose, please listen to me. These orders Cornello gave me was God's will. He said these three are traitors!" Cray tried to wriggle himself free, grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Hey, let go of me!" Yuki yanked the man's hand off her with a growl. I tied Cray up again.

I saw streams of tears coming down Rose face, "What's wrong?" I asked with concerned.

But instead of answering me, she ran off towards the door. "I'm going to tell Cornello what's happening! He'll tell me the truth!" Rose screamed at full lung capacity. She hugged her arms to her face and ran into the hall, pushing the door shut behind her with a loud thump.

I saw Ed running towards the door after she shut it. "Brother, where are you going?"

"Rose is going to see Cornello, right? So why can't we go follow her?" Ed asked, but without my answer of consent, he maneuvered his way out the door while Yuki and me followed him. Brother was so hard to keep track of these days...

In the hallway, Yuki trailed behind me. I kept checking behind me to see if she was still there. Brother flipped direction to the left and ran into a room. I didn't see Rose anymore, but that didn't mean brother lost sight of her.

We all walked into a ginormous room filled with a layer of sand on the tiles found on the floor. "Cornello," Ed growled through his teeth. I stared up to see Cornello standing on a platform with staircases on both sides.

"Hello. I've heard of you, alchemist. You came from eastern headquarters to take my stone from me, now didn't you?" Cornello laughed, amused with us. Which I didn't understand what was so funny.

He held up the red stone that we searched for all of our life. It was right there, right in front of us. A red light shrouded the known area with its harmful gaze. I covered my eyes along with Yuki and Ed. The sand under me rose above my head, then suddenly, it whipped into the corner of the room.

"**AL!**" I heard two screams coming from both Ed and Yuki, and then all was calm because I couldn't hear anything from the sand running rapidly through my armor.

* * *

A/N: Before you ask, Yuki is not Ed's sister! You must be crazy if you might've thought that, so I'm telling you ahead of time. I put that in to get Ed to think strangely about her. Will he ever know the truth? Who knows, well beside me, which I don't even know yet...

Well, in the beginning I said I was going to make an Omake Theater, but I don't know if this is considered an Omake Theater or not. Tell me if it is, and I'll label it.

Ed: Since we're not in the story plot anymore, what's your secret?

Yuki: I'm still not telling!

Ed: Awe come on! Are you a spy?

Yuki: No.

Ed: State Alchemist?

Yuki: No.

Ed: Alien?

Yuki: No.

Ed: Supernatural creature?

Yuki: ugh, no.

Ed: Mind reader?

Yuki: Seriously how many guesses do you have?

Ed: *Grabs his list that goes out the doorway* Psychologist?

Yuki: Uh, no. I wish. And what the hell, Ed!?

Ed: *Shrugs his shoulders* I need to know! Necromancer?

Yuki: What the hell is that? *Travels down the hall to see the last one* Read the last one!

Ed: Truth's baby? Look, I had nothing else!

Yuki: *Face palms*

Clair: ..., What are you doing?

Yuki: Clair! *Hugs!*

Clair: You're choking me! Well people, there you go Ed believes Yuki is Truth's baby. (Which is beyond the truth. BTW I hate hugs...)

Ed: I do not, I just couldn't think of anything. I think palm tree is on there too.

Envy: Did I just now here you call me palm tree, pipsqueak!

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY, LITTLE, SMALL, MICROSCOPIC, SHORT STACK, PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET, RUNT THAT CAN'T REACH THE STOP OF A SCHOOL BUS WITHOUT STANDING ON THE SEAT!

Yuki: Don't feel bad...

Author: While Ed tries to figure out Yuki's secret, review I'm begging you, please! Come on, yellow's my most favorite color, so hit the yellow button at the bottom of the page. Remember you don't need an account to review! THANKS FOR READING! And I need some relief for writing a 5,500 word chapter; it's the longest I've ever wrote! So far.

Man, I beg too much.

* * *

**After rereading...**

Wow, I was a horrible writer... How do you guys read these things?


	6. Chapter 6: The Fake Stone

**I love the support all ya have given me! I'm so glad, wait I've already said this, now haven't I. Well, now you know, whatever it's all good. (PS. This has a fight scene in it, because you know how the beginning of the second episode goes, and I don't do well with them. If you want me to add more/less detail in this fight scene, please speak your mind when you're PMing me or reviewing. But the back hand of the fight, seeing that's it in Yuki's POV so I might actually do this right... Thanks!) Heh, the story line is a little different by a long shot. But who would want to read something exactly the same? Besides I don't own FMA so I have no right to copy word for word. Enjoy!  
**

**Anyways..**.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fake Stone  
**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I stared in Al's direction as the sea of sand swamped him. I knew he'd be okay, but that wasn't what frightened me. What frightened me was the Chimera that Cornello was about to call out using the fake Philosopher's Stone. Not only that, a green bird was on his shoulder. If I'm not mistaken, that turns into a monster, too! I gave Cornello a death glare, holding my true feelings inside.

He laughed, "Fools! You can't stop me!" he grinned, "Is this what you're looking for?" he dangled Ed's state alchemist pocket watch from the palm of his left hand. "Ha, you can't perform any sort of alchemy without your pocket watch, now can you?" he opened one of his eyes.

"Cough it up, old man! Give me back my watch along with Yuki's so-called phone," Ed glared, implying if he made a move he'd pay for it. "You don't want to get hurt, now do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Cornello raged viciously, raising his arms into the air and putting them on the rail. He clenched his teeth, "What can a boy like you do? I heard about you, and what I heard is that you're nothing without your alchemy."

"Ed, attack him already!" I hissed into his ear, going to a front stance. A horrible front stance from the fright I was that over took me, but I had to do something. Ed went into a front stance also. I match his, so I didn't look as bad.

Suddenly, Ed clapped his hands in a nice, clean motion, and raced up the man, doing a run-and-jump onto the man's hands lying on the railing. As he was sprinting with the alchemy, all its light that swarmed my sight, transformed his auto-mail into a blade. "Gwaah! H-how you d-do that w-without a t-transmutation circle?" Cornello stammered, backing up against the wall while Ed put his auto-mail sword to his neck. Rose held her hands over her mouth, and broke down crying with ribbons of tears streaking from her face.

I looked at her fear and pain; it was cruel that I didn't help her, but there wasn't time and I couldn't mess up the story line. I made a pack with myself that I wouldn't tell them their futures, nor tell them I'm not from Amestris. I must hold myself true to that.

"Edward, stop it!" Rose demanded, grasping his red coat. "Please don't hurt him," she bowed her head.

Ed looked slightly down to her, and let off his blade from Cornello slightly; but he threw his arm, which flung Ed over the railing back into the sandy pit beside me. Cornello held up his ring again, and, of course like last time, I stared at it, not learning that the light coming off it hurt my eyes severely. The light consumed the area, and Cornello grinned after the light disappeared. I couldn't see very well, but I could see that spiteful grin. "You should be the one to appreciate this, state alchemist...a Chimera."

Chillingly, Ed's eyes popped open when I looked at him. He gave Cornello a terrifying glare, and quickly turned his head to me, "I'll hold off the Chimera; you go get Al!" I nodded to him without questioned, because, I for one, didn't want to get hurt by those monsters that Cornello made, and ran off behind the pillars to find Al's lost body.

"Al! Alphonse! Come on out! Please!" I called for him, using my hand to make the echos louder.

Behind me, I heard Cornello and Ed screaming to one another. I couldn't understand what they were saying in the distance.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filter the air around me. "Come on, now how am I supposed to find him?" I murmured to myself. I slid the sand between my flip-flops fluently, but couldn't find Al anywhere!

Shortly after I thought that, I found a shiny material that had to be him or I've gone officially crazy, if I wasn't already. I swiftly ran over to him and unburied his head, getting sand and dirt in my nails. "Al!" I cheered after I removed the sand from his head.

"Hey, thanks!" Al greeted. "So, how's the battle going?"

I shook my head quickly, "I don't know! Ed sent me to get you, because I wasn't much help," I bowed my head. I felt horrible like a bee that had no stinger. I couldn't help Ed at all; I was more in the way than anything. I pulled on Al's head, "Grrr!"

After pulling for a second, Al grabbed his head, "If you pull anymore, you're going to pull my head straight off without my body!"

"Well, at least I'm trying, what do you suggest?" I asked wisely, and stopped my tugging immediately.

"Clear an area around me, enough for a circle," he command.

"Oh, Okay," I cleared a small area by his head until I found the tile floor underneath, "Is that good?"

He nodded and used the horn on his head to carve a transmutation circle into the floor. "Touch it," he demanded nicely.

"But alchemy doesn't work for me," I cringed.

"Remember from before," he stated very calming. I breathed in and out, but then I heard a scream in the distance behind me, like someone dying.

"Aaah!" It was Ed's voice; I would know it anywhere. (Or should I say Vic's voice...psst)

"Ed/Brother!" we both screamed, and I ran toward a pillar to see Ed getting attacked by the loin/reptile Chimera I saw earlier. His body was on the ground, while his auto-mail held up the Chimera from coming any closer to his face. I wiped the sweat off my face, almost relieved that the story line was holding up. I ran back to Al.

"Is he Okay?" he questioned, worried.

"Oh, yeah! He's fine," I smiled, hiding my lie. "So what do I do now, touch it and that's it?" I pointed to the circle.

"Well...," he sighed, "Try it yourself, and see!"

"Fine...," I sighed after he did, and bent my knees next to the circle. I placed my hands on the circle. _Come on, come on, come on, work dammit!_ I screamed at myself and the circle, and strangely, yet believable; it didn't work. I stood up on my lopsided feet with my flip-flops holding my poise, "Uh, this isn't going to work." I was from the other side of the Gate, there wasn't any way I could do alchemy.

"Why, not? I know you can do it, just have faith in yourself that you can!" I could see Al metaphorically smiling at me. I didn't want to disappoint him, but I couldn't do it, simple as that.

"Sorry Al, but alchemy doesn't work with me, and it can't. I'll just dig you up instead; how does that sound?" I asked, starting to remove the sand surrounding him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess it'll have to do for now, I wish you could do alchemy, though."

"Yeah Al, maybe one of these days," I sighed, knowing that it wasn't possible, but I can dream.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

A beast, or Chimera, struck me head first, tossing me on the ground. The beast was part lion and part of some-kind of reptile from what I could glimpse of the creature. The monster burned fire in its eyes, as though in overwhelming pain. "Cornello!" I crooked, clenching my teeth, pushing myself back on my feet. "You monster! You did the most invalid thing to do, mixed two animal souls together. And for what? Just make him stronger, better?!" I screamed at him, giving him my selfless glare.

"Yes, alchemist. You're exactly right!" he laughed. "Sick him!" he grinned.

From behind me the loin lunged at me, "Ah!" I made a small scream, I didn't even know if the noise could be heard. I raise my auto-mail, along with my blade, over my head. The Chimera grabbed hold of it, clenching it's jaws deeper inside. "What? Can't get a good taste?" I swiped my auto-mail, and flung the Chimera against one of the pillars. I worried what was taking Yuki so damn long...

"Oh, how do you like this?" Cornello threw the bird I spotted earlier today from Cornello's speech with the girl with pink stripes of hair. It flew like the wind off his shoulder when he held the philosopher high in the air. It was smaller than I expected, but we finally found it! All this time waiting, and there it was, right in front of my face! I could already see it in my grasp just waiting to be taken.

The green bird that was once dead unable to move, turned into a humungous, fat bird. It came back at me with its red eyes that gleamed like rubies. "Skawk!" the bird crooked with a snarl, it wasn't like a dogs snarl, no, it was more than that, like it wasn't real. It played like a puppet that had not a mind of its own.

When the creature came at me I held my auto-mail blade up that protected my head. "Grab his leg," Cornello snickered that commanded the bird to strike my leg, gripping it with its talons. I stammered my breathing, wondering what Cornello would demand next. I couldn't move my leg from the bird's grasp, nor could slip out underneath it. "Now snap it!" Cornello smirked a half-smile within his priest clothes.

That was the wrong move to do, pal. The bird squeezed my leg, pressure moved a few bolts out of place, but it could've been worse. "Wrong move, pal," I sneered at the bird. I brought my leg down, and swung my right arm at its break.

It fell to the ground with a large powder of dust, making my view blurry. I couldn't see Cornello after the smoke cleared. "Where the hell did you run off to now?" I screamed.

I saw Rose on the balcony, and I moved over to her. "Did you see where he went?" I asked. Rose was crying puddles of tears on the ground.

Without moving her head to look at me, she whimpered, confessing, "He ran away in the smoke."

I stood up, without giving my grief, and jumped off the rail to find Yuki and my armored brother. "Al! Yuki!" I called out for them.

"Brother, over here!" Al's voice came from the far left side of the room. I ran over to him. I found Yuki trying to dig him up, and Al's head the only thing poking out. "Yuki, step back," I commanded, and she did without question. I clapped my hands, and placed them by Al's head to remove the sand from his body. "Ah, good as new!" I smiled, wiping the sand off my gloves.

"Where's Cornello?" Yuki asked, worriedly.

"I don't know he left in the dust cloud, and what took you so long?!" I bickered. I don't know how long I was battling, but how long does it take to uncover someone?

"Brother it's not her fault she can't do alchemy like you can. She had to do it by hand, which as you can tell took a while," Al spoke up on Yuki's side.

"Yeah...," Yuki trailed off, "I can't do alchemy. So where did Cornello go?"

"Rose said he ran off in the dust cloud," I explained.

Suddenly, a bell went off that sounded like the chatter of birds in the morning. It hurt my ears and many guards came from the big doors located to the right of me passed the pillars. "Come on!" I yelled for Yuki and Al to follow to the back corner away from the guards. "If there's no door, I guess I'll have to make one!" I used my alchemy to make a solid door, transferring the brown bricks into iron. Al pushed it open it,and Yuki followed him out ahead of me. Al turned left to discover a dead-end.

"Now what?" Yuki questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"We turn around!" Al pointed his finger when he swiveled around to face the guards.

"But, uh, the guards-" I cut Yuki off.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"But, uh, the guards," I stammered. But when I was about to say something, Ed lifted me on his back. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I raged, but I didn't receive an answer from him. I twisted my legs around him, holding on to dear life and closing my eyes. I mean, the guards had guns! I've never been shot in my life, but I sure as hell don't wanna now. He jumped over the guards while Al followed behind.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Al just walked through while the men started shooting at him. My heart stopped than skipped a beat afterwards a few times when I heard the clanking. Thankfully, the shots never pierced through Al's armor to hit me.

I saw a small shimmer of light up ahead, and when we finally made it out into the sunlight. Ed let his hands off my legs. "Ed! Did I ask you to pick me up?!" I screamed, I guess you could've said it was somewhat nice being saved by an alchemist, especially Ed, which you dreamed of seeing all your life, but I felt awkward. Awkward as in, not what you expected, and I felt so useless. My excuse, there was guns! Bullets, flying iron, loud pops in your ears! How much worse could it get?

"No, but-" Ed spoke up, defending himself.

"Okay, brother might've invaded your personal space, but he was just doing what adrenaline told him to do," Al exclaimed immediately.

"Whatever, we better find Cornello, so we can get our stuff back," I shrugged. I wanted my stuff back, and arguing about something stupid like this wasn't helping.

"Sure, good idea, Yuki," Al agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I would say that bastard is somewhere inside though," Ed crossed his arms. "We need to figure out someway to get inside by detracting the guards."

"We might as well be taking in as prisoners. Do you know how many guards are in there?" I bickered.

"That's a great idea!" Ed explained with a grin, "Now here's the plan."

* * *

**Al's POV**

Everything was going as planned, Ed was kidnapped by the guards and made a fake suit of armor, so they thought they had me, too. Now, I was standing on the church building, unscrewing the nails that held up the bell on top. Yuki watched me for a few seconds, but then went to the side of the building, and leaned her arms on the railing. I thought something was wrong, but I decided to get the bell down before confronting her about it.

The bell surprisingly only had two big screws holding it up. I removed them out of their slots using a screwdriver I transmuted earlier. I held it up with my shoulders, and brought it over to where the wires and Yuki was. I gently placed it out the ground, so it wouldn't get hurt in the process. I connected a few wires into the bell, while staring at Yuki, unsure of what she was thinking. "Hey Yuki, is something wrong?" I asked.

Without turning around she answered, "Nah, just thinking."

"About what?" I stopped what I was doing.

"Life. It's one of the mysteries of the world, and thinking about how messed up my life is compared to everyone else," she sighed. "You know, at one point I was normal, but now..., it's just all happening too soon."

"What do you considered a normal life?" I walked over to her.

"One that doesn't have guns, fighting, nor giant Chimeras or guards coming after you. But you could say it's okay, since there's no homework, no math, and no school to go to," she smiled slightly afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess that would help, but this is our life now. Not much can change that, even if Ed stopped working for the military. We are just trying to get our bodies back to normal," I sighed, remembering that every moment I'm trapped to this body. Well, I wouldn't say trapped, but unable to sense any feelings, smell the fresh air, or eat the delicious desserts.

"Yeah, it's my life now, too," she bowed her head.

"You don't have to stay with us, you know?" I questioned. Ed thought something was different when we first meet her, but she doesn't have to stay with us.

"I know, but yet somehow I have to. I would tell you why, but I can't at the moment," she sighed once again, and lifted her chin up from her elbow. "So is the bell hooked up?"

"Almost," I crouched back over to it and placed the rest of the wires together. "There, now I'm done! You want to push the switch?"

"Sure why not," she walked over to me in her purple shoes. She hit it, and a beeping noise came on.

_"Followers are just pawns used for war! I don't have time to be sorry for mere pawns! If I asked them to, they'll die happy and believe that it was God's will! I'll mass produce them, masses of idiots that don't know alchemy from my miracles! Do you really think you can stop my plans so easily!?" _Cornello voice came on through the bell for everyone to hear. I could hear Ed laughing hysterically in the background. It's a good thing Yuki showed us the broadcasting room, or this would've never worked out so good.

"You know, this is pretty funny. It's fun to ruins someone's plans!" Yuki smirked a smile as it continued.

_"What's so funny? Wait, what is that my microphone equipment?" _Cornello raged. **_"You little rat!" _**

_**"Who you calling a puny, little, short, small, pipsqueak, runt!"** _Brother raged, while Yuki face palmed herself.

The city clouded with shock and disbelief. There was a silence through the bell of only ruckus of things crashing together. Yuki held her ears, "Why does Ed have to go out of control when called "short"? Why can't he be like every other person, and just get angry at them without beating them up?"

"Look who's talking? You're the one that took down the driver when were coming here," I bickered back.

"Hey, that was because he said I was Ed's girlfriend! I can't believe anybody would think of a thing like that! Besides I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged!" she shot back.

"Yeah, I don't see that either. But I wouldn't be the one to ask about that kind of stuff," I told her. Yeah..., I've never had a girlfriend in my life...

"Oh yeah, I know," she laughed.

The screaming in the golden bell stopped suddenly. "Uh, what happened?" Yuki asked a little concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" I turned to the door from behind me that led downstairs into the a small room, then to outside on the ground. Yuki followed behind me running.

We ran through the swarmed angry people who started to surround the area. "Excuse me, pardon me," I made a path through the crowd to a building where brother was with Yuki trailing behind.

We headed together into the building, the guards were gone now. "Follow me," Yuki took the lead, and ran through the labyrinth of hallways into he prisoner quarters. She check the cells to find nothing. I wasn't sure where she was going when she turned around, but then I realized she was heading to the broadcast room we were at yesterday, but there wasn't anything there either. Then Yuki turned to me, "Hm..., I know!"

She ran outside, through the crowds of people we seen before. "Ha, I found him!" she cheered, and ran up to a huge monumental building that a large staircase and a few tall pillars.

I saw brother on a giant, white staircase, laughing at Cornello, who was located on the ground floor of the staircase, holding the off button on the other remote. Brother drew his automail into a sword, and held it to Cornello's neck. "The stone!" he commanded Cornello to hand it to him, but the ring suddenly started to shine a bright, overwhelming red light.

"It's recoiling?!" Ed yelled, confused. I was confused along with him. Ed held up the man's arm to show that the recoiling cause him to have wires coming out of his arm and it transformed it into a gun like thing. "It's a fake?" his eyes looked bewildered that such a thing with such power would be a fake.

"**Quit fooling with me!** This better be some-kind of joke, right?" Ed flared his nostrils. Ed clapped his hands on the ground, and exploded all his rage with his alchemy. "I don't need some pocket watch to give me my skills, but I need that stone!" Ed staggered.

A stray of lightning brother created led back behind him into the white building. A statue about ten foot tall stumbled out, and lunged its fist into the ground beside Cornello.

"Ed's such a show off," Yuki mumbled under her breath.

"You said it, not me," I whispered back.

"Ah," Cornello stammered his breathing as he yelled in fright. "H-how did you d-do t-that! I c-can't even d-do that!"

Brother didn't say anything back, he was probably too furious to understand what he said.

* * *

Later that evening when Cornello went back to his desk as a priest, but now sporting a messed up arm. Yuki and bother took their items back that Cornello sent Cray to steal. Many of followers asked questions, and in returned became angry with him when he couldn't answer; or at least that's what I think happened.

On our way out the town, I spotted Rose running behind us. "What are we supposed to do now, Ed?" Rose fell to her knees. I came over to her with Yuki not far behind.

"Get up on your own two feet, and move forward. You have a good pair of legs so get up and use them," Ed turned to Rose, glaring. "C'mon, I'm sure we have a train to catch," brother explained, and started walking out toward the desert. Rose looked up at me.

"Why did your brother take away everything this town had?" Rose asked, shyly.

"He didn't do it on purpose, Rose," I explained to her, but I don't think she came to an understanding with me.

"Rose!" Yuki stepped in, "If you stop crying, you can be anything you want to be! Please just be yourself and live life how it's meant to be. I don't think Cain would've wanted you to be miserable."

Rose looked up, confused, "H-how did you know Cain's name?"

"Uh, uh, I-I, uh, heard you speak of him earlier," she stammered badly, like she did something wrong.

"I don't remember telling you, but maybe I did?" she argued with herself.

"Well, at any rate we need to get going now, so bye!" Yuki waved to Rose. I waved to her after Yuki did, and ran over to brother and her, leaving Rose and Lior behind. The sun started to dip below the horizon as we left into the sunset, looking out into the desert's surface.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a little skippy, but I tried not to bored any of you. And I know I didn't follow every detail word for word, but it's close enough, right? Well, hope you enjoyed! I would've made it longer, but I think this good enough. Heh, not the best chapter in the world, I know that all too well. It's not even that funny at all, but I couldn't think of anything funny to put in. Awe well...**

* * *

**Author: Guess what?  
**

**Everyone: What.  
**

**Author: It's Ed's birthday next weekend!  
**

**Ed: Hey who told you that.  
**

**Author: Your fangirl website.  
**

**Ed: I have a fangirl website! Why do I have to live on this side of the gate?  
**

**Author: I know right! -.-' Anyways, the next chapter is mostly dedicated for your birthday!  
**

**Ed: What! Do I not get a say in this!?  
**

**Yuki: Nope!  
**

**Al: Hey, be happy brother!  
**

**Yuki: Yeah, you're 114 years old!  
**

**Ed: *Drops mouth* What?  
**

**Author: *nods* Anyways, on another note, if I get 7 or more reviews all those people get to select a little funny thing they would like see happen in the story line, and can be with any character, not just Yuki, and can be on any chapter, not just the next. Now there's few rules with this though:  
**

**1.) None of it can be OOC, it has to be something they'll actually do.  
**

**2.) It can't be off the wall. Keep it simple.  
**

**3.) Make it humorous! Because it makes me happy when I'm laughing on the inside when I'm writing.  
**

**That's all my announcements, good-bye 'til next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Ed's Birthday Celebration

**Woo-Hoo it's Ed's birthday so here's a special chapter for it! Well, it's sorta his birthday anyways...  
**

**Oh, and if you haven't been told this already, I'm only an 8th grader so if there's any mistakes please tell me, Thank You! XP  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ed's Birthday Celebration**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I glimpsed at the moon in the sky with its light glaring at the sandy ground lying in front of me. I shivered when a little breeze swiped my face and upper arms. My hands were somewhat warm from being tucked into my crossed arms. "Damn cold," I chattered my teeth as I looked down at the ground in a daze, "I thought this was a damn desert not a tundra! How you not cold?! You're wearing automail for God's sake!"

Ed shrugged beside me, "I'm used to it. How are you not used to it? Weren't you homeless at one point, meaning you had to live outside for at least more than six month."

I bit my lip, "Yes." I lied, "I was homeless, but...um...look you've been up for two days straight, so can we not scream at each other." It was true, he stayed up two nights ago fixing my iPhone charger, than the other night inside a prison, I'm guessing, from Cornello taking him in.

"Why'd I have to be the bait, anyways?" Ed whined, sighing, but kept trucking to our destination, which I hoped wasn't far away.

"You're the one that wanted to do it," Al budged, who was on the other side of my view. We both turned to him as he spoke, "I'm surprised that actually worked, and without Yuki's help finding the broadcasting room we would've never got our stuff back!"

"Yeah, but it was a complete failure; the stone was a fake," Ed sighed. "I don't know when I'll get your body back Al, but I will one of these days I promise I will!" he held a fist in front of his face. I face palmed myself.

"What's wrong with me wanting to get Al's body back?" he glared at me.

I slowly moved my hand from my face, "Nothing. It's just that you have so much faith, and tell him everyday, just about, that you're going to get his body back. Trust me, he believes you. Don't you?" I looked up at Al's armored face that was complete swallowed by blackness, but I could sense that it was there.

"Yeah, I always have!" he exclaimed lightly.

I saw light in the distance, "Finally! The train station's over there!" I pointed to the shining light that reflected like a lamp or candlestick of some kind.

Ed popped his neck with his hand, making loud noises when they popped. "Finally, maybe I can get some sleep," he blinked to keep his eye lids open from falling asleep into oblivion.

* * *

We arrived at a brown roof building that I remembered from before. We stumbled into the back entree way inside half asleep, and I think Ed was about to fall on the ground and go to sleep if me and Al didn't stop bumping him with our shoulders. A man in a business suit snored, "May I help you?"

Ed fell over, luckily Al caught him by the arms in the nick of time before hitting the wooden ground. I grabbed the wallet out of his back pocket, "Three for East Headquarters, please."

"That would be 50 cens," he yawned as I handed to him a few bills that I'm guessed would pay for it. I didn't know how to read the damn things that looked like slips of colored paper to me. Of course, America money was just paper too. He handed me back the change that felt like more money than what I gave him, but I went along with it. He was basically asleep anyways. "Here's you're tickets, have a good trip. The train should be here shortly," he explained, yawning before falling back asleep on his chair.

"Thanks," I half-smiled, and turned to Al who was holding Ed now. "I wonder how long he's going to be out, until nine o'clock maybe." I figured he was a state alchemist so he got up early, right?

"Knowing brother, I'd say eleven or twelve o'clock probably. One time he stayed asleep until two!" he exclaimed as we walked out the front door and sat on one of the two wooden benches out front.

I nodded, "I would do the same if I didn't have an eternally clock in my head. I usually wake up at nine o'clock because I can't go back to sleep," I sighed, then looked at his face that reflected the light into my eyes. "How's it like not to sleep?" I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I was curious, they never really said his thoughts about it in the show.

"It's not all that bad actually, I do get bored a lot from being stuck in a room for eight hours of the day with nobody to talk to. But it gives me time to think," he metaphorically smiled his armor at me.

"What do you think about?" I asked nicely, not trying to invade his personally space or be rude.

"Well, about everything you could think of, sometimes brother and I or the military, and sometimes about what our life would be if mom didn't die or we didn't try to bring her back," he sighed heavily.

"Well, you shouldn't think of that kind of stuff, it's not like you could change it or have a time machine," I tried to get his mind away from those horrid thoughts.

"A time machine! That would be awesome to have!" he said, astound by the fact I mentioned time machine.

"I know right, then you could a perfect life with no worries! Everyone could!" I added. I wish I could reverse time, but I never would've come here if I did, so why would I do that? I mean, the real world is great and all, but here it's different, I'm free. Free to do whatever I want whenever I feel like it! Well, expect for a few things.

He nodded, "Uh-huh."

As we sat on the benches, a long paused occurred that I didn't expect, but I was cool with it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to listen to some music. I turned some _Evanescence _and_ Skillex_ songs because I haven't listen to those in a while. I ran my finger across the phone from page to page, then clicked on the Internet button. I remembered I was in Amestris when it read 'Connection not found.' I face palmed myself, longing the blond moment I just had.

"Is something wrong?" Al looked puzzled.

"No," I shook my head quickly as I looked at the date. "Ooh, guess what today is?"

"I don't know. Brother's the one that keeps track of those things. I barely know what time it is, let alone the date," Al said calmly. I'm surprised Ed would keep track of stuff like that.

"Oh, well it's February second!" I giggled under my breath.

"What's so great about February second?" he asked in bewilderment.

My eyes widened drastically, "You don't know!"

"Well, Ed's birthday's tomorrow if that's what you mean," he wavered.

"Exactly, let me guess he hasn't had a birthday in three years," I frowned. I never had a grand birthday party, but never one at all! It seems crazy to me, but yet realistically possible.

"No, sadly he hasn't. He never wants one, and gets mad if we do give him one."

"Well, if I was that old and that short I wouldn't like celebrating my birthday either. I might be shorter than he is, but I'm only twelve years of age too," I leaned back in the long chair that me and Al were sitting in.

"Why did you ask, anyways? You want to throw him a party?" Al became excited for a second as he perked up in his chair.

"Sure, why not!" I cheered, "When we get to Eastern Headquarters, Ed will turn in his report while we'll gather everything up." I would love to see Mustang, but...heh I could wait on that. I'll have more chances.

"Hey, our train is here," he pointed at a small train that resembled a bus only in white and red. Al picked up Ed in his arms, and I gave the man our tickets as we walked on the train. We found an empty sit in the middle, and Al lied Ed down on the seat in front of us. I made my way to the window seat, while Al sat next to me on the outside.

I know, Ed must be dead as a door nail, because if I was carried like that I'd surely wake up, grouchy and still half asleep probably, but I'd wake up. Of course he hasn't slept in two days either.

I lied my head against the window shield while getting my music out on the dimmed train ride. The lights weren't completely turned off, but I couldn't see any other people on board besides us. Al just sat there without bowing his head or looking up towards the ceiling; he sat there, staring at nothingness. I wanted to ask about it, but who am I kidding; he's probably fine. I fell asleep after that on the window shield listening to soft melodies of a few songs.

* * *

"Yuki," I soft murmur was heard in my sleep. "Yuki, wake up." I felt a cold object poke me, and I jolted awake instantly, rising my head from the window shield.

"Huh," I rubbed my throbbing head from the wake up call. "Why did the hell did you have to that for!" I screamed, blinking at him about to doze off again. "I was asleep, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but the train has arrive at Eastern Headquarters. We have to get off now," Al urged, pointing to the exit of the train. He rose his arm, about to poke Edward, when I shoved it away.

"I want to wake him up!" I grinned.

"Sure go ahead, if that's what you want," he shrugged, sounding displeased. "But a little warning, you're going to get screamed at."

"I know," I responded while Al removed himself from the seat to let me out. I slid out of the sit with a grin on my face.

"Pipsqueak, wake up!" I shouted, breaking down into laughter afterwards.

Ed opened his eyes, looking straight at me. "Holy shit," I muffled under my breath, running towards the exit as he chased after me.

I could hear Al behind Ed yelling, "No brother, wait!"

I ran through the crowd of people in the station. Who'd thought there'd be crowds of people in a train station this early in the morning, but there was. I pulled my ear buds out, and swiped them into my pocket as I was running. I ran all through the station, miraculously Ed not catching me, maybe Al talked to him. But I kept sprinted down the station just in case he didn't...yet.

I felt like I was playing a game of tag, but only with a teenager that could snap my bones if he wanted to. A door latched shut showed itself with an odd sunny glow coming from the other side. I thought it was the beginning of February? I shook my head to forget about that, and focus on running, wait why was I running again? Oh yeah..., I can take him, maybe.

I stopped at a corner, leaning against a wall on the curve, but oddly he didn't come. After waiting I decided that I should head back. But suddenly I heard stomping footsteps coming from down the street. Ed was pulling Al's empty body to get to me. I heard the sound of the hollowness inside his suite "Hey look, my excuse is that you wouldn't wake up. Besides don't hold yourself from the truth, pipsqueak," I grinned, hiding my giggles inside.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY, LITTLE, SHORT, MICROSCOPIC, RUNT THAT CAN'T REACH A DOORKNOB WITHOUT USING A STOOL!" Ed glared at me, "What gives you the right to call me short, anyways?" he argued in defense. "You're shorter than I am!"

"Hey, shut up!" I crossed my eyes, shunning my face away.

"Brother, Yuki, stop fighting! There's no need to get angry," Al was the only sane one here. Me and Ed were fighting over our heights...

I laughed at the moment just 'cause I could. "What's so funny?" Ed gleamed.

"Oh, nothing. Shouldn't we get to Mustang's office?" I asked, starting to walk away, not completely sure where I was going though...

Ed rolled his eyes, "I don't want to see that Bastard, but if you insist..."

"I do insist, because I want to go somewhere today!" I nudged Al to give him a head up, "And I want Al to come with me."

"I don't know," he pondered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you cool with this, Al? Who knows what trouble you might run into..."

"Since when did you become a worry wort, brother," Al claimed. "Don't worry, me and Yuki we be fine. Now, I guess I'll see you later!" Al waved goodbye to Ed, and came with me to buy Ed's birthday stuff. Who'd thought I'd be celebrating shorty's birthday today...?

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I rolled my eyes after waving my goodbyes to Al and Yuki. I sighed, and slumped my shoulders down towards the ground thinking about the report I was about to give Mustang. I didn't have anything written yet, or knew what to say to him. 'Hey, I didn't find anything. Can I leave now?' That's what I wanted to say to the Bastard...

He'd probably bug me about the stupid report I didn't have, then make fun of anything, including my height, afterwards along with everyone else at HQ.

I stumbled into the gate, spotting Havoc in the distance by the door smoking a cigarette...like usual. I slumped my body on the steps, and walked up into HQ. "Hey Fullmetal, long no see," Havoc greeted. "It's been a week hasn't it, since I last saw you?"

"Yeah, week and a half maybe," I responded without looking up at him. I walked into the big doors inside, then through the maze of labyrinths into Mustang's hallway. Yes, he has entire hallway to himself. I budged into his room without knocking or greeting myself after I came in. "Oh hello, Fullmetal. How was the desert?"

"It sucked, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve?" I interrogated, sliding myself on the couch while rolling my eyes at him that I hoped he didn't see.

"None, Fullmetal. Actually, I'm going to give you a break for one week. But only a week, got it!" he shouted. "Now that means you can travel to your girlfriends house in your hometown."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She's just my mechanic!"

Without stopping, he went on, "You can hang out in the central library for a week for study purposes. I don't care what you do, but you only get one week then I'm giving you another assignment to work on."

I churned my head, "Why? Why are you giving me a break?"

"What? You don't think I can be a nice person every now and again?" he stood up face palming, then slammed his hands into his desk.

"Well..., yes," I raised my eyebrows and blinked once or twice. "Matter of fact."

Mustang pulled his chair back to his desk, then sat down, making a fist with his hands and leaning his elbow on the desk. "I'm going up the north border for a couple of days. I'm not sure why they need me, but they're having some trouble with Drachma up north," he explained.

"Ha, I knew you weren't just giving me a day off for no reason!" I celebrated to myself that I was right all along.

"Look Fullmetal, I have nothing to give you, so where's your report?" he glared in my direction.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine before I whispered, "I don't have it..."

He blinked, "Fullmetal! You can expect to get anywhere in the military if you don't hand in your reports! It's due when I return, and you better have it!" he screamed, twitching his eyebrows. "You may go now, Fullmetal."

I nodded, and swiftly headed out the door.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I trailed beside Al, because he seemed to know where we were going for the most part. It wasn't that big, but compared to my hometown back on the other side it was extraordinary bigger in size. "So Al, you know where you're going, right?" I asked.

"Uh, for the most part," Al replied, walking through the streets that a few old, black cars were going by us. "Oh, there it is, I knew I would find it sooner or later!"

I read the sign on the top, "A toy store?" I questioned, very confused...

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd figured we could get some things here, then swing by the grocery store and pick up a cake and candles."

I nodded, "Good plan, let's just hope Mustang keeps him for a while." When we walked in, there wasn't many people, just a few little kids running around messing with everything in sight. At first, in the entrance, I saw tons of candy like Gummy Bears, gum, and Hersey bars, then I looked inside to see toy cars and dolls that the little kids, about six or seven, were playing with.

"May I help you?" A clerk asked nicely behind a desk. I stumbled across the toys lying on the ground to the clerk's desk.

"Sure...," I trailed off. "Actually I have no clue why we're in here searching for a shorty sixteen year old teenager birthday present," I mumbled under my breath, but enough for the people surrounding me to hear.

"Hm, sixteen huh," the clerk in an apron with paint spatters on it thought for a moment. "A watch, maybe..."

Al and I shook our head, "No, he already has one of those."

"Hm, I don't really have anything for a sixteen year old, sorry. But did you want to pawn or sell something by any chance?" he leaned his elbows on the desk. I trailed his eyes as they looked down to the floor. "What about that?" he pointed to my pocket.

I took my iPhone out of my pocket, "You mean this?" he nodded. "Hell, no!"

"I've never seen one of those before," he went on, and tried to grab it out of my hands. I slapped his hand instead. "Hey! Can't I see it?"

"No! This is very valuable, so no!" I shot back, and put it back in my pocket beside my charger.

"Fine, I won't help you then," he crossed his arms with a snarky attitude.

"Fine with me, come on, Al," I walked out of the building. I looked back to make sure Al was following. "So now what?" I looked at Al's armored head.

"I guess we buy Ed a cake!" Al exclaimed, walking across the street into a grocery store. It was tiny on the inside and only had one room. It was very dull with wooden doors, walls, desks, and shelves filled with food items.

We headed to the make to the deli and cake makers place in the back. "May I help you?" A young lady spoke. Perking my head when I didn't expect her.

"Oh yes," Al answered, "What cakes might you have?"

"Here you go," the woman handed us a book filled with the many cakes.

"Heh, we should get him a flower cake," I grinned, pointing to the book that showed one with beautiful purple and yellow flowers on it.

"If you want you head bit off then go ahead; it's bad enough we're haven't a birthday party for him in the first place," Al sighed.

"Okay, what about that one," it was a plain white ice cream cake with swirls on the edges.

I nodded in agreement, and turned to the woman, "We'll buy this one."

"No problem!" the woman took the book. "Come back in about an hour! I'll be ready by then," she headed into the back.

Now we needed candles, and where could I find those? I wondered around the store for a few minutes going through the birthday card aisle, but didn't find anything interesting. I swear they didn't have a sense of humor back then in the 1900s. I found the candles and pick up five packs of them. "How many do we need?" Al exclaimed.

"114," I answered. "Why, you must ask? Because I want 114 candles on his cake." He might be only sixteen here, but on the other side he's 114! I grabbed a candle that read "16" also.

"I don't understand, but Okay 114 candles is fine with me, if we can fit them on the cake," Al shrugged. I headed to the check out. I pick-pocketed Ed's wallet out of my pants pocket when we were boarding the train to pay for our tickets.

"50 cens, please," the man at the counter said.

I handed Al the wallet, "Here I don't know how to count in cens." I grabbed the paper bags that the man put our stuff in. Al handed the man some money, and he pulled a few coins out of the cash register for change.

"Thank you," the man replied.

Al gave me back Ed's wallet, and ordered me to keep it, because he thought he'd lose it. I tucked it into my pocket, but something felt wrong. I checked my other pocket, and pulled out my charger; but my iPhone was missing! "What's wrong?" Al sounded, worried.

"My iPhone's gone!" I screamed as my heart fell into my chest in pain.

"It's probably at the toy store. You must've dropped it. Don't worry we'll get it," Al reassured.

I stomped out the wooden door to the sunny outside, then to next door to the toy store. I swung the door open to make it hit the candy machine, almost breaking it. "Where's my iPhone," I growled. Sure enough, the clerk was playing with it. Stomping over to him, I yanked the phone out of his hands.

"I don't want it, anyways, I can't even figure out how it works. Is it from another country or something?" the clerk raised one eyebrow.

"You could say that. Everyone where I'm from has one of these," I told the truth. It's crazy to think that people in the 1900s didn't even have anything that resembled a computer.

"What is it?" the man tilted his head.

I laughed, "I couldn't even tell you that. It's a device that you can play games on and look stuff up." I was half right anyways. You could also call people, text, play music, conceal IDs, keep track of time, calculate stuff, and anything you could imagine.

"That's pretty neat, are you sure you want-"

"No! You're not getting it!" I yelled. I had to protect this with my life, it's the only thing that's close to_ home._ I went back to the grocery store to pick Ed's ice cream cake. Oh, how's he's going to love when I explain what ice cream made of. I'm such a cruel person sometimes.

Al handed the lady a few bucks to pay for the cake, and he handled the large cake in his arms, while I carried everything else. We went through main street to Eastern Headquarters. We spotted Ed leaving out of HQ, looking astounded at us. When he walked over, he squinted eyes, and asked, "What's with all this stuff?"

"We wanted to celebrate something," I laughed.

"It's February 3rd, brother! Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Al chipped in.

"Wait, what? Does the weather feel like it's February?" Ed questioned, enraged.

"Well no, but on my phone its February 3rd, see," I showed him the date on my phone.

"Hey, Havoc," Ed called to the cigarette guy outside the building. "Come here for a second."

Havoc slumped his way over to where we were, smashing his cigarette into the ground. "What?"

"What's today date?" Ed glared at us.

"June 15th, why?" he laughed, "I see you still have that girl around you."

I felt like an idiot at that moment, the time change is different, duh..., and Havoc better not mention that I'm his girlfriend again! Or he's going to have hell to pay.

"Uh, yeah. And that's all I needed," Ed waved him to go away. Havoc leaned against the pole, and lit another cigarette. "See, I told you!" Ed turned back to us.

"But we can't let this go to waste?" Al stated, looking at the cake.

"Don't worry there are tons of people inside that would eat it, trust me," I answered Al.

"So how'd you know my birthday?" Ed interrogated, glaring, as we marched up the steps into the HQ.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" I turned to him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" he interrogated more.

"I told you I know everything about you!" I yelled, and shook my head.

"Do you know our future then, 'cause you seem to know everything else!?" he bickered.

"Well, no," I lied. Come on, I can't tell the great Edward Elric of him saving Amestris, 'cause _one_ it would change the story line and _two_ he'd go insane if I told him everything!

"Okay that's swell!" Ed raised his hands in the air, then Al pushed the giant doors inside HQ. "So you're telling me, you know everything about our past. And who knows what else about us! Then you're saying you don't know our futures! I don't believe you!" he snapped his neck towards me.

"Fine, I swear to you, I don't know," I lied, but it's the only way they would stop asking me about it.

Inside I observed a large kitchen area in the first room that which everyone was having lunch. I blinked multiple times to remember I was in Amestris standing in Eastern Headquarters. The first thing I witnessed was Hughes; he came walking over to us. "Hello Ed, who's this adorable girl you have here?"

Adorable, huh. That's the first time I was ever called that, "Hello, Mr. Hughs, I'm Yuki." He shook my hand with delight.

"Hello Yuki, nice to meet you. But Ed," he swung his left arm around him to push him over to the side, and made him bow his head so I couldn't hear; then started whispering to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was probably guy stuff. Though it was more than likely about me.

I walked over to the both of them huddled together, and placed one arm on both of their shoulders. "Hey boys, what are talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Hugh stated, suspiciously, then walked back to we were. "Have a seat at our table," Hugh pointed to a back, right table in the corner of the room. We maneuvered through the rest of the military people. In the table, I saw a bulky man, which was Armstrong - I could spot him a mile away, then Brosh, Ross, Breda, Kain Fuery, and Falman were sitting at the table also. I knew Mustang was in his office and Hawkeye was probably doing paperwork or something. "This is Ed's "so-called" sister, Yuki," Hughes pointed at me.

"What!? I'm not Ed's sister! I'm not in any given way am I related to him!" I screamed. How did he think such a thing?

"You're...not?" Ed squinted at me, "Then I don't understand! And neither does Al!" He pointed to his brother.

"Look, I might know everything about you, but I'm not your god-forsaken sister! Do you understand me?" I crossed my arms. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked at us.

"Brother, calm down. She'll tell us when she's ready remember," Al put his hand on Ed's shoulder, then sat down next to the end. We sat down beside him, and I placed my bags at the end of the table.

"Have you seen my daughter Elicia?" Hughes held up a picture of her in my face. "Isn't she adorable? She's going to turn three soon, too!"

"Is that all you can think about?!" Breda asked, while eating a chicken leg.

"Yeah, you just meet the girl ten minutes ago," Falman added.

Kain held out his hand, and I shook his gestured greeting, "Hello, my name's Kain Fuery, this is Falman, Breda, Armstong, Ross, and Brosh." He pointed to everyone as he stated their names. I always thought Ross and Brosh only worked at Central. I wonder why they moved here?

"Nice to meet you, my name's Yuki Tenshi!" I raised my right hand from underneath the table, and did a peace sign with my first two fingers, winking. I rested my arm to get the cake and the candles, and asked, "Anyone up for cake?"

"Cake! Oh boy, I do!" Breda already started lunging for it. I smacked his hand.

"Today, I'm going to celebrate Ed's birthday if it's the last thing I do, 'cause he never does," I snapped my head to him while Al placed fifteen candles on the cake. Because technically he wasn't sixteen yet. "Hey, anyone have a lighter since Mustang's not here?"

Hughes dug in his pocket, and pulled out his red lighter to light the candles._ "Happy Birthday to you," _Hughes started singing.

"It's not even my birthday!" Ed whined. But we kept singing anyways.

After the singing stopped and Ed blow out the candles, Al cut the ice cream cake, and passed it out to everyone at the table. Ed of course got the biggest piece, while everyone else had puny ones. We should've brought a bigger cake, but we didn't know we'd be sharing it with everyone.

When Ed finished half his cake, I asked, "Do you know what ice cream cake is made of?"

"Ice cream?" he took a skeptical look at me.

"Do you know what ice cream is made of?" I smiled, repeating like a broken record.

"Well no, ice probably," he spoke with his mouth full of the delicious substance.

"It's made of milk," I answered kindly. He spit all of the cake out of his mouth, and wiped it out using his hands.

"Ice cream is made of milk?! Why hasn't anyone told me that before?!" he yelled to get everyone's eyes on us, again.

"No, it's made of sugar," I stated sarcastically. "No dip Sherlock, it's made of milk! And I have no clue why nobody told you this before! Your reaction was priceless!" I clapped my hands together, and started laughed hysterically.

"You sicken me," he groaned. Of course I do...

* * *

After everyone eat their slice of cake, we waved our goodbyes to everyone as we walked out the door. I turned to Havoc, "Hey, you missed it."

"Missed what?" he squinted his eyes.

"Cake and ice cream!" I exclaimed. "There might be some left in there."

He rushed inside without another word, and smothered his cigarette into the ground. I turned my head to Ed, "So now what?"

He stuck his hands behind his head, "Mustang told me I get a full week break before going back to work!" he smiled in delight.

"Really! That's awesome, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Don't know yet," Ed stated, and walked out of the gate of Eastern Headquarters.

* * *

**Tah-dah! I finished...finally... Yes, so now he has a week break...which means I come in next chapter! I'm so excited! :D **

**So, it really wasn't Ed's B-day it just is over here on this side, so sad :( , it's really June 15 over there because of the time difference. Yeah, I know it's a little lame. But it's very much needed.  
**

**Oh, and before I forget! Anyone can post anything in their reviews of something they want to happen. Doesn't matter what it is, as long as it doesn't fall into the OOC category. Like Yuki saying, 'I love you, Ed.' that would never happen in million years. Thank you for reading!  
**

**(And I think I'm getting better at this long chapter thing, 'cause this chapter was 5,700 words! Hehe!)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Clair Aragon

**Hey peoples! If this turns out horrible tell me, because I had many ideas of looking at this. I thought this was the best way...maybe.**

**Oh, I always forget about this, not sure why...**

**Disclaimer: **FMA is awesome, there's no doubt about that, and everyone knows it. But me, myself, and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though it would be cool if I did. I don't even own Yuki nor Clair either. They're like real people if you think about it, I'm just writing down their adventure with the Elrics. Yuki is my best friend her account is Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan. (Long isn't it?)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Clair Aragon...**

* * *

**Clair's POV**

Desolate. Loneliness. Abandoned—well, I wouldn't say abandoned, but more like left alone. Something I never imagine of feeling. Nobody was around me, and if I ever yelled or shouted to get someone's attention, they'd walk away like I was nothing to them. I was hopeless.

The last thing I recall was seeing two beaming yellow headlights coming at me, frightened to death, I flinched. At that moment I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. Then I wounded up here? Not sure where I was, nor why nobody would talk to me. It's like I wasn't heard or even there.

I sat on a street corner, looking down at my pants which were blank white and my shirt was more of a creamy white in color, which I don't remember ever wearing before. All my items that were once in my pockets were gone, including my headphones, iPod, and Ed's pocket watch that was so awesome… before I broke it a few weeks ago. The clock wouldn't work on it, and the outside was a little damaged; but I still kept it in my pocket anyways for safe keeping.

I ran through my blond hair, blinking. Nothing felt real? Everything just was there without reason, like a dream. I couldn't feel my body or the ground underneath my feet, and at this point I wasn't even sure if I existed.

The morning remembrance of warmth—that I couldn't feel now, strangely—and light flooded across the land. Ever since I came here, I haven't been able to sleep. I never felt the need nor tiresome, even if I ran through the city all day. So, every morning at the crack of dawn I would sit on a street corner to watch the sunset unfold out of the sky. I always thought it was magnificent masterpiece on the horizon every morning. I know, I'm a morning person, I used to do this back home, too. I wish I was there now to see my family's worried faces, and my best friend Yuki in tears now probably. And she never cries! Or at least I've never seen her.

After watching the sun, I stood up. I've been here for entire week, and haven't done anything besides wonder around this city landscape. I heard a few car horns flooding into my ears. I figured they were all going to work. When the horns stopped honking, I heard the wind rustle a few wind chimes on a store's door beside me. But I couldn't feel the wind.

I decided to follow where the cars were going, because I never thought of that before. Maybe they could lead me somewhere to give me a clue of where I was. All the old, black cars looked the same, so I picked a random one, and followed beside it on the sidewalk. Strangely, I was faster running then it moved its wheels across the brick pathway.

The car stopped at a black gate with a large building on the other side. "That's odd?" I questioned, turning my head to the side, squinting my eyes. I followed behind a black-haired women. "Wait, is that who I think it is?" I mumbled to myself, and I was surprised she didn't hear me. It was Maria Ross! She even had the little birth mark, or mole, to prove it!

"Hey!" I called, but like before, I wasn't heard. She unlocked the gate, not noticing me. I trailed inside behind her, since she couldn't see me it wouldn't hurt, could it?

Maria Ross, she was a military worker for Central. So that means I'm in Central! "I'm in Amestris!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, it's not like anybody noticed anyways. I couldn't believe it at first! When did I pass through the Gate? But did that matter? Did I get here some other way, or did Truth erase my memory? Is this a dream? Yeah, that must be it! This is all a dream!

Who cares, I was in Amestris!

Maria opened the door inside, to tell you the truth I was little scared of opening the door. Maria couldn't see or hear me, so if I opened the door, wouldn't she freak out just a tad bit…

Inside there was a kitchen room first, then hallways spread out from that room. In the far back corner there was a few steps that led upstairs. Not sure where I was going, I stammered up the steps, then wandered around the rooms upstairs. I only looked inside the ones that were open, most of them were empty with a few tossed sheets on the floors beside beds. I guessed that this was the sleeping quarters of the building… maybe.

In one of the rooms had a military uniform lying on the couch when I peeked inside though. With a closer it was Kain Fuery! "So this is the sleeping quarters! Very nice," I exclaimed under my breath. I went back into the hallway to check the other rooms that had Havoc and Breda in them.

I finally followed the strip of path way to the last room, it was wide open. I stepped in, anxiety starting to take over when I saw a red coat on a black couch in between two beds. Behind the couch, Al still had his armor, which made me a little depressed. But I squealed, and I never squeal, when I saw Ed asleep on his bed on the left of me. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Al questioned, lifting his head.

"You can see me?" My voice squealed louder than I expected, and I blinked multiple times from the startle.

"Uh… yeah," he answered, "Why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

"Because nobody else can!" I yelled. "And my name's Clair if you're wondering."

"Oh, hello Clair," he held out his hand, but when I tried to touch it, I faded through it. I stared at my hand, questioning it. I never had this happen before, of course for the pass week I was too afraid to touch anything. Well, this had to be a dream now!

I tried again, but the same thing happened, "I don't understand? I never had this happen before!"

Al took his hand back. "I-I don't either," he sputtered, "Let me wake up brother."

"Brother. Ed," he tried the calm way, but he didn't even move a muscle. "Brother, wake up!" Al shouted.

"What is it, Al? If it has to do with Yuki, tell her to go back to bed, will ya?" he begged, and flipped over his body to face the wall. Yuki? Does he mean my best friend Yuki?! She's here too! My heart started beating a mile a minute; everything was happening all too fast for my mind to comprehend. I had my best friend in my dream, this was the sweetest dream ever!

"Yuki…Yuki Tenshi?" I asked kindly, holding the rest of my thoughts inside.

"Do you know her?" Al turned his head to face me to let Ed sleep.

"Yeah, she's my best friend!" I smiled very, very delighted to hear her name.

Al walked over to the other bed, "Hey Yuki, you have a visitor."

"What are you talking about, Al? It's bad enough you waked me on the train, but now!" she yelled, and rubbed her eyes when she opened them. It was really her; she was wrapped here too! Or went through the Gate, which might as well be possible in my dreams.

"I'm sorry, but someone named Clair is here to see you," he stated. Yuki jolted out of her bed, and rubbed her eyes again.

"What? Where is she?" Yuki asked, shouting to echo down the hallway.

"She's right beside you?" Al I could imagine being a little concerned. I was a little concerned myself. Could not even my best friend see me, but miraculously Al could?

"I don't see her!" she snapped her head from side to side, looking around the room.

I poked Al's armored body, though it went straight through, he still turned to me, "Tell Yuki to ask me three questions only I would know."

"Okay," Al nodded. "Clair said to ask her three questions only she would know, but I don't understand any of this or how that's going to help."

"Fine, what instrument do I play in band? What's my favorite animal, and what's my middle name? And it'll help me figure out that she's really there, instead of you imagining things," she explained to him.

"Tell Yuki, she plays a purple or bass clarinet, her favorite animal is cats, and she doesn't have a middle name, unless you count "no" the middle name we gave you last year for fun," I replied to her questions. I think she could've picked better ones, I know I could've. Al copied what I stated for Yuki to respond.

"Clair! Since when did you become invisible? And can't talk to people besides Al?" Yuki scratched her head, and ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, tossing my hands in the air. "I.D.K."

Al copied what I said to tell Yuki, without flinging his arms in the air. "You know, I don't mind being an interpreter, but I would love to know why I hear you and Yuki can't," Al wondered. "It goes against the law of physics…" Maybe the laws of physics were against me, ever think of that?

Yuki stumbled off her bed over to Ed. "Hey, get your sorry ass up! I need to talk to you!" Yuki slapped him to get him awake.

"Al, I told you if it had to do with Yuki, tell her to go back asleep!" Ed yelled enraged, and tethered the sheets off his bed. He sat up, moving his neck causing it to pop a few times. "You better have good reason for waking me up!"

Ed was wearing blue boxer shorts, which showed his auto-mail because he didn't have a shirt on. I think I might've squealed again, but maybe not, 'cause Al didn't turn his head to me like he did the first time. "Hey, I didn't want to woken up either! Anyways, do you know of a way to make someone invisible? Or better know how to change someone from being invisible into visible again?"

"Why?" he tilted his head.

"Because, Al says my best friend, Clair is standing somewhere in this area," she moved her arms around in a circle to show the proximity of where I was. I was actually standing at the foot of Ed's bed. "And I took a belief test. You know, a test you ask questions only your best friend, or Clair in this case, would know the answers to." Yuki pulled something out of her pocket. With a closer inspection, it was her iPhone. I couldn't believe she had it! "This is what she looks like," she held up a picture of me standing in her room when were messing around with her phone.

It showed my blond hair straightened for once, one blue, one green eyes, the blue jeans I was wearing along with my red coat that had the Flammel symbol on the back with a yellow shirt underneath. I had Al's blood seal on my converse shoes, and my nails painted with spatters that my mom did. Most people would get me and Yuki confused as twins, 'cause we have the same features in the face, blond hair, and both loved the same things. Even though I was a few inches taller than her, and I was a year older.

"Hm, I've never heard of someone turning invisible before. She can speak, right?" Ed asked as he took the iPhone out of her hands.

"Yes, but only to Al. He's the only one that can see her also," Yuki bowed her head while she answered.

"Why's that?" Ed squinted his eyes.

"She don't even know!" Yuki wavered.

Ed's eyes widened, "Well, can she still us about anything that's happening to her?"

I shrugged, while Al took said that in words, "She don't know."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Clair. My best friend, that I thought was ran over by a truck, was standing somewhere around me. The test she answered right just proved that she was really there. I couldn't understand why she was invisible or why Al could only see her. "Clair says, 'I don't know anything about why I'm like this, nor how I got here.'" Al explained to us.

"Are you a supernatural creature?" I looked up at Al, waiting for him to freak out about what a supernatural creature was. But Ed asked about it first.

"What the hell is a supernatural creature?! And why do you assume that?" he questioned rashly.

"A supernatural creature is like a ghost, a vampire, a werewolf, a demon, an angel, a shape shifter, and etc. And there's no other explanation!" I exclaimed. It's possible, right? Alchemy existed here, so why couldn't everything I name off exist too? Of course, alchemy was a form of ancient chemistry, but still it could happen.

"What are those?" Al questioned.

"Well, a ghost is a spirit that wanders the earth in the in-between. A vampire is something that likes blood way too much! A werewolf is a wolf mixed with a dog, sorta like a chimera, only different. A demon is something that's from down there," I pointed to the floor. "An angel is something from up there," I pointed to the ceiling, "And a shape shifter is something that can change into anything!" I explained to them, though they probably didn't understand.

"Okay… why do you think it's the only explanation?" Ed wondered.

I sat down on the bed, "My theory is, your bother is a soul trapped in a shell of armor, right? Well, if Clair was a wandering soul that would explain why Al can see and hear her and why we can't." It boggles the mind to think about, but it's the only explanation I can think of at the moment.

"Okay, so you're saying since I trapped my brother in a suit of armor to keep him here, therefore he can see so-called 'ghost' like Clair but we can't?" he tilted his head again.

"Well if you put it that way, it sounds a little ridiculous," I cried, and put my finger to my lip.

"Well, Clair thinks it's a great theory! Though she says there's no way to test that it's true," Al turned to me after looking at the end of the bed, which I'm guessing Clair was standing at.

"Wait, there's one way," I gleamed at Al. "Clair, wherever you may be, walk through a wall. If it works, you're a ghost, if not then I don't know what happened to you."

…All was quiet in silence…

"H-how you do that!" Al raged, staring at the wall behind Ed's bed.

"I'm guessing it worked," I smiled, so my theory was right after all.

"Y-Yes!" Al stuttered.

"I think you've both gone official crazy," Ed yawned, crossing his arms into his crest. "I need to get some more sleep in the mornings, good night!" Ed curled up into his sheets, and closed his eyes.

"Ed, wake up you lazy bum!" I slapped his auto-mail arm, which felt like smacking something harder than a rock on steroids. "Aren't you a little freaked out that your brother's freaking out?!"

"No, because he freaks out every time we see a lonely cat, and no Al we're not keeping the cat!" Ed grumbled, and placed the sheets over his head.

"Brother, this is a living person not a cat!" Al yelled at him. "But if we do find a cat, can we keep it!" Al perked up.

"For the last time, _no_, Al!" Ed stated bluntly inside his sheets.

"Guys, can we please get back on the topic at hand!" I placed my hands on my hips, then raised them in the air. "Look, my friend is dead, so God help me that I try to figure it out!"

All was dead silent; I could hear crickets chirping. Al tossed the question in the air, "What do you mean… dead?"

"Well, if she's a ghost she has to be dead, right?" I questioned myself for saying that afterwards. I stared at the wall. How did she die? I bit my lip. Does she know she's dead? Did I freak her out more?

Al turned to the wall, "She screamed rashly; she doesn't remember dying."

"Okay, even if she wasn't dead, how did you become a ghost?" I raised my head.

Al shook his head. "This is confusing enough as it is!"

Ed unburied himself from under the covers, "Wait! What if this is a clue to the Philosopher's Stone!"

"How the hell do you figure that!?" I twitched my eyebrows, then tilted my head.

"I don't know, you're the theory person, right?" He sat up on his bed.

I bit my bottom lip, "Uh, nah I doubt it. Ghosts have nothing to do with the Philosopher's Stone, Ed."

"But, just maybe-" but as he was explaining his theory that probably didn't make a lick of sense, his stomach growled like a swarm of hissing cockroaches that were shuffling around a kitchen floor.

"Hungry much?" I widely expressed. "They should be having breakfast soon in the front room. Come on," I grabbed hold of his arm. Because my stomach growled after his, but not nearly as bad. Ed maneuvered passed the couch to grab his coat and pants. I let go of him, and lied down on my bed, while he put his shirt and pants on. He had boxers on, so it wasn't like he was getting undressed in front of my eyes.

"Stop staring at me, you're making me irritated!" Ed glared at me.

"But I'm not even looking at you! Now hurry up please, I'm hungry!" I growled, how could he think of such a thing. I was only twelve, remember!

"Fine, I'm done!" he shouted at me. I jumped out of my bed.

"You know they really should have bathrooms around here," I exclaimed as we left out the room. I wanted to know more about Clair, but I couldn't think on an empty stomach. Ed doesn't even bother thinking about anything on an empty stomach; he just makes smirking, grouchy comments about everything and catches about half we're saying most of the time...probably.

After climbing the trek downstairs, I grabbed a tray in the front room or dining hall. I went to the back of the breakfast line. It seemed like breakfast had just begun. Ed and Al grabbed their trays also, then headed in line behind me. In front of me was Hughes, I couldn't believe that this man in time was going to get killed by Envy. I could remember that scene of FMA as clear as day, like I watched it yesterday. It sickened my very being, I couldn't allow Envy to do such a thing! After a moment of thinking about it, I had to stop it, even if meant breaking the story line! I wouldn't let Hughes get murder on my watch, all I have to do is face Envy's wrath. Oh how gorgeous, I have to face that palm tree... How much worse could it get?

Surprisingly, they had a few things I would eat, like pancakes, waffles, yogurt, and many different fruits were lined up like a lunch line at school. I grabbed a plain waffle, put some syrup on it, then put some orange juice on my tray. "You can seat by us if you like, Yuki," Hughes teased. If I sat by them I would get tortured to death by Hughes's life photos and Armstrong's sparkles, but I didn't have anywhere else to sit.

I sat in-between Kain and Havoc, while Ed and Al sat at the end with Hughes, Rose, and Brosh. Armstrong and Breda were on the other side of the table. "Hey, what's a child doing here? She was here yesterday too with Ed, why is that?" Brosh questioned me.

"I asked them a week ago if I could travel beside them, and they said sure!" I explained to him.

"It wasn't like that, Yuki!" Ed butted in, spitting a little food out of his mouth onto the table. "About a week ago, Havoc told me someone wanted me. You guys should remember that much, well that was Yuki wanting me. She told us she was homeless and had horrible pains in her hands for no reason. Al felt sorry for her. So whenever she asked if she could come with us I told her yes, because Al wouldn't stop bugging me about her."

"It wasn't exactly like that either, but it's close enough," I nodded. "Sure it was a little hectic the first days because they didn't know me, but everything was alright in the end!" I cheered, gratefully.

"It's still hectic! You have a million secrets hiding from me!" Ed stammered, shouting across the table.

"What kind of secrets might that be? You can't hide anything from the military, now Yuki." Hughes pushed up his glasses.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that!" I waved my hands with a fork in my right hand that had a piece of waffle on it lathered in syrup. "I swear to you that I'm not hiding anything from the military," I smiled, holding back my lie that I was deliberately giving them.

"If it has to do with the Elrics then it has to do with the military," Hughes frowned. "They have enough of their own to worry about already."

I scooped up my waffle with my fork, and begin eating to ignore them. I'm the one that has enough trouble. I have to deal with Clair's troubles, my troubles, and the burden of knowing Amestris's future and Ed and Al's prophecy. That was overwhelming enough. "I'm keeping an eyes on you," Hughes glared, and left to dump his tray. I sighed a breath of air. Could anything else go wrong today?

Hughes came back to the table empty handed, "I gotta go work on a few cases, I'll see you later. And take care, Yuki!" he waved good bye to us. I thought that was odd, a second ago I thought he hated me. But it's probably because he looks out for Ed and Al, and I toppled over on his medieval side a little because of my own secrets.

After ten minutes everyone was gone from the table, but Ed was still eating pounds and pounds of food. I rolled my eyes, and poked my finger in the yogurt, "Do you know what this is made of?" I asked, holding up the yogurt on my finger.

"Fruit?"

"Good guess, but try again," I spoke calmly.

"Let me guess, yogurt is made of milk too, isn't it?! My life is a lie! Why hasn't anyone told me these things before?!" Ed's eyes widened, and dumped his tray before eating anymore of it. "I'm still hungry," he pouted, putting his chin on his elbow when he sat down. Of course he was!

I saw Al looking up into the distance. I wondered what he was doing, but it hit me at once; he was talking to Clair! "So about Clair..." I trailed off.

"What about her?" Ed turned his head to me, moving his ragged braid across his back.

"She can come with us too, right?" I became all excited for a second.

He sighed, "Sure, why not. It's not like she'll cost me anything; she can't even eat. And I think she's keeping Al company, though I still don't see her."

"You're not supposed to see her!" I cried.

He sighed again, "I still don't get it."

I sighed, Clair wasn't even alive anymore. I mean, to tell you the truth, I didn't understand of this either. Maybe I'll find out sooner or later, for Clair's sake at least.

I glanced at Ed's baggy, golden eyes. "Hey, turn around for a second. I want to fix something," I demanded him.

He did, then I pulled the hair tie out of his blond hair, "Hey, what the hell are you doing!" He grabbed his hair. "It's bad enough that Winry does that!" he whined.

"Come on, please!" I begged.

"Fine," he sighed, then let his hair down. He seriously would mistake for a girl if he didn't have his hair braided. Actually when I first saw the anime _Fullmetal Alchemist _I though he was a girl. Of course, when Clair's mom saw the anime from Clair watching it every second of the day, she thought Al was a robot! That's the reason why people over forty shouldn't watch anime…

I grabbed his greasy hair, "Since when was the last time you took a shower!"

"A week or so ago before going to Loir, why?" he frowned. "Do I need one or something?"

"Well, quite frankly yes!" I exclaimed, and after running my fingers through my hair, I realized I need one too! I'm very forgetful sometimes. I didn't even think about it with everything else on my mind. "I'll take one after you do!"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, I need a shower anyways, and you don't have to wait on me. There's a bathroom downstairs and upstairs."

"Hey, before that. Can I see Mustang?" I asked. I figured Hawkeye would be in there, and she good with hair, I'm guessing. And I guessed she'd have some shampoo and conditioner. It's sad that I'm so homeless I have to go to a grown women for the necessarily needs in everyday life.

"Why the hell do you want to see that bastard?!" Ed enraged, like a zap of lighting went off in his head when I spoke Mustang's name.

"I want to see him, don't judge." I crossed my arms, then braided his greasy, slimy hair back to the way it was.

"Follow me." He stood up from the table, turning his head to Al. "You don't mind being alone for a few minutes, do you?"

"No, go ahead Brother, I'll have Clair to talk to," he replied.

"Okay, see ya later!" Ed waved to him, and I trailed behind him to one of the side doors from the dining room that led into a spread out hallway.

"Wow, this place is bigger than I expected!" I gasped, looking down the hallway that had many scattered doors throughout.

"Mustang's room is at the end. I gotta take a shower, so I'll see you later," he made a short good bye sentence before leaving. He could've at least told Mustang who I was! Now I'm going to walk into his room for no reason, and I honestly don't know how that man's going to freak out.

I walked slowly to the end of the hall. Well, who am my kidding, I know Mustang, as long as he doesn't use his flame alchemy I'll make it out alive at least. And if I scream for help, Ed MIGHT save me. I lightly tapped on the large door, and waited patiently outside his door thinking about Clair and her…Well, what she's become, and why it could've happened. Did Truth do something to her or The Gate by chance?

Nobody answered, so I knocked a little louder this time. I heard a muffled echo from the other side, "You may come in."

I unlocked the latch to make it move open slightly, I stepped in like he told me. "Who might you be?" Mustang asked from over his desk. "I've never seen you before? You look like a little kid smaller than Fullmetal! What's a child doing here!" he started shouting at me.

"Look, Mustang," I rolled my eyes, it figures Ed didn't mention anything about me. "My name's Yuki Tenshi, and I'm with Ed."

Mustang laugh, "I see, he has a girlfriend now! No wonder he didn't turn his paper work!"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" At this point I was fed up, I didn't even care if people called me "s.h.o.r.t."! I wanted them to leave me alone about the whole girlfriend thing! I was three years younger than him! "I just came to see if Hawkeye was here."

"Why do you need to see her for?" Mustang questioned, "And if you're not his girlfriend, than why are you with him?"

"It's impossible to answer the second question, because you'd have to ask him yourself. And what's so bad about wanting to see someone? Can you please just tell me where she's at?" I begged.

"Yeah, she called today off from sickness. The flu been going around, and been hitting people hard," he answered sternly. "And what's Fullmetal doing now? I would like to see him and you in a meeting sometime today."

"He's taking a shower. I'll tell him whenever he's done if that's okay," I nodded. "And I thought you were going up north?"

"Did he tell you that too!" he face palmed, "Fullmetal doesn't know how to keep things in the military!" he shouted.

"I'm not a spy or anything," I wavered.

"How do we know? You could be part of a secret cult to throw off the government!" Mustang yelled, and started pacing around the room.

I face palmed, "Do I look like a spy to you? And besides Ed would've figured it out already if I was a spy!"

"Fine, I'll take your word, for now. Go fetch Fullmetal after he's out of the shower, and bring him to my office pronto!" Oh boy, how Ed's going to like that one when I tell him...

I walked down the huge, long hallway that emptied out into the dining room. I fetched Ed upstairs by our room to see he was already done, and he really looked like a girl now. His hair shaped like soft silk. It curved down to the middle of his back. He took a glance at me with his boxers on, "Yuki! Get out!"

"Geez, take a chill pill, relax Ed. Mustang called for a meeting after you get dressed," I glared straight at him, and put my arms down to my sides, sighing. "Where's Al?" I asked.

"Oh, he's roaming around the building somewhere; I'm sure he's fine," Ed stated, zipping his pants when he put them on. "Now, leave."

I walked out the room smiling. Ed can be such a grouch sometimes, of course I would scream even worse if he walked in on me. I waited outside the door for him to get finished.

When he stepped out he wore his black coat with black undershirt to match his black pants. His hair still wasn't braided yet. "Let me guess," he rolled his eyes, and sat on the floor. I sat down behind him, and I grabbed his smooth hair. "Hey! Easy on the hair!" he yelped grabbing it.

"Fine," I stated. "I won't pull, yank, dangle, cut, snatch, or put in pig tails. I'm just going to braid." I didn't even know how to do pig tails if I wanted to.

"You were going to put my hair in pig tails?! What's wrong with you?" Ed faced his head to me with a growl.

"Come on, turn back around." So he did; I grabbed three large bundles of hair, and braided his hair fluently. When I finished, he stood up, touching the braid.

"Heh, good enough. Did you ever take a shower?" he wondered, squinting his eyes.

"Uh, no." I stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the shower faucet inside the small room that only had one small window and a little sink beside the toilet. I was surprised it didn't smell horrible, but it did smell like_ Axe _body deodorant. I jumped into the puny bath tub that I couldn't move around in at all. But I was able to reach the shower faucets to turn them on. "Ah, cold!" I fixed it by tuning the knobs every which way, or tried to fix it; but it just became colder. I could handle the cold because at home we didn't have a hot water heater, so I usually took cold showers. "Grr!" I growled, and turned them some more. "Okay, I figured it out the left is cold and the right is hot," I pointed to them as I said cold and hot.

I rotated them into warm to finally take a shower. I wondered how Ed took a shower so quickly, doesn't he have to take off his auto-mail? That would be extremely hard to do I think. I found some shampoo that Ed left in here, that's what was making the room smell like _Axe_, but I used it anyways to clean my hair from all the sweat the desert caused.

I washed out my hair, not able to find any conditioner. So I had to deal with tangled hair when I got out, great. After twenty minutes I hopped out of the shower, and put my karate shirt with my blue jeans back on.

I headed with my soaking wet hair inside our room because I couldn't find any towels to dry it. Inside Ed was redoing his braid, "What, was I not good enough?" I argued with a glare.

"Yeah, you made it too tight, here's a brush if you wanted one." He tossed me a brush that landed on my bed. I combed my hair with light strokes while watching Ed do his braid again.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

I walked down the labyrinth of hallways beside Al. I explained to him what a ghost was, and how Yuki might've thought I become one. I couldn't believe, there had to be more to the story? I'm positive I didn't die, but could that be a hoax? It was all a dream anyways, so why did it even matter?

Wait, this couldn't be a dream! Why? Well, with verse physiology, if I think this is a dream than it's not. Besides when you're in dream do you know that it's a dream?

My mouth dropped, this wasn't a dream!

* * *

**Clair: I'm a ghost! I can fly, move through walls, and I'm invisible, besides to Al! I'm like Danny Phantom only without the human part!**

**Yuki: And you're happy about this?**

**Clair: Well...no, because I wanna know what happened! So do you, right?**

**Yuki: Of course!**

**Author: I know I'm a strange person when it comes to fanfics. If you don't like Clair, than you can move to another fic, because she's a ghost and that's final! Like my Science teacher says, Question, Comment, Concerns?**

**Lastly Review!**

**Clair: Remember if you want anything funny to happen PM or review it to us! Oh, and you don't have to have an account to review, please remember that! And thank you everyone for helping the author here!**

**Yuki: Yeah, what she said! ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Ed: Is this some kind of game to you?**

**Me: Yes, yes it is! A fun one at that!**

**Ed: I'm leaving this fanfic, and going to another one.**

**Me: No, don't leave! **

**Ed: Why should I stay?**

**Me: Read, and find out! ^.^**

**Ed: *Glares* Fine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Truth  
**

* * *

**Yuki POV**

"You ready?" I asked the alchemist in front of me as he put on his red coat and placed his pocket watch in his jeans.

He sighed, "I guess." I jumped out of bed with my hair whimpering through the knots, now dry. I didn't have a towel, but I squeezed the life out of it, then flipped it in the air a few times. In the end, it finally combed out when I pulled a forth of it from my head. Now I see why Ed put his golden hair in a braid; he didn't have to worry about it.

We walked out of the door, trudging downstairs to the dinning area, then back into the hall I once was in before. We headed through the hall made of marble concrete. I looked up at Ed, who had his hands in pocket staring at the floor, while slugging himself down the hall. At the end, the door ajar opened a crack. I knocked, peeping inside the large room with a black couch in front of his desk. I walked inside plopping myself on the couch, while Ed did the same.

"So here we are, why'd you want us?" I asked kindly, well sort of, anyways.

"I want to know why the hell you are with Fullmetal?" Mustang glared.

"Look, she asked if she could come with us. Besides she knows everything about me. Yet, she also says she hiding some things from me," Ed rested his head against his fist.

"I did not! You assumed that," I pouted, flipping my blonde hair out of my face, then crossing my arms.

"Yeah right! At Loir you deliberately told us that you were hiding something from me and Al!" Ed turned his head to me, glaring.

Mustang stood up, slamming his hands into his desk to make paperwork scatter across the ground. "This is a meeting, not a bar fight. I just want to understand why, you Fullmetal, have this girl with you." He declined himself back in his chair after he yelled.

"Well, I want to figure out what's her secret-" Ed raged.

"Besides I was homeless out on the streets," I butted in with disgrace.

"Homeless, huh, shouldn't you be in an orphanage than instead of with Fullmetal?" Mustang questioned.

"Orphanage? I'm not going to some orphan without a life!" I screamed. I heard a knock on the door. All of us faced to the door.

"You may come in, Al," Mustang greeted. Al walked into the room, which I was guessing Clair was with him. He stood behind the couch we sat. "Do you know why Fullmetal let this girl with him?"

"Well yes, she wanted to come. Besides she had no home, she feels pain in her hands for no apparent reason, and makes good company with just the two of us. Besides, we felt a little sorry for her. You understand, right?" Al answered Mustang politely.

"Feels pains in her hand for no apparent reason?" Mustang questioned, then collided his hands together. "Can you tell us more about this, Yuki?"

"Uh, well, uh," I stuttered. Okay, I couldn't say anything about Truth, the stone, nor make a huge lie. I mean, I could, but then they'd never believe me when I told them the truth. "I don't know. It always hurts." Now that I thought about it, it hadn't surged in pain since. Let's hope and pray it would lay dormant for a while.

Al turned his head to the side, "Well yes. That's what she told us before."

"Al, why are you talking to yourself?" Mustang rose an eyebrow. Well now I knew Clair was actually there.

"Don't ask me." Ed blinked.

"Oh, he's talking to my ghostly friend Clair," I answered. I couldn't tell them about the stone inside me - I guessed that was where it was, anyways - so this might change the subject into something I could talk about without lying through my teeth.

"What? There's no such thing as ghost? That's ridiculous!" Mustang shocked expression with his mouth hanging open made me laugh.

"Ghosts are too real! Al is a soul trapped in a suit of armor and you believe in that, don't you?" I rhetorically asked.

"Fine. Al, what's she doing now?" Mustang tilted his head.

"Uh, she's rolling on the floor laughing in front of your desk-" Al responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention she laughs at everything," I smiled. I was glad she was having fun, and nobody could see her, so they couldn't make fun of her laughs. They sounded like a dying duck giving birth.

"That's very nice," Mustang sighed. "I'm going to send Yuki to a mentally hospital or an orphanage soon if you don't give me a good explanation why she's with you. Because I don't trust her."

"Because I wanna! What's the harm in that! I just want to have protection from this country they call Amestris! I wouldn't be alive now, probably, if it wasn't for these two!" I argued, yelling viciously. Well, I might as well be dead if I ever ran into a homunculus. I didn't want that, especially if I was alone!

"Why? Is there someone after you?" Ed tilted his head.

I scratched the back of my head, "I honestly don't know." The homunculi did have a nick for wanting everything, power, fame, fortune, food; but they didn't know I was here either. "Maybe," I bowed my head earnestly.

"What country are you from?" Mustang asked. Where did I say I was from? Oh yeah!

"I'm from Crete."

"I've personally been to Crete, and you're not from Crete. You don't act nor look like anyone from there," Mustang squinted his eyebrows.

"I know I look different, but that's because of my heritage not me," I waved my hands.

"Okay well, you're not allowed with Fullmetal. It says it in the handbook of all State Alchemist," he coughed, digging under his desk. He put out a book. "Sector three, part four, line six, 'One cannot have a partner until she or he is eighteen years of age, even then you have to marry them within a year or you cannot see each other.'"

"Your rules suck!" I retorted. "Can't they be my body guards or something?!"

"Hm, that's a good possibility, but you must have approval of me to sign the paper," Mustang glared a horrifying glare. I never thought Mustang was scary, mean yes, but scary...?

"What if I report you everything that happened every week once a week?" I wagered.

"Fine, every Monday, which is today, you must report what happened that week," Mustang declared.

"Hey, I've never approved of her being under my protection!" Ed bickered, moving his head.

"Well, you have to sign the paper anyways. Here," he slid a piece of paper at the end of his desk.

Ed walked over to his desk and took the paper. He stared at it for a few minutes, sighing, "I say no."

"What!" Me and Al yelled out at once.

"B-but, brother she's been with us for a week, and seems to know a lot about everything," Al begged his brother.

"But she still won't tell us her secret! I won't sign it until she tells us," Ed crossed his arms and legs, sneering his vibrating eyes directly at me.

I jumped out of my seat on the sofa, "You're such, such a- Grrah! Your such a greedy, snarky, son of a bitch! Look Ed, I told you I can't tell you!" I growled with irritation and annoyance.

Ed jumped at of his seat, "Why the hell not! I'm not greedy; I just want to know." I put my hand down to my side. I felt so...betrayed. I couldn't tell him, but I couldn't live out on the streets either.

"I still can't. I'll mess everything up," I slid down onto my knees. Sure, I was being sappy, but I couldn't tell him nor could Clair. Surprisingly Clair didn't tell, she was one of those people who would.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

I looked down at Yuki on the floor, if she wasn't going to tell, then I wasn't either. I didn't want the story line to change, though it probably would anyways from us being here. But that was up to Yuki; I was more of a follower than a traitor. I didn't want Yuki to cry though, which I'm sure she wouldn't, but I wanted to do something. "Look, she has no secret. I know Yuki, she's just fooling with you because she likes to. If anyone had a secret it would be me."

Al looked over at me, "What's your secrets?"

"Hm, I hate donuts, gum, hugs, babies, artificial favoring, milk, dresses, Sloppy Joes, cuss words, my brother, Ling, monkeys, rich chocolate, reading, trumpets and some out of tune clarinets - they still leave ranging in my ears, Twilight, cleaning, working in groups, bees, wasps, hornets, flies, the cold, the government, religion, romance, know-it-alls, high pitch sounds - besides my flute, Football, Basketball, and any other sport. Man, I hate a lot of things..., and that's only the half of it. However, I love the smell and taste of blood, and no I'm not a vampire. I was into witchcraft in fifth grade, warning don't get involve with it. I quit before I even started from the horror stories of it all. That's just about it," I lied at the end about that's EVERYTHING, but it was good enough.

"Wow," Al grasped. "You are a hater. Brother doesn't even hate that much stuff. And how can you hate milk, chocolate, government (Well I could see that.) romance (Aren't you a girl?) donuts and gum?" I smiled with an intriguing attitude, that would hold them off on interrogating Yuki for a little while.

"What you hate milk, too!" Ed delightedly yelled.

I nodded. Though he couldn't see me. I laughed at him afterwards from his shocked look. "You're the first person I met that hated milk like I do!"

"Fullmetal, stay on topic," Mustang spoke. Mustang, that jerk, he just had to blow off my distraction. Still, milk tasted disgusting! Nobody knew what hormones they were putting in those cows! They could be eating pure chemicals for all they knew!

"Okay fine, I'll sign it, but only on one condition," Ed looked down at Yuki, whose knees were at his feet.

Yuki leaped off the floor, "Really! Hang out, what's your condition?"

"You must do everything I tell you without hesitation," Ed hollered, then sat down on the black couch in front of me. Yuki nodded, pleased. Hey, my mouth hung pleasantly surprised. I didn't know Ed had such a heart. He signed the paper, slamming it on Mustang's desk. "I can leave now, right?"

"Sit, I want to talk to you before I leave tomorrow," Mustang demanded harshly. Ed sat down beside Yuki while Al sat at the end. "Did you find anything?" he asked without any emotion in his voice.

"No," Ed rolled his eyes.

"Actually we did, it was just a fake Philosopher Stone," Yuki spoke up toward him awkwardly. Sighing afterwards, "Hey, at least we found something! I'm not ashamed of it, so you guys shouldn't either."

"Says you, we've been searching for that stone three years now, and caught nothing but dirt in our throats. Why can't you know something about the Philosopher Stone, Yuki?" Ed spatted, squinting his eyebrows towards Yuki. Very smooth, I wondered what Yuki would say. I'd say that I knew nothing, but I knew they wouldn't by her for a second if she spoke that nonsense.

"I know some about the Philosopher Stone," she snickered, "but I've always heard it was a random dream someone had. I also heard that only a true alchemist can retrieve it."

"From where?" Ed's eyes widened. Aghast, I held my mouth wider, I never thought she'd say that, but I guess it worked for the better.

"Hell if I know!" Yuki threw her arms in the air, "Although, I also heard that it can only be made with the materials not know to man. Ooh, I heard that it was supposed to be on the periodic table, but they took it off so people wouldn't use it." Was Yuki lying threw her teeth? I couldn't even tell by this point, I had read too many fanfics... In fanfics, the Philosopher Stone is just about everything anyone wanted it to be. It was an extra part of the periodic table, like Yuki said. It was something only Truth can use correctly, even then not fully. It was the life in every human soul, or was something that you had no control over. The Philosopher Stone was anything in their eyes.

"Really! This might be our only break through! What else can you tell us?" Ed asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard it's always been around. I heard it dates back since the 300 AD sometime," Yuki shrugged. Oh yeah, I heard the Philosopher Stone was used in witchcraft, something dropped from the heavens, or something that someone gained after knowing alchemy far too long on our side of the gate. I had no clue what that might be, because I wasn't an alchemist.

"Where have you heard these claims?" Al excited himself with Ed.

I jumped into the conversation, "You can look it up in the National Library!" Of course, you couldn't, but I really wanted to go! I had never been in a library that was extraordinary as the National Library, and if I ever went to Amestris that would be at the top of the list.

"The National Library...? Wait, you can't go to that library it's only for state alchemist!" Al heard me.

"Wait, you've been to the National Library?!" Ed ranted. "How could that be? Mustang, is Yuki a state alchemist?"

Yuki started laughing unconditionally, "No silly, I'm not a state alchemist! I can't do alchemy, so what made you think that? And I have my ways..." she trailed off. Yes, the internet was the greatest thing ever created. I would hug the man who created the internet, then say 'thank you' million times over again.

"Oh, say Al. I know what we're going to do today!" Ed exclaimed proudly, "We're going to the library!"

"Brother," Al looked down at him, complaining, "the National Library is in Central, that would take a day by train at least!"

"Don't worry Al! We have a week off, don't we Mustang?" Ed questioned looking up at him.

"Yes, Fullmetal. I need your report before you leave," Mustang stated.

"Couldn't I tell you what happened words?" Ed gleamed.

"No, but you better have it to me by next week," Mustang glared. "You can leave now for Central, but I better see that report when I get back, Fullmetal." Mustang seemed such a grouch, why did he have to hate Yuki? Well, if I put myself in his shoes I wouldn't trust Yuki either.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

We walked out of his office to our room upstairs to pack our things, then we headed outside to the train station. The glare of the sun weakened my eyes, so I shielded my squinting eyes. I thought about Yuki, she knew more about the Philosopher stone than she portrayed. Yuki knew more about it than me, almost as if she was looking for it herself. She even knew the date of the founding of it, I had never learned that after all this time. If she was searching for it, what could she want it for? Gain immortality, conquer the world, wreak destruction, or bring back Clair like I was doing for Al. That would make sense.

Had she seen Truth like I have? I doubt it, but she did seem a bit strange. _Wait, why am I thinking about this? _Nobody had ever seen Truth but me, besides she didn't give up anything to see Truth. She had all of her limbs, and didn't get sick very often, as long as I had known her anyways. Yet, she experiences cramps in her hands, I must do more research on this.

I strolled over to the train station to purchase my tickets from a man in a suit. I transmitted my Cens with the man to receive my tickets. "Here you go, the train should be leaving soon, so you better catch it quickly," the man pointed to the only train in the station.

"Uh, thanks," I smiled, then tugged on Al and Yuki to come swiftly. We arrived inside the train after handing the other man our tickets. Thankfully I didn't have to buy one for Clair, not like it would mattered anyways. We took our seat in the middle at seat number twelve on the right-hand side of the train. "Can I play on your phone?" I turned to Yuki after claiming my seat by the window. Yuki sat down beside me, while Al sat in front of me by the window seat, so I was guessing Clair was beside him. I still didn't understand this whole ghost thing...at all.

She grabbed it out of her pocket, putting her head phones in their socket to turn on some music I heard from her ear. "Sure here," Yuki handed me her iPhone thing. I put in her password 'Snow' like she told me before. It was on Clair's picture, because that was where she turned it off. _Hm, _I thought to myself, _let's __look through her pictures, shall we? _I exited out of that picture into something called 'camera roll'. I scanned through the first through, they were just words. That was odd? I scrolled down the page, ignoring them. Were they research notes? I decided to come back to them later. 'Go Team Elric'? I mouthed when I read the bottom of a picture that was me practically naked with boxers. I snickered to myself, shaking my head, as I scrolled passed that.

Another one showed me screaming out a short rant. I did not know I looked like that. It was pretty damn hilarious, no wonder people always laughed at me. Now I'm saying negative things about myself, was I a moron? Wait, that was just as offensive...

_I like them smart and sassy...Edward Elric. _Since when was I sassy!

_Note to self: Never trust fangirls. _It showed a picture of me tied up in chains. Since when did I had fangirls?!

_Milk. One of Edward Elric's only weaknesses... _I might hate milk, but it's not a weakness. Wow, I give nasty glares...

Since when does my cheeks turn red!

_Fanfiction, been pissing off anime characters since the 1960s. _I wanted to know what the hell a Fanfiction was and a 'anime character'! Yuki was so weird. Wait, there was a picture of me as an anime character. I was an anime character? I must know why Fanfiction is pissing me off!

_Edward Elric can kick Edward Cullens butt and rant about his height at the same time! GO ELRIC! _I must know who this 'Edward Cullens' person is now!

I spotted an epic picture with me with a red sword fighting some black guy with Al behind me. _DARKSIDE OF ALCHEMY Mustang: Join the darkside, Ed. We have kittens. Al: You here that brother, they have kittens! _I started cracking up because Al would so do that! Yuki stared at me, puzzled, but went back her music.

_Guns, they come in need when fangirls are near. _Again WHAT'S WITH THE FANGIRLS and since when do I carry a gun!

Hey, it was me as a cat. I look kinda cute! Wait, did I just call myself cute?!

Mustang slamming against a wall, while my cheeks turn red, and not with rage either! I did not approve of this picture!

Wait, wait I went back a picture. It was truth! Ha, I knew she saw him, even if he was face palming! I turned the phone around, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Hey, those are my pictures! Why the hell were you looking at them!? Those are personal!" Yuki yelled at the top of her lungs and snatched the phone out my hands.

"So you've seen Truth?" I asked sincerely.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. My proof is right here!" I disagreed in discuss. "So tell me what was it like?"

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I didn't know what to say. Ed found my pictures. Could I pull off scraping it under the rug or should I straight-out tell them? I sighed, what to do, what not to do? That was the question. "Creepy." I answered bluntly. That was the first time I had spoken the truth; it felt...good, no like a miracle!

"Yeah, defiantly," he replied without hesitation. "It's creepy that for sure. What was your Equivalent Exchange?" Ed asked.

"Well...," I mouthed, what could I say? The truth? "Hey, Clair should I tell them?"

Al answered, "She said, 'If that's what you want. The story line is going to be different from the original story anyways.' What's that suppose to mean?"

"Okay," I sighed a small breath of air. I didn't want to tell them. I rather have the gut feeling of them not knowing than actually telling the; but I had to. Ed had to look at my pictures... "Well, you know when I first meet you, when I had the pains in my hand and wrist." They both nodded. "Well, how should I put this? Truth gave me a "white" stone that absorbed into my skin, which I have no clue what it does. I don't see how that's Equivalent Exchange, but Truth said I didn't have to pay the troll because it brought me to the Gate."

"What do you mean brought you to the Gate?" Ed squinted one of his eyes. "Didn't you make a transmutation circle?"

"Well...yes and no. I touched one that was sitting on a mirror, does that count?" I explained, "Even I've never heard of this "white" stone before."

"What are you talking about? Hm, is it like the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked kindly.

"I don't know. It was white. Remember when I touched that transmutation circle, it didn't work. If it was a Philosopher's Stone, it would've worked, right?" I rhetorically questioned. "So do you believe me?"

Ed snorted, "Of course we believe you! That would explain everything! So did you actually see it?"

Memory struck of those strips of pictures that absorbed into his head that allowed him to transmute without a transmutation circle. "You mean...," I trailed softly. He nodded. "No, sorry Ed, I didn't see that other scary thing."

"Oh, then how did you know what I was talking about?" Ed questioned. Wow! I screwed up this time, didn't I?

"What do you mean 'other scary thing' and who's that Truth person. Brother's talked about it before, but only briefly," Al asked, concerned.

"You wouldn't understand, Al," I tried to comfort him. "Besides it's too hard to explain. It like these golden beams of light come at you, then these black babies, or that's what most people call them, hold you in place so you don't squirm, while they give you all the information in the world."

Ed threw his arms in the air, "Then you forget half what they told you and you can't see it again!" Ed turned to me, "How do you know this?"

"That...that sounds so creepy... I'm glad I didn't see that!" Al exclaimed.

"Wait, why wouldn't you've seen it! You're body is trapped in the gate, isn't it?" Ed argued with a intriguing question, but it wasn't the time for it. My presents brought more than what I expected; they weren't suppose to talk about this until Teacher's house.

I spoke up, "Let me explain." Ed rested himself, declining back in him seat beside me. "See, your brother lost his memory for a short time while you were transmuting him into the armor, therefore he doesn't have any clue about Truth nor the Gate."

"I lost my memory? Since when?" Al questioned, surprised beyond belief.

"You probably don't know this, but have you heard about the "white" stone?" I asked Ed, then turned to Al, "I know it suck, but don't worry, you'll get it back!" I winked.

"Uh, no. Have you, Al?" Ed tilted his head sightly, then turned to his brother.

"Uh-uh, I've never heard anything like it. Even Clair's stumped," Al shrugged. Of course Clair was stumped, she knew as much as I did, and she didn't know why she was a ghost either. I thought Truth was so mean, it could at least gave me a clue! "So do you really know our futures?"

"How do you figure that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You said I would get my memory back, didn't you!" Al proclaimed excitedly.

"Well yes, but that was just a figure of speech. I just know you will!" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell Ed about his life, that would end badly, a stupid and an idiotic thing to do. I wanted to do the least amount of damage I could do at this time. I might tell them later, if one of us spills, most likely Clair.

"Awe, thanks Yuki! So are you going to search up the "white" stone in the National Library when we get there?" Al asked.

"I would if I could, you both know I'm not allowed in there. Only State Alchemist like Ed are allowed in there," I argued. "Besides, Clair can do my research, right? And Ed you can check out any books on it, too!"

"Oh yeah, since I can only see Clair, there shouldn't be a problem with it!" Al metaphorically smiled.

"So who's up for a good old fashion card game of Poker?" Ed scuffled the cards out of his pocket.

"Sorry to say, but I don't know how to play Poker, so can we play a different game?" I wondered. Besides Ed cheated anyways, who wanted to play with a cheater?

Al turned to his left to Clair, "Would you Rather, Truth or Dare, Hangman, or Tic-tac toe? I've never heard any of those games."

"Ooh, Truth or Dare sounds fun, hehehe!" I grinned slightly. I turned to Ed, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth I guess?" Ed gave an unsure questioned.

"Baby, is it true that you like Winry? Remember you have to speak the truth," I smiled.

"I hate this game already, and no I don't like her. She's just my mechanic!" Ed growled, annoyed, crossing his arms and legs. "Anything sounds better than this!"

"Fine, let's play Would you Rather. Clair can go first since she suggested it," I nodded.

Al spoke for her, "Brother she asks, 'Would you rather eat a gallon of milk or stay short forever?'"

"I rather stay short the rest of my life than eat that disgusting crap people think is a source of food," Ed sneered his golden eyes with his arms and legs still crossed.

I was sure Clair would say the same thing, since she hated milk. Ironically Clair was taller than Ed. I laughed, "Okay now it's your turn." I rotated my jeans against the seat to Ed.

"Yuki, Would you rather of never seen Truth or not?" Ed's eyes widened. Of course, he had that mood of getting everything I knew out of me.

"Hm," I bit my lip, "I rather have seen Truth!" Right now, I'd be at school, most likely in band class, since it was 12:30. I would say this was better. Clair however, she rather be playing her Flute, if that tells you anything. She rather play an instrument than see the famous Elric brothers! "My turn! Okay this goes for both Ed and Al. Would you rather have me here or not? You can't pick both nor neither."

They both turned to each other, shrugging. "I like you being here, Yuki! Besides if you weren't with us you'd be out on the streets or like Mustang said, in an orphanage. I don't think you belong there," Al added.

"Well," Ed stuck his hands behind head, leaning against the window seal. "You've seen Truth, but you can't do alchemy. You have a strange stone in your body, and you have a ghostly friend named Clair. You're with us for no reason, and you're from a totally different country."

"Fine, after you summed up my life in a nut shell, what do you decide?" He didn't sum up ALL of it, but for the most part, yeah.

"Heh, I don't care either-"

"Now, you can't pick both nor neither!"

"I wasn't picking...fine, I rather have you with us. Just for the simple fact you keep us company, though you can be a pain sometimes. You have some creepy secrets. Then again, I haven't known you very long. Can I change my answer later?"

"Nope, and you really think so!" I smiled. Life was good. I didn't have to explain that I was from the other side of the gate, yet I explained about Truth. Maybe that would trust me.

Afterwards we laughed and carried on playing Would you Rather and hangman. Al picked cats or kittens every time, and Clair chose Flute every time. Ed would put something about alchemy that even Alphonse couldn't guess right every time. Me, I did off the wall stuff, like Internet, my favorite bands, and best voice actors!

It was dark now, Most of the passengers were asleep with pillows and blankets that we didn't have. "Oh hey, Yuki?" Ed yawned. "What's a Fanfiction?"

I started cracking up with an disturbing face. I didn't know when he heard that, but it made me laugh hysterically. After my laughs and rubbing the water from my eyes a few times, I could speak, "A Fanfiction is something that random people make for fun! They get to do anything with anyone in the world. They could make you have sex with Roy Mustang if they wanted to."

"What! That's not fair!" Ed whined. "How could people do that to me?"

"Don't ask me. I would let you ask them, but I can't get on the website without Internet access," I shrugged. "They'd love to see you!"

"Really! What's the Internet and how do I get it?" Ed asked without delay.

"Long story. You can't get it unless you travel very, very far away. Let's just say that," I mumbled. I wish I had Internet; my life would shallow in relief.

"That sucks," he smirked, turning his head back to the window. I fell soundly asleep on the table. At home I didn't fall asleep 'til twelve most of the time, but somehow I was tired enough to fall asleep on a table; so I did.

* * *

**Well that was a nice chapter. I want to write more, but this seems like a good end. Next week they go to the Central Library. Will they find anything out? Who knows, until next week! Oh, has anyone heard this song? **

I met a man of two feet tall  
This man was quite ambitious  
In a world that is so vicious to us all  
I said, "Hi," as he replied  
He said, "Listen to these words  
That I have lived by my whole life

"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall"

I met a man of 12 feet tall  
He towered like a giant  
In a world that was defiant of his height  
I said, "Hi," as he replied  
He said, "Listen to these words  
That I have dreaded my whole life

"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be  
And you're only as small as the world will make you seem  
When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall  
Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall."

I am a man of six feet tall  
Just looking for some answers  
In a world that answers none of them at all  
I'll say, "Hi," but not reply  
To the letters that you write  
Because I found some peace of mind

Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be  
And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem  
When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall  
I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall.

**Just wondering, 'cause if you think about it fits Ed pretty well. Oh, and I'd love to hear your favorite song! This isn't my favorite. I like Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Stain, Shinedown, and bands like that. Oh, and anime songs of course! **

**It took me five days to look over this. I'm sure there's more mistakes that I missed, but I have to review the other chapters... Bye-bye!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: 'Mysterious Things'

**Me (I'm just gonna use Me as the author for now on): The song last chappy was On the Bright Side by Never Shout Never! If you haven't heard it, I recommend it.**

**Yuki: Wait, how many reviews does that say now?!**

**Me: 76! ^.^**

**Yuki: …Good for you!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Ed: What's so great about these stupid reviews, anyways?**

**Me: Well, must I explain that? They help me, as a writer, get criticism of the outside world, you know, the one you're not part of, Short stack. (So sad…)**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY, SHORT, LITTLE, MICROSCOPIC, PIPSQUEAK, RUNT, YOU STUPID FANGIRL FANFICTION WRITER!**

**Me: Hey, I take defense to that! Al, will you do the honors… Wait, where's my bestie Al?! Al! Alphonse! Al!**

…**Meow…**

**Me: Ah-ha, found you! Give me the kitten.**

**Al: B-But, it's so cute! Can we keep it, brother? Can we!**

**Ed: No.**

**Yuki: Fuck you, we're keeping the kitten. I don't care what you say. Besides it's for author notes anyways, Ed!**

**Al: :D**

**Ed: *Rolls eyes* Disclaimer: The author MIGHT own this stupid orange cat, but she doesn't own anyone.**

…**Meow…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: 'Mysterious Things'**

* * *

**Yuki POV**

_I carefully stepped cautiously on the blue, spotted with white, steps off the bus into the icy snow. The frigid cold breeze ruffled through my thick, white, chubby coat. The bus driver smiled as my sister followed me off the bus. Surprisingly, she didn't push me out of the way to get off the bus first, like she normally does. I chattered my teeth while rubbing my arms as I stumbled through the sleek, slushy gravel into my grandma's door. "Hey, how was school?" She turned to my sister without looking towards me when I walked in._

_"Horrible!" She made a despised grin. How sweat, I rolled my eyes, then sat my stuff on the floor by the kitchen table. I grabbed my DSI out of my bag along with my iPhone, for when anyone texted me. I turned on a Pokémon game while my sister began to pout some more._

_"What's wrong?" A smooth whisper came from my grandma as she asked._

_"Sissy's gone!" I tilted my eyes up from my screen as she spoke, 'gone, what do you mean gone?'_

_Suddenly the gate appeared with a thundering shock in my chest. I quickly realized my DSI in my hands, now disappeared, that this scared the living hell out of me. I heard my heart thumping above the eerie sight of the white emptiness of the room. A soft whisper flooded into my ears, "Besides once I call you here, there's no turning back to your old life." My eyes widened, Truth. That hatred Bastard! I heard the noise again, "Besides once I call you, there's no turning back to your old life…" It repeated in the background while pictures swarmed my sight._

_"Mom," I cried. I recalled a moment of her smile as her hair brushed in the afternoon air. Her smile, so sweet and tender as she played with Kate, my sister, and I. "Sis!" I remembered a moment of her moving her soft, blond, fine hair out of her face. She sat in the car playing on her iPad while she waited for mom. I sat in the front seat, but that was not whom I was staring at. Then, when I realized my memory of my dad was soon coming, a tear speckled with a glimpse of light shimmer as it fell toward the ground from my left eye. "No! Don't leave! Don't leave! Don't… "_

* * *

"Don't leave! Don't leave!" I noise swallowed my ears with a clash. My vision blurred between and awakenings. That was a dream? I snorted my nostrils. "Waah!" I screamed, realizing I was lying on Ed! Lying on him! His smooth bangs touched mine. I rubbed my cheek after moving it off his prosthetic arm, then jumped toward the edge of the seat. Which Ed might have his black coat on, but his automail still hurt like hell! My cheeks were probably blood-red, though rubbing them wasn't helping any.

Ed mumbled something I couldn't hear. The hair on the window that reflected the dim lights overhead moved, "Holy shit, you're actually awake!"

"What the hell are you screaming about?!" Ed snapped.

"Did you know I was lying on you?!" I squealed a notch a higher than I expect.

He took a bored expression, "Yes, but these thunder heads insisted that I shouldn't move you off me." He pointed to Al. "Al insisted that Clair insisted."

I raised an eyebrow, blinking, "And you took their advice?!"

Ed placed his head back on the window, and from the corner of his eye he stared at me without saying anything in return.

"Hey, don't blame brother! I'm the one that didn't want to wake you," Al calmly stated with his hands in his lap.

"It's okay Al, you did the right thing," I smiled. I shook my head, I still couldn't believe Ed didn't do anything about it.

"Hey, were you having a bad dream?" Ed asked as he tilted his head. "Your eyelids were a bit shaky, and you woke up screaming about something."

"Oh, yeah, but it was nothing; I'm fine now. Thanks for the concern," I crossed my arms. Of course they noticed, I hate nightmares. When you've never had a dream before in your life, and suddenly you get a nightmare; it's not fun. I wonder what my parents were doing now to search for me? Did they find the transmutation circle? Only if I could tell them that I'm okay, along with Clair, too. Well, I wouldn't consider Clair as okay…

"You sure?" Al questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what time is it? Are we almost there?" I dropped the frown when I sighted the darkness outside. The dim lights didn't make it seem like night, but through the window all that I could see was blackness. Deep, dark, scary blackness.

"We'll be there in about five or six hours from now," Ed grumbled. He slid down in his seat, and maneuvered into a sleeping position on the table in front of us. His head on his crossed arms, while he rotated to the side, tilting his head toward me.

"Well, that's awesome," I stated sarcastically. How was I supposed to go to sleep now? To be honest, I don't want that nightmare to happen again.

"Heh, good night," Ed yawned his mouth opened, then closed his eyes. I should get back to sleep, too. Tomorrow, I can't afford tired behavior, I have to figure out what this "white" stone was beyond anything else. I already knew everything about the Philosopher's Stone, if not everything, Clair does. Last year, she would research every night and tell me her findings, strangely enough. It was quite interesting to here what she found, too.

"Good night, Ed," I sounded, then sat my head down on the yellowish table, but that's from the glare of the lights. I couldn't make out its true color beneath the shadowed light.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

_"Boooo..."_

**"Boo!"**

_**"Boo!"**_

"Boo?"

I called out the one ghost phase to wake up Yuki. I wanted her to hear my voice, but nothing went as planned. The morning sunrise gloried over the horizon. "I don't think that's going to work," Al mentioned, sitting in the same position he's been in for the pass six hours. I couldn't take it anymore, and began to walk around, looking at the friendly people so happy with their kids and the couples kissing delightfully. I might hate boys and boyfriends, but I don't mind kissing when it's not me.

I sighed, "I guess not." I didn't mind being a ghost. I could walk through walls and be invisible to the naked eye! Though that doesn't seem like much, I haven't tested all my theories about ghost. _Could I control people? Could I fly? Could I walk on water? Could I imagine being somewhere and automatically go there?_ I needed time to test these theories. I don't know how to test the first one, you'd think my host would eject my presents?

I looked out Al's window, the giant buildings of Central were coming closer in my sights. The buildings packed like a loaf of bread, the street corners ran lights at each exit and thousands of cars roamed the road. Surprisingly, the cars were out this early, and each one looked the same. I guess in this neighborhood you couldn't say _Skettles or Slug bug black! _I loved playing those games with my friends on the bus.

"That's Central, isn't it? It's so… big!" I stunned myself in awe. Back where the grass is green and forest land wasn't hard to find in your own backyard, it's nice to see the city and how it spins through night and day.

"I know, I was in awe too when I first saw it!" Al spoke up amiably.

"Oh yeah, you come from a country life," I smiled gradually as the sun's dawn passed over the horizon as it became brighter.

"Yep!" he metaphorically smiled back, "Hey! There's the train station!" Though the window, I couldn't see the outside anymore, the train went through a grey tunnel that had light of the outdoors at both ends. I focused on the rushing grey wall until the train stopped. When it stood motionless, I sighted a large station area to get on and off the trains.

"Brother! Yuki! Wake up!" Al shook the both of them. Yuki popped her head first, gently rubbing her eyes and moving her stingy, blond hair out of her face. "Ed, time to wake up," Al nudged him again.

"Ugh, let me guess I have to, don't I?" Ed murmured, and grabbed his coat lying behind him.

"Yep! The train finally found the station!" Al spoke almost excited. Did he hate trains as much as the rest of us? I'd figure so.

We stumbled off the rubber steps off the train. When on the concrete, we walked to the exit. Outside the sun's glaze blinded me for a minute, but afterwards I could spot marvelous buildings, the brick, smoothed roads, and Central headquarters standing high above everything else in the back ground. "To the library, right?" Yuki asked Ed. We walked in a horizontal line down the street on the sidewalk, while Ed had his hands behind his head.

"What you talking about? I'm starved and the library doesn't open 'til twelve, I think," Ed purposed.

"Okay," Yuki raised in eyebrow, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided, where would you like to eat?" Ed basked at Yuki.

"Does it look like I know?!" Yuki shook her head. "Hey, by any chance, can I borrow your comb?"

"Sure." He grabbed one from his pocket as she combed her hair with it. Her hair had sight curves at the end as they touch the bottom of her back vertebra. She curled her bangs behind her ears, then handed the comb back to Ed to stick in his black jeans. So much better.

Al tapped his brother on the back, "Hey brother, can me and Clair walk around while you're eating?"

"Sure, just be careful, okay! And be back at this spot by twelve!" Ed agreed. I filled myself with excitement. I gleamed my teeth even!

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Al shouted back, walking in the opposite direction as I followed behind him. "Where would you like to go?"

"T-that's kinda hard to decipher at the moment. I'll make it back to you on that, this place is so huge it could take me days just to walk around it!" We both laughed afterwards.

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Al exclaimed, calming his laughter to a stop.

It felt like two rocks struck inside my head to make a spark, I knew where I wanted to go! "Can we go to the instrument store! Well…whatever you may call it."

"Like a music shop?" Al questioned. I nodded as a few cars kept passing us down the red roads. "Hm, I've never been in one of those before."

"Really?" I blinked. "That's crazy. Don'tcha like music?"

"Well..., yes. But brother never wanted to go in one, and I never asked," Al admitted. That's strange, Vic was nothing like Ed in real life. Voice actors must mean nothing. Of course, I already knew that!

"Does Ed hate music or something?" I tilted my head, bewildered.

"Hm, well he doesn't hate it. But he doesn't understand the purpose for music, I guess," he shrugged afterwards.

"He does understand the purpose of music!" I exclaimed rashly. "Music is a genuine thing that can help the soul rebuild its strength for the oncoming day, or it's something nice you listen to at a party or rodeo!"

"Really? How does it do that?" Al wondered. We both walked down the strip of Main Street. I found Central Command to the right of me. The crafting of marvelous structure astounded me. The building held up to the highest height, well it wasn't as high as the empire state building, but it was higher than anything I've seen before besides on TV! The crest located itself on the entrance of the building. Two rows of compartments formed outside the major one in the middle.

I looked back at Al, remembering his question, I shrugged, "I don't know. It just does. There's not a single word to explain the voice music has on people. So is there one around?"

"Yeah, there's one around the corner actually!" he perked.

"Really!" I started running towards it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Al yelled as he started running with me.

I waited at the door for Al. The store wasn't ginormous in size like everything in the city, but a good size for a 1900s music store. I wondered what music and music instruments were like in the 1900s! I would've walked through the wooden door, which sign read 'open', but I always felt a strange tinge inside my core. It didn't feel right, so I'd figure if I could stay away from walking through things when I could.

Al unlatched the door to let ourselves inside. There wasn't a manger inside, but there was a back area of the mini building. Weirdly, the band instruments, like basic Clarinet, Flute, Trumpets, and low brass, were like modern-day instruments. I guess over a hundred years instruments don't change that much. The only thing I spotted different was the flutes, they were mainly wooden instead of metallic.

The piccolos looked amazing with their mahogany, reddish-brown, matrimony in color. I wanted it desperately, but I knew I could never play a flute again, not even hold one. "So, tell me what's with all the instruments?" Al asked.

"Oh, well…" So, I told and showed him around the brass instruments of the room, then the Clarinet section while telling him that was what Yuki played, though I left the purple color out of my conversation and how out of tone it always was. I explained to him what a flute was and how to play it, though he couldn't play it. I told how before I was a ghost I played the flute every day of my life.

"Wow, you know a lot about these instruments," Al exclaimed, while I was explaining some things still.

"Yeah, I guess so. I know mostly about the flute, though! I wish I could show you how pretty it sounds when I play it," I smiled, pressing my hands into my chest and twirling the air.

"No, it's okay, Clair," Al comforted me kindly.

"Thanks Al," I smiled gently.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asked as I began to look up at him. The manger in the back never did come out to talk to us, but I shrugged it off.

"Can I go to a pet store?" I smiled. I always loved going out with my parents to that store. Dad would always stay with me, while mom did her grocery shopping by the stores close by, since Mom's allergies to animals was a hefty burden.

"Uh, okay. I've never been in one of those either," he stated, then we walked out the door as a few trumpet players were walking into the doors. We walked around the city, there was many hotels, apartment buildings, and stores, like toy stores, grocery stores, and flower shops. I couldn't smell the roses that baffled around, but I'm sure they smelled sweeter than the wild flowers in my back yard that I usually picked.

We found the pet store finally on the outskirts of the town, but not very far off from the center. Inside there wasn't many animals, dogs, cats, birds, fish, spiders, snakes, and the usual. Most of the fish were goldfish, there wasn't cool neon fish that were inbred by scientist nor betas of any kind, just plan goldfish, guppies, mollies, and a few different tetras. (A/N: If you have no clue what I'm talking about don't worry about it. I'm a fish addict.)

"So, what's your favorite animal," Al asked. I stared at the fish in the glass tanks, I'm surprised he couldn't tell already.

"Fish," I replied, smiling at the tank.

"Oh, mine's cats." I stared back at Alphonse, who had a white kitten in his arms.

"What's your brother's favorite animal?" I asked Al as he let the cat down in its cage.

"That's a tough question…," he pondered, "honestly, I don't know."

"Me either. I know he hates needles, milk, and his height," I shrugged. "But I don't know many of his likes."

"Hm, he likes food!" Al mentioned.

"Oh, well duh, he likes food. Wait, what time is it?" I grasped when I looked up at the clock. It read one o'clock.

"We've gotta go!" I rush out the door, passing through it.

"Hey, wait for me," Al yelled for me to stop, but I kept running down the street. Once I realized I didn't know where I was going, I waited for Al to catch up, which didn't take very long. I followed beside Al as we towed through the town. At this point, having no lungs was a good thing on my account.

We arrived stationary at the spot they told us to meet, but nobody was there. "Maybe they headed to the library already," I suggested.

"Yeah, of course," Al agreed, then ran to the library. Sure enough, they both were standing on the steps waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" Ed rose his head when he glimpsed at us.

"Yeah, we've been waiting out here for an hour. I think Ed was getting a little worried," Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I was not!" Ed growled his head to Yuki.

"Uh-huh," Yuki nodded, then crossed her arms. "Right."

"Shall we go in now?" I asked Al.

"Yes," he nodded, "But me and Yuki must stay out here, since we're not invisible nor have a license to get in." Yuki and Ed looked at Al without saying anything.

"Oh, okay," I answered, then followed behind Ed into the building. The building wasn't ginormous like the headquarters, but it was humongous still in my book.

"Make sure you check out tons of books, Ed! Bring them out here before you do your research so I can help!" Yuki nicely yelled at him to hear as we stumbled up the steps.

"Don't worry, I remember what you told me at the restaurant. I will!" Ed called back. He opened up the door to let me and himself inside.

Books covered every shelf, people moved like ants around the building. The huge structure of the place showed marvelous in a delicate way. The ground floor didn't have near as many as the top floor. I bet most the books we were looking for were up there.

"ID, sir?" a nice woman asked him at the counter. Ed showed him his watch with pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Fullmetal sir," the woman bowed her head with gratitude.

"Give me everything on Red stones and White stones," Ed demanded.

"Okay, I'll help you. But I can only give what I'm oblige to give you, is that okay?" the woman asked.

"Fine, just give me everything you can give me," Ed sighed. "And I want to check them all out."

"I can do that," the women walked out from the counter, rummaging through the books up and down stairs. After a few minutes, ten books appeared on the desk, then after a half-hour the women stated, "Done." She removed the sweat coming from her head. The counter held twenty-five large books at least.

Without grimacing a smile, Ed replied, "Thanks." The books piled on top of each other as he grabbed them out the door. I would've helped, but there wasn't anything I could do.

Outside, Yuki and Al were waiting. Yuki was tapping her foot anxiously, and Al was on the steps staring at the sky. Al notice our appearance first, "Finally!" Al grabbed a few books off his hands. Yuki ran up to grab some too.

Yuki stared down at the first book, "You know, 'Is Gold Actually the Color Red?', has nothing to do with anything, right?" Yuki rose an eyebrow, confused.

"I asked her anything that had to do with Red or White stones give them to me," Ed shrugged, almost dropping the books. Yuki swipe one hand from under her stack, and pressed it on top of his then lend them back so they wouldn't fall. "Thanks."

"So, now what?" Yuki asked, muffled because her face was squashed in the books.

"Buy a hotel, and start the search," Ed sighed, unpleased.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Ed paid for a room three blocks away. Carrying all those books was the hardest part. I've carried giant road ties before, but in only three blocks my arms began to feel numb. My legs forced themselves to stay upright, while my back I thought popped a joint out of place. Inside, I slammed the books down on the couch. The room had two beds to the right of me that only a table separated them. A copper colored couch, that matched the tangerine bed sheets, hung out in the left, back corner of the room, then a giant circular window perched above it.

"I'm tired from just carry the damn things," I sat down on the bed on the left side of the table. Ed sat his stack on the orange bed beside me. Al lied himself by the wall under the window, then sat down to start reading.

"Yeah, now it's research time," Ed yawned, popping his neck with his hand.

"You tired already?" I questioned.

"What did you expect, you were sleeping on me for half the train ride," Ed barked. "I don't go around sleeping on people!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," I crossed my arms. It really wasn't, anything you do when you're sleeping isn't considered your fault. I didn't even know I was doing it!

"Guys, we need to get to work," Al raised up his book.

"Right," Ed agreed, and picked up the first book from his stack. I grabbed the first one from mine. I skimmed over the title, which was the one I mentioned before, 'Is Gold Actually the Color Red'. I threw the book over to the side. That's not going to help me. The next one had a black and white picture of the periodic table, but not a title. It looked rather interesting, so I started reading it. The first page had a Table of Contents, of course, which had each chapter label a different element. For example, helium was first on the list. Many of the newly added elements weren't in the pages.

The large hard-cover black book had nothing to do with the stones, but I wanted to get some more background information on the elements; so I read it. Did you know pure phosphorous is actually invisible or colorless? Or if you mix Nitrogen with Oxygen they form sparks and sometimes explosions? I already knew that from Mustang, or I guessed that was how he did his flame alchemy.

You know, for someone that loves books, I became tired after three hours of reading. I looked over at Ed, who intensely read each and every word. I never saw him lift his head once from the book he held. He sat cross-legged in an Indian stance, while flipping each page slowly as though the pages were going to rip.

I shook my head, crazy Ed. Always thinks he needs to know everything and tries desperately to get his brother's body back. I don't blame him for that either, I would get Clair's body back, too… if I only knew how or what caused it in the first place. I scrounged through the rest of the books, and spotted one that read, 'The Secret of Alchemy'. _Hm interesting, _I thought, picking up the book.

The pages had interesting stuff about transmutation circles, how to make gold, how interesting Carbon was. Nothing important, but fun stuff to know. After finishing reading I exclaimed, "I'm stumped. I have found nothing on the Philosopher's Stone or the "White" Stone thing."

"You haven't even searched through everything yet?" Ed questioned. "Do you want more books?"

"Uh, I'll just check your piles," I sighed. I looked at Al's pile first, they didn't seem very interesting. And honestly, I think Al was getting bored, too. I went through Ed's discarded pile next, and found one book that read, 'Mysterious Things'. Okay, weird book. I picked it up anyways, and went back to my bed.

"Hey, I already read that book. Shouldn't you check the other books?" Ed interrogated.

"I want to check this one again. Got a problem with that?" I answered back.

"Fine, whatever," Ed sighed, going back to his book.

Well, that settled it. The cover was bland with only the title and blackness, but I by-passed that. The book felt dusty and smelled very old. The pages were fuzzy and faded in most places. Even some of the book with part of a different language I noticed. I turned to the last page out of frustration. It looked newly added compared to the other pages. It red ink it read, 'Do not go to page 124'.

So what did I do? I went to page 124. What's the harm? It read, 'In ancient times tribe - a word half faded and can't pronounce - had a "White" Stone that was said to be made by heaven itself. Many believe it had - faded word - powers. But others thought it went against the ruling of man, and they destroyed it along with the creator - another word faded and can't pronounce - Then the king banished anyone from using or creating it again.'

Amazingly, that was all that was on that entire page besides other notes that I couldn't make out clearly. "Hey come check out this!" I handed the book to Ed. "Didn't read the book all the way, did you?"

"Stop mocking me, I did too! But that page wasn't there a minute ago!" Ed declared.

I laughed, "Seriously, did it get up on its own two legs and walk away, then come back when I'm reading it? I don't think so." I stated a rhetorical question at him. Did Ed really not pay attention?

"I don't understand! How is this Equivalent Exchange! I've been searching about the Philosopher's Stone for years, and you find out something about your stone right off the bat! What's wrong with this picture?!" Ed glared, then began to read the paper afterwards.

"See, it doesn't even tell me all that much. But at least it's a start. I know it's actually real now! You already knew your stone was real, didn't you?" I questioned him. He couldn't say it wasn't equivalent, he knew more about the Philosopher's Stone than I knew about mine.

"Do you know anyone that starts with a P?" Ed asked, pointing at the person's name that created it. While Al came over to check it out.

"Are you sure that's a P?" I tilted my head, I thought it was a B maybe.

"What else could it be? It looks exactly like a P!" Ed argued defensively. We bickered about the B and P thing back and forth. After talking to Al and Clair they thought it was a P.

"I was right!" Ed gleamed in victory.

"Don't push it," I glared. "And no I don't know anyone that starts with the letter P," I stated bluntly. "Do you?"

"Uh-uh, Clair said no, too," Al answered for her.

"Well that's great," I stated sarcastically.

* * *

**Well, I must say not much happened this chapter, if you think about it. But they did find something about the "White" Stone, that even makes me began to wonder off a little bit. Who knows what's going to happen? Remember I'm just telling the story, I don't know everything so don't ask. And after rereading this, it's so much longer than I expected… -.-'**

…**Meow…**

**Me: Now I'm the evil cat lady that talks to you while petting a cat.**

**Al: Don't harm the kitten!**

**Me: I-I'm just petting it! At least I don't carry it around in my armor.**

**Al: Well, if brother would ever let me have a kitten I wouldn't have to hide it.**

**Ed: I'm outta here, no need to make me part of it.**

**Me: Hey, I need you! Don't make me sick Teacher to get you!**

**Ed: Hey, only students are allowed to call her Teacher! Were you a student of hers?**

**Me: *Glares* I'm not telling.**

**Teacher: And I thought you two were bad! She didn't even know how to block. All she did was scream.**

**Me: …Yeah… but now I know! Well, sorta anyways. So don't mess with me.**

**Yuki: Since when did you travel to the other side of the gate?**

**Me: Whoever said I did?**

**Yuki: …Huh?**

**Me: Anyways… Bye peoples! Review if ya want! I wonder when I'll hit hundred…? I'll give everyone cyber cake and cookies! Yum.**

**Al: Yeah, party!**

**Me: No Al, you gotta wait.**

**Al: Aw…**


	11. Chapter 11: The Scar Incident

**Me: Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing this chapter.**

**Clair: You never what you're doing for any of your chapters you just write them. **

**Me: Shut up. I sometimes know... I thought your supposed to help me!**

**Clair: I am helping you by saying start the story already! ^.^ Oh wait, I need some popcorn first.**

**Me: You can't even eat! **

**Clair: *Glares* I forgot, Okay.**

**Me: Oh, and a meteor hit the earth. It happened somewhere in Russia and killed over 1,100 people. **

**Clair: Awe...**

**Yuki: Moving on from the sappy stuff, Disclaimer: Mustang loves miniskirts, so the author owns nothing. **

**Me: HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!**

**...Meow...**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Scar Incident  
**

* * *

**Al's POV**

_**Boom!**_

The wrath of lightning crash through the sky behind the window I sat under. The crackle perked Clair to her knees next to me and the research books. "That scared me, and I'm not afraid of lightning!" Clair's eyes opened wildly.

"Yeah, that was a close one," I responded, looking over at Ed and Yuki. The jolted flare that lit the air didn't faze Ed. While Yuki sat up as wide-eyed as Clair. "But it's Okay, lightning storms are a normal weather pattern."

"Yeah," Ed agreed, without gazing at the world around him. Leave it up to brother to have their eyes stuck to the pages of a nonfiction book.

The lights flickered three times in a flash, fazing in and out. Then, suddenly, the lights cut off to leave angst black. "Dammit!" I heard a screech from Ed, which triggered a slamming book on the ground to follow. "Now, I can't read my book," Ed pouted, and I could imagine him crossing his arms within the dark.

"You know, you can just make a candle, Ed," Yuki sighed on the bed closes to me.

"That doesn't follow Equivalent Exchange. There's nothing to make the wax out of," Ed explained.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." I heard Yuki's cover ruffle around. Suddenly, the lights reflected around the room when they buzzed back on.

I heard an announcement in the hall behind our locked door. I opened the door to hear the news, _"Lightning has stuck a local power plant, fortunately we have back up generators. Sorry for the inconvenience!" _

"Ah," Ed sighed, yawning, "back to reading." Ed scooted back in his bed against his pillow with the grey, dust book within his hands.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep, brother?" I asked, he needed it more than anyone.

"Yeah," he yawned, "after this book, Okay."

"Fine, but you really need to get some sleep after that," I commanded. If I wasn't here he'd probably never get some sleep.

Ed nodded as an answer. I turned back around to Clair, but she changed; she looked exactly like brother only with her eyes one blue and one green. Her hair held itself in a braid, and she wore his red coat along with the back coat underneath and white gloves on her hands. "H-how you do that?" I sputtered.

"I read a book once, in which souls could change their cloth if they closed their eyes and thought of how they wanted to look. I decided, hey why not try it myself. So while you were talking I closed my eyes and ta-dah!" Clair cheered, flinging her hands into the air.

I tilted my armor to the side, "So you wanted to look like Ed?"

"Well, I can change into something else if you want! As long as I don't have to wear those stupid white cloth again," she sighed, smiling and pulling her hands through her bangs. It crept me out a bit...

Suddenly a white light emerged from her, and when it faded her clothes and hair were completely different. Her blond hair hung long and wavy down her back. She wore a yellow shirt with blue, purple, and yellow flowered blue jeans. "Better?"

"Defiantly," I nodded. The picture of her being Ed still crept me out, they were complete opposites. Clair's not stubborn or quick to conclusions like brother, or as far as I've known her.

The rain pounded its way on the window, and the clouds blinded the area in blackness to hide the moonlight that would've shined. If my calculations were correct, the moon's full tonight. "Anything you want to do?" Clair asked, grinning.

"Like what? We can't leave the room," I shrugged.

"Heh, never mind I'll try to fall asleep. Well, I'll close my eyes anyways," she laid her head on the floor next to her arm.

Clair made my imagination wonder, she looked surreal; but yet she wasn't even alive from Yuki's claims. I thought to myself that I could touch her if I wanted with my armor, but I knew I couldn't. No, not if I tried or tested, it wouldn't work. I wondered how she "got" here.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I woke up with a dominating headache that censored my body. I rubbed my throbbing head to ease the pain, I think I've read too much alchemic material lately. The pain didn't subside, but I moved myself to see the rain outside with a hence of light among the dusty, dark clouds. The morning shined bright and pretty out of the picture - not like the city life did that anyways - it showed gloom and dreadfulness in the air.

Yuki sat on here bed cross-legged reading the books from my discard pile. I glanced at the green clock above the door, which read ten o'clock. I overslept! Not like it really matter, anyways. I didn't have any more dead lines from Mustang.

I stretched my arms and legs from under the hotel's orange blankets. My joints snapped a few times, while I gave my automail a good stretch to make sure they were in working order. "You're finally awake, sleeping head, I thought you'd never wake up." Yuki gave a pleasant smile. Yuki slammed the dusty book in her head on her bed, almost on cue. "Damn, after that find yesterday, I can't a single hint on anything!"

"Hey, at least you found something. I couldn't find anything on the Philosopher's Stone," I groaned for her to hear. I mean, the only thing I established about the Philosopher's Stone was: It was a legend that can use alchemy powers, while binding he laws to by-pass Equivalent Exchange. I'm not even sure how it does it either, but from other people's research I heard that it can grow forest in a single hour, and form bastard chimeras in seconds. It was the only thing to help get Al's body back. I did wonder, though, what about Yuki's stone?

Yuki pulled out her phone, sighing, "I know, we have to turn in all these books in the rain."

Oh yeah, we needed to get going soon, before - rolls eyes - Mustang got angry. "Let's wait 'til the storm let's up," I grumbled.

Yuki didn't say anything back, instead played on her phone and blond hair. I removed myself from my bed, stretching and yawning once more with my black jeans and shirt moving with my body. My hair needed rebraided badly, but I didn't care nor feel like doing it at the moment.

I looked over at Al by the window seal, he looked lonely and hasn't moved an inch since I saw him last night. I raised my head to the window, "I think the weather's letting up. We should take the books back before the rain starts again."

"Yeah," Yuki waved her hand, "in a minute." I gathered up all the books into a pile.

"You don't have to come, you know," I suggested, smiling.

"Okay, fine with me. Al, go with your brother," Yuki urged, pointing.

"Why me?" Al pointed to himself.

"Yeah, if he's going to go, then we should all go. Don't worry, I'll be right back," I purposed, lifting the stack of books. "A-ah Chou," I sneezed, "Damn, these books are dusty."

Yuki put down her iPhone, and came over to me, "You sure you don't want any help with that?"

"No, I'm good. I'll be back...later!" I waved goodbye as I heading out the door. When Yuki shut the door behind her, I sighed an unpleasant breath out. To the library.

I walked down the hall, tipping the books left and right so they wouldn't fall. Outside, the bleak, dim sky overhead made me more sleepy than I already was. Down the street, I walked with a pile of books blinding my view. When I finally spotted the giant National Library, I sighed with relief. I stumbled in, almost tripping on the one inch ply wood sticking up into the front door. I quickly regained my balance, and put the books on the counter. "You here to check in?" the woman from yesterday asked delightfully.

"Yeah, all of them," I answered. That was when I remembered I forgot my red jacket and gloves out the door. I walked out the library without saying goodbye, while the lady took my books and lied them on a cart.

While walking out, I stuck my hands and my pockets to hide my automail from being seen by anyone. A man wearing a brown coat passed by me. I turned around when he bumped into me; he did the same. I couldn't see his face from his hood being up. He sputtered up the stair, like on a mission into the library. I grabbed his arm, "You have to pass the alchemy exam like everyone else."

The man didn't have a chain hanging from his pants pocket, which told me he wasn't a state alchemist and wasn't allowed inside. He jerked his arm off my grip, and ran away from the library. "That was weird," I mumbled to myself, then walked home when the rain started to drizzle again.

I stepped into the doors into the hotel, panting from running in the rain when it began pouring heavily. I shut the door with a slam, then headed upstairs. The hotel manager didn't even look away from his newspaper. I found our room, and took the keys out of my pocket to unlock it. Shortly after coming in with my jacket soaked, I took it off. I sat on my bed with only my black T-shirt. "Have a swell trip?" Yuki snickered.

"Sure, sure. Very funny. I might add, I ran into this strange dude who wanted into the library, but wasn't a state alchemist," I explained to her, and Al if he heard.

"Really? What did he look like?" Al asked.

"Well, I couldn't see his face, but he was wearing a brown tan-ish coat-" Yuki cut me off before I finished.

"Don't mess with him, Ed," Yuki glared at me. What was the matter with her?

"'Don't tell him that, he'll want to mess with him more,' that's what Clair yelled not me," Al cried.

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know this person? And what's so bad about him?"

"Go grabbed a newspaper, and I'll show you," Yuki commanded in a harsh tone. So, I left the room to go downstairs and grabbed a newspaper from the stack by the manger's desk. He didn't notice.

I walked back down the hall to the room, "Here." I threw the paper on Yuki's bed.

"See?" Yuki leaned over to me with the front cover, "'Unknown death of State Alchemist Friday, June 26 1914.' That was his doing." Yuki added.

"You mean that man? How?" I wondered.

"Well," she pointed to her arm, "He has alchemy tattoos all up his arms."

"What kind of alchemy circles?" I asked, bewildered that this man could've killed me, right? Or that was what Yuki was saying.

"Well, they're not circles, they're arrays. Hang on," she unburied her phone from her blankets. She handed the photo of his arm to me, "That's what they look like," she added.

"Where did you get these pictures?" I questioned.

"Uh, um," she stuttered, biting her lip. "I swear to you, I'm not friends with the guy, nor does he know me. I'm just a great photographer!" She smiled. Uh-huh, if you say so...

I studied the photo, "You're right, these are arrays, but none I've seen before. What's the guy's name, anyways?"

"He doesn't have a name, or won't tell anyone, anyways. Most people call him Scar from the giant X scar on his face," Yuki explained.

Suddenly, I heard the manger from downstairs yell my name; I ran down the stairs to get it. "There's a phone call for you."

I grabbed the phone out of his hands, "Hello?"

"Fullmetal, I want you in my office, today. I'm in Central on the second floor," Mustang demanded.

"Wait! What? Since when did you arrive in Central?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Didn't you get the memo, I came here yesterday with the rest of my subordinates to work on the missing, assuming dead, state alchemist case?" Mustang questioned.

"No, and I'll bring the Al and Yuki with me," I hung up the phone before saying goodbye to that bastard.

I headed up stairs to tell the others. When unlatching the door, I explained, "Colonel Mustang wants us in his office in Central. He moved here to work on this case." I pointed to the paper, while putting my coats and boots on.

"Little unexpected, but Okay," Yuki grabbed her stuff, which was only her phone and charger.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I knocked on Mustang's door first. It wasn't large like in Eastern Headquarters. "Come in," Mustang called from the other side. I unlocked the door, then Ed walked in first. The room looked about the same as in the East, only two couches were located facing each other and a giant window showed a nice view outside. Hawkeye held herself in the room doing Mustang's paperwork. "Sit."

We all took a sit; I sat beside Ed, while Al sat on the other couch facing us. "I'm guessing everyone is working on the case, I see," Ed murmured.

"Yes, they are, so tell me, did you find anything?" Mustang turned to me this time.

"We did find a little something, the "White" Stone actually exist!" I exclaimed. "Though we couldn't find anything else, it's something, right?"

"That's good, you know what's happening with the state alchemist murders?" Mustang clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on them without any expression on his face.

Ed pointed to me, "She does!"

Just give it away, why don't you? "Oh really? Tell me."

"Uh, well, your person looking for hasn't a name, many people call him Scar. See, here's a picture of the alchemy tattoos on his arms. They're destruction arrays." I handed him my phone, hoping he wouldn't do anything violent to it.

"I'm going to tell Hughes about this," Mustang picked up the phone. They talked for a few minutes then hung up the phone. "He says, 'I don't know how she knew that, but thanks.'"

"You're welcome," I smiled. I never liked Scar. Mustang gave me my phone back.

"Can we leave now?" Ed pleaded.

Mustang nodded, "Yes, you may leave. But if this Scar person harms anyone else, you're staying here out of his way, got it!?"

Ed nodded, unsure. You know, it's sad when your bodyguard might be signed to bodyguards...

We trailed together out the door back to our hotel. While walking home, suddenly a spark of a transmutation comes from an alley way. Scar walked out of the alley with his hood down. His scar showed itself to us, I remembered how much pain he's been through. But that gives him no right to come after us! "I remember you from earlier, alchemist!" Scar gritted his teeth together and came after Ed, aiming for his head. Ed dodge quickly.

"Al, take Yuki and run!" Ed commanded.

"No, brother. We're in this together!" Al raged, then ran up to Scar with a fist in his hands of armor. Scar jumped on his arm, making his way back to Ed. I wanted to help, but I didn't want killed either. So what could I do? Talk.

"Hey Scar, do you really want God to look down on you and think your a spineless, cold-hearted person roaming the earth? Do you want to kill the savior of your people?" I questioned. I winked at Ed, I think he understood, because he winked back and attacked him again.

"Girl, I don't want you to get involved, leave us! And a state alchemist isn't a savior, they're the spineless, cold-hearted ones!" Scar bickered back as the storm cloud above us started to move closer.

"No, I'm being serious, Ed is the savior of your people, trust me!" I fought back. Technically I wasn't lying.

"And why should I believe you?" his back-faced me with his amber, blood-shot eyes, while Ed turned his trusty automail into a blade and tried to stab him.

"Uh, um. I know what happened to you in the Ishbal Massacre. And your brother, he gave you arm, didn't he?" I stumbled my words out. I sputtered the truth, might as well, right? It's better than dying on my account.

My heart stopped when Scar turned to me. "How'd you know that?" he glared. He ran towards me with his hand. I don't know, I just stopped like I was in concrete and couldn't move.

Ed rammed into me, "I know you're trying to help. But-" He moved his way off me with his jacket against the wall as Scar came closer to us. Ed clapped his hands in furry, and spikes layered in a line going out into the distance. Scar dodged his attack off, fright pulsing in his composure as did Ed's, only Ed was more shaken. "Go!" Ed commanded me.

"No, I won't," I glared and crossed my arms.

"I'm your bodyguard, so you have to do what I say, remember?" Ed ducked his head when Scar scrapped his nails into the concrete wall behind us. "So go!"

I didn't say anything, and ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave them to suffer from that manic, Scar. I ran until I finally arrived in Mustang's office on the second floor. Rain began to pour while running to him, my clothes doused in water.

Mustang looked up, Hawkeye spoke first, "What's wrong?"

"Ed and Al are endanger in a battle with Scar, help them!" I pleaded desperately. I knew they'd survive, but still. The thought of it made my heart race a million beats a minute and sweat to pour on my already wet clothing.

Mustang picked up the phone and called Hughes form the sound of it. "Thanks for telling us Yuki. Come with me if you want," Mustang suggested, "You too, Hawkeye."

* * *

**Clair's POV**

One hit after another, Ed and Al faced Scar. The chaos started to unravel. Helpless me, couldn't do anything. I had to stand back and watch as Scar used his alchemy to move the earth around him. Spikes scattered the area, from Scar and Ed battling. Al tried to help the best he could, but was shoved away each time he tried. He'd get up from the wall Scar smashed him into, still fighting. While I sat on the side lines, huddling my arms against my knees and my chin laid on them. I whimpered, "I wish, I wish, I wish...I had my body back..."

The noise of the alchemic rays that shined in the alleyway made my words unheard, if anyone besides Alphonse could hear them. "Why are you doing this?" Ed raged, moving his blade around Scar like a quirky dance routine.

"You alchemist have no self control, so I must put you out of your misery," Scar squinted his eyes, jumping from the walls on Ed's shoulders. Ed yanked him off, and held his automail against his neck. With one swipe, Scar moved the knife out his face and jumped up from his back. The rain was more than drizzling now.

Al tried to punch him, with might he tried his hardest, but in the end we all knew what happened. His armor suffered its fate, destruction perished from the slice Scar made on Al. He fell to the ground shortly afterwards. "Dammit!" Ed carried on, then suffer the same fate his brother did by losing his automail when Scar figured it out. "Can't do alchemy without you metal arm, can you? Any last words?" Scar held his hand with the array marking arm against Ed's head.

"Yes, will you promise not to harm Yuki nor Al?" Ed bowed his head, with his pants torn in the mud, while he sunk to his knees.

"What are you saying, brother!? We're in this together!" Al raised his head, and stretched out his arm to get Ed's attention.

"This is the only way, Al!" Ed screamed at his brother, squinting the fire burning in his eyes.

You know, I always thought going to Amestris would be great! And humorous! But now I'm here, I don't feel that way. Especially as a ghost, or wondering soul, I didn't belong here. "I accept. I pledge I will not hurt your friends nor your brother," Scar sternly agreed. "I'll give you time to pray."

Yeah right, like Ed could pray to anyone. I surely wouldn't pray to Truth up there laughing at us. "Sorry, but I don't have a god to pray to. Do with me what you want," Ed sighed, grabbing his broken automail stub, which the pieces to scattered themselves among the floor. Bolts here, scrap-metal there.

**"Brother NO!" **Al scream like no other.

Suddenly I heard a gun pop. We turned to see Yuki in the car, Mustang, and the rest of the screw. Armstrong ripped off his shirt, and used alchemy to attack Scar; he dodged. "Yay, Mr. Sparkles has come to save us!" I smiled. Finally, could Yuki take any longer?

Armstrong used alchemy to lure him out of the alleyway, using giant rocks and lightning - or that's what it looked like. "You don't have anywhere to run, you're surrounded," Mustang gleamed at him. An army of people with guns all held their fire 'til the order was given.

"Wait red eyes, dark skin," Mustang sounded. "You're an Ishbalan!"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appear. After the wave of dust and ash, Scar headed underground into the sewers. Many of the man started shouting. "You must be insane to go down there. I'm going down there," Havoc raged.

"Me either," Hughes showed up.

"Finally, I thought you'd never show," Mustang went on. "He went down into the tunnels."

"I see," Hughes agreed wisely. Hughes went over to Yuki, I walked over with him, leaving Ed and Al. Hughes opened the door on the black car.

Yuki ran out the car without greeting Hughes and went straight to hurt Ed and Al. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked solemnly.

Al smacked Ed across the face, "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Ed rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Let me guess, he wanted to sell his soul to save you, am I right?" Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, he told Scar to leave us alone if he would take his life for equivalent exchange," Al yelped.

"I know," Yuki smacked him too. "That's for caring too little about yourself, besides if you died...uh, well..."

"Well, what?" Ed glared.

"You're the savior! You and Al need each other!" Yuki sympathized. Yuki slapped him again even harder, "That's for taking the easy way out!, and almost dying; nobody's going to die!" Yuki slid on my knees, then leaned back on the wall.

"Wait, how did you know what happened if you weren't even here!?" Ed glared, removing his hands from the whelps.

"I, uh," I bit my lip, this was expected and uncalled for. "In the camera room I saw you fighting him."

"Uh-huh, you expect me to believe that," Ed blinked, still glaring.

What was Yuki going to say? "Hey, have you heard of Tim Marcoh?" Yuki asked. Nice subject changer.

Mustang footsteps were heard behind me, "You know about Marcoh?"

"Yeah, some..." Yuki bit her lip more.

Ed shook his head, "What does that have to do with anything? And no, I don't know him."

Wait, he doesn't know him yet? He should know him by now, right? That's why there was Fullmetal vs. Flame, but that never happened, did it? Or was that only in the original... "So you don't! Damn," Yuki spoke under my breath, then bowed her head.

"Is something wrong?" Ed raised his eyebrow. Mustang turned to tell the people what to do about Scar, I'm guessing.

Al pointed his finger, "Ha, I knew it! You do know our futures!" Suddenly, Al's arm fell to the ground, "Awe come on, now my arm fell off!" Al pouted.

"What? I do not!" Yuki screamed without hesitation, waving her hands.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck, "You know, now that you mention that Al, it explains everything about her."

"Hey, isn't that right, Clair?" Al asked me. I thought for a second, then nodded. I couldn't lie to him, I'm sorry Yuki...Al's too innocent.

"See, even Clair agrees!"

"Clair, I thought you were a good lair!" Yuki yelled at me.

"She didn't have the guts to lie to me, that's all," Al spoke the truth.

"Exactly, Al. I would high-five you, but we both can't," I sighed.

"Fine, you figured it out. I know everything. Can we speak in quiet, so Mustang over there won't hear me? It's bad enough now, he shouldn't know either. This is only between us, Okay?" We all nodded together.

Mustang turn his head towards us, "You're whispering, what's wrong? And what do you know about Marcoh?" He glared.

"Uh, just wondering if you knew him," Yuki smirked. "I don't know him myself."

"Well, our officers are still working on his location. Do you know where that might be?" Mustang questioned.

Yuki shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know that."

"If you ever do find anything tell me," he's dusk voice made me shiver. In person Mustang crept me out, and he's a good guy! I can't imagine people like Barry the Chopper. That gave me more shivers.

"Don't worry, I will," Yuki smiled. Mustang walked away to the sewers and the hole Scar made. Honestly, I felt bad for Scar, but that was what he got for saying 'kill me now' only by killing state alchemist. Scar had his death wish, though it wasn't granted.

Ed whispered, "I must know, what happens to us?"

"But I don't want to change your futures. Of course, with me being here they're probably screwed up anyways," Yuki sighed.

"So tell us," Ed glazed at Yuki's green eyes.

"Can I tell them?" I jumped with joy. Al repeated me, only without jumping, 'cause he didn't want to nor could he with the shape he was in.

"No Clair, I meet them first so I should tell them," Yuki sighed once again. "Do you want to hear both destiny's or one?"

"Both destiny's? There's two?" Al and Ed questioned at once.

"I'll just tell you both of them. In one your stuck on my side of the gate in World War 2 somewhere, and the other you're the savior of all Amestris. And in both you get your bodies back!" Yuki smiled, delighted.

"We get our bodies back!" Al metaphorically smiled gently. "I'm so glad!"

"But that's a long time from now, and with me here the destiny of you two has changed...," Yuki frowned.

"Changed how?" Ed questioned.

"Does it look like I know? Truth wanted to make it more interesting. Yes, it's the thing that brought both of us, I'm still unsure why," Yuki explained. I don't even remember meeting Truth at all. I'm glad I didn't. Poor Yuki...

"Truth, huh. Figures," Ed rolled his eyes. "Always trying to screw with our lives, that bastard."

"Yep," Yuki blinked. "So that's all you want to know, right?"

"So you're not from here, are you?" Ed pointed to me.

"I told you I was from the other side of the gate," Yuki glared.

"There's an other side? What's it like?" Ed tilted his head.

"Well, there's no such thing as alchemy, that's for sure," Yuki answered. _And there is too alchemy!_ It just turned into chemistry. "Nor Chimeras, Human Transmutation circles, Philosopher's Stones, or anything else alchemy created."

"So no alchemy? Is that why you can't perform it?" Ed squinted his eyes. Yuki nodded.

"But there's better electronics, see this phone," she slid it out of her pocket. "This is something I brought with me, or let's say Truth didn't find it, anyways..."

"Oh really, no wonder," Ed straightened himself against the concrete wall.

I saw Hughes walking over, "You Okay, Ed?"

"For the most part, I need to tell my mechanic that my destroyed arm needs fixing. I can't wait to tell her that...," Ed's face slumped dreary.

"Hey, can't she come here?" Yuki asked. What was she pulling now? "I'm sure she won't mind!" Yuki smirked. Oh, now I knew from her expression, she hated trains. I saw her point. "Race you back to the station!" Yuki jumped up, then started running in the mud, water slipping off her flip-flops before Ed even stood up.

"Hey, this isn't fair! Come back here! I'm your elder Yuki! Ah, fine be like that then. Grr, I will catch you!" Ed jabbered. I think his brain needed tightened, too!

"I bet a shorty can't run faster than this! Come and catch me if you can, pip-"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY, MICROSCOPIC, SHORT, SMALL, SINGLE CELLULAR, PIPSQUEAK, RUNT!"

"How many ways can you say short?" I turned to Al, looking at Ed as he ran like a manic after Yuki.

"I don't know, but Ed's mastered them all!"

* * *

**Seriously, how many ways can you say 'short'? If you find the answer, well I give you anything besides a cyber Oreo cookie... I think it would be fun to find out!  
**

**Sorry for being a little late, I went on a _Charmed _marathon yesterday. Anyone heard of it? It's not anime, but I love Leo! ^.^  
**

**Al: Awe no 100 yet...**

**Me: No need to worry Al, we're getting there! Only 8 more still the party! It's a surprise, so shh.**

**Al: Okay! *Purr* I love this cat, it's so nice to me. **

**Me: It's nice to everyone! **

**Al: I wish I was a cat!**

**Yuki: I wish I was a cat too! I'd be a black cat! Meow.**

**Clair: I wish I was a fish! Wait, second that, I wish I was a dolphin so I wouldn't get eaten.**

**Bob: I wish I was a horse! **

**Me: LOL! I much rather play my flute then listen to you jabber, bye everyone!**

**Yuki: Ow! You're flute is hurting my ears!**

**Al: Your flute is pretty, but does have to be so high! It's hurting my ears and I don't even have ears!**

**Me: Okay fine, go away.**

**Ed: You don't have to tell me twice! **

**Me: No Ed, come back.**

**Ed: Really. You let everyone else leave but me. **

**Me: Hey, what can I say? You're the main character.  
**

**Yuki: I thought I was the main character!**

**Clair: I thought I was the main character actually?**

**Me: -.-' I'll figure this out next week... Bya!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kittens!

**Clair: Your story's on fire!  
**

**Me: No, no, don't burn! I got this under control! Maybe, probably not... *Screaming outragously***

**Yuki: *Face palms***

**Clair: Your stories on fire, meaning theoretical? **

**Me: Oh...See, blond moment.**

**Yuki: *Face palms, again.* **

* * *

**Winry: **What! You broke your automail!

**Ed: **Uh, can you come here-

**Winry: **You haven't visit me in god knows how long, and you want me to see you?!

**Ed: **Uh~

**Winry: **Okay! I will if you pay for my train ticket!

**Ed: **Wait, don't scream- Sure? Tell the ticket supervisor to put it on my tab.

**Winry: **See you later, Ed!

**Beep, Beep, Beep!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kittens!  
**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I hung up the phone connected to the hospital's line. The military sent me here after the accident with Scar. Mustang told me to stay put while they figure out the investigation. Winry cut me off before I could tell her everything that happened, I guess I'll tell her when she gets here. Honestly, I don't know how she's going to act about Yuki and our ghostly friend Clair. And the shattered automail added to the mess. The military personal picked up all the pieces for Al, so I can get him back to normal when my arm's fixed.

I leaned my hands against the oak chair I sat in to a stand. A dizzy urge tightened my body. I held my hand on my head to weaken the agony as I headed back to my room.

I stepped into the room without knocking, Yuki came over, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled, rolling my eyes, "just a mild dizzy spell. I'm fine."

"Well, Okay. You should probably get some rest. That attack with Scar messed you up," Yuki sighed at me, walking me over to my plain white bed.

"Actually, I don't think it's the fight that brought on my dizziness. You did. You and your crazy prophecy you say I acquired!" I yelled as I went into bed. I pulled the covers to my waist.

"Fuck! I hope you'd forgotten about that." Yuki face palmed, running her stringy hair through her fingers.

"How could I've forgotten!" I fought back furiously.

"You know, brother has a point," Al added.

Yuki sighed, "Fine, what do you want to know. How to get the Philosopher's Stone? How it's made? Am a secret agent for the military? How I know all this?"

"Well...," I started quietly, unable to justify which question I wanted answered first.

"Okay first, please explain again how you know all this," Al pondered in his innocent voice.

"Hm, good question, Al," Yuki began, shrugging. "I live in America on the other side of the Gate. You got that much?"

Al nodded, "Yeah."

"But there's another side of the Gate?" I scratched his head. "I don't see how that's possible."

"Let's make it simple for an alchemist, Equivalent Exchange. Got it now? Alchemy here, none on our side. I like being technical about things, but this is hard to explain," Yuki glared at me. I nodded, still unsure about that, but it did make sense.

"Okay, so far I know you're from the future on the other side of the Gate. How you know us then?" I wondered out-loud. _Wow, _I thought in my head, _I'm literally talking to someone from the future, that knows my future. This must be my lucky break, finally, from the last three years of hard, back-breaking work from the colonel! _

She shrugged, not answering me at first. "I just do. It's hard to explain that too without you freaking out."

"Okay, fine," I agreed to her command and didn't ask more about it. "What about the Philosopher's Stone, you know about it? Or how it's made, by any chance?"

"You should've found this on your own, but you guys didn't find Dr. Marcoh, so that changes things," Yuki bit her lip.

"Who's this Marcoh person, anyways?" I question, sitting up in my hospital bed.

"He was a soldier in the civil war. He good with alchemic research, though he's trying to keep it secret from the military," Yuki explained, sitting down on an oak chair beside my bed.

"Civil war?" I question, since when did we have a civil war?

"You know the Ishbalan Revolt?" Yuki squinted her eyes, then face palmed. "Damn, I forgot you don't even know that much. That happened before you were born, or too young to remember it."

"No, I don't know about that, but let's get back on subject. About the Philosopher's Stone, how's it made, Yuki. You seem to know, and I'll force it out of you if I have to." I glared at her radiating green eyes.

"No need. It's made by human sacrifice, blood is the key for each one," She bowed her head, slumped over in her chair. "And I know you well enough, Ed, that you wouldn't risk innocent lives for your own personal gain. That's why I thought you needed to hear it, since I held you from seeing Marcoh."

I grasped, surprised, but not so much. "No wonder it's so powerful."

"I know, and by the way, I'm not a secret agent. I'm no dog of the military. The cruel, selfish, greedy military this country has, not saying that others don't, but this one I must say is the worse," she concluded.

"I agree with you there!" I exclaimed.

"And you don't even know the half of it...yet," she murmured under breath. I wonder what she means by that?

I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" Hughes opened up the door with flowers hiding behind he's back.

"Here Ed, I wanted to get you something!" He handed me the flowers.

"Uh, thanks," I smiled delightfully, unsure of what to say really. They smelled wonderful with their soft textures and flawless petals of white, orange, and blue.

Hughes tilted up his glasses with his finger, reflecting setting sunlight upon them, " I overheard you two. I promise I won't tell anyone, but you guys better keep in it a secret from the military. If they find out...let's just hope they don't," he frowned at Yuki as she face palmed.

"Oh god, now Hughes knows," Yuki spoke to herself.

"I don't know what this "Gate" you spoke of, but everything else I understood. And if I was you Ed, I'd stop chasing dreams and take a reality check. You're not going to find your Philosopher's Stone," he glared. He's right, I couldn't take innocent lives to get Al's body back.

"What am I going to do then?" I pleaded.

"Brother, don't worry, we'll find another way," Al tried to comfort me.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Hughes get me a map," Yuki demanded as she turned to him. Hughes walked out of the room, and came back minutes later with a large paper map. Hughes laid the paper on the bed, on top of me.

Yuki leaned on the map. Striking pain ran up my nerves, "Hey, watch it! That was my automail leg. It not in the best shape to be leaning on!"

She lifted her hand up as the pain subsided, "Sorry." She grabbed the map, and placed it beside me on a table with a small lamp on it. I straightened my back again to see the map. "Here, that's where you're supposed to go."

I raised an eyebrow, "The fifth laboratory?"

"That hasn't run in years, you sure?" Hughes butted in. Yuki nodded with confidence.

I heard another knock on the door, "Come in."

Yuki turned around, Mustang stood at the door. Now what? "Fullmetal, meet 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sergent Brosh, they will be your body guards for the time being. They won't let you, Yuki, nor Al out of their sights."

"Wait, you can't do this!" I yelled wildly. I didn't need bodyguards!

"Look Fullmetal, this is only for the time being. When we capture Scar you'll be freed of them, but until then you can't leave out of their sights," Mustang glared. I looked at Ross with her short black hair and Brosh with his blond bangs. Both wearing uniforms, like Hughes and Mustang.

"But he went down sewers, he's not going to make an appearance again until he heals," I complained, exhaustion setting in.

"So far, all we found his coat with blood on it. Your statement makes a good point, but what if he doesn't care if he's hurt and comes after you again. Or Al or Yuki, you don't want that, now do you?" Mustang left as he shut the door behind him. Ross and Brosh left with him, I'm guessing to sit on the benches outside the door.

"So, about the fifth laboratory, why we need to go there?" I asked Yuki as I look down at the map again.

"Ssh, keep it down, Ed. Do you want everyone to hear you?" She muffled, enraged. "And, that's where you're supposed to go next. That's where you need to go next! Okay, I'll give you some encouragement, some research on the Philosopher Stone is held there.

"Really," I raised an eyebrow.

"Who would've thought," Al jumped up, then came over to look at the map.

"So Ed," Hughes started, "now that you have bodyguards how are you going to go there without them knowing. I want to go with you if I can."

"No, you shouldn't," Yuki said bluntly. "I don't want to change the story line as much as possible. I wouldn't have told you my secret if Clair could've lied."

"Hey, don't blame her," Al back her up. "It's not her fault."

"Yeah, it kinda is...," she stated.

"Guys, we need to figure out how to get pass Ross and Brosh. Or all of this was for nothing," I chipped in.

"So what's the plan, brother," Al looked at me as Yuki started to; Hughes did also.

"Don't look at me!" I screeched. "We could sneak out, like what we did when we were little."

"I knew you'd say that!" Al exclaimed.

"Okay, so we need to get on Ross and Brosh's good side. Hughes," Yuki pointed, "how can you manipulate a military person?"

"You just leave that up to me. You guys just pretend you're sleeping for about an hour, then I'll come to talk to them. That's when you sneak out. And Yuki," he glared at her, "you better know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I do for the most part," she sighed. "As long as I don't change anything. But first Winry has to fix your automail Ed."

"Uh, right," I agreed. I wished she hurried up getting here.

"I have to go now, Ed. Hope it all works out!" He smiled as we waved goodbye to him and he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Clair's POV  
(Night)**

Everyone was now in bed, or should I say Yuki slept on the bench outside, while Ed had his hospital bed. I sat my knees on a table, looking out the window to stare at the stars. I didn't know very many constellations besides the big dipper and little dipper, but I loved looking at them. I'd make pictures in my head, like fish, alchemy circles, and different shapes, like hearts, sea stars, and snowflakes.

"You're a very quiet person, Clair," I heard a whisper from behind me.

"Well, I am at night because technically I'm supposed to be sleeping now," I whispered so Al wouldn't copy my voice level to wake the others.

Al laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to do something though."

"Like what? I can't pick up Ed's card deck out of his pocket, which I must add, his cheating deck," I grinned.

"Wait, Ed cheats! No wonder he always wins!" Al yelled.

"Shh, keep your voice down," I hissed between my teeth like a cat. "Actually come with me." I stood up from the stand my knees were on, or floating on you could say, and walked to a staircase that led to the roof. I turned my head to see if Al followed me, which he did.

"The roof?" he questioned.

"Yep, we can actually talk to each other up there!" I smiled wildly at the armor behind me. Al opened the heavy door, I headed in first and lied on the ground, staring up at the stars once again That's the other reason I wanted up here. I loved swimming in our pool in the summer as I watched the stars glide through the sky like the moon and sun. Every ten minutes you could spy something different. "Ask me anything, I know your dying to know stuff about us."

He thought for a minute, more like several minutes. He walked over to me, and sat cross-legged beside me. "What's your greatest fear?"

"That's out of the blue, but uh...," I trailed off. Thinking, I came to a conclusion that only I'd say, "Babies."

"Babies?" he interrogated me.

"Don't judge me, my greatest fear is that one will attack me in the middle of the night! Babies are unpredictable!" I crossed my arms over my flowered pants. My hair came down over my face. Removing it, I asked, "What's your greatest fear?"

"I don't know, not getting my body back I guess, though I'm not really scared of that. That's more of Ed's fear than mine," he stated looking into my eyes. His soulful eyes showed hoped and his innocent, along with the wave of his voice.

Giggling, I couldn't help myself, I laughed, "True, True. Ed's greatest fear isn't even about himself."

"That's brother for you," Al chuckled.

Suddenly, I saw two beading yellow eyes shaped like golden marbles. "Al look!" I pointed to the eyes, almost on cue. I stood up, stirring my eyes at them intently. Al shuffled his feet as he stood up. His clanking caused the thing to hiss at us, that's when I realized what the animal was. "Shh, Al. Let me," I demanded. Without a nod, I moved over to the cat. I couldn't see it's coat, but the fatness of the animal concerned me. A homeless animal wouldn't be fat, right? Meaning it had a home where a family waited patiently.

"Meow," the cat sounded, in agony and pain. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the cat was pregnant. I walked over to Al to tell him.

He grasped, "How can we help it?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. When my animals were pregnant my parents took care of them. "But I think it's going to give birth soon."

Al bowed his head, sadden a little. "I want to help it."

"I don't know," I cringed, "the cat doesn't like you very much."

"But I have to do something!" Al proudly exclaimed with his fist in the air. Al ran over to her, I tried to stop him, but there's nothing I could do.

"Just don't pick up the cat!" I yelled, concerned again.

"Why?"

"You'll hurt the little ones inside!" I explained. Without another word, he bent down to the cat. With the darkness, I still couldn't spy her coat. She gave a louder meow, again with the pain and agony, it whimpered. Her lungs puffed out of her chest, and, though I couldn't feel, I saw her heart pump wildly.

The first little kitten that came out had an orange coat with white blending throughout. The kitten filled with slim and began crying for its mother. The cat eyes were shut, since the first two weeks of birth their eyes are closed. And it went straight to its mother's belly for milk and warmth. The mother licked the slim off its small, precious head.

The other kittens came out without a problem and cried more and more each time. The mother cleaned each one as they moved closer to her stomach. I heard a muffled meow after the fourth one came out in distress. Al comfort the cat by petting. In a sudden instant, Al screamed, "The cat's not breathing!"

"What do you mean not breathing? The kittens came out fine!" I shrieked. "She couldn't be dead!"

"Dead?" Al whimpered. I didn't want to hurt him, it just came out. Al lifted her head from the concrete roof. "How did the cat get up here? And why did it have kits now?"

"I don't know Al, but lets not let her death burden you. We need to do something about these kits! Maybe she had them here because she knew we'd take care of them if she couldn't. And maybe she stumbled on the roof, looking for a good place to give birth," I explained kindly. I know this harmed Al in his heart, but this is a horrible situation. I knew in his consciousness he knew what to do, I needed to unlock that center.

"You're right, we need some milk," Al agreed.

"I'll go find some, I'll be back!" I said determined.

"Soon?"

"As fast as possible!" I nodded, then left into the hospital. I don't remember finding a kitchen walking around, but I'll think of something. I headed down the hall towards the center of the hospital. Nothing but a reception desk that led to the main office. Come on, think. Food, water, milk...

Wait, milk! Something I absolutely hate, but so does Ed! I ran to our room, and a perfect glass of milk stood on the stand that the nurse gave him earlier. It most likely wasn't cold, but it'll do for freshly born kits. I tried to pick up the glass, but my hand faded through it. "Dang, I have to make note of that next time!" Now what? I can't wake up Yuki, she'd kill me! Not like I could anyways.

Hang on, I thought of the things I wanted to test as a ghost. One of them was controlling people, could I? I spotted Yuki on the bench outside with Rose and Brosh facing it. Brosh, half asleep, stared at the door. Without a snore, Ross was fast asleep. I walked passed them, not like it mattered, and poked Yuki in the stomach. My finger felt a tingling sensation as it faded through, like...love, power, selfishness, betrayal, hunger, jealousy, fears, hopes, and light of a thousand thoughts of countless emotions. It sucked me into its center. Suddenly I saw a bright white light in a trance, like I was at Truth's door. It felt mystical, magical! Nothing I've ever felt in my entire life!

With a jolt, I get flung from her body through multiple walls until I finally stop myself. "Ahh!" I screamed as I saw Yuki's body getting father and farther out of my sights. When I stop, I walked back to Yuki though the same walls. She's unconscious still, like nothing happened. Brosh stared out the window on the door and Ross started to snore a little, but not enough to hear.

I departed myself from the unaltered room, and headed back to Al. I decided to keep to myself until morning, that way Al wasn't more of a train wreak. I found Al on the roof, lucky he wasn't holding any of them. I knew they'd be safe with Al. "You find the milk?" he asked.

"Yes, but you have to get it. Well, you know how Ed hates milk, for once it's a good thing. There's some back in our room," I explained.

"Good thinking, I'll be back!" Al stood up, and ran straight to the door. Without saying good-bye to Al, I stared at the poor kittens cringing and crying for their mother to give them milk. Only thing I didn't understand is why I couldn't see the cat as a ghost. That would make sense, right? But no, I saw a helpless body that couldn't be recovered.

When I heard a creek of the door, I realized Al came back with the milk and a plate. Al poured the milk on the plate and sat each slowly dying kit on the edge of the plate. The kit lapped up the milk with their little pink tongues. "You think they'll be alright?" I looked up at Al as he bent down on one knee.

"I think so, but we can't take care of them. Brother will get mad if he sees them," Al sighed.

I smiled, "Scaredy-cat, Yuki loves cats like you do! That's two against one."

"So you think we'll be able to keep them!" Al exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep! Well, until we find someone to keep them," I laughed as the cats meowed delightfully with milk in their mouths.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I woke with a glistening strip of sunlight coming from the wall behind me. I yawned, looking around to see Ross and Brosh asleep, "So much for my bodyguards' bodyguards."

My head pounded and my chest felt out of it this morning. Like butterflies in my stomach, only I wasn't frightened or nervous for anything. I rubbed my stomach lightly as I stumbled into our room. Ed was sound asleep, but Al was gone. Where did he go? I checked around the building, most patients were asleep, while other were snoring.

Think, where they could've gone? Think about where Clair go. Hm...

Oh, I know! I found the stairs to the roof, that's where Ed and Al went in the anime. So I decided to check there first, and sure enough that's where they were. But not alone.

I heard faint cries of kittens. I walked over, unsure if I should or not. "Hey Al, what's with the kittens?" I asked as I tapped on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Yuki! We found a pregnant mother walking around. She gave birth over the night, but died afterwards...," Al trailed off remorsefully. "But the kittens are fine!"

"Oh, well that's good." I stared at each of them, one was a midnight black, another was a sunny orange in color, the third was white with a black spec on its nose, and the last one was a dark grey. "They're so cute!" I picked up the white one.

"Wait," Al urged, "be careful picking them up. They're still newborns."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I lied the kitten in my arms as I slid down on my knees. "You have names for them yet?"

"No, we were trying to think of someone to take care of them," Al explained. I guessed, he was talking about him and Clair.

"Oh, I don't know anyone who would, sorry," I sighed, unpleased. "We could take care of them!" I smiled.

"What about Ed? And we can't take them on the trains and inside most hotels," Al sympathized.

"Okay, I'll handle Ed, we can sneak them on the trains, and I don't know about the hotels but I'll think of something," I said determined.

"Do you know when Winry supposed to arrive?" Al asked.

"Uh no." Suddenly I heard a silent whimper of the door as it opened. Ed stumbled out.

"I heard Yuki come up here." Ed scratched the back of his head. "What's that meowing? Al!"

"Brother, before you say anything, look at the dead mother cat and think about the kits. We couldn't let them die," Al stated calmly, pointing at the black cat's body.

"But Al-"

"Brother please!" Al yelled.

Ed sat on his knees, then cross-legged, "Fine Al, I understand. But we can only keep the cats until they can survive on their own."

Al hugged his brother, "Awe, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeated.

"Al, you're...chok...ing...me!" I heard a cry came from Ed. Al let go slowly, and metaphorically smiled. "You're as bad as Armstrong when his in...that state. Besides, I'm beat. Two against one isn't a fair fight."

I laughed, "Yep! Besides shorties never win!" I sat the kitten down on the plate.

"I'm going to kill you, Yuki! I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" He chased my across the balcony of the roof.

"Guys!" Al screamed. "Clair has to tell everyone something!"

"Huh?" We both stopped, walking back over to Al and the kits.

"Clair says that inside your body, Yuki, something special is there. It's filled with mix emotions. Is that the "white" stone she's talking about?" Al asked me suddenly.

"Wait, when did Clair go inside my body! It's my body!" I screeched.

"She says, 'I'm sorry with all gratitude, but I wanted to make you sleep walk to get the milk since I couldn't pick it up.' But she figured out later, I could get it."

I face palm, "Clair you're such a blond sometimes."

"She knows," Al said emotionless. "But on the bright side, she did learn something that you didn't know."

"I guess, but I can't feel what she feels either, none of us can. Therefore, it wasn't the greatest find," I slumped over. A stone that has emotions, I must say that's a little weird. "Oh hey," I spoke up as I straightened my back, "when is Winry coming, Ed?"

"I don't know, sometime today," he stated.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end here. My mom wants the computer really bad, and I still need to go over last chapter and this one. Sorry, but I hope the kits brought some relief, though the mother died.  
**

**In memorial:  
**

**The black cat that we don't know the name to. **

**Clair: Awe, so sad. Poor kitty. I never want to die...oh wait, I already have... ^.^' **


	13. Chapter 13: Four of a Kind

**Me: Hiya! Thanks for the 100 reviews everyone! I love ya all!  
**

**Meow.**

**Me: Ole, stop it, kitty! **

**Meow?**

**Me: Hmph, anyways, I'm starting a new story this weekend named Timewing!**

**Clair: It's 'bout Dragons/FMA, how cool is that!**

**Yuki: You never told me 'bout this? **

**Me: Surprise! Oh, it's an AU in our world. **

**Clair: I may not be in it, but check it out! Dragons are awesome! **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Anyways...**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Four of a Kind**

* * *

**Al's POV**

I stared at the four little kittens, thinking of their mother; they're left all alone like us, without parents to tell them right from wrong. Yuki came outside with another case of milk and water from the hospital's cafeteria for the nurses. Brother sat cross-legged with the small grey kit cradled in his arm sound asleep. I heard the purring of the animal when I looked over at it. Yuki poured the milk on the plate, adding some water to thin out it for the them. "We should give them names," Yuki suggested.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. We need something to call each of them.

"Why would we give them names? We're not keeping them," Ed budded in. Yuki glared at him.

"Well, we can't say "White kit", "Black kit", "Grey kit", or "Orange kit" to signature them." Yuki still glaring.

"Brother, she has a point," I added.

Clair said excitedly, "I wanna name the white kitten Snowflake!

"Clair says she wants to name the white kitten Snowflake!" I told everyone.

"Hm, Okay, I'll name the black kit Tsuki (soo-kee). It's Japanese for moon," Yuki claimed.

That left the orange and grey kitten, "Aren't you going to name one, brother?"

"You go ahead." He kept the grey one in his hands, glancing down every few seconds. I took the last one, since Ed's comfortable with the grey one, I retrieved the orange one.

A name for an orange cat. Sunny? Chester? "I know which one your thinking." I looked over at Clair, "Buttercup!"

"Buttercup?" I whispered. "No, that's too simple. I want something original."

"Hm... Flare? Flame? Cheddar? Boots? Pussy? Garfield?" She named off a few, even some I didn't recognize.

"Firefly." I nodded afterwards.

"Firefly?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"That's a cool name, isn't it? I've never heard it before!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah because it's weird." That's what I thought she said, but she shrugged bluntly. "I like it! It's alright, anyways, for the first animal you've ever owned."

"I've owned an animal before!" I yelled a notch higher than I thought. "I've owned a cat when I was little. Oh, and a chicken once!" I didn't own the cat for very long, neither the chicken, but I did own them at one point.

"Oh," she fumbled.

"So, brother. What's your kitten's name?" I looked over at the kit, who had its ruff little tongue sticking out now.

"It's not my kitten, Al. We're not keeping them, remember?" He raised his eyebrow.

"But, but, but," I sputtered. "You have to call it something!"

"Fine, Al. I'll name it Shadow, happy now?" He lowered his eyebrows and glanced back down at the kit.

"I like it," Yuki nodded.

He pleased me, Shadow's a good name.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam against the back wall. Winry stood at the door, she puffed rage about something through her green shirt and blue jeans. "I traveled all the way out here to help you, and you don't even have the decency to pick me up from the train station!" Winry screamed, throwing a wrench out of her hands. Ed fell over with a bump on his head with a throbbing headache. I stepped cautiously away with Yuki. Winry pointed at Yuki, walking over, "Who are you?"

"Uh," she silently grasped. "Didn't Ed tell you?"

"No!" She yelled as her echoing breath escaped the roof.

"They're my body guards," she explained to her. Yuki held out her hand. Winry shook it, taking a step back afterwards. "My name's Yuki Tenshi, glad to meet you!" She smiled kindly.

"I'm Winry," she greeted.

I bowed to her, "Don't be mad at Ed, Winry. We've had a lot on our minds. Yuki's been with us for a while now, and we probably forgot to tell you."

"Like what?!" She screeched. "And he forgot to tell me?"

I rubbed my the back of my armor, "It's confusing to explain."

She sighed, then pointed at brother's automail arm that wasn't there. She grasped, I could imagine her clasping there on the concrete, "What happened? You didn't say that it shattered! I thought it needed tuning! Ed! I didn't bring enough to construct new automail!"

Ed rubbed his hand from the wrench attack, sighing, "Ow, why the hell did you do that for? And I have the materials in storage. You have your tools, right?"

Winry shrugged, "Most of them. I can try to make a new one, but it'll take some time."

"Take all the time you need," Ed sat up with the kit flopping its ears with the motion. In his smile, I saw a sense that we didn't need the time wasted. Besides, Yuki told us a mission to complete. We can't stop now, we're so close. I can feel it! "Just don't take too long, I have work from the colonel to get done," he lied solemnly.

"Who's kittens are those?" Winry pointed to Ed's kitten. Shadow yawned and lied back on brother's arm. "Awe, they're adorable!"

"They're ours," Yuki budded in. "Al found them yesterday. We're keeping them until we find a home for them."

"Awe, how sweet! I would take them off your hands, but I can't. I can't have them on the train, and I don't think Den would like them too well," Winry smirked as she bent down to pick up Snowflake.

"Damn, I was hoping you would," Yuki squinting her eyes for a second. "Do you know anyone that would?"

She held her finger up thinking, "Nope, none I can think of, unless the old man down the road from our house wants them. He's cat friendly. Do you remember him?"

"Hm," I thought about it, "No, not really."

"Come on, he's a cat person. You have to remember him!" Winry complained as she petted Snowflake.

After a second of me not saying anything, she sighed, "Well, in any case, I don't think you want to give them to him. He's kinda creepy..."

"Yeah...," I agreed, while Yuki nodded. Unfortunately though, we still didn't have a home for the little ones.

"Come on Ed, I need to take some measurements before I began making you a new one. I might be able to tune up your leg too, if you want," she smiled, then poked his prosthetic leg. "It's not broken too, is it?"

"No, no. It's fine." Ed stood up.

"Hang on, Ed. I want you to do something for me," Yuki yelled as she ran over to him.

"What?" Ed raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Can you go the National Library for me and look up any philosophers that started with "P"? Yuki asked.

"Uh, sure," he agreed carelessly, "I'll meet you later Winry." Brother ran inside, ending outside the entrance door, I could spot him departing from the on top balcony. He looked close to an ant from up here.

"Why did you bring me here if you don't allow me to fix his automail?" Winry bickered, crossing here arms on her chest.

"Calm down, Winry. Brother will come back in a little while. We're on a mission," I explained nicely.

* * *

**Ed's POV  
**

I headed to the library on the sunshine lit day. Only cumulus clouds circled the atmosphere above me. I sighted the same girl clerk from before, with her brunette hair and brown eyes, "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," I said without hesitation, "Can you find all philosophers that start with "P"?" I leaned my arm on the table. I knew that being out in the open was bad. With my prosthetic arm completely shattered, I didn't have much to defend myself. But they can get over it.

"Sure, be right back!" She jogged from her desk to the back room. Grabbing a cart, she ran through each section of the library. And, like before, she retrieved all the books in about twenty minutes.

"Thanks for the help!" I thanked her, and rallied the books in a tall stack.

"You're welcome!" She smiled attentively. "Do you need help with that Fullmetal, sir?"

"No, but thanks. I really appreciate helping me," I half-smiled at her, picking up the books and heading out the door.

I trailed back to the hospital and dropped the books off on the balcony. "Thanks Ed," Yuki stared up at me from sitting on the floor holding Tsuki, or I think that's what she named it. "Oh, Winry waiting for you back in your room."

I sighed, weary. When I went inside, I headed back to my room.

"Where have you been, Fullmetal sir?" Ross and Brosh met me at the door, while saluting me.

"At the library. Why?" I questioned.

Ross lowered her hand, "You could've been hurt, sir. We don't know if Scar's going to attack again. And you shouldn't go outside in the shape you're in."

I lied my palm against my head, feeling a migraine coming. Without saying anything else I went into my room, I didn't want to fight with them at the moment.

Winry stationary waited for my arrival. "Hey Ed, took you long enough. I want you to lay face down on the bed so I can take some measurements," Winry teased, while explaining to me what to do. Why were girls like that? Did they think teasing was a game? Well, Winry always been like that and Yuki teases me of my height, which I'm sick and tried of.

I maneuvered myself on the bed in the position she told me. For a while we didn't say anything, but Winry brought up the questioned, "How old's Yuki?"

"Twelve," I answered with my head aching more than before.

"Where's she from?" she asked. I lied silently as she waited. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." I tensed up when Winry hit the wrong spot on my automail. "Ow!" That didn't help my nerves nor my head.

"Well, that definitely needs fixing," she spoke to herself. "Is she nice at least?" I thought for a moment. "I want an answer this time too."

Grouchy much.

"Yeah, yeah, she's nicer than most people I know." Well, that was after the cussing of her dirty mouth, and keeping everything a secret from me.

"Oh, that's good. Why is she with you?" Winry asked freely, like she didn't care, but I could tell she did. Why else would she be asking these questions?

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"I'm a good listener, besides your automail needs many tune ups," she smiled.

"Eh," I sputtered, "no. I don't wanna talk 'bout that either."

"You never tell me anything! You haven't called us once, and now you won't even explain what's going on!" she yelled. "What happened to you, Ed?"

"Like Al mentioned, we've been busy for a while," I cringed, rubbing my throbbing head. It bulged now.

Damn, wrench.

"But you didn't have a dignity to call once. I'd like to know what you've been doing all this time! Then when you finally do call me, you're automail in torn into shreds!" I think now she going into overactive shook. "Stop moving!"

"I know, I know. I should've called you, but I didn't know what to say. Everything's happening too fast and it's hard to explain," I apologized, anything to get her to stop yelling. "Forgive me."

She huffed annoyingly, without saying anything more. The quietness seemed nice, but the enraged atmosphere didn't. I dealt through the pain every time Winry hit a nerve, hoping she wouldn't touch another one.

* * *

**Yuki****'s POV  
**

I glanced at the books. Plato and different Peter's and Paul's popped from the pile. I buried my hand deeper into the pile with the covers of yellows, reds, and blues coming into my view. "Anything me and Clair can do to help?" Al asked, placing Firefly by the plate of milk and sitting cross-legged by the pile. "Wait, hang on. Clair's going nuts 'bout this book, but she's not saying anything, like she lost her voice of something." Al pointed to a book called Paracelsus. It wasn't big like the rest of them, it was relatively small compared to the rest of them. But it held fine ink marks without pictures when I looked inside.

What's so special about Paracelsus? I know I don't have a reliable source in mind head of that name. Was it from Clair, that would explain why she's freaking out, but what about him? Paracelsus. Paracelsus. Pa-ra-cell-us. I bit my lip, but came up with nothing on him. Not even the littlest spec of dirt about the guy.

"Clair's still not saying anything. She's in shock now, more than I've ever seen her. More than when she first realized she had a ghostly form," Al explained. That made me worry a little. I turned quickly to the first page. It read, 'Paracelsus AKA, Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus - last name has never been found - born 17 December 1493. No records of death are found.'

Oh, I knew who this crazy person was now. And also why Clair freaked out about it. AKA, Van Hohenheim in simple terms. And wow, he really is a little over 400 years old. "Oh," I spoke hastily.

"What? What is it?" Al exclaimed as he leaned in closer to the book.

I scooted the book toward my face, not like it mattered. It didn't say Van Hohenheim in the book, but still I didn't want them to know. Not yet anyways. "It-it's nothing to worry about." Wait, could he be the creator of the "White" Stone. Maybe, maybe not. Well, I don't know really? Anything's possible at this rate!

"Come on, Yuki. I know all your secrets now. Do you know Paracelsus?" Al questioned.

"Uh, yes. But I can't tell you because it'll change everything! Do you know Paracelsus?" I asked, falling concerned.

"Uh, if you do, I most likely don't," he explained shyly. "Clair, you can tell me, right?"

I shook my head mouthing "no". "Clair! Snap out of it!" Al shouted. He turned back to me, "She's not snapping out of it."

"Well, I don't know what I could do to help?" I felt scared for a minute. But then I realized Clair does this occasionally.

"No! Not even you can tell me!" Al exclaimed, shocked. Yay, go Clair, she lied for once. "Awe, if it really going to change the future that much, you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks Al for understanding," I smiled gently.

"You're welcome." He rubbed the back of his armor, "You'll tell me later, right?"

"Sure, I will. I promise." I nodded to him. Eh, I'll have to tell him sooner or later, right?

* * *

**Clair's POV  
(One week later)  
**

I watched Ed sitting up on his bed with boxers on and his shirt missing as Winry connected the nerves to Ed's new automail arm. Ed seized up before she clicked the levers to connect them. Yuki sat next to Al and me, back against the wall in Ed's hospital room. Ed's going to have a huge hospital bill when he gets out of here. But after babysitting the kittens for the past week, it's been worth it. Only a week from now I can see their colorful eyes. I could imagine Snowflake having blue eyes, or having one blue and one green like me!

"OW!" Ed screamed in agony for a few seconds when Winry connected them. It made me shiver, I'm glad I'm not him. "I always hated that part, and did you have to do it so hard!"

"Hey, I did my best not to hurt you. Be happy, you have your automail back!" Winry stared as Ed moved his fingers and arm around. "Is everything in working order?"

"Winry, of course it's in working order! You're the best! Thank you!" Ed smiled. "Come on, Al. I need to get back into shape. To train the mind you must train the body."

Al laughed, standing up from his spot, "Yup! Meet you on the roof!"

"Not if I beat you there first!" Ed yelled excitedly, and together the both ran with lightning speed out the door.

"Boys, gotta love them," Winry turned to Yuki.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Yuki replied as she stood up, stretching.

Ross and Brosh walked into the room. "Where are those two going?" Rose asked.

"To spar on the roof. There's no harm in that officers, is there?" Yuki raised and eyebrow.

They both looked at each other inquisitively, "Eh, I guess not." They both shrugged.

Yuki, Winry, and I ran down the hallway to the stairs to the balcony. "Wait, where are you going?" Brosh ordered.

"To watch them on the roof, duh," Yuki said. We stumbled up the steps to see Ed and Al about to fight. They were now getting in their front stances.

"Everyone stop!" Yuki yelled with signaling her arms. Ed glared at Yuki, while Al stared at her. I didn't know what her plan was. Yuki picked up the kittens and plate from the center, then stabled the kittens at the door beside her. "Now you can go."

They both went back to sneering at each other. Well, I don't know if Al was, but Ed definitely was with sturdy poise. They both claimed their stances from before. "You know how this is going to end, right brother?" Al questioned rhetorically, readying himself.

"Not if I have a say 'bout it! You might've won multiple times before, but I will win this time!" Ed focused his gaze on Al's torso. Jumping, Ed ramped his fist at him, but Al quickly dodged from his attack. Al went back into a front stance and punched Ed when his attack failed again.

"Ugh!" Ed groaned before jumping back to his feet. Al tried to hit Ed, but he blocked, sliding across the concrete. As the excitement in my mind raced, dust filled the arena. I couldn't see for the middle half off the fight, but when I spotted them, Ed was either trying to kick Al in the head or Al blocking his attacks to and fro, then punching when he targeted with a slimmer of a chance of succeeding. But even when they succeeded, Ed would flop back up to his feet, breathing his lungs out of his chest.

Suddenly the dust clear, and I didn't hear anymore clanking of automail parts or armor sliding pass one another. I sighted Ed on the ground with Al's fist to his chest. "Fine Al, you win. I guess I really can't win against you," Ed sighed, while Al brought arm to his side.

Al bowed to his brother, "You try too hard."

"I do not! I do what I have to, and then some!" Ed squinted his eyes.

"Exactly! Oh, I see your automail is working properly!" Al claimed. I ran over to Al.

"That was awesome! I wish I could fight like that!" I stuttered, bulging my eyes out and swinging my arms all about.

"You can't fight, can you?" Al looked down at me.

"Nope, not at all. But I don't need to either. Well, not now anyways." I shrugged, looking over at Yuki talking to Ed. Winry didn't seem very excited about the sparing battle, but she did say a few things about it.

"Yeah, I never heard of a ghost fighting with someone before. They can't even touch people or things for that matter," Al stated nicely.

"Yeah, thanks for complement," I said sarcastically, sighing. "Besides, you've never heard of ghost before I came along!"

"Hey Al," I heard Winry come over to us, "Who are you talking to? All this week you've been talking to thin air."

"Um, Ed didn't tell you?" Al questioned.

"Tell me what? He hasn't told me anything!" Winry yelled as she placed her hands on her hips with her hair pulled up and her apron that she usually wore.

"Uh, never mind then," Al rubbed to back of his head. Yeah, I agreed with Al, she's gone through enough already. She doesn't need to know that I'm here, though that may seem dreary, but I don't even like Winry very much. Yeah, I'm one of the people who likes Scar more than Winry.

"Fine, don't tell me. I need to get home anyways," Winry sighed.

"Winry," Ed caught her attention as he ran over. "Here's the payment for everything." Ed handed a check to her.

Winry blankly stared at the paper, unable to speak. I looked over at the paper it was more money than my parents made entire year! But it was also in Cens too, that may have made a big difference. "Thank you!" She placed the check in her pocket. "I'll be going now! I hope you find a home for the kittens!"

"Me too! Bye!" Al waved

"Bya!" Yuki waved with everyone else. I didn't need to wave, but I did anyways because it was the nice thing to do.

Winry shut the door behind her. Ed, Al, and Yuki ran to the railing to wave goodbye to her when she walked out the building. She waved back, then yelled, "You better call me sometime and tell what's happening!"

"I will if I get the chance!" Ed echoed to her cuffing his hands sightly.

"Ah, finally!" Ed slid down against the railing and placed his hands behind his head. "I can get a break from everything."

Al sighed, pleased. "Yep! What a wonderful day it is."

"Guys, you do know we need to go to the fifth laboratory tomorrow, right?" Yuki questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout that. Well, for today we have it to ourselves," Ed smiled, closing his eyes gently.

"Okay, but don't come screaming to me when #66 or #48 comes after you," Yuki sat down beside them. I floated in mid-air, sometimes I hated being a ghost, I couldn't feel, sleep, lean, sit, lay, bounce, or play my flute, which was the saddest part. I sniffled every time I thought about it.

"Who's #66?" Al questioned.

"Who cares, I can take him on and with you, Al, nothing can stop us. Scar came close, but I promise that won't happen again," Ed smiled.

"Oh, and don't forget to pay the doctor bill, Ed," Al demanded.

"Oh yeah, 'bout that," Ed tensed up with a smaller smile. "I gave all my money to Winry for the trip here and the new automail."

"Really, Ed, really," Yuki glared at him.

"Hey, I thought it would make up for all the times I didn't call her because I forgot," Ed bickered. Yuki face palmed. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. The government pays for everything anyways."

Yuki shook her head, "You better hope to God it does, because I for one hate being in debt."

"We've never been in debt before, it'll be Okay," Al added.

"Fine. Don't listen to the twelve-year-old, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Yuki raged as she stood up and brought the kittens over to us.

We picked up each one of our cats, well I couldn't but Al took care of it. I had Snowflake, Yuki had Tsuki - she just had to give it a Japanese name - Ed had Shadow - which I think it's a girl, but awe well - and Al had Firefly.

* * *

**:D I'm so happy right now! Thanks everyone! Here's my long list, check out their profiles if you want!  
**

**Yuki Tenshi Uchiha-chan**

**Braemar**

**EeveeAlchemist**

**LiselotteandAlice**

**VampireFrootloopsRule (VFR)**

**DoomedToBeCrazyFanGirlForeve r (Aren't we all)**

**BlackPaperMoon82462**

**Thebestgameintheuniverse**

**Haruka-desu**

**YumeNina**

**Fullmetalkid2**

**WhispersXinXtheXWind**

**LeFay Strent**

**ParisPhatom**

**Ed's. Curious .Kitten**

**UltimateOtaku100**

**ForeverTacos21**

**madacat153**

**Yukio Lover**

**Katerinaaqu **

**Misguided Shinigami**

**Ayuhime -or Ame-chan**

**69AnimeFreak69**

**Queenofthefanfiction**

**Become1withSealand**

**Emma Violacciocca**

**Demy Nom-The Spaz**

**MegGiry-TheAlbino **

**SabastianScott**

**And any guest that has posted I've seen yours too! Thanks Everyone! And Good Luck on your stories too! **


	14. Chapter 14: Bugs, Rats, Spiders, Oh My!

**Me: Happy Pi Day! 3.1415926535897932384626433832 7950288419716939937510582097 4944592308716406286208998628 34825...**

**Yuki: We get it you know Pi.**

**Ed: I draw alchemy circles all day, but even I don't remember that many numbers to Pi.**

**Me: I feel smart! I out smarted Ed!**

**Ed: Uh-huh. 3.1415926353**

**Me: Busted! XP **

**Yuki: 3.1415927 rounded good enough! **

**Me: No 7/22 is exact without knowing all them numbers.**

**Al: Why do you know all those numbers then?**

**Me: I wanna!**

**Al: Okay...**

**Me: Come on, I thought alchemist were meant for this kind of stuff!**

***Crickets* **

**Me: *Glares* Fine, I can't draw a straight circle, but at least I know Pi!**

**Yuki: *Face Palms* Circles aren't straight.**

**Me: You know what I meant! :(**

**Yuki: Hey, don't angry at me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bugs, Rats, Spiders, Oh My! **

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

After Ed paid for his hospital treatment, which I didn't know how he paid it off with everything in his pocket collected by Winry, but somehow he paid it. I hoped he didn't turn lead into gold like all alchemist _could _do... Yet, his pocket were empty, so I didn't think twice about it.

Now we found a medium size hotel beside Central Headquarters that allowed pets, as long as they cleaned the room of their mess when they left. We carried the kittens to our room on the bottom floor.

Ross and Brosh, the two bodyguards Mustang assigned that he won't let go of us until this Scar case was solve, but in all actuarial Scar was "suppose to be" one of the good guys. They sat outside the room, taking shifts during the night to keep their eyes peeled for anything. I turned to the both of them before walking any farther, "Don't you guys have lives? Families you haven't seen in weeks from watching us."

"Actually, I'm trying to get enough money to moved out of my parents house, and Brosh here probably rather be here than taking care of his five brothers and sisters," Ross explained, without saluting for once, but she didn't have to with me; I wasn't a part of the military.

"Yeah," Brosh agreed with a half-smile, scratching the back of his head. "This is what Mustang assigned us to do. We can't disorder his commands, even the one that seem very irrational, if Fullmetal can't take on Scar, I don't know how we can."

"Don't worry about it, Scar isn't coming any time soon," I reassured them, smirking. "Let's just say, I'm a fortune-teller person." _Why did I tell them that, am I stupid or some lunatic?_ Meh, at least they won't worry anymore. Besides, with my calculations, we were leaving for the Fifth Laboratory tonight. It was best to get on their good sides for a change.

"Is that why you're with Fullmetal?" Ross asked kindly.

"Don't tell anybody, but yes, that's one of the reasons," I said with a glare. If they told anybody I was dead for sure. Well, maybe not, but it was best that military personnel didn't know. That worked out so well for Noah, I knew she was on my side of the gate during War World 2, but I wouldn't doubt anything different with the Homunculi bastards.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone," Ross reassured.

"Thank you," I nodded, and turned into the room, shutting the door afterwards. Our lodging showed a giant green couch in the middle of the room with two medium size beds on the opposite sides of the walls. Ed already claimed the left bed that had blue sheets, like the one at the hospital, so that left the purple bed on the right side with purple sheets, which were my favorite color and reminded me of my twin size bed back home that had purple sheets with a purple felt that dangled upon a rack a few feet above it. A window shined moonlight through the back wall behind the couch.

Only problem, the kittens already claimed the pillow, which was basically half the bed. Tsuki had its back towards Shadow's, and Firefly had its tail wrapped around Snowflake. "Hey Al, can I have some milk?"

"Sure," he handed me a case of milk and a white plate, "here you go." I kindly took the plates, and dropped half the bottle of milk into the center of the plate.

"Come here kitties, kitties, kitties..." I tried luring them to the end of the bed where I left the plate sitting. Tsuki yawned, sticking her tongue out afterwards, and Firefly stretched his tail a few centimeters before snoozing back asleep. "Fine then."

I handled each the cats with them meowing in my hands, and placed them by the milk. "I told you; those cats are only in the way," Ed sighed.

"Shut up, Ed," I growled, turning to him with a glare. I turned back to Alphonse, "How much longer 'til they open their eyes?"

"A few days at most, maybe tomorrow if we're lucky!" he squealed, delighted.

"But today we need to go to the Fifth Laboratory if we want anything done," Edward whispered so Ross and Brosh wouldn't hear us. "Right Yuki?"

I just nodded as my reply, seeing those Homunculi, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Greed maybe bouncing through my conscious. "Clair wonders what about the kits," Al said.

"What about them?" I questioned. I thought about it for a minute, if Al, Ed, and I were gone and Clair couldn't take care of them, what could we do?

"I'll stay," Al raised his hand.

"No you must go!" I exclaimed, but then made my voice whisper again. "I'm sure when Ross and Brosh find out we're missing, they'll take good care of the kits."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Al agreed. "Brother, you have some string with you, right?"

"Yep, of course I do Al; I always keep some with me, especially this time," Ed showed the rope out of his pocket. He tied it to a knob, then flung the rest of it out the open window, falling with a puff of dust towards the ground. Ed and Al headed down the room without any problems, but I took the stab at the window and silly me looked down. The height dreaded my composer. "Come on!" Ed urged.

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before!" I yelled down to them, taking one foot out the window. I had to stay strong with this, if this scared me then who knows what everything else could do.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll catch you if you slip, Okay. Now come on!" the alchemist waiting for me screeched again.

_I can do this, _I kept telling myself and stumbled on the rope with both my legs dangling, the rope was the only thing keeping me from falling to my death, or a million broke bones. I moved each hand down with fatigued from the attitude under me. I shut my eyes, trying not to think about how dangerous this trip was.

When I finally reached the bottom, I opened my eyes to see Ed and Al before me. "Thanks guys," I patted Ed on the back, "Come on, we got work to do."

I led Ed and Al to the lab, relocating it from the crumbled map in my pocket. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ed asked. I looked around where the map led me, no I didn't know. It led me to an alleyway with a street corner at the end, like the alley this adventure started. The one Truth put me. All of this was his game, I knew that, but what could I say? I meet my favorite two alchemist, and now I was helping them, what was better than that? "Give me the map!" Ed snatched the map out of my hands.

"See, we're here," I pointed to our location. "The lab is that way, but if we go this way we can find the back entrance."

"Didn't Hughes say that it wasn't being used?" Al wondered out-loud.

"That's what you might think, but there's actually a million traps inside and guards on the outside," I explained to them.

"Who's controlling the warehouse?" Ed interrogated.

"I can't answer you that, remember? You have to figure that out on your own," I told him with a serious voice.

"I hate this! Why can't you tell us everything?!"

"I can't; I told you that already!" I begged, screaming. "Fine, after this I'll tell about mostly everything."

"But mostly doesn't cut it, Yuki! I want to know what you know!" Ed shrieked with annoyance running through his veins. I wanted to tell him, but he couldn't or won't understand why I simply cannot. Although, after this I could explain to him what the Homunculi were and their plans.

When I didn't say anything, Ed stared intentionally at the paper, and led us into the direction behind the building.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Yuki, an innocent girl that was with a state alchemist and my younger brother trapped inside a suit of armor, she knew everything about us. Why couldn't she tell me? Screw our destiny's I wanted to know them, and change them if I could. But what if they turned out better than what I had hoped? Is that why she was keeping it from me? But why was she here if our futures turned out good? She was here to change them, right? How does this involve Equivalent Exchange, though?

I spotted the laboratory, or so I thought from the map, a fence surround the steel structure. I turned to Yuki, "Now what?"

"Don't ask me, I just led you here. I'm not your guide," she bickered quietly like she didn't want anyone to hear us. I didn't see anyone around? I signaled my hand in a clapping motion when Yuki stopped me with her hand pulling them down. "No don't. You don't want anyone to see us. No alchemy, okay."

"What's the point in that?" I glared with a deranged look of defense. "Come on, hop on my back," I sighed, it was the only way she could climb over the wired fence without getting hurt.

"What?!" she sputtered, "If you think I'm doing that than you must think I'm crazy!"

"Yuki, I don't like the idea either, but we have to get across the gate. And you're the one that said I couldn't use alchemy," I explained as I scratched the back of my head, rethinking my brilliant idea that came to mind.

"Okay fine, use your alchemy," she pouted. I thought from that moment she hated the idea more than I did. "Ah! Spider! Kill it! Kill it!" she pointed wildly as she hid behind me.

"You're scared of a spider?" I felt alarmed. They were harmless little insects. It was like being scared of a fly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes I am. Now kill it already!" I stepped on it with my boot.

"There, happy?" I rose an eyebrow. She jumped on my back, slinging her arms around me, and her head bowed on my shoulder, "Hey, hey! You could've warned me!"

"Meh, I felt happy, and this is what you wanted me to do, isn't it?" she snickered. "By the way, it's called a glomp, expect to get them a lot from now on."

"Well, I already don't like them," I groaned loudly, then with a grumble, I jumped on the fence, Yuki still hugging her arms with fatigue.

Windy air picked up to blow my hair into my eyes, I pulled it out of my face lightly. Now I had to get Al. I grabbed the stripe of wires with thorns that would had tore my flesh if it wasn't for my automail. Thank you Winry! "Ready Al?"

He gave a nod, then I passed the wire down to him for him to climb. Al maneuvered with great zeal up the wire without any problem."Waah!" I heard Yuki's cry from behind me.

I grabbed her, "You're not going to fall. We'll make it though this, right Alphonse?"

He nodded again, "Right, brother." After Al ascended up the fence, he jumped down with me following behind him. I made Yuki jerk at my shoulders, she hung onto with dear life, when I jumped.

"Waah! Come on, you could've warned me!" Yuki yelled when I landed.

"You got to learn the meaning of Equivalent Exchange," I explained when I let her off my Flammel coat.

"Right," she smiled sarcastically. "Now we have to get into the building by using that vent over there." She pointed to an opening that I knew Al wouldn't dare try to fit through.

"Why are we using the vent?" I questioned her suggesting. "Can't I use alchemy now?"

"Well no, we can't get caught, remember?" she shook her head. "How 'bout me and you go through the vent, while Clair and Al stay out here. Oh, I'd take Clair's advice if she has any to give, Al. She knows the future, too, you know!"

"Right!" he gave a definite nod.

"Come on Ed, we need to get inside before anybody sees us," Yuki commanded.

"Wait, I didn't approve of this idea!" I ranted with concern for everybody. How'd she know everything would work out? She seemed so certain about everything.

"I'm not looking for your approval; you just have to trust me. Is that Okay with you?" Yuki smirked when she rose her eyebrow and headed to the vent.

I shook my head, something was dangerously wrong with this, but I followed behind her anyways. I lifted her body towards the entrance into the vent. She removed the screws from the iron bars that sealed the shaft. "Sorry Al that you couldn't fit, but Yuki must've had some reason of bringing you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, brother. I rather be home with the kittens, though. Good luck!" he cheered for me.

"Thanks Al," I maneuvered on top of his armor into the narrow passage of the shaft that Yuki climbed into a few seconds before off my shoulders.

Inside the shaft, tangled cobwebs and assorted bugs moved around our views. Yuki flinched every time she spotted one by her hands or legs. I pushed her along, trying to make her forget about the spiders and some rats scampering beside us.

Finally I saw light at the end, I hurried my dusty hands behind Yuki. Yuki jumped down from where the vent lied by the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very high so she made the drop. I dropped on my automail leg beside her. "So much for being abandon. I see lights," I confirmed, pointing at the stick lights at the bottom of the hall. It didn't bring much light, but enough for us to see through the darkness.

"Yeah, this is another reason you have to trust me," she grabbed my jacket, shivering anxiously, looking at the spiders by the concrete cracks in the floor. She let go when it disappeared, "I'm sorry, it's just I hate spiders. And this is not helping my phobia what-so-ever."

I walked beside her with confidence that nobody would stand in my way for the information about the Philosopher's Stone. Suddenly, one of the tiles below my foot moved down, and spikes appeared out of nowhere. I grabbed Yuki and jumped across the field of spikes, which lied a dismantled body of bones with a stake in it. "You didn't say anything about traps!"

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it. I told you I don't do well with spiders and crawly things!" She yelled violently.

"Well, what's the next trap?" I asked. Suddenly, my foot fell down again into another tile, and another trapped appeared that led into blackness. I grabbed Yuki again, took off running, and jumped over the hole of nothingness. Somehow it reminded me of the Gate or something.

"Okay-" she breathed in heavily, "the next is a bolder I think. Just keep walking 'til you feel a rumble, then start running for your life." She breathed again only holding her chest, panting.

We walked a few steps, about twenty-five feet, when I heard the rumbling Yuki talked about. "Run!" we screamed at once. We ran a straight stretch down the hallway until we saw the last trap of the black void of doom. I jumped across, but Yuki stopped in hesitation, fright shattering in her eyes.

"Come on!" She jumped a small step, not a leap, but a step. My heart stopped when she didn't make it across. The bolder rolled into our last trap, falling down without making a noise at the bottom. My heartache tremored again, pumping with the slow ticking of a clock. Yuki fell into the pit and I, of all people, the Fullmetal Alchemist, couldn't save her.

"A little help, please!" I heard a cry from under my feet, grief contracted inside me. I spotted her hands beside my boot and pulled her up. "Thanks Ed, that was a close one."

"Hey! You almost gave me a heart attack, Yuki!" I screamed.

"Ed!" she glared at me.

"What?!"

"Stop stressing."

"I'm not stressing!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Yes Ed, you are."

"Are not!"

"Ed, you are."

"Why do you people always have to win! Fine, I'm stressed a little, but you almost died!" I screeched.

"I know, and I admire that, but right now we have bigger troubles. Come on!" she pulled me, "Okay, you have to leap over."

I grabbed her arm and dragged her with me over the hole. "I hope that was the last trap, it was, wasn't it?" I looked over at her.

"Yep, from what I know that was the last trap, besides #48 at the end of the hallway," she explained.

"Who's that?" I rose an eyebrow with concern.

"You'll find out when we get to the end of the hall."

"Again with the secrets," I sighed.

"It's for your own good," she claimed wisely. I headed to the end from where the creatures of the night lied in dormant. Through the few curves within the passage way, I found the end of the tunnel.

A candlestick light swelled the end of the hall. Yuki hovered close to me as I trailed closer to the light. Inside was a small Colosseum, you might call it, pillars engulfed an arena around the room. A transmutation circle was found in the middle of it with pictures of the moon and stars that had some meaning, only if I could get closer to them...

I heard the chatter of clanking sounds from a hollow piece of armor. An armored man like Al came into the arena. "Is this #48 you talked 'bout?" I asked when she nodded her head in silence. "Hide behind the pillars 'til I'm finished, okay."

She tilted her head, but nodded again, "Fine." Was the only thing she said to me before she ran behind a pillars of stone stature.

* * *

**Clair's POV  
**

"Al, I'd watch out for-" Suddenly a butcher knife spooked me and Alphonse, but thankfully he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"I'm a guard here named #66, but if you knew my real name you'd pee you pants," Barry said, "trying" to frighten us. It wasn't working for me, and Al please, he wasn't scared of that twerp. "Who's this little lady?"

"Wait, you can see me?" I wondered. Oh duh, if Al could see me surely he could.

"Duh I can see you; you some ghost or something?" the guy questioned me, how dare he questioned me.

"I am a ghost, thank you very much!" I glared at him. "Get him, Al!" He gave him a side punch, but unfortunately he dodged with a swift motion.

"What! Ghosts don't exist! I'm going delusional!" he stammered. I faded my arm through Al's armor, "Ah! I really am going delusional!"

"Barry, you already was delusional," I snickered, shaking my head.

"Oh right, of course. Wait, how'd you know my name?!" Barry held him mouth open as he pointed at me.

"Don't ask," I shrugged, "it's a long story." Barry crossed his legs and sat down beside a rock.

"I have all the time in the world, so tell me. I'm supposed to be killing you, but neither of you squirt blood that satisfies my kills. I mean, what's the point of killing someone if you don't enjoy doing it, you know?" Barry replied like some serial killer, which he was... I felt uncomfortable around him. I wasn't fond of Barry the Copper, but he was better than most of the bad guys.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you the story, if you promise you won't attack us any." I felt in control of the psycho maniac, I didn't like it...

"I swear I won't," he promised.

"Okay long, long time ago..."

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"I'm here to know about the Philosopher's Stone!" I squinted my eyes with determination.

"Feisty, aren't you. Well, my name is #48, and I'm the protector of this place," he said. "I shall have fun killing you." He raised his sword.

I clapped my hands into a blade and ran straight at him with full force. "An alchemist, hm, I've never fought one of those before. Give me your best shot, boy!" he said like it he didn't matter if he won or lost. He blocked using his sword, I jumped back, then came after him again when he blocked. I kept hitting him wobbling to and fro without any use, I needed to find his alchemy seal. He was just like Al, hollow body, only a soul holding him grounded to this earthy plane, so he had a blood seal of some-kind. "You're a good fighter, boy, but can you handle this?" he raised his weapon, chopping down on my automail shoulder. _No, that can't be good, especially when Winry didn't have all her tools fixing my arm! _I thought.

"Ah, prosthetic limbs," he glared at me, "this time I won't miss." He came at me with his sword again to cut through my coats and shirts into my side. Blood spilled on the floor before I put pressure on my wound. "Told you I wouldn't miss."

I clenched my teeth when I transmuted with the little control I had of my automail. "I'm not giving you time to transmute, boy!" He tried stabbing me, but I dodged. "You know, you're like a monkey. But I like the energy that you have; it gives me more excitement in my kills."

"Whoever said you'd kill me?" I snickered a half-smile, I clapped my hands into the ground to shine a bright resistant blue light, making a dust cloud appear. "Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, but my associate #66 is attacking your partner as we speak."

My vein swelled blood-red, "Oh yeah. Well, is your "associate" strong?"

"Eh, he couldn't beat me, but that doesn't mean anything," he shrugged lightly, flipping back and forth looking for me within the dust.

"If he couldn't beat you, I have nothing to worry 'bout!" I grinned as I attacked him from behind. He threw me off his shoulders, and I came at him again with my automail. I knew it couldn't last much longer being used in the adrenalin of battle, but only one more hit could do it.

"I know I shouldn't get into your life, boy-"

"STOP CALLING ME A LITTLE BOY!" I ranted, and tried stabbing him again; but he blocked. I wanted to hold myself from ranted about my height at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. Nobody says anything about my height!

#48 threw me against one of the pillars that Yuki hid behind. "Now where's that girlfriend of yours?" he asked in a deep voice.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I glared with despised; she died almost once today, I couldn't let that happen again. Nobody was going to die on my watch, dammit! "And why would I tell the likes of you?" I clapped my hands together.

"I told you I wouldn't give you time to transmute!" he punctured his sword into the pillar after I ducked my head.

A light removed the area of any dust that wasn't gone yet, "I learned this from somebody." I shattered his automail in half, it was the only chance I had. He never told me where his seal was, and my automail was about out of battery juice. Yuki appeared out of a pillar in one of the corners of the room and came running over to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concerned. I put my hand against my stomach that bastard hit. Yuki cringed her face, "I'm sorry, I hate the sight of blood."

"So you hate spiders and blood, what else should I know about?" I asked, unsatisfied.

"I can't think of any at the moment," Yuki grimaced an unadorned smile. She handed me #48's head. I grabbed it from her grasp.

"What do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked. Yuki kicked the upper half of the body. I looked over to her, "What are you doing?"

"Can't you see there's two blood seals, so there's two souls in the same body. I'm just making sure this one doesn't get back up," she explained. I crawled with sharp pains haunting my waist. I looked over to see a blood seal with lightning bolts on three sides of the circle and one inside the equilateral triangle. Which showed that he had fire inside his heart as a human, and the lightning showed his agility in fighting.

"Just kill us now, you already won. Our real name is the Slicer Brothers, but #48 was our death row name," he explained. "Now kill us before they find out!"

"Who's _they_?" I interrogated, he held his breath, "_Answer me!_"

"Well, you did win after all, they're the founders of this place," he sighed. "They're the ones who made us, or brought us back from the dead with the help of scientists."

The upper half of the body stood up with its armored hands, "Yeah, they're the ones that put us in these body. They did it with #66, too."

"Oh. Can you show me these scientist?" I bickered.

"If that's what you wish," he sighed again. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards the room.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, pipsqueak!" I heard a snicker come out of the shadows. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. I didn't like him.

"Envy. What's a palm tree doing here?" Yuki glared at him...her...it? I don't know, but its skirt made it like a girl, but it sounded like a boy?

"That's no way to treat someone who could kill you with one slice of a sword," it grinned unwillingly, then picked up the sword by #48's body and stabbed his blood seal. With one single swipe, he was gone.

"No!" I screamed viciously.

"I'll meet you on the other side, brother," the head in my hand said.

"I'll be waiting," he croaked, but had a serious under-control voice of pride.

Envy pointed the sword at Yuki, "Who are you? Should you be here?"

"Have we meet?" another person stepped out of the shadows.

"Uh, no Lust, we haven't," she sputtered gently. She sighed to regain her voice, "Look, I just know you aren't going to destroy your precious "sacrifice", am I right? So why don't you let us go."

I glared at this "Envy" and "Lust" person, I didn't care who they were. I just wanted to come here for the Philosopher's Stone, and now the more I thought about it, I thought Yuki led me here without reasoning, like a trap! I quickly stood up, and targeted the one in the miniskirt thing.

Envy clutched my automail, swinging it around to the side of my face, then punching my gut to make blood from my stomach spill onto the concrete floor. I felt like I died in the second of devastation, nothing matter to me now, I just wanted to get Al and leave this disgusting place along with the spiders, rats, and other bugs crawling in every corner. I closed my eyes when my back hit against the pillar.

"Take him, and run as fast as you can from this place, child. I never wanna see you again, and you better not mess with our plans or you'll pay. I'm sure you know what we could do to you," I heard Envy talking to Yuki, I was guessing. That was when I passed out, unable to hear any more noise or feel anything besides the thoughts clouding my unconscious mind.

* * *

**I actually liked this chapter, of course 14 is my favorite number so this better be good! ^.^  
**

**Sorry it took me so late to update, my siblings hogged the computer from me. :( **

**Oh, and I didn't win the Pi reciting contest at school, because someone had 138, I could only get to 88 after the decimal...**

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Good Luck!  
**

**Eh, it's different from in the show, but it's Okay with you all, isn't it? :) **


	15. Chapter 15: Traveling to Truth

**Me: Hello my fellow peoples, I had a horrible day yesterday, so let's just hope this turns out it's supposed to. **

**Yuki: What happened?**

**Me: I don't want to talk about it, I have a headache, my back hurts, and I'm a little hungry, I know I shouldn't be complaining, but you know that's what I do the best! ^.^' **

**Clair: I see Mr. Sparkles! Is he going to be in this chapter!**

**Me: Yes, now onto the story! I love this chapter just thinking about it... hehehe...  
**

**Clair: What are you planning?**

**Me: You should know, you've watched the show, haven't you?**

**Clair: Grr. *Pouts* **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Traveling to Truth  
**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

A thud roared in my chest, I quickly opened my eyes, focusing them around the room. Though the fuzziness in the corner of my eye, Hughes stood lifting his glasses on his face. I ran my hand across the blue sheets on my bed. I was in the hospital again, wasn't I? I leaned my head, and turned a knob to maneuver the pillows that lied behind my head towards me. Suddenly, my mind bellowed in silent thoughts of what happened. "Where's Al and Yuki!" I burst, indulging my undiluted eyes that began to adjust to the light coming through the window.

"Hold your horses, Edward," I looked over at Hughes, "It's not like you to worry." Hughes patted my arm gently, then tilted his glasses. "They're fine. They're outside in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to tell them that it's Okay. They allowed me in because I'm part of the military," he laughed.

My heart lifted with relief and solitude, I asked, "What happened? I must've passed out." Then memorization came flooding back to me of the intriguing battle with #48 and those strange people who Yuki somehow knew. Was she working with them? Against me? No, that couldn't be, they were evil and inhumane! I could see it in their eyes, there was nothing. Nothing at all, no determination, guilt, consequence, or happiest, if they had any. Yuki's didn't look that way, no her's were different from that. I must believe that.

Hughes hesitated before speaking, as though he didn't know himself, "The Fifth Lab exploded yesterday night, Yuki came running out screaming your name. We, me and Al, told Ross and Brosh to stay back and went in to find you. We barely made it out in time!"

"So the fifth laboratory blew up?" I squinted my eyes and crossed my arms. "Can you send Yuki and Al in here, please?" I couldn't believe Yuki did that to me. She specifically told me that I'd find more about the Philosopher's Stone if I went in there. What did a find? Some busies, creatures, and a battle I didn't want was what I found.

"Sure," Hughes agreed, then rushed out the room to get them.

They both walked into the room with Hughes, Yuki stood beside my bed. Then abruptly, slapped my cheek as hard as she could, "That's Ross and Brosh's message, they already slapped Al, but I think it hurt Brosh more than it did Al."

I blinked a couple of times, popping my eyes fully awake and rubbing the side of my aching cheek that beat red as an apple. "What the hell, Yuki? I thought you're the one that saved me!"

"I told you, it wasn't me. Ross and Brosh didn't want to lose their job because of hurting you," Yuki explained innocently.

I rose an eyebrow, "Why would they lose their jobs?"

"You're a higher rank than them, remember? An alchemist has the same rank as a general, I think," she bit her lip. "Anyways, you're Okay, right?"

I glared at her, "You slap my cheek then you ask if I'm 'Okay'?!"

Yuki rolled her eyes, "I meant... Did the doctor tell you anything?"

"I haven't seen the doctor yet, I just woke up, remember?" I expanded and expelled my lungs. "I can only move the fingers in my automail arm, if that's what you meant."

"You should call Winry about that," Al argued.

I murmured to myself, "Yeah, how she going to so love that...," then I turned to Yuki with a serious tone, and asked, "Who were those people? Envy and Lust?"

She spoke to herself, "Well he's going to figure it out sooner or later... Okay!" She rose her voice to normal level, "They're homunculi."

"Those things actually exist?" The rest of us exclaimed at once.

"You better believe it, because they are real. They're artificial humans," she rose her finger and started explaining more, "now do you remember when I said that the Fifth Lab would help you?" I nodded. "Well, that's how. Each of the homunculi are born Philosopher's Stones."

"Seriously?" I rose my chin, looking over at her.

"Yeah, there's seven of them for the seven deadly sins-"

"Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth, right?" Hughes finished Yuki's sentence.

"Right!" She held a determined face.

I glared at her, "So how do you know these 'homunculi'?"

"I don't. Well, they don't know me anyways, it's confusing," Yuki bowed her head. "Please forgive me, but I don't know how to explain that or if I should. I'm clairvoyant of your futures, although that doesn't mean I should tell you anything."

"Try the best you can," I tried to comfort her, anything to figure out the information I needed. "So what if I hear my future, you said it yourself, our destiny's are different from you being here with us, didn't you?"

She rubbed her head with her hand, "Ugh, I guess your right." She paused for a while before speaking again, "On our side of the Gate, we knew everything about Amestris, but we weren't apart of it. If that makes any sense."

I tilted my head back and forth, "Sorta."

"Well, I'll explain more on the train, but for now you must call Winry. You recall the promise you made to her, don't you?" Yuki claimed, sitting straight in her chair.

"What promise?"

"That you'd call her when you got a chance! You're very forgetful, Ed," Yuki shook her head, disappointed.

Now that I could admit, but honestly I didn't want to talk to her. It was bad enough that I was going to get a wrench thrown at my face when I get in the courtyard of her house, why must I get yelled at, too? Besides with all of this mishap on my mind, that was the least of my worries. I sat up on the bed, Yuki tied a hanging cast to my automail, "Thanks." I told her, bowing my head. I stood up with a jolt of cold piercing my foot when I hit the floor. I stumbled outside to the phone, trying to step on my prosthetic leg least as possible.

I heard footsteps from the hallway of my doctor, I guessed, because he came over to me, "What are you doing?" The girl in a white hospital trench coat and brunette hair asked me, enraged. "You're supposed to be in bed, mister!"

I sat down in one of the benches, "I'm just calling my mechanic." I laughed at her, "That's alright, isn't it?"

"Yes, but head straight back to your room afterwards, we still need to run some more test to see if you're utterly Okay," she explained with a small glare of annoyance in her brown eyes, then turned into another room to see other patients. I hated doctors, they always annoyed me more than anyone, even these so-called homunculi. They were the humans that are inhumane with their test, unlike the homunculi; they were inhuman, plain and simple.

I didn't say anything to him as he left, dialing Winry's number. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Winry," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I have a slight problem..."

"Ed! What did you get yourself into this time!?" Winry screamed, she didn't even know what the problem was yet...

I wanted to tell her, 'I fought some armor trying to get information on the Philosopher's Stone, but Yuki ended up saving me in the process..,' but I couldn't make her worry like that, she had enough on her mind as it is. "My automail broke again..." I hoped she wouldn't kill me, but 'course that wasn't as bad as telling Teacher what happened to Al's body, now that I'd defiantly die for. I'd tell her after I get Al's body back, if I ever tell her... "Can you come here and fix it? Or do you want me to come to Risembool?"

"Pinako is making stew for dinner, she misses seeing you," Winry sighed through the phone line. "I'd like to see you here, too, Ed." I think she started sniffling.

"Okay, okay, make sure she makes enough food for all of us!" I excitedly begged, hanging up the phone afterwards. I walked back into my hospital dorm, "Pack your bags, because we're going to Risembool!"

"Man, how did you get Winry to agree to that?" Yuki questioned, shrugging. "Awe well, anyways, I need to report to Mustang before I get in trouble for not doing so."

"I'll come with you if you want," I said. Wait, what was I saying, I hated Mustang, but I also wanted to inform him about the homunculi and to watch out for them. We headed to the door when the doctor from before stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

I jerked my arm off him, "We're going to see the Flame Alchemist. I'm fine."

The ma'am held his breath, stunned as I walked out the glass doors with Al and Yuki walking behind me. I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun as we walked over to Central Headquarters a few blocks away. A few cirrus clouds painted white transparent strokes in the sky above. I opened the black gates inside the headquarters, then walked up the steps as I headed down to Mustang's large room. Yuki knocked, and an echo said, "Come in."

Hawkeye cracked the door with an annoying squeal, like nails on a chalk board. After she opened it to let us in, she walked out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. Mustang spun around in his chair and place his hands together in a fist on his desk, "Hello Fullmetal."

"Hey Mustang," I huffed after I sat down on one of the black couches next to his desk.

"So what's your report Yuki. I saw that you saved Ed from the exploding Fifth Laboratory. You wouldn't happen to know more than we do, would you?" Mustang questioned Yuki, glaring at her. She took a seat next to me as Al sat on the other black couch opposite to mine.

"Um, er, yes, I do," she stammered.

I finished for her before Mustang started interrogating her again, "We were attack by so-called 'homunculi', or that's what she called them. I didn't even know that they were real, did you?"

"Are you talking about the artificial humans?" I nodded to him. "Hm, I've read about them before, but they were in fiction stories. Yet, your friend's a ghost, so I'd suggest anything's possible." Mustang concluded.

"Where is Clair, anyways?" Yuki asked, spinning her head to Al.

"Sitting beside me," he replied. "She says we should get Ed's automail fixed before we even think about going after the homunculi who turned the lab into rumble."

I held up my cast for Mustang to see, "Yeah, not in the best shape to battle."

"What if Scar attacks you when you're on the train or in Risembool?" he raised an eyebrow. He picked up the phone, saying, "Get all my subordinates into my office immediately- I don't care if they're at lunch or not, I haven't even ate yet; they can wait." He slammed the phone on his desk with the cord hanging off the edge.

In minutes, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Hughes, Kain, Armstrong, and Falman entered the room. Each of them saluted to Mustang. He commanded, "I need one of you escort Fullmetal to Risemebool, for when someone attacks him."

"Yeah, without his automail he's just a stubborn, cocky, little kid," Hawkeye added.

I made a fist at her, "I STILL GOT ONE ARM, YOU KNOW!"

After yelling, I heard a squeak in Al's armor, "Do you have kittens in your armor again, Al?" Mustang ask.

"It's not what you think, sir. We're keeping the kittens until we can find a home for them," Al pulled out the cats, and handed Snowflake and Tsuki to Yuki. I grabbed Shadow, because I didn't want Al's armor harming it, and he held Firefly in his humongous grey hands that opposed Fireflies color.

Armstrong grabbed Snowflake and starting hugging it, "Caring for animals has been passed down through the generations!" Of course, he took his shirt off to show his flexible muscles, still holding the kit. "I'd be happy to care for the kits-"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Yuki snatched Snowflake out of Armstrong ample set of arms and placed the kit gently next to Tsuki.

Kain raised his hand in his uniform and bringing his glasses up on his face, "I'd take one off your hands, but they don't allow animals in the dorms."

"Oh, it's Okay. It'll be weeks before we're allowed to give them away because they need to get used to the world, you know," Yuki smiled.

Mustang cleared his throat, "So who's taking Fullmetal to his mechanic?"

"Sorry, but I'm not fit for the job. I wouldn't stand I chance against Scar," Breda said, eating a jelly filled doughnut.

"Me too!" Havoc, Falman, and Kain raised their hands at once with a sudden jump.

"I'm needed with you, sir," Hawkeye turned to Mustang.

Hughes laughed, "I have to work on the Scar case with the rest of the committee, so I can't."

"So that leaves me!" Armstrong claimed with a long yell. He drugged me off the couch and hugged me, like the cat.

"You're choking me!" I scream, but my lungs were about to burst, so nobody could hear me in his grasp.

"Well, now that's settled, everyone can go back to work," Mustang told them.

"Yes, sir, " they all saluted him, and headed out the door. Armstrong stayed in the room with us.

"You're dismissed too," Mustang glared at me, "but Ed, don't stay too long."

I just nodded to him slightly as I promptly swung around to the door, walking out with the others behind me.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

I trailed beside Yuki and Al to the train station, Ed ordered our tickets, while coming back with two brown bags of food, "What? I was hungry? You want any Yuki?" he kindly asked. Yuki took a few things, but not much as we waited for our train to call for us.

_"All aboard for Eastern Headquarters!" _the intercom shouted within the static. They handed the kittens to Al, and he put them in his armor, so we wouldn't get caught.

"That's our train," Ed and grabbed Yuki. I followed them to the red train with Al and Mr. Sparkles shortly behind me. Ed handed the manager our tickets, and we took our seats in the middle. Except, I didn't have anywhere to sit, because Armstrong took my seat. Even if I did grab it, he would had sat on me, since he can't see me.

Yuki annexed her phone out of her pocket with her headphones. I couldn't hear what was being played, but it was most likely Japanese music. "Can I play on it?" Ed pointed at it.

Yuki sighed and held it in front of his face, "Here, though I don't know what you can do with only one arm."

"I'll think of something," he shrugged. Mr. Sparkles held his head against the window, staring out on the grassy landscape. I floated on the table, I thought I'd go through it, but I wanted to float on it. Strangely enough it worked, and I floated on the table with my legs crossed in a meditation stance.

I closed my eyes, removing myself from all thoughts besides what happens next and why would Truth send us here. Why? Was it because he was sick, playing mindless games on us, or did he have a real reason for us coming here? Only if I could ask him...

I concentrated on the Gate, closing my eyes tighter than when I first saw the movie _It _when I was seven. I waited, only thinking of the bare whiteness, the Gate and the Truth, who claimed to be God himself. Suddenly, yellow light surrounded me, but I heard Al's voice, "What are you doing, Clair?"

All the light faded in a rapid movement across my eyes when I fell through the table. "Waah!" I screamed, "Dang it, I almost had it!" I stood up.

"Had what?" he asked, concerned.

"I almost traveled to the Gate that time. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to unlock a way to the Gate, since I'm a ghost, it's possible, right? I wanted to ask Truth why I'm here; why he sent me. But since I don't dream, I can't get a hold of him," I explained to Al.

"Has Yuki dreamed about Truth, or whatever you call it?" Al asked, he stuck himself in the wrong spot, I didn't want him to become more concerned about us.

"You haven't seen Truth yet, have you?" I questioned. He shook his head. "You'll see him sooner or later. He's mysterious, I'll give you that much."

"So you can visit him whenever you want?" he wondered out-loud.

"Well, I haven't yet, have I? I think I can only see him when he wants me," I shrugged.

"When he wants you?"

"Yeah, I think he's the one that keeps everything balance, not sure how he does, or why he sent us...," I trailed unconditionally.

"Who are you talking you to Al?" Mr. Sparkles asked, looking over to him.

"Oh, sorry, this is our ghostly friend, Clair," he cried without hesitation. I waved to him. Al responded, "Clair says hi!"

"Yeah, only Al can see her," Ed looked up from the phone.

"Hrm?" he tilted his head, confused. "Ghost don't exist, they're only fairy tales, aren't they?"

"No, no, she's real alright," Yuki nodded her head at him.

Al took his armor head off, "See, since I'm just a soul trapped to armor, Clair can see me, but nobody else can." Armstrong looked inside, seeing the emptiness with the kittens sleeping cuddled up together.

"Awe, you poor things!" I think I could see tears starting to tremble down his face. He showed his pink sparkles. "I'm indebted in your service!"

"Thanks Armstrong, but it's really Okay," Yuki laughed. "We can handle it. However, I must ask, what's with the sparkles?"

"They've been passed down through the generations!" she gleamed with sparkles shining within the defining sun. I looked over at Yuki's phone that Ed gripped onto with his life, fading my waist through the table. It read one o'clock.

After that we didn't say anything to one another, Armstrong's sparkles began to vanish when he lied his head on the window seal. I floated back on the table, and started meditating repetitively to find a way into the whiteness of the Gate, to see Truth and ask what happened to me and why we're here. He would answer sooner or later if I waited long enough. Thankfully, Al didn't ask anymore about my meditating, so I could concentrate longer.

* * *

"Hey, we finally made it to Eastern Headquarters," Al pointed out the window. I fell through the table once again when I lost my concentration. After hours on end, nothing. Not even a quiver of yellow or white light. Ugh, I gained a headache now. I didn't know ghost could get headaches, but I did.

"Why couldn't we've just went to Risemebool instead of stopping," Yuki complained. We walked off the train and waited inside on one of the benches, while Ed walked off to get something to eat. It felt like Da-ja vou when he came back with two paper bags, like earlier today. He gave some to Mr. Sparkles and Yuki. After other trains rushed by, waiting for more hours, they announced our train finally. We scampered to the train, and sat somewhere in the middle, like once before.

I went back to concentrating on the table, cross-legged, as the others took their seats. I squinted my closed eyes tightly, after a while, eventually, I found nothing, but a stressed out mind. "Did you get it?" Al asked.

I fell to the ground again, "Ugh, Al stop that!" I screamed without realizing it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, Al," I turned his apology around, "I'm stress out 'bout this. It's hard, but I want answers."

"Clear your mind of all thoughts, and stop stressing," he stated calmly. I went back into my position. "You can do it!" he cheered.

I sighed a hasty breath, closing my eyes again. Suddenly, bright lights appeared in my mind. The whiteness showed itself to me. I can't believed I did this, but I smiled, not a glaring smile of anger, just a happy smile of hope and forgiveness. "What are you doing here?" Truth frowned cross-legged by the edge of the Gate, unhappily. His black body, no eyes, no face, only a mouth that spoke to me. He was creepier than I expected.

"I came to ask you...why am I here, why are we, me and Yuki, here?" I asked as nice as I could to the creature among the open abyss with only the Gate at his side.

"Don't you remember? I showed you why," he glared at me. "I even explained it to you."

"You did?" I shook my head confused. No, he didn't tell me, I don't remember seeing him before I came to Amestris. Not even then, this is the first time I had seen Truth.

"I told you, if you had any questions come to me, but since you don't remember...," Truth held his breath, a little weary himself.

"Remember what?" I walked closer to him with my eyes popped out. I wanted to know desperately, I'd do anything. I mean, I'm dead already, what was the worse that could happen?

"Never mind, girl, if you can't remember there's no point of showing you now," he glistened his voice, giving a half-smile. "Now, go back to where you belong." He moved his black hand, waving me away. I landed flopped on the ground, like many times before.

"What happened?" Al asked hastily concerned more than before.

"I...I don't know?" I stood up, tilting my head. Maybe it would had been better if I didn't go to the Gate...

* * *

**Finally finished! YAY! Sorry it took so long, my parents asked me to do some things, and I don't know. I got side-tracked I guess with dad's music.  
**

**Random Question: Who's the one main character in this story?  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home

**Me: I'm in a really bad mood, and don't want to write this. But I will anyway. I'm telling you this because it's most likely going to be really bad, or a horrible plot twist is going to appear. Maybe it'll calm me down a little, at least. **

**Clair: Why you upset? **

**Me: Yuki.  
**

**Yuki: I said I was sorry!**

**Me: I know I should leave my dogs on the porch, since it wasn't me who you were cussing at, but it was one of your own friends. This is so stupid. You have to read this, and you can't even message me back. Just keep your angry issues to yourself for once, and just try to have fun, 'kay!**

**Clair: Yuki having fun, please. *Rolls eyes* She's either angry or slap happy, but sometimes she's just right. **

**Me: Yeah, I guess you're right. Sometimes she cheers me up, just the way everything else does. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

**Clair's POV**

"What happened?" Al held his gentle voice. Oddly, through all this time we talked, never Yuki, Ed, nor Armstrong said a word about it. Showed how much they care.

"I...I don't know," I sputtered out as though my intellect was unable to circuit when I tried to stand. I glided my feet against the floor, and came to a standstill. "I talked to Truth, he acted like I've seen him before, but I haven't. It's like he's hidin' something from me. At a time like this, the cat can't even capture the mouse without being trampled on by a bulldozer."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"It's the truth though! He gives out Equivalent Exchange, but doesn't know what it is himself!" I stuck on Mr. Potato Head's angry eyes.

"Calm down, Clair. We'll figure it out soon enough," he gestured his hand metaphorically smiling.

"I hope so," I bowed my head, placing my hand on the table, forgetting that it would fall through. "Real soon."

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed the phone out of Ed's hands, "What was that for?" He tried to take it back, but his lack of diligence left him unable to when Yuki pointed at him.

"It's my phone, isn't it?" she exclaimed. I didn't care, there was nothing I could do, and quite frankly wasn't my problem.

"But I was doing something! You can't snap something out of someone's hands without them knowing!" Ed snapped at her. Yuki dropped the phone into the dusty floor when Ed leaned over to grab it from her. I shrugged, same old Yuki. She'd always take stuff from me, that was why I wasn't afraid to do the same thing to her when I had the chance.

"Dammit Ed, now look what you did!" she screamed, glaring her turned head at him. The horn whistled out the pipe as the train momentum-ed itself to stop at our destination. The iPhone slid down the alleyway between seats with the force of the brakes controlling the train.

Al jumped out of his seat, sprinting through me, and chased after the device. "I got it, I got it!" He repeated, fetching it.

"No Al, the kits!" I yelled at him. Poor, poor, kitties... They were trapped in Al's running armor, bouncing everywhere, unable to escape themselves from the death trap ahead of them.

He stopped immediately, "Oh right." Ed swerved passed Al, and through me, to get to the phone at the end by the wooden door.

"Don't worry, I got it," he raised it in the air. Yuki ran like a cheetah against its prey, landing on Ed and attacking him without remote rage. She snatched to phone out of his hands.

"It's my phone, I got it." The crowd stared at us like we were crazy. I wouldn't blame them.

With a creaking cry, the door opened with the manager standing outside the vault with stairs to the right that led outside to nice cool air that I couldn't feel, and rolling hills of Risembool. "What's going on here?" he claimed a rusty cry, yelling at Ed and Yuki standing in front of him.

His short brunette hair bristled with the wind bouncing through the small doorway. He wore a black suit and grey tie with a black shirt underneath. I didn't know train managers could look so respected and elegant. "Nothing," Yuki told him, looking over at Ed who shrugged.

"We weren't doing anything," he added, crawling his fingers over to the phone, slowly taking it out of Yuki's hands. Yuki slapped Ed's hand without regret. "Are we allowed off now?"

"No, I stopped the train because I heard anarchy in here. I want you all to go back to your seats before I kick you off the train," he glared his vibrating brown eyes of embitterment at them, "got it?"

Yuki nodded, then turned her head away to go back to her seat. While she headed back, Armstrong removed himself from his chair, "Is there a problem?"

"The sooner the train gets a move on, the sooner we can get off. That's what you want, isn't it?" Yuki added.

The man clasped his hands, bowing his head, "Yes, I'll tell them to start the train again. Sorry, I didn't recognize you, Fullmetal. You seem shorter than what I believed."

"WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY, LITTLE, PIPSQUEAK THAT'S SMALL ENOUGH TO RIDE AN ANT!" Ed ranted. Al strangled both of his gloved hands behind his back as he squirmed himself to get free, like a monkey caught in a rope net. The man left without saying his goodbyes, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Everyone standing, besides me, trudged to their forest green seats. They looked very uncomfortable, but I didn't have to worry about that, except they upset Yuki, though I think Amestris has mellowed her out, seeing she doesn't have to stress about her home life anymore. Anyone would go nuts living with that hellion sister, I knew I would. I floated behind the seat to see why Yuki wanted the phone in the first place. Yuki opened her calendar. "Almost April Fools Day," she smiled to herself as she muttered silently. She shifted off that tab to her notepad, typing.

'I don't want to tell Armstrong 'bout the homuculi, so I'm going to tell you 'bout'em on here. That's why I took the phone in the first place, idiot. Anyways, here my warnings. Envy, you know, the one in the miniskirt that had palm tree hair, he can morph into anybody, but stays as a miniskirt palm tree most of the time. Lust has really long fingers, sharp too! Gluttony...well let's just say, don't get eaten by him. Greed, AKA: the Ultimate Shield, has a layer of carbon base substance that's easily taken out with your alchemy. With Wrath, Sloth, and Pride it depends.'

Yuki handed the phone over to Ed, looking away, sliding down her seat, and kicking underneath her chair anxiously. He angrily whispered, "How do I say anything back? And you could've told me the reason before you took it from me!"

Yuki poked the screen to make the keyboard pop up. "You'll have to take your glove off to type anything." He took his white glove off to type.

'What do you mean depends? And how can I trust you now; you know my enemies! How can I be pleased with that? And you're the idiot, you didn't think of any of this before coming here! You can tell me everything, it's safe with me. But at this rate we'll never know, nor will we ever trust you for who you really are. Even if Al does, I won't!'

After he put his explanation point, he slid the device across the table over to Yuki. I thought he'd never get finish, I know I'm slow at typing, but I didn't know you could be that slow. She took the phone with a swift motion. Ed gave a sigh to control his temper, which surprised me. A crystal tear broke from her pale face after she read the message.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ed stammered, scooting his Flammel coat closer to the window. He held his mouth open, almost as if he never saw anyone cry before. I laughed at my ridiculous thought, I knew for fact he had seen tears before. He ran his fingers through his hair when he crossed one of his legs in the green furnished seats.

She wipe her one lonely tear away, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Huh, oh yeah," he rested his hand from his bangs, then made a frown. "No, I don't."

"Brother, what did you say to make her cry like that!" Al cried.

"Oh, Yuki, did that mad-man make you sad!" Armstrong sparkled in the corner beside Al, grabbing Yuki from the across the table. He gave her a death hug.

"Let go of me!" I could barely hear from her grasping lungs. "PLEASE!"

Armstrong let go of her after fifteen long agonizing seconds, well her pain made me squeezy through those dreary seconds. That was another reason I liked being a ghost, I wasn't hugged to death by Mr. Sparkles... "Ugh, I can breathe, no offense Armstrong."

"None taking! For on this quest, I help the Elrics and whoever shall be with them!"

"Okay... Anywho, can I make it up to you, Ed?" Yuki begged. "A way for you to trust me, I mean." Ed bowed his head, unable to speak. "Come on, there has to be something I can do!"

He clenched his teeth, pulling his blond bangs back, but they only fell against his cheeks when he began to raise his voice to speak, "Sorry, but there isn't anything you can do. I simply don't trust you, one little thing isn't going to change that."

His hasty voice made me bow my head, what was Yuki going to do now? If not anything else, she hated not being trusted the most. "I'll do anything! I'll- I'll make myself learn alchemy if I have to! Or I'll treat every command like an order-"

Ed plainly raised his head with a small smile on his face, "Like I said, you're the idiot Yuki." He spoke softer than a mouse. "Though I don't trust you, it doesn't mean you have to make up for it. That's what I've been trying to tell you if you'd let me-"

"So you're saying you trust nobody, but you and Al. I see. My parents always taught me the same way. I guess you can't get close to anyone anymore, can you?" she smiled. I was the one who should had proven that to her, I was the one that didn't trust anyone. My friends, neighbors, family, innocents..., all of them had an evil side. If the good side could be unlocked from the inside, so could the bad. I just hope mine never comes out from under my sea of confusion. I don't understand any of this, and now I'm not including Truth, but all of this. Amestris, the Elrics, and the emotions I never saw in the anime before.

"I guess not," the stubborn alchemist turned around in his seat and stared out the window seal through the winding landscapes of mountain and craggy terrain. If only I could talk to him. He'll understand that Yuki isn't a threat to any of them, including myself. If he even believed I existed. He could think I was part of Al's imagination for all I know. I could go into his unconscious, a ghost can do that, right? I mean, Ling was unable to get in Greed's unconscious, but he wasn't a ghost either. Although I was able to get in Yuki's conscious, but I didn't think she seemed to notice me.

I gave it a shot, our stop was a while from now, anyways. I walked into him to vanished intently into his unconsciousness. It was beet red, not like a blood-red, more like a lighter red, like the Philosopher's Stone. Well, there's one in every alchemist, isn't there? But his wasn't anything like Yuki's, his wasn't clean, filtered like silk on a thread, no, more like the complete opposite. His emotions from every heart beat tucked deep inside of him about to explode. Did Ed feel this aching agony in each breath he took, so much bitterness, rage, remorse, and annoyance. All sense of happiness was hidden behind the shadows.

I could spot each cell of his body moving through his veins in rows, some moving towards the heart, while others moved away. I could feel the heat of body, and the beating of a bass drum from his heart. I had to remind myself that this was Ed's body, not mine. Although, I did wonder what mine felt or looked like. "Hello?" I questionably asked.

At first I found he couldn't hear me, but that was because he wasn't answering me. I understood that when his muscles began to tighten. "Who are you? What are you doing in my body?"

"Eh..., I'm the ghost, Clair?" I hesitated on telling him who I was or not. I could've haunted him for the time being, but what's the fun in that. It wasn't April Fools Day yet..., or I didn't think so, anyways.

"What are you doing in MY body!" Ed scream to leave an echo through his unconscious. Hey, at least he didn't say, 'You exist?' Which is what I thought he'd say. "What do you want?" His voice terrified me.

"Stop interrogating me, Ed!" I screamed at him. "I'm not good under pressure, Okay. Anyways, I wanted to say, _have_ faith in Yuki. I know you don't have faith in god or whatever, because I don't either, but have faith in her at _least_. She's a nice person if you get to know her. It may not seem that way on the outside, but on the inside she's the luckiest friend I've _ever_ had. Now, I don't want anybody treating her like you just did."

"What did I do?" his voice thunder over top of me, like a whispering roar from the hilltops of grassy treasury landscapes.

"You spoke to her like she was your play thing, you didn't remotely care about her feelings towards anything," I hastily sneered at his cells. I couldn't see the alchemist face, only hear his voice bellowing.

"I did not."

"Boys are so ignorant sometimes," I bickered.

He paused for a minute before he fought his enraging voice back, "Hey! I believe that was an insult against me-!"

"Ed, calm down." Now I felt like my brother, he'd always say, 'calm down Clair, calm down', every time I yelled at him. "No need to get upset. I just want to tell you that, since I can't talk to you any other way." I started to walk away towards the path that led me here.

"Wait, Clair!" he grabbed my attention enough for me to turn around before walking out. "I overheard you and Al talking about Truth-"

"Oh, yeah that. Um, how should I put this... I meet him earlier-"

"You did what! And you didn't tell me! What did he say?"

"If you'd hold your horses I'd tell you," I sighed as his voice smoldered, waiting patiently. "He acted like he knew me from before, like he told me something important, but I can't seem to remember it what-so-ever."

"Oh, well that's just pleasant," Ed muttered. After he didn't say anything more, I shrugged and walked out from his unconscious.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

After the feeling of being attacked from the inside out, I heard voices from the outside world. "Edo-kun, wake up!" Yuki's voice yelled from the darkness of my closed eyes. I flip my head over to face her. My stomach ached most of all, even more than the slowly developing headache.

"Ugh," I huffed my bangs from my eyesight. "Edo-kun? Do I look like a puppet thing to you!"

"No silly, that's your Japanese name, duh. You wouldn't wake up, so I took drastic measures. Besides you woke up, didn't you?" Yuki smiled. I heard a snickering laugh from behind me. I rapidly turned my head to see a familiar face.

"This is preposterous!" I sighted Clair's blond hair and flowered blue jeans, along with her multicolored eyes. I pointed at her, "Y-you're a ghost!" I pressed my luck by poking her. She really was a ghost, my finger went straight through her!

"You can see me?" she took a step back.

"You can see, Clair?" Al added to her surprised expression.

"Yeah, I went to his unconscious and now he can see me! Pretty impressive, isn't it?" She turned to Al. He copied her, so Yuki could speak her mind.

"Wait hold on!" Yuki waved her hands. "You went into my unconscious, and I still can't see you?"

"More like your unconscious kicked her out," Al told her. "She didn't have a choice but come running over to me. It even frightened her and she's a ghost. She shouldn't be scared of anything."

"I wasn't frightened of her, it was just so weird," she turned to me. "Completely the opposite of yours, by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I interrogated.

"Hers was perfect, yours...wasn't. Your emotions clouded your inner self from being visible," she frowned. I bet she was only saying that because Yuki's her best friend. Although, I do wonder about my unconsciousness. All I could feel is her disturbance inside me.

"Hrm, I don't know who exactly you're talking to, Ed. But we're almost there," Armstrong pointed to a sign that read, 'Risemebool 25 miles', on one of the cliff sides. "We should arrive in about fifteen minutes."

A smile rose from Clair and Yuki when they heard the news, "Finally!" If I didn't know better, I would had guessed they were twins. They both had blond hair, though Yuki's was more of a dirty blond compared to Clair's, they were about the same height some-what - Clair was floating so I couldn't be for certain, and acted as though they were twins. Their bond was as great as me and Alphonse's.

The train came to a stop at the small train station up ahead. We stumbled off the train, my legs were the sorest from sitting for so long. My prosthetic leg creaked as the bolts adjusted to my walking. I climbed down the stairs, while the manager sneered at me; what did I do? It was like he had a grudge against me.

"You better watch out for Winry, I wouldn't want our precious alchemist to have a headache, would we?" Clair laughed, floating across the surface of the outer interior of the small station that only had a wooden porch and a small market inside. Yep, this was home sweet home. Risemebool had the rolling landscapes and forest trees, unlike Central or Eastern Headquarters even. On the contrary, although they're different in many ways, Risemebool always relieved me when I came to visit, which had been a long time.

"I know, I know. I remember from last time, shall we get this over with," I spoke without looking over at Clair as we stumbled through the corridors to the other side of the station, then walked north-east towards Winry's house.

I spotted her two-story house from the distance. I heard one of the top windows open, it was Winry with a wrench. "I knew it, you broke your automail again!" she yelled. Didn't I tell her that over the phone? I watched the wrench bolt out of her hands when she threw it. I ducked in the nick of time.

"Ha, you missed-" Of course, Winry had another one in her pocket. I fell to the ground, rubbing the lump in my hair.

"I told you to watch out for Winry," Clair frowned, standing over top of me. "Because I would've pushed you out of the way, but I can't do that. I gave the warning though, so I tried to help at least...," she blabbered.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Yuki asked as she helped me up. I moved her aside to yell at my mechanic.

"What the hell was that for!?" I raged, "delighted".

"What did you do this time? I just fixed it!" Winry glared. Pinako walked out the doorway.

"Oh, hello Ed, how's that military working for you, shorty?" she snickered with a pipe hanging out of her mouth.

I jumped up, "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT, SHRIMP!"

"Don't make fun of me, dog!" she snapped back.

"MICRO GEEZER!"

"Short-stack fool!"

"SMALL HALF-PINT HAG!"

Suddenly I heard a sonic bomb across the air. Winry had three wrenches?! "Hey Ed, stop arguing with Granny!"

I jumped up again, rubbing the back of my head, "You jerk! You did that one for the fun of it!"

"Maybe I did, but what are you going to do about it?" she smirked. "Dinner's almost done if you want anything!" she echoed as she headed inside from the balcony where she threw her wrenches.

"Yeah, I had enough ingredients for some stew you always liked," she muttered with the pipe hanging out of her mouth as she turned toward the house. I heard Den's bark from the porch, "Oh, stop your yappin'! They're our guest. You remember Edward and Alphonse, don'cha?" His ears perked when she said our names. His tail wagged back and forth as he came running over to us.

"Hiya, boy!" I petted on him. "I see you're still the same old Den, are you now?" He barked at me. The five of us followed me up the stairs into the house. The place wasn't much different from how I pictured it; when you walked in, a living room followed and after that was the kitchen and dining room table that the stew sat. A few hallways led to the rooms upstairs where Winry's and Granny's workshops were. It surprised me that after all this time the only thing different about the rooms was some of the furniture and bookshelves moved around.

The five of us went to the table to take our seats, Granny and Winry were already sitting down. Al took the last seat beside me and Yuki. Granny pointed her fork at Yuki, "Winry told me 'bout you. Your name's Yuki, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. And you're Pinako, right?" she asked as though she already knew her name, but made it so they didn't wonder too much about her.

"Did Al tell you about me? I'm sure he did. Those boys came to us three years ago beaten and tattered," she explained.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you were back from training, but there you guys were. Al's body was gone, and Ed's arm and leg were missing. We're still unsure what exactly happened to them," Winry added. They had to bring up the past, didn't they? Those fond memories are the worst of all. The terror in Al's face when he disappeared into nothingness, and the sick Truth daring me to go through the Gate without telling me about the price that was made on my body. If it wasn't for that accident, we wouldn't be here now talking about it. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't have met Yuki or Clair, and my life wouldn't have taken that nasty turn. Who knows where I'd be?

"Don't worry, I know," Yuki expressed after eating some of her stew. "You're right, Ed. This is pretty good!"

"You do? I mean about knowing," Winry raised an eyebrow, "Ed's not the one to talk about those memories."

"Yeah, I figured so. Why don't we talk about something else?" Yuki asked.

"So how's it going, Ed?" Granny asked. "The military isn't what you expected, is it? Those despicable dogs, they don't know nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," I rubbed the back of my head, "they're alright."

"Wow, Ed," Yuki spoke up, "you finally understanding your differences between you and Mustang?"

"No, that bastard is always going to be my enemy, but other than that it's okay. I wouldn't have met you, you know."

"Hey, you gave me a compliment for once!" she smiled widely.

"I did?"

"Yeah. I'm going to assume that, but if you really don't think it is...," she trailed off. I ate my meal with one hand, ignoring what she said. Eating with one arm was extremely difficult. I couldn't cut anything, and the vegetables were hard to grab hold of on the fork.

"You know, I'm waiting...," Granny glared.

"For what?" I tilted my head.

"For you to introduce your friend to us," she pointed to Armstrong.

"You forgot about Mr. Sparkles, Ed," Clair said in a disappointed voice. "You meanie, how could you."

"What the hell are you even doing here, shouldn't be in the living room? And you serious call Armstrong Mr. Sparkles?" I murmured as my eyes started to wonder off in the sound of her voice. I didn't want to cause a disturbance within the room, this stew was too good not to get eaten.

She nodded to me, "Yes I do. And I'm not about to miss this. I can't eat, but neither can your brother and he's at the table, ain't he?"

"You do make a good point," I glared at my food. "But can you leave me the hell alone! It's bad enough you attacked my body earlier today!"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, floating over to Al.

I brought my voice back to normal level, "This is my escort, Armstrong. Armstrong this is Pinako, and you've already meet Winry a few days ago."

"Nice to meet you," Armstrong greeted by shaking her hand with diligence.

After they sat down, Winry spoke, "Which may I remind you that only three days ago your automail was completely fixed. Now look what you've done with it!" She pointed at the cast that held it up.

I sighed, "It's a long story, Winry."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," she claimed.

I didn't say anything for the longest time. Yuki spoke up, "He was saving me from this huge armor guy that looked somewhat like Al." She motioned her hands to add effect.

"Really now? That sounds dangerous," Winry stated when she took her empty plate to the sink.

"No need to worry, Ed's safe," Yuki gestured.

"But that doesn't mean he's going to be safe next time, or the one after that. I'm worried for all of you, that's all," she sighed, while washing off her plate.

"Don't worry, if you're worry about Ed dying, he's not gonna. If anyone should know it would be me!" Yuki pointed to herself.

"So nothing horrible happens to me or Alphonse...," I wondered out-loud.

"Now I didn't say that. With me here the future is altered, remember?" she bickered.

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Granny broke our conversation.

"N-nothing," Yuki and I stammered.

"Well, when you're done with your stew I need to check your automail upstairs," Granny scowled me like a puppy, or her voice did anyways. Crazy old woman. She cleared her plate, and headed upstairs.

I stood up from my hard, oak chairs to put my dish in the sink. "Yuki, I think you should go with Winry to search for a place to stay," I commanded. She nodded when she stood up to put her tray in the sink with the others. I don't know why, but I didn't want to bore her while Granny looked over my automail to understand the problems about it. With a million nicks the fight cause, I'd assume the thing needed rebuilt again, but that was what I thought.

"Al, you should take care of the kittens. They're probably hungry," I told him.

"I'll take care of them, brother."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I followed Winry into a room upstairs. Al stayed downstairs with Clair and Armstrong. "This is our guest room," she pushed the door open. The room was small, like something you find in an attic filled with boxes.

"Thanks," I walked into the room with her.

"I'm going to check on Ed's automail now, bye!" she waved goodbye when she shut the door behind her. There was only a huge glass window beside a white bed by a small wooden table with a tiny lamp illuminating a decent amount of light.

I lied on the bed and against the window, thinking about what happened next. I could had sworn it was Hughes Death, but my mind hindered me sometimes.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from behind my head. A hand covered my eyes to leave a black void, while the other hand cuffed my mouth so I couldn't yell for help. The person tucked me out the window seal. The last thing I could hear was the person running through the grass to an oak tree in the side yard. He uncovered my eyes, "Envy?" Was the only thing I could get out before he started an intriguing conversation.

"Who are you?" he asked with a glare coming over his soulless eyes.

* * *

**Me: HEHEHE, cliffhanger. Sorry, I had to. I've been working on this for 6 hours straight, I think it's time to upload this chapter. And last when I asked who's the one main character, it was more of a rhetorical question. In my opinion it's Yuki, but it's really whoever you think. **

**Random Question #2: Are Yuki and Clair in any given way Mary Sue-ish? **


	17. Chapter 17: It's the End of the World!

**Me: I would say something, but nobody's reviewed anything really, so on with the story! But I will say, I'm glad none of you think Clair nor Yuki are Mary Sue-ish! :) And I can't leave with a cliffhanger, can I? You know, I have a screwed up plot line...  
**

**Clair dies this chapter... :'(  
**

**Clair: I do, wait, I know you. There's something I'm missing... Oh yeah, I'm already dead!**

**Me: Too bad I missed your funeral.**

**Clair: I had a funeral? O.O**

**(PS. There's many POV switches this chapter! Sorry!) **

* * *

**Chapter 17: It's the End of the World As I Know It!  
**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Who are you?" Envy greeted his teeth with his soulless eyes. I brawled the cold-hearted creature with a sneer. Envy blinked, then stood up. The silent wind touched our hair, blowing it eastward. "What? Cat got your tongue, speak girl."

"Edward! Alphonse!" I cried like bloody murder for help. That was all I could think, Ed saving me from this beast with Al running beside him. Envy smacked my cheek with revolting force. My head slipped to the side, facing the tree bark. I wiggled my jaw back into place, which followed a whelp beginning to develop remorselessly. I glared at him out the corner of my eye, wondering what silly trick he'd play on me next.

"Filthy human, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you? Nobody can hear this deep in the woods." Envy sneered. My neck didn't feel that far in the woods, but I took his word for it. "Now I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Where's Lust and Gluttony?" I tried to change the subject.

"That's not going to work on me, selfless human. I'm the one doing the interrogating. Who the hell are you?" he repeated.

"I heard you the first three times," I sighed, unwilling myself to go through with telling him. But what other choice did I have? I may be wearing a black karate shirt, and been in it for some time; but that didn't mean I could take down Envy. There wasn't any way in hell that could happen. "My name's Yuki Tenshi," I greeted. "May I ask where the other homunculi went now?"

"No, not yet. Do you have the stone?" Envy asked, emotionless.

"The stone?" I tilted my head. "I don't have the Philosopher's Stone?" Could he be talking about the "white" stone Truth gave to me? How would he know about that? Does Father or Dante know? Whoever their leader was?

"No, not that stone, the other stone," Envy quickened his speaking. "T-the-the, other stone. I can't remember what it's called, but give it to me now before it's too late!"

This wasn't like Envy, something was definitely wrong with him. I couldn't put my finger on it, but his muscles looked tenser than when Ed was called short. "Who are you? I answered yours so answer mine."

"I don't have time for this!" he paced back and forth through the wild grasses as the sun started to set. "Give me the damn stone!"

I sighed, "Not until you tell me who you are and why you want it so badly."

"I'm Envy, you should know that. I need that stone, that's all you need to know for both of our sakes!" he paced faster, still gritting his teeth.

I shook my head, "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, screw you!" He raised his cold fist at my face. I flinched. He stammered his fist down to his side revolving his desperate struggle. I raised my head, confused.

"What is wrong with you, Envy? I'm sorry, I'm glad you're not killing me and all that, but why?" I wondered.

He swiped his hand over my head with bitterness, "I can't. You don't know how horrible it feels not killing you. I would if I could."

"I'm only human," I said, standing up.

"Grrah!" he growled, like a wild animal on steroids. I heard rustling from afar coming towards us. Envy ran away when the noises came closer.

I spotted Ed's blond hair, "Yuki! ...Yuki! Where are you?"

"Over hear," I called, looking over at Envy when he high-tailed away. I waved my hand to get their attention. When they walked over, I hugged Ed, not a glomp either, "Thank God you came! I was so scared of that freak of nature."

"Huh? Yuki! Get off me," Ed muttered. I let go of him.

"Don't thank us, Clair came to us in a panic. You should be thanking her," Al explained.

"Oh, well, thanks Clair," I smiled. I never felt so seemingly happy to see everyone.

We started walking back when Ed asked, "What did that homunculus have to say? What did he do to you?" He rubbed my sore cheek with his soft hand, "Did he hurt you?"

"He slapped me, but that's about it. I don't know, but Envy was acting strange...," I trailed off. "I don't know how to explain it, but he acted like_ I_ was the threat."

"That's weird," Ed claimed.

"I know right! But he ran off before I asked him anything about it," I shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be back."

"But we're not going to let him take you next time, right brother?" Al looked over at him.

"Nope, because we're your bodyguards," Ed raised his fist into the air. "Nobody's going to take you out of our sights again!"

I laughed, "Thanks Ed."

"For what? I'm assigned to protect you, aren't I?" Ed sparked a grin.

"Never mind," I looked towards my feet. My feet were sore from not wearing shoes, they were in Winry's house. I took them off before dinner to show my gratitude. We walked back to her house as she waved at us with a smile overcoming my vision.

* * *

**Al's POV**

The sun dipped under the horizon before the moon started to peak above the sanctuary above the treetops. Den barked at us when we headed into the door. His automail leg stumbled across the patio, while he stuck his tongue out happy to see us. The four frightened kittens sat on the table. Den wouldn't stop howling at them. I turned to Yuki, "The kittens opened their eyes after you left."

"Did they now?" she smirked a smile. She picked up Tsuki, "Impressive gold, nice." She walked over to the couch in the living room and placed Tsuki in her lap when she sat down beside Armstrong.

I held Firefly in my hands, its eyes were a majestic blue color. "Hey Al," I turned around to find Yuki behind me. "Do you know if yours is a boy or a girl? I should be able to tell now." I gave her Firefly, she dug through its fur, and pronounced, "It's a boy! Mines also a boy."

"What about the other two?" I wondered.

"Hm," she picked Snowflake up first, "Snowflake's a boy." Then she took a gander at Shadow, "Shadow's a girl!"

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," she shook her head. "Where's Ed gone off to this time?"

"He's upstairs making repairs on his automail," I answered. "Have you seen Clair anywhere?"

"I can't see her, remember?" she stared at me, displeased of my mistake.

"Right, sorry," I bowed to her, showing my grief.

"Don't worry about it, Al. We all make mistakes," she smiled. Trudging, I followed Yuki up the stairs, because brother might know where she was at.

I opened to the door into Winry's office. She had Ed lying in a wooden chair with a black comfortable pillow underneath, rousing each of his bolts loosely off his arm with her screw driver. A few lamps lit the room from the shadows of the dark. After giving a knock, I asked, "Brother, have you seen Clair around? I haven't seen her since we got back."

"No, I haven't, Al. But you can check the guest room," he suggested.

"Isn't Clair a ghost or something?" Winry asked, confused.

"It's a long story...," Ed trailed off. I left the room without closing the door behind me.

As my armor clanked down the hallway to the second room on the right, I gave a knock, "Clair?"

"Hey Al," Clair muttered, sniffling closer to her color-flowered knees.

"Is something wrong?" I mourned for her. She didn't mutter a word. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Well, do you remember when we were at the fifth laboratory with #66." I nodded as she ceaselessly continued, "I felt this surge of terror and fear, but I thought it was my own feelings," she paused, "but a minute ago I felt the same feelings, only ten times stronger. I could feel her suffering, pain, agony, sadness, remorse. Like that whelp on her cheek, I could feel the strike when it happened, that's how I know where to find her and come running to you guys."

"Oh, so you think you're somewhat tied or connected to Yuki's emotions?" I sat down beside her.

After she raised her cheeks from her knees, she glazed at the stars, then looked over me. "I don't know, but maybe. She felt so much guilt and fright... I hope I don't never get tied with that many emotions. Though, she suppressed those emotions aside and looked at Envy to hide them. That's when she felt uncontrollable hatred and confusion."

"Confusion? When was she confused?"

She shrugged, and slurred, "I-don't-know. I only feel the emotions, not read her thoughts. But she did say she was worried about Envy acting different, that's probably it."

"Well, I'm going downstairs to see what everyone else is doing, you can come if you like," I told her, beginning to stand.

She waved one arm, "Nah, no thanks. I think it'll be good to wonder through my mind for a bit."

* * *

**Clair's POV**

I sat beside the window, waiting for Alphonse to close the door. Life wasn't fair. Karma hadn't even giving me a chance, I went through being a ghost, seducing in a past I couldn't save my life remember at Truth's Gate. I lost my two beloved parents by going to Amestris. I would never play my flute, eat chocolate, play games with my cousins, swim under the stars in my grandma's pool with my sister, or bake cookies with my mom ever again. Hell, I wouldn't mind my stalking brother that would never leave me alone at a time like this. I missed going fishing and hiking with my dad, hanging out at the bonfire with everyone, and being whole again. Being a single female person that everyone could visualize.

All this time, I had been a foolish know-it-all brat, but really I just want to go home. To see my mom's tears flooding over her face, and my dad hugging me like a stuffed animal. Those were the good old days, were I didn't have a worry in the world besides reading fanfics and talking to friends all day. I couldn't even tell all my PMs goodbye, poor peoples. They must miss me as much as I miss them, but I guess they would forgive me if I told them I traveled to Amestris for the weeks they mourned through.

And I gave it all up for what? Ed pretty much hates me, for intruding his body - which I'm sorry for, but he'll never forgive me for that - and Alphonse, he deals with me. What is my purpose here? Why must I live this life? Why couldn't I be like every other soul and move on through the Gate, or whatever happens in the after-life? Truth! That bastard, he was hiding something from me. I needed answers, not just for my sake, but for everyone else's. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I might go on a rampage I won't return from if I don't understand that. And through all this, I don't have my own emotions, I have Yuki's! That was unacceptable!

I bowed my head, snuffling it into my knees, thinking of Truth. The bleak whiteness appeared to me. I faced the Gate to see all the alchemy symbols that were all apart of this world and Truth floating beside it, cross-legged. "You came back so soon? I thought I might have to wait a while. After Hughes' death at least."

"Oh, hey," I calmly said. I wanted to get on his good side.

"Let me guess you came to ask what's my motives and what I'm hiding from you?" he wagered with a pleasant smile among with black body that held a shadow on the ground below where he floated.

"Well yes and no, what's my purpose here? Why didn't I move on with the rest of the lost souls?" I asked, pointing to the Gate, "That's where they go, isn't it?"

"Because it wasn't your time. I can give you your memory back, but even I must abide to the laws of Equivalent Exchange. What do you have to surrender for it?" I questioned.

I tilted my head, "What do you suggest? I don't have anything besides my soul, and what would be the point?"

"Your memories, the memories before Amestris."

"How's fourteen years of memories equivalent to a few minutes?" I shook my head with utter confusion. I wanted to know, but not that badly.

"It's not, that's why you get to pick one memory you want to forget," he explained.

"I got it," I spoke up without hesitating to think about it. "My fifth grade year," that was the worse time of my life. That was when I learned about witchcraft and all that stupid crap. Nothing but drama!

"Are you sure?"

"Since when do you ever ask that?" I wondered.

"True. Close your eyes, and let the Gate take you, it'll reveal your past," Truth bellowed, grinning.

The Gates squealed open, like a flute slowly dying in misery and shame. A million hands grabbed me without fading through. I could actually feel them touching me. How they felt was indescribable, but they reminded me of babies which disturbed me the most. Their body mass was like corpses hugging my waist, dragging me their lair with their perky smiles and cruel laughs prying through my mind.

* * *

**Clair's Past ****(Third Person)  
**

Truth smirked aware of what correlation of conversation came next. Clair looked over at him, dilating her eyes fuzzily in and out. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, you are not," Truth answered with praise, pausing before he spoke onward, "I'm God, I'm All, I'm One, I'm even you, Clair." She couldn't believe her eyes, she blinked once, twice, three times before holding them open steadily.

"So this isn't my imagination?" a sputtered muttered out of her mouth with consistence. "This is really real? I get to go to Amestris now, don't I?" Her mind spiraled out of control, thinking of the things she would do in Amestris, like whisper 'short' in Ed's ear in the middle of the night or hide inside Al's armor, she always wanted to do that. Maybe tell the military about Mustang's fetish for girls in miniskirts. Knowing her mind, she'd want to battle Envy at least once, just to prove she wasn't a coward twenty-four seven.

"Yes you do, but I token must be paid," Truth explained.

"Right, Equivalent Exchange. It's like Karma, sometimes it can do wonders, but other times it's better not around," she replied. "So what are you going to take from your prisoner, arm or a leg, lung or soul, or the whole thing? Am I dead?" She cringed at the thought of it.

"I must show you this clip before you decide, close your eyes."

Clair did as she was told, and the flashes began to enhance a picture of something she'd never thought could happen. Fire burned in her eyes as she watched the flames go up with smoke trailing shortly behind. The world was dead. No saviors. No trees. No grass. No birds chirping or insects flying. And most of all no people. Nothing but dirt and charred trees that lied in the smoldering ashes. From afar, looking from above, Clair saw the dry seas of wastelands had no sign of marine life in them. The flashes faded before she spotted Truth again.

"Did you see our destinies?" Truth asked.

"Uh, our destinies, you're the one who sent me here?" Clair spoke innocently towards him.

"There's only one way to save both our worlds, I must take your body for Equivalent Exchange to do it though," Truth explained. Clair wondered what game of chess Truth was pushing on her to play.

"Is this a game?" she blinked and started to glare.

"No, this is a very serious matter for the both our sakes, if this doesn't work we'll both suffer," Truth crossed his arms. "So are you with me or against me?"

"No, I'm with you. I wouldn't and couldn't be against you, Truth," she stammered highly. She wondered again, if this wasn't a dream or a game, that means her body is about to get ripped out of her for millions of people. Soul and bones. "I'll do it on one condition." That's when she got the brilliant idea that leads to now. "Only if my soul can travel along-side the Elrics to make sure it works properly, whatever your plan is."

Truth nodded, "Yes that is allowed. I don't need your soul for anything, anyways."

* * *

**Clair's POV ****(Present day)  
**

The memories came flooding back to me. I remembered that day now, and what happened to cause this; my soulless body being torn away from me to only be used as a way for human salvation. I was sacrificed among the many others to save their life's from times menace. Crawling, the hands removed me from the gate as the bright lights dimmed. Standing up, I asked, "That's what you wanted to show me? You could've told me, you know?"

"You wouldn't have believed me." He was right, I wouldn't have believed him. "You should go now, before I force you to leave. If you have any questions you know where to find me."

"But, I need to ask you what's your plan?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. I don't want anybody spoiling it, especially you," he frowned.

"Okay...," I quivered and walked out of the emptiness into the light again. Into Amestris as a ghost. I accepted that now, I knew the Truth, and when the time was on my side, I'll tell the others about my vision. What will they think of it?

* * *

**Me: I guess you didn't have a funeral after all. I couldn't have come, could I?  
**

**Clair: This chapter was supposed to be about me, and it wasn't really even about me now that I reread it. **

**Me: Equivalent Exchange.**

**Clair: Equivalent Exchange sucks! **

**Anywho, it's late and now you know more of the plot. **

**The Plot Thickens...hehehe.  
**

**Random Question #3: Are the cannon characters OOC in any given way? **


	18. Chapter 18: Chimera Ed

**Me: Guess what?**  
**Clair: What?  
Me: If any PM gives me a question I'll answer it!  
Everyone: With our help, of course!  
**

**Al: What's your favorite color, Clair? **

**Me: You're not a PM, Al.  
Clair: My favorite color is yellow!  
Al: Why?  
Clair: Because the Pokemon sign is yellow! Yellow's been my favorite color since I was very little! It's a precious color, it taste sweet, and makes beautiful backgrounds. Did you know the color yellow helps you learn! It stigmatizes your brain to think like a philosopher! I wish my flute with yellow, not like that stupid brass color either-  
Ed: Can someone make this girl stop rambling!?  
Me: *Grabs a muzzle* There.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chimera!Ed**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

After three days, Winry finally finished my automail arm. Tensing, I waited for her to snap the nerves into place, trying not to scream with Clair behind my chair and Yuki and Al in front of me. With a jolt, my nerves clicked with the automail's radio waves after I closed my eyes. I tilted my head up when the agony was in its worst stage. When the pain took a nap, I slowly knelt my head down with the others staring at me. Winry smiled with a wrench over her shoulder, "Can you move your fingers?"

I shifted my prosthetic fingers pass one another, screaming, "Everything's in working order! Thanks Winry!" I ran straight out the door without saying goodbye.

"Ed! Where are you going?" Al yelled, running after me.

"To the river to work on my alchemy skills. You can come join me if you want!" I turned my head to him, while running down the hallway. Stopping, I grabbed my Flammel coat and headed outside. "See you later, Armstrong! I'll be back!"

He perked his chin from one of the couches, "Are the others coming with you?"

Suddenly, in mid sentence, Al, Yuki, and Clair came running down the hallway. "I guess so."

"We're going to the river! Bye!" Al waved to him as I shut the door behind him.

"Ed, this could be me, but why are we going to the river to work on your alchemy skills? Do you think your antagonist predators are going to hurt you? Give or take, you're the best alchemist I know," Yuki complemented, sun beaming on her face in the morning atmosphere.

"Eh, I have my reasons," I placed my hand behind my head.

"Ed," she started. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, serious!" I bickered. I wanted to know if Yuki could, possibly, perform alchemy. I knew she was from the other side of the Gate, or that was what she claims, anyways, but why should that burden her not to try? I knew she wouldn't have came if I simply asked her, because for some reason she refuses to my demise, like it wasn't an option.

"Okay, fine. But if this some-kind of trick I'm going back to the house," she pointed her finger at me, then stomped off towards the river we visited yesterday when I gave her a grand tour of Risemebool, like she asked.

"I promise there's no trick!" I chased after her. Trailing, Al's armor clanked behind me.

* * *

I stepped in the beach sand when Yuki finally stopped running. A few sand bits imbedded themselves into my boats and socks. I clapped my hands together, digging them in the sand. The wind fled through my hair and battered my coat as it came up from beneath me. After the light dissolved, a sand structure of Clair stood in front of me. "Tah-duh!" I waved my hand at the sand, "You can see her now!"

"It's not the same, and you know it," Yuki scowled. "I knew it! You tricked my into coming here!" _How does she know these things? It's like she's a mind reader, or clairvoyant, or something._

"Trust me, I didn't. I thought it would cheer you up-"

"Well, you thought wrong, it only makes it worse!" she yelled, while taking off her purple shoes.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"I'm going swimming for a minute for some leisure time," she turned her back to me, and placed her feet into the freshly clean steam of water.

I walked over to Al with my head bowed, "I don't get this girl! Will nothing make her happy!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Don't think that way. I'm sure something makes her happy," Al tranquil voice stated.

"Uh-huh," Clair rolled my eyes, "I feel her pain, literally. I know Ed, and this makes her happy. Being here makes her happy! If you acted like yourself for once when you're around her, she'd be happier," Clair argued defiantly.

"I am myself when I'm around her," I argued.

"Eh, not really. She knows you as the cocky, stubborn, hormonal, fifteen-year-old kid that knows alchemy," she blabbered.

"That's really what she thinks me?" I questioned. Of course, that is how I acted on the outside.

"No, now she thinks you're the know-it-all brat that's only out for himself and doesn't care about anybody else," Clair explain. "If anyone, I should know."

"I'm not trying to be selfish. There's just so much she's hiding from me," I plopped down in the sand, cross-legged.

"You know, have you ever thought of asking her?" Clair suggested.

"She wouldn't tell me if I asked. She always says, I quote, 'I can't tell you your futures'. I know she's trying to protect me, but...it's just...," I bowed my head. I held my hand to my face, snickering, then told up. When I removed my hand from my face, pointing at Yuki, who was refreshing herself, "You don't really know our futures, do you?! You say you do, but do you really?"

She stood up, "Of course I do! In fact, both me and Clair do! Why don't you take your damn selfish ass, and interrogate her for a while instead of questioning me all the damn time!" Tears began to wail up inside her, and she broke down in front of my eyes, sitting on her knees with her blond hair swishing across her frown in the sulking water. I didn't mean to make her cry! After her moment, she walked over to me, "I'm sorry Ed."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," I skidded over beside her.

"For the way I've been acting, this is not my world, so I shouldn't judge it. Maybe I should tell you what is to come for the both of you. Maybe that's why Truth sent me, to help you," she started to wipe her tears away as she sniffled to herself.

"You don't have to tell me," I tried to comfort her.

"No I should, so I will." She pointed at me, "You're going to marry Winry and have kids!" When my mouth dropped and my heart started to race, she pointed at Al, "You're going to get your body back first off. Then marry some girl from Xing named Mei."

"What?!" We screamed repeatedly.

"I'm not marrying that chick, she throws screw drivers and wrenches at me! And Al, he gets married? Sorry Al, but that surprises me." She did it, she dropped the gun on this. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but maybe not knowing was the better choice.

Al shrugged, "I'm just glad I get my body back again!"

"So...anything else you guys want from me before I never give you this opportunity again?" Yuki's moist eyes were almost arid when she stood up.

"Now that you mention it, can you perform alchemy for me? Can you at least try?" I begged.

"I'm from the other side of the gate, that's not going to work, Ed," she squinted her eyes for seconds before relaxing them, she sighed, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Al, grab a stick!" I hollered.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

After Ed drew the transmutation circle - a quite simple one that I would draw on my arms at school, which mom killed me for when I walked in the door. I clapped my hands, to make it more dramatic, and placed my hands on the edge of the circle. My firework was a dud, "I fail...again. What, that's alchemy fail twice now? What more do you want?"

"Hm," Ed hummed with inconclusive poster with his fingers on his chin. "Did you feel anything at all?" I shook my head, dreary. "Well, I'll help you!" he smiled. He ready himself next to the circle in the sand.

"One," he said.

"Two," I followed.

"Three!" We both put our hands on the circle. Light filled the atmosphere, gliding passed the sky above. Indulging my eyes, I saw the light shift into different shades, but something was terribly wrong, I could feel it in my chest.

Smoke shot into my eyes as I tried to hold them steady. I lifted my hand from the circle, yelling, "Alphonse! Edward!"

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Something felt wrong, horribly wrong! I was shorter than before! And I didn't think that was possible! I stood on my four paws with two of them still my automail parts, wait...paws? Ears! Tail! A strange sensation for tofu? I was a damn golden cat! And a very short one at that. I cried for help, but only a meow came from my furry lips. When the dust finally cleared, I saw Yuki, Al, and Clair all staring at me. Clair started laughing hysterically. "This not funny, dammit! I'm a damn cat! Yuki! You did this to me! Change me back this instant!" I yelled like never before.

"Ed? You're a talking cat. That's nice. What are we going to do with you?" Yuki rhetorically asked.

Al hugged me with a death grip, daring not to let go, "Brother! You're so cute!"

"But we need to change me back!" I yelled through his hugging. Is this how he treated all the cats he found in the alleyways...? Poor, poor kitties. "How could this happen, anyways?"

"Yeah, I want my brother back, Yuki. I like cats, but having my brother as a cat isn't right. We need to change him back as soon as possible," Al agreed with me.

Yuki shrugged, "I don't know, Ed. I by-passed Equivalent Exchange somehow?" She bit her lip, "I serious don't know!"

"Can you change me back?" I looked over at her from Al's arms.

"I'll try...," she bowed her head to the circle. Al placed my feline body in the center. Yuki bent her back to my eye level, resting her hands on the circle. "It didn't work," she sighed.

"Al, help her!" I screamed. Al placed his on the circle with hers. "Dammit! This isn't fair!"

"Karma hates you. No doubt about that," Clair said.

"Great, I'm a cat that can talk. Wait- Is that-" I pounced into the river, and came out with a scaly fish on my tongue. Yuki walked over to me, I hissed at her, "Mine!"

"God Ed, you're a cruel cat," she muttered.

"Only to the person who made me like this!" I didn't let my hissing stop. "And nobody will see me like this, got it!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, got it," she murmured.

"Someone mention Hughes to Yuki, that'll snap her awake," Clair crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with Hughes?" I asked.

Yuki's eyes dilated into pin holes, "Hughes!" I could see her heart racing out of her chest. "I almost forgot, we have to get to Central now! Ed, get back into the circle!" She rushed.

"Wait, if I didn't know any better, I'd bet Hughes was going to die soon," I concluded from her claims. That was the only explanation for her freaking out about that guy. I could see why she was freaking about that, if Hughes died...

"That he is! Now I need to figure out how I, of all people, could do this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Now get back into the circle pronto!" I shuddered my shoulders, feeling the sand from underneath my yellow paws. I sat in the middle of the circle. When Yuki tried and tried again with all her might, I lied there, patiently waiting.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Hughes was going to die soon, and it was all my fought. Only if I told the brothers sooner! Only if I could've warned him! Only if... No! Hughes wasn't going to die on my watch! He wouldn't and couldn't!

"Yuki, calm down," Al patted my back. I felt like Ed when he couldn't bring Nina back to life, only Hughes wasn't dead yet. I was hopeless and undesired for what I should've done, but didn't. "Clair says it's probably the "white" stone that caused it."

"Does that mean it has more power than the Philosopher's Stone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But the Philosopher's Stone is the greatest alchemic generator known to man-kind!" Ed pondered out-loud. His blond bangs were hung in his face, while in the feline body. I wanted to take him home and keep him, but since he can talk...well that changes my plans.

"Yeah, to man-kind... Maybe this is something new," I brought up.

"Tell me what you know about it!" Ed went into a front stance with his left legs sticking behind his right.

I shrugged, and bit my bottom lip, "Let's see. Truth gave it to me, and it absorbed into my body. I've never found any records of the thing anywhere, unless you count that one book, but it didn't tell a whole lot."

"That's all you know? Do you know why Truth gave it to you?" Ed asked as he shook his puny, furry head with a frown.

"Uh...no. But maybe...," I trailed off into my own unconscious.

"What's your plan? I'll do anything!" Ed gave a high-pitched meow afterwards.

"The stone thingy is trapped in my body, right? So what if I cut myself? Will it come spilling out?" I wondered, then ran into Winry house for a knife. I found one on the stove, grabbed it, and headed back to the river without anyone noticing me.

Armstrong was out back cutting firewood, and I don't know where everyone else was, they weren't on the first floor. I figured they were upstairs. I sprinted to the river across the sand to the transmutation Al drew. With a prick, I cut a pin hole into my flesh. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought, but my blood was white! Like the stone. Without draining the tiniest of blood, the hole in my skin sealed snapped shut like nothing happened. I cringed, "W-what the hell? What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"What happened?" Al asked with concern rasping his voice.

"M-my skin healed! M-my blood was white!" I yelled with excitement, yet worry, exploding out of chest. I ran both my hands through my hair. My heart beat quickened, along with my breathing. A flashback occurred in my mind of Envy saying:

_"I can't. You don't know how horrible it feels not killing you. I would if I could."  
_

Could that mean I couldn't die? "Al, I want you to do something for me," I said solemnly, while handing him the knife, "Stab me."

"No, I couldn't!"

"You can and you will. I'm telling not asking," I took a few steps to take my position.

"No, I can't kill you Yuki, even if you made me," Al quietly sat the knife on the ground.

"Okay, fine. One the greatest sayings, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," I grabbed the knife, poking my chest with it below my lungs.

"Yuki! No!" I heard Ed squeal, but it was too late. Angling the knife, I pinned it straight into my flesh.

I felt the agony, the pain, the guilt, the remorse, and Death himself. But that man never appeared to me, fetching my everlasting soul. Nothing came, no blood even. When I fell over in the sand, I yanked the knife out of my chest as the seizing pain began to rise into something I can't describe intellectually. What if my theory was wrong, what if I killed myself? I rubbed my hand across my belly button. My chest was intact, the imbedded stone that Truth entrusted me with saved my life. I couldn't die. I felt everything, expect the release of life's reel. A thread hung the balance between mortality and death, but I broke that line. I shattered that line, the one that hold me on this earth; now what? Was I considered a homunculus because I couldn't die..., but only one thing that made them different, they could die; they've died once before.

I sat up, closing my eyes, "Ugh, I'm alive." I giggle a little to myself, I couldn't die! I could stay in Amestris forever, and it wouldn't kill me! I opened my eyes when I dropped on my back, lying consciously in the sand, and making a small dust cloud appear. I looked up at Al, who was tumbling across the sand over to me skittishly, while Ed paced with his paws back and forth scuffing them against the ground. "How's this possible?" Ed squinted his fluffy eyebrows. "I saw you die! You were dead! Yet, I'm still talking to you!"

"I DON'T KNOW, ED!" I screamed. "I REALLY DON'T, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE YOUR CONFUSION OUT ON ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TURN ME INTO A DAMN CAT! I NEED TO GET MY ANGER AND CONFUSION OUT SOMEHOW!" he yelled louder than I did.

"Guys, stop fighting! We won't figure this out if you keep yelling at each other!" We turned to Al's voice; all fell silent.

Ed's golden eyes stared up into mine, "So...are you immortal?"

I crouched to his level, and picked him up. He didn't refuse, but he had his tail tuck between his legs like a dog. Ed didn't make a very good cat. "I don't know," I sighed, "I guess so. Now let's get your body back, shall we?"

His ears perked, "How are you going to do that?"

I shrugged, "I have no damn clue, but I will figure out something, just watch me. I'm not the queen of theories for nothing, you know? Maybe we can get Armstrong to help me."

"And turn him into a cat, or some other animal, too! I don't think so," Ed grumbled. "'With sparkles', Clair adds."

"Okay, what if dragged Envy over here and used his Philosopher's Stone to change you back?" I tilted my head. "That might actually work, too."

"We're not using innocent lives to change me back, there has to be some other way!" Ed shot a glare at me.

"Do you want your body back or not? Those lives made the Philosopher's Stone, and there's nothing going to change that," I scowled at his glare. "Please, I want to do this. I need to do this."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you to find him," Ed hissed.

"So am I," Al's voice echoed. With that said, we headed out into the woods.

"Come out, palm tree! I know you're 'round here somewhere!" I yelled, but nothing came.

"Maybe he didn't hear you?" I looked down at the fur ball still in my hands.

"I doubt that," I rolled my eyes. "DAMMIT ENVY, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Suddenly something pounced on my back, "What do you want?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Thanks a lot Envy, I could kill you for that." Strangely, he flinched like an ice-cube. I laughed, this is actually kind of fun, interrogating a homunculus, I mean. "I want you to come with me, with all of us, back to the river, so you can touch a transmutation circle beside me."

"Do you think I'm some lunatic? I rather die," he moaned.

"Okay, suit yourself," I raised my fist to his face. He slapped my hand away as quickly as I brought it up towards him.

"Fine, child. I'll do it, but what do I get in equivalent exchange?" he bargained a hard price to gamble with.

"I don't kill you," I tilted my head, smiling. "Close enough to equivalent exchange to me."

"This doesn't feel right," Ed muttered. I ignored him, and dragged Envy back to the river site.

I told him to place his fingers on the transmutation, he hesitated, but did what he was told. I command Ed to stay when I lied him on the circle. Surprisingly, he did what I wanted him to without fighting back for once. I put my arms on the circle slowly moving towards it. Before I even touched the circle, a bright red flash appeared, unlike the last transmutation I did. This one wasn't...pure.

Without any smoke, Ed turned back into his original self, only something was wrong. He had huge biceps and muscular body made of steel. (For the pervs, this is rated T, so I'm not going to go there. Anything below the waist you can imagine by yourself.) "God Ed, put some cloth on!" I shunned my eyes from the sight of his naked body, and threw his Flammel coat at him. He got dressed in what he wore before.

"This isn't my problem, see you later, filthy humans," Envy waved as he started to run away back into the wilderness. I took his words harshly, could I be considered a human? Last time I checked, humans weren't immortal and couldn't turn people into animals...

"You guys don't know how glad I am to have my body back. I don't have to worry about a tail, pointing ears, or the sensation of fish on my tongue. I'm a living, breathing human, and I'm proud to be one!" Ed claimed. Yeah, but I wasn't. Not anymore, anyways.

I smiled, "Now we need to grab Armstrong and save Hughes!"

We left the beach-like area, and trotted back to the house. When we opened the door, Armstrong looked over at us, "How did your training go?" He sat on the couch beside Winry. Ed rouged his hands behind his braid, and half-smiled at him. Winry walked over to us before we answered Armstrong's intriguing question with a frown and tears starting to swell her face.

"Here Ed," she opened her palm.

"My pocket watch? What were you doing with it?" Ed questioned, staring down at it. She opened the device and revealed all his secrets from inside.

I sat down beside Armstrong, saying, "To answer your question, it was very, very interesting..."

"Hrm," was all he said before Ed and Winry headed out the door onto the deck.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I walked outside to the deck, and rested my hands on the railing, looking over at her. "Ed, what does three dot Oct dot ten mean?"

"You know, I feel like a sniveling child, hanging on to this for so long," I responded. "It's the day we left everything behind to move to Central. Our lives changed that day, that's when everything started."

"Oh," was the only murmur I heard out of her. "Sorry for opening it, you sealed it with alchemy, didn't you?" I brushed the back of my neck, I didn't know how to respond to that. Winry bowed her head, "Are you going back to Central, now that your automail is fixed?"

"I don't really want to, but if that's the only way to get Al's body back, then so be it," I turned my head to the sunset. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I already have my tickets. But I'll be back before you know it!"

"What about that Yuki girl?" she questioned.

"What about her?" I squinted my eyes at her.

"Is she coming with you? She can stay here if she wants, you know," she smiled.

I stared back at the sun as it dropped below the horizon, "I don't think she wants that..." If she can turn me into a cat, there was no telling what she could do to Winry if she became mad at her. I wouldn't want that on anyone.

"She'd be safe," she added.

"I think she'd be safer with us for the time being," I explained. Yuki had a death wish, no doubt about that. She had a death wish from her enemy's, our enemy's now, and herself. I wondered how she was coping with all this. It was probably hard on her, just like it was hard on Al not having a body and Clair being a ghost. I'm the only one that could change all of our futures, Yuki would break down from her emotions before anything else, most definitely, Clair can't fight, and I'm the older brother, so this is my burden to bare, not Al's.

"I guess I can't persuade you to think my way," Winry said before walking back into the house.

* * *

**Now, now. I know exactly what you all are thinking. How the heck is turning someone into a cat possible and relate to this whole story? Can the Philosopher's Stone even do that? Well, it's simple really. It shows what the "white" is capable of, and how out of control it can get. This relates to the rest of the story, because it relates to Yuki, and I hope you guys understand and respect it for that. I wanted a non-dramatic chapter for you all, so this is what happens. :) **

* * *

**Me: So let's sum up this chapter, shall we? Ed got his fixed and Yuki turned him into a cat. When they turned him back he was naked. Winry also opened Ed's pocket watch.  
Envy: And that vermin called me a palm tree! Do I look like a palm tree to any of you!  
Yuki: Yes, yes you do. And you forgot to say, I tried to kill myself, but suckishly failed at it.  
Clair: I felt like I wasn't apart of this chapter...  
Me: The last two chapters were all about you, so I wouldn't be complaining. I need a few chapters about Al...Hm...  
**

**Yuki: *Face palms* I hate it when the authors thinking, just look what she did to us! You monster!**

**Me: I'm not no monster, you guys are!  
Yuki: Just shut up, already! I know!  
**

**Ed: While these dingbats ramble, let's take a look at a review. *Sees EnglandFangirl13's message* What the hell?! Yuki, your world must be filled with giants or something!  
Yuki: Now you know how I feel.  
**

**Random Question #4: This is a very serious question, are you guys out there confused? Well, you should be, but don't worry, your answers will be answered soon! **

**Ed: Remember, if you have any questions PM or sent a review our way! Thanks!  
Me: You're only saying that because you want a cookie, don'cha?  
Ed: Where's my cookie?  
Me: Here, have a cookie.  
**

**Ed: *Spits it out* You're the most horrible cook! **

**Me: I never said it was a good cookie, did I? And I'm the best cook in the world, matter of fact!**

**Clair: You're bluffing **

**Me: Maybe I am. Bya everyone!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Yuki's Weakness

**Me: After going to the movie with my siblings to see The Host and fishing with my dad, I realized I wanted to do this chapter more than any of that stuff. That is why I'm doing it at 3:30 in the morning! If there's mistakes, don't complain. **

**In the movie theaters, I could hear a voice squealing, "This is a bad idea." But I couldn't hear it over the louder voice screaming, "LET HUGHES LIVE!" Who knows, maybe the mouse will beat the loin.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Yuki's Weakness  
**

* * *

**Clair's POV  
**

"Can you stop tapping your foot?" Yuki glared at Ed, who had his arms and legs crossed, bowing his head with his eyes closed. The train ride was quiet, surprisingly, from everyone on board. Ed had to ride the circus compartment of the train, because his prosthetic arm cost him every dime he had. Luckily, Armstrong ticketed a train ride for us.

Ed stopped, then muttered, glaring over at her, "You were doing it earlier."

"But you never told me to stop either," she fought back. Ed lied his head on the light beaming window from the afternoon sun's glare.

"Excuse me," Armstrong spoke up before Yuki and Ed propped their heads, "is there something wrong?"

They both looked away from each other, and hastily stated bluntly, "No." Since Yuki's iPod died, neither of them could lie still for a second, if they killed trying. Inside me I could feel Yuki's core raging out of control. If anyone yelled at her, someone would get their head ripped off. Yet, through all that rage she felt guilt, and beneath the grief she felt anxiety and impatience.

"What's wrong?" Armstrong muffled, concerned for both their healths. Suddenly, Yuki fell through her melted leather, green seat onto the floor. "Let me help you, miss." Armstrong bowed on his knees, giving her his hands to help her.

"Yeah thanks, Armstrong," Yuki smiled as she rubbed her head.

I thought about it for a few seconds. Before long, seconds became minutes, then it hit me like a speeding bullet, "Her stone is tied to her emotions. Whatever she feels is what happens around her," I sputtered to Ed and Al. It was the only explanation.

Al looked over at me, "How do you know?"

"Can you think of anything else?" I questioned. I laughed, "It's pretty funny, too."

"Why's that?" Ed asked after he used his alchemy to fix the seat, which caused a scene with the little ones on the crowded train.

As Armstrong and Yuki swatted the gnats away, I told Ed, "Because now she needs to be a mellow child. The only time Yuki's mellow is when she's slap happy. Even if she's slap happy, she can get angry very easily, especially when she doesn't get enough sleep."

"What are you guys talking about, Ed?" Yuki acknowledged our talking, questioning it.

"Clair thinks your...you know what...is tied to your emotions," Al announced for me.

"What? I can't calm myself at a time like this! Why didn't the phenomenons happen before?" she heighten her vocal chords with her complaint, making the air molecules around her freeze instantly. She shivered, "Does anyone have a blanket?" Ed put his Flammel coat around her.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded.

Armstrong looked straight at Ed, "What's the matter with her?"

He paused before speaking, "We're not sure ourselves." When he smiled, he hid our secrets. "We're trying to figure it out."

"Maybe I can be of service," he started.

"No, no, I think we have this," Al budded in, waving his armored hands at him.

"I'm tired, Ed-" she fell and passed out on Ed's lap in seconds.

"Uh," Ed cringed, failing with his hands the air.

"Ole, Edward. Let her be! She's been through enough for the last few days," I protested him from lying a finger on her. "Besides, she was rolling around so much last night in her sleep that I think she needs a nap."

"Hm," she gently placed his arms at his sides, "maybe you're right." To my surprise, he agreed with me. Maybe Ed did have a heart after all, or didn't want turned into a cat again. I giggled. Whatever the reasoning, I smiled at the both of them. Now I can feel my own emotions without being occupied by hers. Armstrong and Ed both lied their heads on the window, staring out into the horizon.

"A wise man once said, 'The past is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift'" I spoke to myself as Al looked over at me.

He metaphorically smiled, please to say, "Yeah."

"That's sweet," I heard a voice I've never heard before. A girl with red, curly hair about my age, a ginger, turned in her seat behind Al. "You guys dating or something? I wish I could date someone, but my parents won't allow it."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ed growled, squinting his eyes.

"Woah, sorry for the miscommunication," she rolled her eyes, and slid back into her seat.

* * *

We arrived at Eastern Headquarters, before being excused off the train. It felt like we were on the train for days, but I knew it was only a couple of hours. Al waved to the girl we meet earlier, her name was Nicole. I wondered if I'd ever meet her again, she seemed nice for a social person. "Yuki, we're here," Ed tried to nudge her awake on his leg. She rubbed her green eyes awake.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she grumbled annoyed. "Wait! Was I laying on you, again? I don't even remember passing out."

"Clair told me to not wake you. She was afraid you'd get mad." He smiled, while scratching the back of his head.

She started to daze off with her eyes half asleep, she groaned, "You could've moved me off your automail. My cheeks on killing me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake the person who could freeze stuff in thin air without thinking about it, which I don't understand how that's possible," Ed stood up, yawning.

Al shrugged, "The thing's tapped into her unconscious, brother. I believe it. Think if we had a giant alchemic generator inside us that spiraled out of our control."

"I don't get it," he yawned again, with a growing suspicion of curiosity that I could see from the sigh below his golden eyes, but Armstrong was around, so he couldn't tell us how he really felt. If her stone managed to by-pass us knowing into the military intellect, we're all dead meat.

"Come on, we better report to the colonel that we're back," Armstrong stood up with his blue uniform, and headed to the conductor out the door. We trailed behind him outside.

I made a floating spin, screaming "Finally!"

* * *

**Ed's POV**

HQ was the same as usual, same military symbol on the front as I jiggled my keys into the black, iron gate's slot that led us inside. We walked up the steps, Havoc was smoking on the job again, I see. "Hey, you're back so soon! I'd figured you'd be gone a while, especially with the Major. If you're looking for Mustang, he's inside in his office doing paper work."

"Thanks Havoc," I grumbled, heading into the doors. I went through the labyrinth of hallways into his office, opening the door with the others traveling close behind.

"Ah Fullmetal, I see you're back. Do you have my paper work from Loir a while back ago? Let me guess, you didn't get enough time to make some up, am I right?" Mustang sat in his chair, frowning straight at me. I slumped my arms and legs crossed in one of the couches with Yuki and the Major sitting beside me.

I glared at him, asserting, "No I haven't had the time. I've been busy."

"I made your paper work for you. Oddly, the Fuhrer wanted it. I had to make one up to give to him, I'm not saving you next time, Fullmetal," Mustang sneered. "Armstrong you may leave now. I need to talk to them in private."

Armstrong saluted, "I'm pleased to say that Scar didn't attack us, neither did anyone else."

"I'm glad to hear," Mustang stated bluntly. After that said, Armstrong pointed his nose to the door and shut it with a shudder when he left.

"I need to ask this before I scream it, is Maes Hughes here?" Yuki questioned Mustang.

"He's with the research department, looking over some stuff, he's trying to figure out anything on these Homunculi you talked about," he explained.

I scooted closer to the back of the couch with my feet barely touching the ground as Yuki slumped down, "Thank God!" she wailed. "I'm not too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" he deepened his voice. When she didn't speak, Mustang slammed his hands on his desk, yelling, "I have a right to know, dammit."

"I'm the only one who can save him," Yuki bowed her head. "He's going to die if I don't. That bastard homunculus is going to kill him if I don't change things."

"Who specifically and where?" Mustang fought for answers. I didn't rouse myself against him this time, if there's something they can do to protect Hughes, it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"No. I can't tell you. It would change the future for all of you," Yuki clamored. "I need to do this alone with only the Elrics."

"This is an innocent life, this is Hughes we're talking about! I'll do anything to help you. I can't let my friend die. He said he'd help me to the top, he can't die," Mustang burst out. "What if the homunculi kill you?"

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Al retorted.

"Why not?" Mustang squinted his eyes.

I answered, half-smiling, "Well, long story short. This "white" stone inside her makes her immortal."

"Immortal how?"

"You got a knife on you?" Yuki asked. Mustang handed her a knife at of his military jeans, then Yuki stood up, I wanted to stop her, but I reminisced my memories from before, holding myself against it. She cut her arm. Blood didn't spill out. The white liquid that spread through her veins didn't spill either before healing itself. "See?"

"H-how did you do that?" Mustang sputtered, stepping out of his chair to look at her arm and the knife. Nothing was on the skinny blade either.

"You're the one that said anything's possible, didn't you?" Yuki questioned, looking down at her black clothes and jeans.

"But not like this! Healing yourself isn't natural!" Mustang screamed.

"Neither is being a ghost," Al added.

Mustang moved back to his humungous, black chair, sat down, and started to speak in a solemn voice with his arms crossed, "You know what this means, don't you, Fullmetal?"

"What?"

"It's quite amazing, Yuki's now your bodyguard, Fullmetal. She'll protect you instead you protecting her, since she's immortal she doesn't need a bodyguard, so that leaves Yuki guarding you," the Flame Alchemist gave a deep chuckle.

"What now!?"

"Well, in any case, is she human?" Mustang gave an acknowledge suppose to a questioned I've never thought of. Was she? Was she not? I reminisce on the times we've spent together, she wasn't inhumane or cruel. She was an innocent girl, well not as innocent us people may think, but she never would harm anyone.

Yuki bowed her head. I spoke towards her defense, "She's human. The stone inside her is doing this, she doesn't have a way to control it."

"This "stone", is it like the Philosopher's Stone you've been looking for the past three years?" Mustang squinted one eye to the side with the other raised sightly.

"No. It's not," Yuki solemnly spoke up. "The "white" stone is different...it's clean, pure. I don't know what the hell it's made of! If I had to guess, I'd say angel's blood or something!"

"We should give it a name, like the Angel Stone," Clair commented.

"That wouldn't make sense. The Philosopher's Stone would be called the Hell Stone if that was the case," I barked at Clair.

"Can I name it?" Yuki raised her eyebrows, "Since it's a part of me, I want to name it."

"So, what are you going to name it?" Mustang walked back over to his chair.

"I'll get back to you on that," she bit her lip. "But for now, I'm going to save Hughes, you'll know where to find me." She stomped off towards the door. She turned her head to me, "You coming?" We all followed behind her out the door, leaving Mustang. He sighed and muttered something under his breath when I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I took a glimpsed out of Mustang's window to see the dusk with resigning light beginning to fade from afar. That's when I had to get out of there as fast as I could to Hughes' office, which I couldn't find. I ran through each corridor, searching for Hughes. Silly me, I changed the story line so much that I didn't know what Sheska was doing. She'd be working here in this building, if I didn't tell the brothers the truth about the Philosopher's Stone.

The hallway's dim lighting made it hard for me to see through my scanty eyes that vibrated without stopping. I hit a left, running into a dead-end. "Where are going?" Ed huffed with his hands on his knees. "If you hold on for a minute, I can escort you to Hughes' office."

I brought my head around at him with force, "Show me."

"This way," Ed waved his hand for me to follow him. I ran through the hallways beside him, Alphonse following behind. We ran down some granite steps covered with carpet, and five doors down to his study room. Books and papers scattered the empty room in the musky dark. When I stepped in, Ed flicked the lights on.

"You're too late," Lust snickered as she pulled her claws. "You're innocent's already with Envy." Lust sat on a dark brown table that the papers and books were sitting. "He'd be dead before you get to him, unless you hurry," she grinned without showing her white teeth beneath her snarky attitude. Afflicted bitterness in my eyes sneered down the homunculus in front of me. A discharged flare burst the table into scraping bits with exploding force where the homunculus sat.

Someone grabbed my arm. "Yuki stop. You'll make a scene, besides we need to get Hughes," Ed proclaimed before I lethal dematerialized the HQ of my wrong doings, but I needed to kill one of them for killing Hughes. I wanted to savage Envy's bones first, though.

"Bye, lover boy, I'll see you next time," Lust smirked a lovely smile before jumping out a window. I scrambled my feet out the door, sprinting down the hallway as I went. Edward and Alphonse followed far behind me.

"Did you see Hughes?!" I yelled at the manager beside the phone lines inside.

"He headed out that way," she pointed out the back door to a fountain and a phone booth. "He looked as though he got in a fight, I hope he's okay."

"He will be, I promise you that!" I reassured, swiftly running down the beating path of blood to the phone booth. At the time, I didn't know where Ed and Al were. I thought they were behind me, but when I specialized my position they weren't around. Without another thought about it, I searched for Hughes. My eyes adjusted at Palm Tree in Gracia's body pointing a gun at Hughes.

"You bastard homunculus," I started, "leave him alone!" The wind started the pick up, and I could hear car sirens honking in the distance. I needed to calm down, not for PMSing Palm Tree's sake, but for mine as well. I watched at a standstill, breathing in and out, praying that my muscles would calm themselves.

Suddenly, I heard a gun shot pierce through the wind breaking of my ear drum. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with droplets of tears clouding the interior of my face. Envy ran faster than a cheetah out of my sights, for he knew what would come if he stayed.

I dashed over to Hughes, still crying. Blood covered him head to toe. There was a few gashes on his shoulders, but I couldn't find the bullet wound. "Dammit! This can't be happening!" I screamed, trying to grab hold of my own thoughts. I could heal myself, but what's the point if everyone around me is going to die! Although, what if I could heal Hughes somehow with my stone? I found an empty site on his stained clothing to lay my hands. "Work dammit!" I screamed at my hands, but only the sound of the phone line sparking and car sirens was heard. "You can't die on me, people need you! Think of your daughter and wife at home!"

Without registering in my mind, Hughes hand moved on mine with a picture of his family. "I'm alive, Yuki. I'm alive," he repeated for me to serene myself, smiling. "If you get me to a hospital to heal the bullet wound in my leg, I'll be better." My face hung shocked as the horns and sparking in my ears died to a silence.

"Y-you're alive! Thank God!" I hugged him.

"Yuki, that hurts, you know. My shoulders aren't in the best shape to hug," Hughes frowned. I lifted my face off him, and removed my blond hair, stained with his blood. Why did Palm Tree do that? Did he miss? No, that's not right. Envy doesn't miss when it comes to this. So why did he let Hughes live, and why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't I save him like I saved myself?

"Yuki!" Ed came over to us. "Is Hughes alright?"

Al bent over to see Hughes inhaling and exhaling little by little breathes. "We need to take him to a hospital. I'll call an ambulance!" Al yelled as he headed back the way he came.

"It's going to be okay, Hughes," Ed reassured him, then slapped me with his normal arm of flesh.

"What was that for?" I questioned, rubbing the spot he hit.

"I never paid you back from hitting me last time, and you left without telling me where you were going. You could've got yourself killed, idiot!" Ed lectured.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, "I can't die, idiot."

"But they could've captured you for questioning, or tortured you!" Ed blurting, disagreeing with my judgement.

"Well, the fact is they didn't," I began with my arms crossed.

"The fact stands that they _could_," Ed argued, unfolding his arms from his chest.

"Jeez, I wish I would've die just hearing you two arguing. You're like an old, batty couple when you run your mouths. You're worse than me and my wife when we're fighting, but we've been marryed for ages in seems like. Having you guys just meet, like a month or so ago?" Hughes shook his head with disappointment smeared across his face. "Jeez Ed, I thought if you ever had a girl they'd be the opposite of you, like your brother."

"What are you talking about!?" We both screamed at once. Without saying anything to us, he chuckled to himself as the paramedics came to fetch his body with the picture of his wife and child in his hands with a blood stains on the edges. Lights filled through the commotion of people scattered everywhere. They put his body on a stretcher, and sent him to the hospital.

After the white coats came and left and before we went to there to check on him, I turned to both the Elrics, asking, "Why couldn't I save him? I mean, what's the point of having a stone that can save yourself, if you can't help anyone around you?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know."

"I speak for Clair, she says, 'A wise man once told me, 'Life's a gift not a right', meaning maybe you're not supposed to save the deceased because it's their time to go,'" Al recited Clair.

"Since when did you learn Physiology?" I question, squinting my eyes into the distance. The Elrics both laughed.

"She says, 'Since my mom made me do her college homework,'" Al laughed. "I don't know why that's funny, but it is."

I didn't laugh, but stated, "I guess that is pretty hilarious, but I wonder what we're going to do now? In a roundabout way, I messed up every single person's futures from him surviving."

"Why were the homunculi after him, anyways," Ed looked over at me. "Did you see any of them at the scene?"

"They were after him because he was learning more and more about them with the more research he did. Soon he discovered who the homunculi were in their human forms," I explained. I hesitated before telling them what their forms were, but in the end, I decided they needed to hear it. "Like Brady for instance, he's a homunculus, along with his adopted son, Selim...I think."

"Doesn't surprise me any," Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? I figured it would," I replied.

"He's the Fuehrer, why would it surprise me," he fumbled. "Did it before?" I shrugged, I honestly couldn't remember if it surprised him or not in the show.

"And that eye-patch seems very suspicious. Nobody knows where he got it from or how," Al added.

"He broke my spear during my exam, and I didn't even see him draw his sword, too," Ed empathized. "Dammit," he cussed under his breath, "my state alchemist license needs renewed next week! I almost forgot about that!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked. "I wonder if I could become a state alchemist! If I build up enough feelings something's bound to happen."

"We really need to get that under control," Al commented. "We need to before it gets any worse, which I'm sure in time it will."

"Only time can tell that, Al. Maybe I'll grasp it! For the time being, though, I need to get some more practice," I sighed. That's when I remembered something very important, "Al, what did you do with the kittens?"

"I sent them with Armstrong for the day, he said he'd happily take care of them," Al explained nicely.

"Thank God they're safe," I claimed. I was afraid they'd be still trapped in Al's armor...

"Well, I'm heading to see Hughes," Ed said bluntly with his hands strapped behind his head, and started walking into the distance.

"I'll race ya?" I smirked, then started running. Ed started to catch up from behind me.

Al yelled, waving "Hey, wait up for me!"

* * *

**Me: One is All, All is One. The loin ate the mouse. Poor, poor mouse.**

**Yuki: Heh, they carry diseases, anyways.  
Clair: No, mouse, no! Don't die! :'( It's not your time yet. You're the mouse in my pocket that whispered me all the answers in English and Social Studies class!  
Ed: *Shakes head* I don't understand you.  
**

**Random Question #5: Are you geeing from this outcome, or are you wondering what Envy's planning?  
**

**Yuki: I pronounce that new bastard name is Palm Tree, and always will be from this day forward! **

**Envy: The second that stone is out of your body, I'm going to kill you. :(  
**

**Random Song of the Chapter: If Today was Your Last Day ~ Nickleback XP  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Rayerk Centre

**Me: Hiya! You know, I finally figured it out, I'm neither Christian, Buddhist, nor intertwine with the spirits. I'm an Atheist Existentialist. If you don't know what that is, it's the belief that there's not a heaven nor hell, nor 'good' or 'bad' people in the world. We only are what we make ourselves out to be, and that legacy is what's carried out after you die. None of us are meaningless or insignificant, we have our own talents and roles that each member of society must carry out, without doing these "roles", you may want to commit suicide or merciless killings because have not a place to call home, a place to belong. Which, more or less, says that all of us have Existentialist in us, believe or not, doesn't matter to me, but each of you have a dignify role in life that needs to be carried out before you die.  
**

**Also if you don't carry out that niche, you may become a ghost like Clair here.**

**Clair: *Pouts* You making fun of me?**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Rayerk Centre  
**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I traveled through the hospital searching for Hughes' room. I asked a nurse doing filing at her desk; she told me where to find him, but his room never appeared in my sights. Strolling, I trudged with my hands in my black jeans.

Suddenly, my neck dislocated from its socket when Yuki jerked on me with a death hug. She swung her arms around my shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?" I blinked twice, then my eyelids shot open cripplingly.

She tilted her head from behind my braid, I could imagine her squinting her eyes, "You don't know? I'm giving you Equivalent Exchange for slapping me."

"What the hell are you talking about? My slap was a fair trade, and you know it!" I yelled, shifting her arms of my jacket and shoulders, but she didn't let go. "Get off of me, Yuki!"

"Jeez, ruin the fun why don't you?" Yuki whined with Al and Clair in the background giggling under his breath; but they knew I could hear them. She repositioned her shoulders off mine to her sides, while I tucked my hands deep into my pockets by my State Alchemist Watch, clutching it tightly and bowing my head to the ground. "My slap originated with Rose and Brosh. They asked me to do it so they wouldn't lose their job. Therefore, when you slapped me it wasn't equivalent."

Yuki wasn't an innocent, little twelve-year-old girl; that I had learned for sure. I didn't have a come-back against that comment, nobody can side equivalent exchange, even if someone desperately wanted to. "Hey," Yuki perked, pointing at a sign by one of the rooms, "I found Hughes' room." She knocked lightly on the door, cringing, "May I come in?"

"You may come in," I heard a dusk voice, Mustang's. "If that's okay with you, Hughes?"

He coughed, "Yes, yes, please."

We stepped into his hospital bedroom, which was like mine, but only a serene landscape outlined the horizon through the tinted window. For the longest time, nobody spoke a word from their lips, that was when I crouched in an oak chair beside Hughes' bed. Yuki plugged her phone charger into the wall behind me, and sat the iPhone device on the table by his slitted glasses with minor fractures and a lamp that made dim light, shunning little of the darkness.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" Clair bowed her head shyly, floating beside Al, who stood at the foot of the bed.

"How's it going?" Al asked with kindness and tenderness feelings rasping with his voice.

I saw bandages occupying his afflicted shoulders. I glanced into his heartfelt, emerald eyes with an eerie suspicious running through them of what we had to say. He grumbled to us without a smile, since he wanted to move his muscles little as possible against the surfacing pain that swelled afterwards, grimacing, "I'm fortunately alive, without you I'd be gone. I'm eternally grateful for all of you, the Elrics and you Yuki, you stayed by my side, even though you thought I was dead."

"No need to thank us, you would've done the same for us," Al whimpered, metaphorically smiling.

"Does Elicia or Gracia know you're in the hospital?" Yuki asked, leaning her chest in closer to Hughes to hear his answered.

"Yes, they just left before you came," Hughes wheezed, blinding his eyes with the intruding agony of discomfort that forward a cough. "Mustang told them to leave," he added afterwards.

"Well, I'm glad they know you're alright," Yuki smiled with pleasure.

"Me too," he sympathize.

"I'm more than glad that you're okay, Hughes, but we need to find out who did this, they need to pay for what they did," Mustang bellowed with his head bowed to the ground and his obsidian eyes looking up at Yuki. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes," she paused before announcing her verdict, "It was Envy. He ran away before I could shatter him into a million pieces. Damn bastard."

"Watch your tongue," Hughes made a serious face without moving his head towards her, "a lady shouldn't talk that way."

"I already bit my tongue, but it's the truth, isn't it," Yuki conveyed Hughes and Mustang. They didn't say anymore about her cussing. Since that homunculus deserved it, I didn't say anything either.

I spoke against the solemn air that blanketed the dimly lit room, "Yuki needs to show you something."

"Do I really have to cut myself again," she rolled her eyes with a small chuckle while shaking her head. I nodded. "Fine, I'll do it. Hughes knows everything else about me, anyways." She searched around for a sharp object because supposedly Mustang didn't have one on him, only a pistol, but we didn't want to make a ruckus. Needless to say, we didn't want that.

She found Hughes' glasses sitting on the table by her phone, and scrapped a piece of sharpened glass off it. "Watch," she demanded Hughes as she leaned towards him when she prick herself, while the rest of us gathered around the bed. We watched astounded, I never could or would get tired of seeing her do such a miraculous thing. "See?" she asked when the pin-point healed itself without squirting anything out of the luminous hole in her skin. "The "white" stone is able to make me immortal."

"That's amazing!" Hughes hung his jaw open in bewilderment. "That's a pretty neat trick if you ask me," he added with a smile, squinting his eyes afterwards.

"I think I found a name for the stone, too. I'll call it the Pure Stone, for its pure. We all agree that much, right?" Yuki shrugged when we rendered our slowly nodded heads in silence.

"So this "white" stone, or Pure Stone you may call it, makes you immortal...," Hughes trailed off with his eyes still squinted.

"Yes, yes I believe so," she stuttered as she sat the glass chip next to where it was before and walked back to her seat beside me. "Unfortunately it's controlled through my emotions. Furthermore, I'm not the happiest camper at this point, so I blow stuff up at random." Strange way of putting it, but that was definitely the case.

"I know you have a grudge against Envy, don't you?" Hughes murmured with a sigh, staring at the plastered ceiling. "Maybe you should skip town and take some time off to calm your nerves."

"And _leave_ you? _Uh-uh_, I'm not doing that. They're going to come after you again," Yuki hissed, "and again and again until they have your head. I know how _they_ are."

"What do you mean?" Mustang groaned, torturing answers out of Yuki. "Why?"

"They want him _dead_, that's why," she argued forcefully. "He knows stuff that would ruin they're _plans._"

"Yeah, and so do you," Mustang commented. She did, didn't she? Is that why they kidnapped her, but when they realized she couldn't die they let her be?

"Well, I can't die either," she shook her head. "Which still amazes me."

"Me too," Hughes agreed without much fundamental meter in his voice.

"What information can you give us, Hughes, that the homunculus didn't want you to tell us," Mustang asked intensely dignified in his question.

"Well, I learned that someone's doing something underground, but I'm not sure who's responsible or why they're doing it. I think the Fuehrer has something to do with it," he paused to see if everyone was listen before he spoke further. "I also found a witness that was a hostage for the longest time in the sewers that drew me a picture of someone wearing a miniskirt with black hair that hang over their eyes."

"Envy!" Yuki shouted, "But why the hell would he hold someone hostage? He'd only do it with good intentions of something he _needed_."

"They said he let him go after a few questions. Surprisingly, he was asking where you were, isn't that something?" Hughes turned his head over to Yuki.

"Yup, that's who was after you, too. Envy can change forms, but his palm tree form is his most seen one, though it's not his original," Yuki explain. "Yes, I saw the guy in Risembool, which isn't something I expected. He was acting funny."

"Funny how?" Mustang gambled a quick question before she could stutter another word.

"I don't know, he was acting different than usual. Yes, I know his personality, I know everything," she stated with a heighten voice, but not perky like Clair's or Al's.

"Okay, answer me this then, what are they planning underground and what does the Fuehrer have to do with it?" Mustang jerked his head at her.

"Well, isn't obvious?" Yuki shook her head, rolling her eyes, "Bradly's a homunculus like the rest of them."

"What?" Mustang shot his head, "I could become Fuehrer if this news spread!"

"Is that really all you can think about, idiot," Yuki made a deceiving glare. Mustang didn't conjure a come-back for his mistake. There was more on our hands than Mustang's plans; we needed to stop the homunuli first before they took control, which they already had. Yuki stood up in her chair, demanding, "We can't tell anyone 'bout this, 'kay! Nobody. Not a peep. They can't know if you want this to work out for all our lives, including Hughes'."

"Why's that?" Mustang leaned back in his chair, glazing at Yuki from where she stood.

"If the Fuehrer finds out...you know what he _could_ do. He could _kill_ all of us with the swipe of a sword, and if you're _gone_ I might as well be, _too_," Yuki added with grief draining from her voice as she spoke fearlessly.

"So we can't tell anyone about what we've talked about here," Hughes asked, moving his sights off Yuki. She nodded when her eyes shot at him. Clair and Al stay in the corner without saying anything, but that was when Al stood up beside the ghost.

"What's our first priority?" he asked.

"We _need_ someone to help Yuki with the Pure Stone inside her gut, or a psychologist at least," I stated slumped with my arms and legs crossed.

"I have an idea, but I know nobody's going to like it," Clair started, raising her hand.

"Go on," I begged.

"Well, you know the name Paracelsus?"

"No," we both answered her at once.

"Okay, this is difficult-"

"What's she saying?" Yuki glared after Clair sighed. I hissed with the top of mouth against my tongue without taking a quick glance at her, waiting for what Clair had to say.

"Well...Hohenheim-"

"What! No, no, no," I staggered without regret. "I'm not dragging my bastard father into this who, which I might add, treated us like shit before he left us and never came back."

"Clair, you're a genius!" Yuki shouting, smiling.

"I am?" she questioned out of term.

"Now only if we can find the dude. I know he's gotta be somewhere, hmm," Yuki hummed as she stared at the creamy white walls thinking to herself. "I need a map."

"How's he going to solve any of this?" I complained, swinging my arms in the air, then I turned my head away from everyone. If Yuki knew everything, then didn't she know what he did to us! "Well, I'm not going."

"Ed, you've gotta go," Yuki whined, glaring at me.

"No, I don't," I huffed loudly.

Hughes yawned, stopping our bickering, "Well, I'm going to bed, so you guys need to leave. I think visiting hours are over in a few minutes, anyways."

* * *

We stumbled out the room, while Mustang latched the door behind us when we walked out. "Congratulations, Fullmetal. You're girlfriend is mad at you once again," he gave the most hideous laugh, while I bowed my shoulders.

I readjusted my shoulders, triggering in my mind of what he said, screaming, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Try picking on someone your own size, Flamy!" Clair laughed. "Ah, only if he could hear me."

"I know," I rolled my eyes, then caught up with Yuki and Al by the hospital door.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

I floated into the dark abyss outside with the rest of the crew following shortly behind. "Where we goin' now?" I smiled to Ed and Al. I chuckled when Ed's stomach gurgled like a dinosaur's roar. I made a my goofy dinosaur noise when it growled, syncing my voice with it. People in class would always ask me to do my dinosaur noise, and it sounded like a real dinosaur, too. I still didn't know what was so great about it, though. I could make a duck noise, too, but that was a whole another story.

After I laughed and laughed, and somehow wounded up floating on the floor, like usual; Ed stared down at me, tilting his golden hair to the side, "Al, is she always like this?" Usually by this point my lungs would hurt and I'd stop, but they didn't hurt, so I kept laughing without answering him.

"Yeah, she's usually like this on the trains, though," Al answered for me.

"Well, I don't care I'm getting something to eat," Ed claimed, walking away with Yuki.

I stood up from the side of my floating back and levitated to them, screaming, "Wait for me!"

"What restaurant do you want to go to?" Ed asked Yuki.

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you!" Ed raged in his teenager hissing voice like he always gave her.

"Well, I don't know!" she yelled. "I'm not from the 1900s, remember."

"Wait," his voice stopped in a tranquil state compare to before, "I know where to take you! Since you saved Hughes, I'm going to take you somewhere special."

"If this is some-kind of date, I'm not buying it," Yuki glared, crossing her arms. I'm not sure if she crossed her hands from the cold or pouting at him, but from my expertise I'd say it was him. Oh, how she hated Ed with passion, well not really hate per say, but somewhere between dislike and annoyance from how he was been treating her lately.

"Of course, you're not buying it; I'm the one with the cash," Ed took his wallet out of his pocket.

As soon as he did, Yuki face palmed herself as hard as she could, mouthing under her breath enough for me to hear, "You hopeless idiot."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

How could I person be so dumb with romance, I bet Clair knew what I meant, even if she was a blond. I turned around with a frown, then gave a huge exhale of air. I smelled something, I smelled something horrible, BO. "Ed, you never take a shower, do you?" I glared, vibrating my eyebrows. He held his breath silently.

He eyeballed me out the corner of his eyes, stating bluntly, "No."

"Well, you should. I bet at Winry's you didn't take one, unlike I did," I shook my head with disappointment smeared across my frowning face. After my sneer, I sighed, and when he didn't speak I asked, "Where we goin' anyways?"

"Rayerk Centre," he stated with his hands behind his head slowly walking forward.

"Never heard of it," I shrugged. "Is it good?"

"It's the best! In Rayerk way down south, east of the headquarters, there's a small village that has the best food in the world made from pigs meat and noddles! The Fuehrer liked their food, so he took the workers and moved their restaurant to Central," Ed explained as he perpetually moved onward with me follow next to him.

After half-an-hour of drifting through the open streets, without any cars bustling throughout, we arrived at a small parlor on the edge of town. Ed never mouthed a word about his father, Hohenheim, which didn't surprise me any. He was a good guy if you got to know him, I think, and I knew for a fact he knows something about my stone, if anyone does, he was the man we were searching for, because Truth won't blabber the truth about it. In my opinion, he needed a new name.

Bright lights oozed through the atmosphere around us when we stepped closer into the area. The parlor was built as an outside and inside place. Lovely couples gathered from east to west end tables with the outside aroma of breathtaking roses, which older women held in their hands while smiling at the men in front of them. Inside there was a few card tables set up with many people playing poker that chattered loudly like hyenas. "I know it's not the best place in the world, but I came here for the food, not the games," Ed commented when he sat in one of the bar like seats that didn't have a back to them.

A waiter wearing a white shirt under his checker tie and glasses with brunette hair came over to us with a few menus, handing us them, asking, "Inside or out?"

"Out, please. It's too to loud in here," I shouted among the chatter boxes. The man laughed then headed outside with us. We sat in a larger table in the middle.

"My name Cyprus, I'll be your waiter for tonight. What do want to drink?" he asked nicely, flipping his notebook open, smiling.

I thought for a moment, "Mountain Dew."

He tilted his head puzzled, "Huh? Sorry madam, but we don't serve that."

"Can't press my luck, can I? Well, I'll take a lemonade," I stated oh so sweetly.

"Make that two," Ed waved his hand lightly with his elbow hanging over the side of his white chair that matched the tables.

"And you sir?" he pointed his pen at Al.

"You know what, Al. Go take Clair somewhere special, go goof off or something. You guys should enjoy yourselves, too!" I commanded them to have fun.

"You sure?" he asked as kindly as the waiter, only the waiter got money for it.

I nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Okay, bye!" Al waved, and headed off the balcony onto Main Street.

"Well, that was easy enough. Anyways, we'll take two lemonades," I waved to waiter off to work for what he was paid to do, which was making the customer happy. With that being said, the man left without hesitation.

"So...," Ed trailed off. "Does your stone help us get Al's body back?" I slapped him right then and there, I knew he'd ask that, I knew he couldn't resist. Everyone outside on the balcony stared at us with bewilderment and deadly frowns.

I pointed at him, "Now that wasn't pay back, that was you being selfish. I really need to take you to psychology classes."

"Me!" he hollowed, echoing his syllable out from the deck. "You're the one-" I slapped him again before he blew our secret.

"Now that's for being a dumb ass. God Ed, can't take you anywhere," I crossed my arms while shaking my blond hair back and forth. Anyone's frowns became dreary confusion, but they went back to what they were doing when the waiter came out with our glasses and a pitcher of lemonade, while the people conversed amongst themselves. I knew they were talking about us, but whatever. Ed rubbed his cheek with his real hand after he took off his glove.

"Have you decided on what you wanted?" the waiter broke the silence between us.

"Give or take five minutes, and we'll be ready," I nodded towards him as he left. I poured some of the liquid into my glass and took a sip, it wasn't the greatest in the world, but it wasn't half bad without sugar being added. That was when I picked up a menu, and glanced after the cover image of a pony in the wild-west of Nevada from the look of it, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"They have shrimp, lobster, and crap here!" I protested, "You should've took me here a long time ago!" I loved breaking the legs and tearing the skin off to get a juicy bite from the other white meat.

"Is that your favorite food?" Ed asked, taking a look inside for himself.

I quickly nodded, "I mean, I haven't tried everything in the world, but they're close to the top. Besides, it's the only food that I actually know 'round here. It's hard to find stuff you like from a different country, you know?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," he sat his menu down on the cloth, "what's it like on the other side?"

I was somewhat judgmental if we should talk about this in public or not, but what harm could it possibly do? "Hmm, it's different."

"No alchemy, right?"

I nodded, "Sorry, but no. Our technology is very advance compared to here. Like my phone- Oh my God, I lost my phone!" I wailed with anxiety pulsing through my veins when I dug into my pocket.

Ed place his hand on my shoulder, "Settle down, you're going to have a nervous breakdown! You left it charging at the hospital with Hughes. I'm sure it's okay."

I sighed, "I hope so. I guess it's too late to get it now..."

The waiter from before walked over to our table, "So what can I getcha?"

"I'll have a bit of shrimp, lobster, and crap with some noddles on the side," I answered as he scrambled his pen to write everything down.

"I'll have four bowls of rice, some pork ribs, a steak...," five minutes later, "...and another pitcher of lemonade to wash it all down."

He smirked, "Is that all?" I hope to God that was all, how does this guy pay for all that? Oh right, dog of the military, almost forgot about that. Ed nodded as she scrambled his pen with a whole bunch of swirl marks from the look of it. I felt bad for the chef. He left after ten minutes of asking Ed of all the stuff he named off, Ed corrected him a few times in the mix of it. "Okay, so is that all, sir?" he asked with a bit of bitterness and annoyance lacing his tone. Ed gently nodded. "I'll be back."

"I'm sure he'll be gone a while," Ed laughed. I chuckled at his meaningless joke.

"Yep, that's for sure," I replied.

Ed sat up in his chair with his elbows of the table, asking, "So what's different on the other side besides technology and alchemy?"

"Many different things, such as Amestris doesn't exist and we fly around on jets to transport people and cargo. I've never flown on one, but I heard they're cool from cloud level," I gave a roundabout answer.

"Are you homeless on the other side with your sister?" he squinted his eyes.

"Oh no," I laughed, I could see why he thought that, "I lived with my parents. That's when Truth bellowed for me on his doorstep. It was my fault for touching the transmutation with my blood, but how the hell was I supposed to know that it'd work?"

"Oh, so you had parents. That's nice to know. What else did you have? You most likely didn't travel around all the time like we do," he pronounced with a smile.

"Uh-uh, I lived out in the country-side where you could ride four-wheelers everywhere and people would go muddin' after it rained. Dad never let me do that, though. He was always afraid I'd get hurt," I bellowed softly.

"What's a four-wheeler?"

"Oh, duh. Sorry, it's like a mongoose. Do you know what that is?" I questioned, but he shook his head with a frown. "Okay, it's like a monster truck with the roof taking off and sightly smaller."

"What's a monster truck?" he scratched his head. I face palmed on cue.

"Uh, never mind, Ed," I shook my head, then perched it down on the silver-lined table.

"No, no," he fumbled, waving his hand for me to sit up, "please go on."

"Meh, fine, if you really want me to. We have different sports, the weather's nice, and I always went swimming in my three-foot pool with my sister," I explained with a sigh. "I wanna go home the more and more I think about it."

"Why can't you go home? You're not like me, you actually have a home with a family waiting," Ed retorted and lied his head down, puffing his brags out of his face.

I crossed my arms with a glare coming from the corner of my eye, "Because Truth said I couldn't. If I wanted to go to Amestris, my equivalent exchange is never to return home."

"Well, there goes your happily ever after," Ed sighed. "You have a stone trapped inside of you that's connected to your emotions, your best friend is a soul, and you're stuck with us freaks. My brother is nothing but a suit of armor and I'm the alchemy maniac that doesn't know what he's doing," he purposed.

"Thanks for summing up my pass month. Man, I feel like this month's been the longest one of my entire life, so much has happened!" I exclaimed as Ed lifted his chin and lied his elbow on the table.

"Yeah, that's how it feels for me, too. For three years we've been searching for a stone, but find out that's made by human sacrifices from you, and now you have the Pure Stone that uses much greater alchemy than I've ever seen and you can't control any of it," he remarked tilting his head and leaning back in his chair.

I heavily sighed once again, "Thanks a lot, Edward."

After minutes go by without saying anything to each other, Ed glanced over at me gratifyingly, "Do you remember that time you asked, am I glad that I met you?" I slowly tilted my head, then nodded faster when I regained my memory of not long ago. "Well, I am glad I met you, Yuki."

"So you trust me now?"

"Trust is overrated, yet it's such a strong word," Ed commented politely.

"So is hate. Do you or don't you?" I sneered.

"Yes, yes, I do," he stumbled in mid-sentence. "I trust you, as long as you don't join the homunculi."

"Ed, do you really think I'm anywhere associated with those creeps. You sicken me for thinking that way," I crossed my arms and shunned him away from my sights.

Ed shrugged, "I'm sorry. I was just sayin', I didn't mean it in that sense."

"Okay good," I agreed, rotating my chair around to him. The waiter, Cyprus - or I think that's was his name - finally came out with our food. I'm surprised everything fit on the table, the edges covered with platters of food, and the chair beside me was filled. That was Ed for ya.

After a few minutes of Ed gulping and inhaling his food down his skinny throat, he was finish, "Ah, that was good."

"I haven't even started," I glared at him when I broke one of my crap legs.

"I can help you with that if you want," Ed offered. How sweet.

I handed him a pater, "Here you go."

"Thank you," he replied quickly as he took the plate.

"Ditto," I smiled. I always loved saying that, because it was the only Pokémon you use in conversation without confusing someone, especially someone like this idiot. "I wonder what Al and Clair are doing?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Al's POV**

We stumbled through store to store, not going much of anywhere. We ended up at the fountain beside the telephone booth where Hughes was shot. "I like this fountain," Clair commented.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked puzzled.

"To talk, we never get to it seems like," she sat down and started to kick her feet in the water. "I wish I could feel the water. The purified classification of water is bittersweet. Sometimes nice, sometimes naughty. It doesn't have a taste, yet any human must live with it. Water's what makes the world go 'round."

"I guess you're right," I answered. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...something. I'm bored, so yeah," she replied, bowing her head. "Where do you think we're heading?"

"That's a strange question," I held my composer, then sat down beside her.

"Is it really?" she questioned, tilting her head at me. I stared into her multicolored eyes.

"I guess not, but I don't know what's to come of us," I shrugged.

"I know where we were going next!" she exclaimed.

"Really, where?"

"To Izumi's house," she nodded afterwards. "Our first priority is to get Yuki to calm her senses, right? Well, that will help calm her senses and maybe get control of the stone if we're lucky. Since she knows less about alchemy than I do, she's hopeless when it comes to the formulas and stuff."

"Wait, what!" If I was human, I would had passed out. I know Ed would had. "No! Not Teacher! She'd kill us!"

"And murder you both, yeah I know. I'm not helping, am I?" she laughed. How could she laugh at this?! This wasn't funny! Teacher would tear off our heads and hands and give them to the dogs to play with if she found out about what we did. What if she knows already?! What if she's searching for us and learn that Ed's part of the military! "Well, I don't know what you're thinking, but that's where we're goin' next! I promise you that!"

"Brother will never agree to that," I bickered highly.

"Sure he will, if it'll help Yuki, he'll do it," Clair clarified, opposing my judgement. "Besides we're not going to find your father! We'd be the insane people if we went searching for him!"

"What about him?" I asked. Clair knew about our father, I wondered where he has been at all this time. "Why did he leave?"

"Huh, oh that," she mumbled sheepishly, "I can't tell you, but you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Okay," I decided to agree with her, because there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**Me: I want to put so much more in this! But this is 5,500 some odd words already! Grr. Awe well.  
And there's no reviews for me, awe... I thought for Hughes I'd get a lot, awe well.  
**

**Yuki: Guess you gotta wait until next chapter. **

**Random question #6: How's it goin'?  
**

**Random song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams ~ Green Day**

**It has nothing to do with the chapter, but it's a good song.**

**Oh, and check out my poll on my page if you don't feel like reviewing, thanks for reading! Glad you like it, because you wouldn't be reading if you didn't. :)**


	21. Chapter 21: We're off to See the Wizard

**Me: You know, the Angel of Destiny is such a strange thing? He's neither good nor evil, yet he brightens the path for us all and lays out how we interpret life. Isn't that something? How will the Angel of Destiny react to the alteration of time and space in Amestris in which Truth has created for the greater good? For I cannot answer that question, for I do not know and he's not in my story. Ha.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: We're Off to See the Wizard**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

During that night, after the "talk" at the restaurant, we, I, paid for a hotel a few blocks down the street. When we arrived, Al shot down the hallway like an elephant that saw a mouse. I overheard Clair talking to him earlier wanting to check on the kittens that Armstrong babysat. While Al galloped across the hall towards the black, wired phone, I lied my pocket watch from my jeans on the table beside my tie-dyed bed, which I though was an odd change in scenery, but I didn't question it. Afterwards, I left for the shower rooms without telling Yuki where I went; I didn't feel the need to tell her. She might have the greatest alchemic device inside her known to man, well as great as - if not greater - than the Philosopher's Stone, but that didn't mean I must report to her what I was doing.

I honestly didn't think I needed a shower in the first place, but this was the hell I had to pay for keeping a girl with more alchemic willpower than I could possible dream of in the palm of my hands. If not for my sake, but for Al's, too; I needed to use her stone to get his body back, even if Yuki wouldn't agree to that route; that was the only option or known lead I had by our side at this point.

As I walked through the many hallways, I heard some clamor among the visitors desk. I slid passed them, trying not to make any small talk with them. Like Yuki said, we didn't need anyone to know much about us or what I was doing. Even if she didn't tell me that conventionally, I knew that was the thoughts swarming her head.

When I arrived at the showers on record time, ten o'clock sharp, all was silent, for there wasn't anybody in the room with me. Each stale had a swinging curtain that traveled with the night air of the climate winds that rested at the top of the room where a window fluttered open. I stepped in one of dainty rooms with a shower head above a facet set. I pulled off my two jackets, jeans, t-shirt, hair tie from my blond hair, and anything else on me, then turned the shower head to medium-high. Cold water didn't suit with my automail, 'course neither did hot, but I felt I deserved a hot shower after the hell I had been through the past month.

After I doused myself with pounding water, droplets falling across my tightened muscles, I ran my fingers through my slightly damaged, ruffled hair, thinking of that thing… the Pure Stone. Was it even a stone? Wouldn't it be a liquid, since it ran throughout her veins, making her immortal, or was there something I was missing from this equation? Figuring out the truth wasn't my cup of tea, for I didn't want an error clouding my head further from the truth. Pressuring judgment could lead me on the right path, but who was to say that I wasright or wrong? If I was a tad off from the truth, then destiny would be my exchange.

So what could I think? Could I take the risk of making a wild guess?

Was it an element? Was it made with human lives like the Philosopher's Stone?

No.

_No_, I shook my head, visibly confused as the rain began to pour down my legs into the drain, _that wouldn't make sense. She'd be pronounced as a deadly killer if that was the case; she's too innocent for that, no remorse for them, no __resemblance._ Was it another element then? One not known to man, if so, I had never heard of it, neither had Al.

What if that stone was giving me the inspiration to think of this stuff about it? Was it doing this on purpose; did it have a mind of its own?

Now I was thinking of the unspeakable, the nonsense side of the equation. I quickly hunched for the knob and turned off the relaxing water, then grabbed a hanging white towel on the side with the others, bundling it around my waist as I removed my clothes from on top the shower stale. I rinsed my long hair to a weak dampness with another towel, while placing my clothes on my drenched body. After I placed my hair in a loose pony-tail, I grabbed my socks and boots and headed down the hall to my room bare-foot.

As I moved ceaselessly down the desolate hallway, I saw myself at a divergent boundary, one I've already crossed in my subconscious mind. I reminisced myself of the past month of my dues, and even as far as three years ago, standing at Truth's doorstep at the foot of his toes begging for mercy, to let me see…it again, the wonders of the world. He pitied me, playing with me in his undignified chess game, only toying with my life and watching me break under the pressure, probably laughing to himself. Truth up there knew the fool I had made of myself, yet he wouldn't let me fix it, not yet anyways. I guess that was the price I had to pay.

I shook my head reluctantly, forgetting those salvage memories of my past issues; they didn't apply to me now. I didn't need them, so I tried not to think about them.

Reaching, I grabbed the golden door knob to our room. I opened the door to see Yuki already in bed in the tie-dyed sheets, while I slid under my sheets on the other resting bed next to her.

"Yuki's been telling me what a great time you had," Al spoke from behind Yuki's bed, "did you have fun, brother?"

"Sure," I agreed with him, rolling my eyes, "If you like being slapped in the face a million times, anyways."

"I only slapped you twice, Ed, but that's because you deserved it," she corrected with a high-pitch attitude. I thought she was asleep already?

"For what? I didn't do anything to you," I interrogated with a sneer. I didn't want to start a fight, like every time we argue, but I had enough small talk and horse-play. Didn't she realize this was a serious matter?

She didn't say a word to me after that, rolling her eyes intensely, then falling buried under her underlying sheets. Clair giggled under her breath like she always obliged to do between us. What was she laughing about? I knew, I couldn't get the memo underneath all the giggles.

I rubbed my real hand from the bottom of my hair to the chin at the base of my face, sighing and trying to forgive any regrets I made, then turned off the lamp aside my perched bed, losing to all consciousness as I drifted soundly sleep with my hands down to my sides and my feet stretched out among my sheets, hoping that the Pure stone wouldn't give me everlasting nightmares through the dusky night.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, groaning about getting out of bed. Yuki was already awake and bustling around the room like a wild stampede, pacing back forth about something, "What's wrong?" Al asked. I figured she just woke up, seeing that Al didn't know what was wrong with her, and I didn't know what Clair was mumbling under her breath repetitively.

"I don't know what time it is because I don't have my phone," she blurted harshly, then turned to me. "We better get to the hospital when it opens," she grunted with a heave. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume that phone was her life.

"Settle down, Yuki," Al started with a calm voice, "the sun's starting to rise, so the hospital should open soon."

"Oh, I'm going to the hospital, then," she purposed, beginning to walk toward the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming with you to see Maes," I demanded her to patient herself, then flung the sheets over me, letting it fall to the floor. Her emerald eyes faded in and out with stress pulsing through them. She shot down the hallway before I trudged my socks and boots on my lopsided feet. I quickly found poise when I stood up looking over at Al; he gave an apprehensive nod and we both chased after Yuki out the door.

* * *

"Did you forget something?" Hughes asked, raising the phone in the air when we stepped in his room.

"Thank God," she exclaimed and grabbed it out of his hands without hesitation. The light flashed on as she typed in her password. "Were you looking at my pictures?" she paused, tilting her head somewhat to the side, "Wait, how did you know my password?"

"I didn't. It locked me out a few times," he laughed, then started coughing. We rushed over to him. "I'm okay. Anyways, I thought about it. I typed in your name—Yuki Tenshi, correct?—but that didn't work. That's when I realized, Yuki's a strange name for someone around here; well, even if you're not around here, it's still strange. So I called the translation department at the headquarters on my pager when they opened at eight-thirty, and they told me the translation for Yuki Tenshi is Snow Angel, which is quite ironic to me. I typed it in a few different ways to figure out it's 'snow'," Hughes explained in his explanatory voice. Her name's Snow Angel? She doesn't look like any angel to me.

"Wow, impressive," Yuki claimed. "But why were you being stalker-ish?"

"I wasn't being stalker-ish," he tried to yelled, but only came out a hefty wheeze, "I wanted to know, that's all."

"Know what exactly?" Yuki hissed abruptly.

"I wanted to know what you know," he answered. "You know more than anyone, so I had to look."

"So what did you find out about me?" she interrogated him.

"Settle down, Yuki. He apologize for what he did. You're sorry, right?" Al looked over at Hughes with his armored hands on Yuki's shoulders; Hughes nodded. "Please don't get mad at him."

She sighed, "I guess you're right, Al," then bowed her head. "I don't want the stone to activate either."

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that," Al waved his hands, "I just hate it when people are angry!"

"Oh, okay, but I know that's what you all were thinking," she sighed again. I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I couldn't lie on my behalf, because that was what I was thinking about, and she knew that. I knew lying would make her more upset, and nobody wanted that.

She sat down in one of the chairs besides Hughes' bed, mumbling with her hands over her face, "I never meant for this to happen. I didn't ask for this stone! I still don't want it. Damn you, Truth!"

The lights in the manor began to flicker wildly. Clair yelled, "Do something!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?!" I screamed, flailing my hands.

"Tickle her!"

"Tickle her?" I blurted. Would that work? I shook my head, "I'm not doing that. You tickle her, Al."

Suddenly the flickering died, then she pointed at me, "There's no way in hell you're tickling me; or you!" She pointed her finger at Alphonse. I didn't know Yuki hated being tickled… Me, myself, and I aren't very ticklish. "Clair, you better listen to me. You better not give them that idea in their head ever again, you hear me?"

"She heard you," Al answered.

"Okay, good," she crossed her arms.

"Ahem, I could show you an adorable picture of my daughter Elisa!" Hughes pulled a tattered picture with stains out of his pocket. "See? Isn't she precious?!"

"She's cute, I'll give you that, but that's not helping me at all," Yuki shook head.

Hughes placed the photograph by the night stand, then asked, "Where are you running off with your girlfriend now, Ed, anyways?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled with a glare.

"Damn it to hell," Yuki shook her head, face palming. "Don't say that. Do you really want me to blow up the place? That word is getting on my last nerve."

"Jeez, you don't need to get paranoid about it. I was only joking. If Ed had a real girlfriend it'd be with his cute automail manic, Winry," Hughes laughed.

"Uh-huh, sure it would," Clair muttered. "Well, in any case, we're going to Izumi's house next, right Al?"

"What! We'd be suffocated, put in a box, then left outside with our bones shattered if she saw us!" I ranted. Wow, that was a little harsh, but it was he truth!

"I'm too young to die, brother," Al started sniffling in a corner.

I joined him the corner shaking, "Do-don't worry, A-Al. I don't wanna die either, so I'm not going."

"Ha, Clair! I knew he wouldn't agree! I win the bet!" Al laughed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about this time?!" Yuki barked with a dirty look in her eyes.

"Clair wants us to go to Teacher's house to get us killed, that's all," I explained. "No, no, she wouldn't get killed; we would. Hey, you wouldn't either! How's that equivalent exchange?"

"Well, you're the one that went against your teachers ways of 'All is One, One is All'," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I can't die, so I'd like to meet her. What harm could it do?"

"We know we did the opposite of what Teacher told us, but we wanted to see Mom's face again," Al sniffled. I sneered at the ground at his comment; we didn't deserve this, we were only defenseless little kids. _Dammit, I just called myself little!_

"Maybe she'll forgive you," Yuki shrugged.

"Yeah, after beating us to a pulp," I rolled my eyes, then stood up off the ground. My mind triggered something, "Wait, are we supposed to meet Teacher? Is that why you're agreeing to this?"

"Actually, more or less, yes," she nodded sincerely. "Look, I promise she's not going to kill you. Deep down she has a heart, you guys just need to bury deep to find it when you meet her."

"Whoever said we were going to?" I hissed.

"Guys, guys," Hughes tried to get our attention. "I think you should go, Ed. Your first priority is to help Yuki get a grasp on the stone inside her, right? Well, if I'm not mistaken, you're teacher taught you guys the ways of alchemy, so maybe she'll teach Yuki. You better not fight back either, Edward. You know I'm right."

I sighed, pinching my nostrils, and bowing my head. I didn't say anything to him; I didn't know what to say. Then I raised my head, "What if Teacher makes Yuki worse than what she already is?"

Hughes stared at the blank ceiling before answering, "I guess that's a chance you have to take."

"Besides, how could I get any worse than what I already am?" Yuki retorted.

I ruffled my hands through my hair, sighing, "I'll get our tickets." Walking to the door, I stepped out into the empty hallway thinking how stupid this idea was, but I couldn't disagree; this is yet another sacrifice I made for Yuki.

* * *

**Clair's POV**

Before long, we headed to the train station with our three tickets in hand. I gave an "I told you so" to Al. He wasn't very pleased that I was right, but he wasn't very mad either. I think he was mostly frightened of what Izumi may do to them. If I wasn't a ghost I would have second thoughts, too, but my math teacher on the other side of the Gate had gotta be one of Izumi's distant relatives, because they both look and act exactly the same. Every time I thought of Izumi I thought of that math teacher. She was nice if you get to know her, just like Izumi. They both have a heart, there was only certain times they use it, though.

When the train arrived we grabbed what little stuff we had on us, then crammed our way into the train with the rest of the people. I waited out of line to get on after everybody. Unexpectedly, I didn't feel any Yuki's emotions. Was that a good thing or a bad one?

As we stumbled on it, we picked a random seat that didn't have anything extraordinary about it that some rich person would have. Ed _was _a part of the rich folk, but now he was not. After about an hour of sitting around - which I finally got my seat back, I was so glad. Now Mr. Sparkles is gone we can talk to each other without someone spying on us - Ed stood up and winked at me while waving my hands to follow. I shrugged and squinted my eyes, telling Al, "I'll be back." He didn't say anything to me when I left, just gave a friendly, small wave without Yuki seeing. Ed muttered something to Yuki earlier, but I wasn't paying much attention.

Finally he stopped at the very last seat, not many people were on the transportation unit, so we sat in the abandon seat. "I've been thinking about this for a long time," Ed began. "Can you take me to see that bastard again, so I can get Al's body and leave without saying good-bye?"

"Hold your horses, Ed. Are you talking about Truth?" I shook my head while I tilted it, bringing my yellow bangs to the side. He nodded slowly. "Okay, no I can't do that. How could I do that?"

"You're allowed to do anything else it feels like, so why can't you do this for me?" he asked, kinder than usual.

"Well, I would if I knew how," I blurted, emitting from the silence. "This is an out of the blue question, so I would have to think of a way—"

"Actually," he cut me off, "I think I found a solution. You can travel inside my consciousness, right?"

I tilted my head back and forth slowly, "Well, I only did that because I felt like I needed to."

"Try," he urged. "I'm allowing you, so go on."

"Fine," I sighed with a frown plastered on my face that sunlight from the window faded through. I stepped through his body without going into his conscious. "See? Told you."

"So how did you do it last time!" he yelled, trying to whisper.

"What about you make me really angry like last time?" I smiled.

"What do you hate? Or better yet, how can I make you angry?" Ed questioned.

I thought about it for a while, "Hm…"

"Well…?"

"Hm… Ah ha, perfect idea!" I exclaimed with a sudden jump out of my seat like Sherlock Holmes would do. "I'm connected to Yuki's emotion. I can feel her. Like when she broke down and started screaming in the hospital I felt her built up anger and guilt that swelled into agony. Okay well, if you get her angry then so will I, right?"

He shrugged, "I guess, but how do I make Yuki angry?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," he urged. "You know her better than I do."

"Grr," I grumbled, "don't you get it? Every time you open your mouth she feels some-kind of hatred towards you."

"Why is she still angry at me? I'm trying to be nice to her," he sighed, crossing his legs on the green furniture.

"Honestly, I don't know, Ed," I started playing with my bangs. "She didn't really mind you before she came to Amestris. Knowing Yuki it's more than you making her mad, you're just adding onto it. I mean, she wants to go home. I think she's had enough."

"Had _enough?_ Meaning she wants all this to be over? Well, at least we can all agree on something," he stared out the window of the endless mountain tops and rough terrain.

"Yup, she wants all this to end. Man, do I look like your guide to you? You should know all this by now," I sighed. "Tsk. Tsk."

"We've only know each other for a month, remember!" he cried, sitting up in his seat.

"Wait, do that again," I begged. He was starting to make me mad.

"Huh? Okay. She hates me! She wants nothing to do with me! She wishes I was dead! What the hell is wrong with her!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't feel hatred, I felt remorse; wait why was I feeling remorse? "Brother!" Al cried. "You made Yuki sad!" I ran over to Al trailing behind Ed with everyone on the train staring at us.

"I didn't mean to!" Ed yelled with an apologize lacing his tone. "I'm sorry."

"Then why were you saying stuff about me?" she glared.

"Go on, tell her the truth," I waved my hand.

"I wanted Clair to take me to Truth, but she could only travel to my consciousness if she was angry, so talking badly about you would make her angry," he explain in a easy-going voice.

"You're not supposed to see Truth! It would ruin everything!" Yuki hissed with a glare. Now was my chance, I felt a sudden surge fill me. I bent down into Ed's body and the light shadowing my face started to fade into nothing.

"Hiya! Oooh, I'm the scary box ghost! Come out, come out, wherever you are, Eddy!" I echoed from inside his body. It seemed different in here. The blood wasn't a Philosopher's Stone red like last time? It wasn't like a scarlet either, maybe bright cherry in color. Why was that? What changed about him? Yuki? His innocence? Something?

"What the hell? Clair?" Ed questioned, confused. Then he moaned, "Well, I guess that works."

"Hey Ed, do you feel different?" I wondered aloud. "It looks different in here."

"Different how?"

"Can Yuki and Al hear you while you're talking to me?" I asked apprehensively. I had to ask, I was curious.

"Yeah, but they're staying quiet. They're wondering what you have to say," he answered.

"Oh, okay," I replied with some doubt. Should this stay between us, or should he let everyone know? Eh, I thought they should know what was happening, whatever it is. "Well, last time when I was in here your blood was dark red, but now it's a bright red. Does that mean anything to anyone?"

He mimicked what I said to the people around him, but I couldn't hear what Al or Yuki were saying to him.

"What do you mean I'm changing? I'm not changing, am I?" I heard Ed talking to me indirectly. "See? Yuki, you agree with me," he added.

"Well, I don't care. I was just sayin', so I'm calling Truth and you better be coming with me or all of this was for nothing. Find a comfortable position," I demanded. Better judgment would've found a better way of doing this, but I guess this had to work. I meditatively floated within the dark void with cells move every which way; the tiniest function of the human body working together for Ed's needs. I saw the light; the flooding light that led into the Gate's realm, or was it Truth's realm?

I blinked multiple times to adjust them to the light. I look around to see where Truth was and if Ed made it. I couldn't find either, but then I saw Truth appear out of nowhere beside the Gate sitting in an Indian stance. "I knew he couldn't resist coming here," Truth grinned. "How's your brother doing?" He faced his grin not at me, but beside me. Ed. He stood motionless.

"You bastard!" Ed lunged at him with full force, but something unexpected happened. Well, I could've guessed it, but that's because I'm a ghost like he is now. Ed faded through Truth like he was nothing. "Dammit! Why can't I hit you!?"

"Because you're just like me," I sighed.

"Your conscious only came with you," Truth explained. "It's not pleasant being a ghost like Clair, is it? Speaking of which, Clair, I need to talk to you."

"Whatever you're going to tell Clair you can tell me, too!" Ed urged, going into a front stance.

"Oh, okay. Clair, you know how the world's going to end," he paused, while Ed twitched his eyes, bewildered. "Well, now my image is foggy. I don't know how the ends going to turn out. Nothing's leaning towards good or evil anymore."

"What the hell, Clair?" Ed shook his head, "You knew the world was going to end and you didn't say anything! Who the hell are you?! Truth's right, you're only a ghost; you're not human!" My mouth dropped at what he said; I didn't know how to respond to that. I had never been cussed out like that in my life. No wonder Yuki hated this…creep.

I finally pulled myself together, licking my lips a few times to speak, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out like you're doing now. If the future was going to change anyways, then what would be the point in telling you?"

"You still should've told us anyways! Yuki's already learned that lesson, but I guess you haven't," Ed sneered.

"Pardon me, but this is why Yuki hates you. Self-control is evident to human conversation, but you haven't learned that," I made the only come-back I could come up with at a moment's spare.

"You're only changing the subject," Ed retorted.

"Fine, you figured me out, but the good news is that your world isn't destroyed in the end. We don't know what will happen, but at least it will go on," I reminded him.

"You still should've told us," he repeated is a harsh voice that shot threw me. They don't know how badly I wanted to tell them within the past week or so, but I couldn't.

"I coulda, woulda, and shoulda, but I didn't. Can we leave it at that? I mean, at least you know now, right?" I shrugged. He didn't say anything to me after that; I thought he wanted to leave this place. It was probably bringing back horrible memories that I couldn't grasp. "Um, Truth, is there any other news you need to tell us?"

"Yes, about the 'Pure Stone' you people may call it. The Pure Stone extracted in Yuki is unlike any other. It has the power to change the world, you can either tell her or not; it doesn't matter to me. As long as the world is safe, that's all that matters. Which means she must connect with the stone before it takes her over," he grinned wilder. "I'm sure that's not a problem, though. How she's doing with it, anyways? Has it done any damage yet?"

"It turned me into a cat," Ed sneered at him.

"Hm..."

"What do you mean _'take her over'_?" I questioned.

"I'm not its keeper, you'd have to ask Yuki," he explained.

"Technically ain't you its keeper? You're the one that gave it to her, right!" Ed bargained.

"No, the stone chose Yuki, so she's the keeper," Truth went on.

"Well, I'll be seeing you 'round, Truth," I waved to him.

"Hang on, I'm not done with him yet!" Ed started yelling… again. How many times has he yelled/screamed this chapter?

"C'mon Eddy, I need to make a deal with you," I commanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Since I sent you here I want something for E.E.," I glared.

"Hey, that's unfair! I didn't get what I came here for!"

Truth bellowed, "You better listen to her. You're on God's turf now."

"Fine, what are you bargaining?" he asked.

"Hm…" I started. What did I want from my famous alchemist character? "After me and Al get our bodies back, you guys have to live on our side of the Gate for one year. Fair enough?"

"No. Al shouldn't be dragged into this," he stated fiercely.

I snickered, "Aw, Ed, you crack me up sometimes; would you leave your brother alone in Amestris?"

"No."

"Then it's settled, if and when I get my body back you must live with us for one full year. No take backs," I smiled, laughing. "Even I'm not an Indian giver."

Ed shook his head and didn't scream at me for once, "How's that Equivalent Exchange? You take me to Truth, I can't even get my brother's body back, and I have to spend a year in your world."

"Well, it is equivalent because you're going to get your brother's body back, I promise! Yuki's also going to save _your _world, so I think it's a fair trade, right Truth?" I turned to him, but he didn't say anything to agree or disagree with me. "Shake on it?"

He took my hand, but we both faded through each other's, "Oh, right." Ed scratched his head.

"We better get going now, c'mon." Walking, I left Truth's realm again and woke up in Ed's mind.

* * *

**Tah-duh! This was a dud. Nothing really happened, but awe well! Izumi's next, hehehe! Yes, my math teacher is exactly like Izumi. Seriously.**

**Ed: You're only laughing because you're not really here! Why don't you come here with us and see how it really is?**

**Me: I gladly would, but I can't do that. I wish every day, along with Pokémon was real, to meet you and all the other peoples.**

**Clair: Like Flamy and Mr. Sparkles!**

**Me: Eh, I'd mainly go for Alphonse.**

**Yuki: Figures. Naruto would've been better for me.**

**Clair: Figures.**

**Me: I like Pokémon better, so there you go.**

**Yuki: Why did you stop your Pokémon/FMA story then?**

**Me: Eh, I liked this one better. Anti-Sues are so boring and this caught my eye better! Now here I am!**

**Question #7: If you could meet only one FMA character who would it be and why? (Don't give 'I love him or xe's awesome' speech either. I want a real answer.)**

**Random Song: Until the End ~ Breaking Benjamin**


	22. Chapter 22: Special Encounters

**Chapter 22: Special Encounters  
**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

Sand swept from underneath my toes. I decided to get rid of the flip-flops because they weren't helping. When I looked out in the distance, the sky leveled with the sea. I was on a deserted island; the one Ed and Al were held captive. The same forest behind me and the same boat leaving me behind. This wasn't a priceless game for Izumi; she wanted to teach me a lesson I had already learned, "All is One, One is All." It was the circle of life, wasn't it?

After only a few hours, my stomach started to grumble with appetite. I had never caught nor killed an animal in my life and I wasn't about to now. Yes, I was hungry, but I could survive on berries for a month, right?

I sat my shoes in a shady place beside a ginormous rock that hang motionless against the rift of the ocean. My stomach growled again and started to ache. "I know, I know. Food," I spoke to myself, sighing heavily. I thought for a moment, wouldn't I need a kindling for a fire first? Shaking my head, I remembered that I wasn't going to kill anything, only berries for now.

I wandered into the forest overgrowth. A dark grassy plane cover most of the area with many trees spread apart overhead, where the rich, lush grass covered to my waist. I didn't dare go through that hazardous mess of a battlefield. If the grassy weeds wasn't bad enough, the bugs would attack me from all sides.

I missed my bodyguards already. Izumi said she would take them to the other side of the island and we weren't able to talk to each other. If we ever met each other, we'd have to take separate paths, which saddened me. I'd be safer with them. I felt useless without them.

No, I couldn't say that! I lived twelve years without them, so I could for one month, even if it killed me.

Oh right, I couldn't die. I didn't want to remind myself of that, but it was something inevitable I couldn't forget from the back of my mind.

With those indulging thoughts left aside, I fled the grassy region and found a jungle area that was worse than the grass. When I finally escaped the undergrowth, toward the beach, I saw the sun setting in the sky with a brilliant orange light parting with the yellow. Now I needed to find somewhere to sleep...ugh.

Izumi gave me a knife, but I had never used one before besides for eating. Mom never trusted me with them, especially with my idiotic sister running amongst us. She would hurt herself for sure.

I puffed out my chest, then hastily breathed a jagged edge of disgrace. I took the grey knife with a round wooden handle out of my pocket, rolling it around in my palms, remembering that Izumi took everything I had away from me, which was my headphones and iPhone. I was mournful when she took them from me, but I didn't want either of those special things from my home-life to get destroy. She promised to keep them safe; I kept her word.

I cut a few palm leaves from the trees next to me, which took me a few hours after I learned how to cut them correctly by getting as close as possible to the tree without hitting it. I cuddled in a stifled position to keep the leaves under me, falling into a deep sleep underneath the dim star light.

* * *

My eyes jarred open slowly, inch by inch, letting the morning sunlight mince through them. After they finally opened, I rubbed the soreness away. I sat up quickly and moved the crippled, damp leaves off me. My back hurt from the hard ground, but that subsided when my stomach started to growl viciously

My thoughts raced through my mind thinking of this. Could I really survive on an island for a month by myself? I knew that I would survive if I didn't think about it. I blinked multiple times, trying to get my eyes to focus on the scenery beach-side around me.

I walked through the musky sand to see my flip-flops in the same spot and the vast sea on the horizon. Desperation of hunger led me to a bushel of a variety of plants when I left the beach and went through the tangled vines from the forest variety to the needle variety. I deftly grabbed the blood-red berries in handfuls, not caring for their disgusting after-taste. I cupped my black shirt, filling it with as many berries as I could and headed back to my leafy bed.

After I ate them, my mouth quenched with thirst, but I couldn't drink sea water. Sea water was more harmful than beneficial. What did Ed and Al use?

I scavenged through the woods where I found the berries, but couldn't find a water source. I headed back to my disregarded place and scrounged up a few twigs that fell off when I was cutting the palm leaves. I stuck them in the ground every few steps so I wouldn't get lost.

Next thing I knew, I was back at the disappointed dark, grassy plane area, but I spotted something different. A puddle of water was in the middle. I licked my dry lips with determination when I took a daring step into the grass. I slapped a few beetles and flies that swarmed me as I traveled passed the maze. However when I glimpsed closer to the puddle, it was all algae-slime infested, which meant it wasn't safe to drink. Even if I boiled it, I wouldn't risk drinking it.

After I stared at the pool with a small glare, I shuffled my feet back to the beach, while watching the ground under my bare-feet.

My mouth was still dry, and now I started to itch up and down my legs from the stupid bugs. I was about to give up, but when I realized if I could boil the water the salt would devolve, right? Wait, that wouldn't work because the good water was the steam and bad was still left in the pot.

What if I trapped the steam and turned it back to a liquid?

I turned my head puzzled. "No, no, that's too complicated. There's gotta be someway-" Suddenly my stomach started to grumble harshly and I didn't feel good. I hugged my stomach tightly to hold in the starvation. Although it hurt when it grumbled, not a hungry hurt, just agonizing pain. When rubbing my fingers through my hair in a slow momentum with one hand slowly prying into my belly, I lied down on my leaves.

That night I figured the aching was from the red berries I ate. I ate poisonous berries; it was the only explanation. I threw up the berries beside my bed because I couldn't withstand moving any of my limbs towards the woods. Some of the little mucus I had spit out as well, which left me more dehydrated. I didn't stand myself to look at the sight, so I turned over my body and tried going back to asleep.

Suddenly, when I was almost asleep, a flash of light appeared and the waves behind me began to rage out of control. Startling to my feet, I scampered away into the woods, watching as my bed and flip-flops disappeared with the eccentric behavior of the tide. "Son of a bitch!" I cussed under my breath, hugging my weight against a tree in the background. "Well, this is now my worse day ever-"

My heart thumped into my chest to a horrified standstill when a spear triggered my throat. "Go!" A definite high pitch symbol coursed though my ear drum from a person with long, black hair and a red dragon mask hiding its face. This was it. This was my last breathes in existence. Well, if I could die. Wait! I couldn't die, which meant I could take this fellow! When I went to move my arm to swipe his spear away, the fellow threw it down beside itself, then headed back into the woods without saying anything else.

"That's odd," I murmured to myself.

After the tide finally subsided, I persisted on trying to stay alive. I needed fire, water, and food. How much worse could this day get? Knock on wood. This war had only begun!

* * *

_**36 hours before**_

**Ed's POV**

After the anecdote with Truth, that bastard, I woke with a killer headache from Clair bombarding my body. She stood in front of me, beside Yuki. I began to lift my head after I opened my disoriented eyes to see Al in front of me sitting on the green cushions, then something yanked on my hair. "Lay your head back down; I'm not done yet!" Yuki hissed, laughing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, hurdling my head into the air and touching the back of my head. My hair was half braided with knots throughout. "Yuki!" I screamed, then clutched the hair tie out of her hands, putting my strains into a loose pony-tail. "Stop messing with my hair. It's irritating," I grumbled.

Yuki laughed at me. She laughed a silly laughed that I glared at with conceited annoyance. "Ah, that's just great! I was only playing with it," she stated sarcastically. "Anyways, where did you go?"

"Clair knew the world was going to end, but she didn't tell anybody!" I screeched, loud enough to make the passengers on the train to stare at us.

"What are you looking at?" Yuki hissed, then they all turned back in their seats. "That's what I thought. Um Ed, what do you mean end?"

"Well, that bastard just said end," I explained in a hastily tone, crossing my arms and legs.

Clair bowed her head when she spoke, "End means just that, end. The world was destroyed with nothing left. No one survived."

"I don't get it. How can the human race vanish?" I questioned her, ignoring the scenery out the windows.

"Not just the human race, but every animal was, too. I don't know, Ed. Truth didn't tell me that far into it. Besides he wouldn't tell me if I asked," Clair sighed. "Hey, it's all good now, so lets leave it at that."

"I can't do that, Clair. I want to know; I need to know," I gritted my teeth. "I need to know how it was destroyed so I can stop it."

"It doesn't really matter! The world's safe now, so isn't that good enough?" she shook her head, cajoling with me.

"No, it's not!" I rampaged, vibrating my eyebrows. "It's not."

"What's the matter with you guys? Clair. Ed. I thought you were friends," Yuki said innocently with confusing unleashing from lips. "Did Truth do or say something?" Yes, it said something I was not happy with, yet Clair insist that it was fine. She was just like Al in that perspective.

"I don't know who this 'Truth' guy is, but I don't think brother wants to talk about it," Al echoed a chain whisper from inside his armor. For the time being, we all stayed quiet while I thought further about this. I couldn't get my mind to stop wondering about everything; Yuki, The Pure Stone, Immortally, Ghostly Clair. They were connected, only if I knew how.

* * *

I walked out the box car to the incoming traffic of the few visitors roaming through the stone structured lobby. I headed pass them with Al and the others following behind. "Where are you going, Ed?" Yuki stopped me when I was about to go into a hotel a few blocks away.

"I'm buying a place for us to stay for the night. I'm sure Teacher doesn't have enough room for all of us," I answered, smiling and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Give it up! You're seeing Izumi no matter what, so might as well get the pain over with, right?" Yuki retorted. Was it really that obvious that I didn't want to see Teacher? Yuki knew me too well. "Right?!" she urged further.

"Let's think about this...," I trailed off while she started to walk in front of me.

"What's there to think about? You're gonna see your Sensei with or without renting a hotel. If I was you, I'd go to her instead her tracking you down," Yuki glared harshly, beating her emerald eyes straight at me through the bestowing darkness with lights flickering by the sidewalks.

I tensed my breathing, "You're not me, now are you? Why does it matter to you, anyways?"

She gave an open-minded shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. I just want what's best for you, that's all."

"Well, I'm your bodyguard, so I don't need orders from you. I can handle it, okay," I argued with my conclusion. "We're going to rent a hotel for the night, that's final."

"Fine then, get your ass kicked by Izumi," she rolled her eyes.

"Brother, maybe Yuki's right. Maybe we should meet with Izumi and tell her what's what," Al actually agreed with her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That's two against one, Eddy," Yuki added.

"Make that three!" Clair chimed in. Unbelievable.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDY! I'M NOT A CHILD!" I yelled, then started chasing Yuki down the dimly lit roads through the dusky air.

"I bet you can't touch this! Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!" Yuki sang as she was running. Suddenly fireworks started bombing around her in a fiery haze. What the-

"Is Yuki doing that?" Al asked amazed. We both stopped chasing each other, while the fireworks did in retrospect.

"I guess so," I answered. How was that? She wasn't mad...I didn't think so, anyways.

"I'm not a pyromaniac like Mustang!" she cried, wailing.

"It's okay, Yuki. The stone was trying to protect you," Al tried to comfort her.

"It works when I'm happy; it works when I'm mad! I don't understand," she began loudly then her voice softened to a whisper.

"C'mon brother, we need to get her to Izumi soon," Al fought. "Please Ed."

"Okay fine," I agreed with them. Truth did say to let her get a handle on the stone before it was too late, which at first I didn't believe it, but maybe it was right. I couldn't believe Truth, but this was for Yuki's sake. "However on one condition. Yuki, you have to knock first."

"Why me?" she asked.

I started to shiver thinking of what Izumi would do to me, "Must I answer that question? Follow me."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I gave a thumbs up to Ed and Al around corner. Those idiots. I knocked on the shops wooden door three times with a candle emitting a sleek shadow of light before Mason greeted me, "Hello?"

"Glad to meetcha, Mason!" I smiled and gave my peace sign to show I was friendly.

"Do I know you?" he questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Not in the slightest," I grinned, then tilted my head slightly. "Is Izumi around?"

"Yeah, she just got off vacation, why?" he asked.

"No reason, I just heard she was a good teacher."

"Oh, she's a good teacher alright," he smiled. "Come in-"

Suddenly, I looked to my right to see Ed and Al getting dragged through the courtyard from the side by Izumi. "I found these simpletons hiding behind my house. What's the meaning of this, Ed."

"Ed? Is that really you?" Mason eyes widened when Izumi threw them down beside me.

Ed stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's Mason, right?"

"Yeah, you've grown some, I see. What's with the armor fellow and the girl?"

"I'm Alphonse. Don't you remember me?" Al bowed.

Mason stared up at him, "Well, that's one hell of a growth spur!"

"Ah, thanks...I guess," Al metaphorically smiled.

"Well, there's some supper on the table if you want some. I'm sure you have some things to talk about," Izumi started, walking inside.

"Nice to see you again, shorty," Mason patted his head when he walked inside.

"Don't call me small!" Ed glared. I laughed when I walked in with everyone.

I took my seat in one of the oval-shaped chairs by Ed after we walked through the corridors into the back of the shop. Sig sat everything out for us, while Ed grabbed everything in front of him, but he didn't eat like he normally would. He didn't inhale the food; he actually chewed it up for once. "I heard you're a dog of the military now. How's that working for you?" Izumi asked.

Ed shrugged, "It's okay."

"What you going to do when they use you in war?"

"Quit probably," he stated bluntly with his mouth full. "I'll turn in my alchemist watch and never come back. I won't turn into a human weapon like they want me to be, Teacher."

She didn't say anything else about that. Bluntly Mason asked, "Don't mind me asking, but is this your wife, Ed?" Mason asked. Wife!? Now they had gone too far! "Or is she your long-lost sister?" I faced palmed hard, glaring at him when I lifted my face.

I stood up, placing my hands on the dark brown table, "He's not my boyfriend and he's definitely not my wife or my brother! I'm only twelve for God sakes!"

"Calm down Yuki," Al exclaimed, putting his arm on me.

I slid back into my chair, recalling what would happen if I became too angry, pouting, "Stupid stone, can't even get mad at the simple stuff anymore."

"What's your name?" Izumi looked straight at me.

"Oh sorry, my name's Yuki Tenshi," I answered.

"Hello Yuki, so why are you with the Elrics?" She lied her hands against her chin. Sig handed her a bowl of potato soup that wasn't half bad, Izumi said sweetly, "Thanks honey."

"Um, well...," I bit my lip. Looking at Ed only added to my confusion of what to tell her. "I honestly don't know."

Ed toyed with his food, saying, "Mustang assigned me to be her bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" she questioned then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ed glared at his Sensei.

"Oh, nothing. It just seems ridiculous to me," she laughed again. "So why are you here?"

"We wanted to visit-" I punched Ed in the gut from under the table to get his act together. "Ow. You hit my bruise, Yuki!"

"Bruise from what!" I yelled. "We hadn't battled anyone in a few days!"

"Uh," he pointed under the table at Izumi, "yeah. Anyways, Yuki needs a teacher desperately and since you were my teacher can you be hers?"

"What's she capable of?"

"Um...I can block attacks...," I trailed lightly.

"Stand up," she demanded. I didn't want to, but somehow my legs made me do what she commanded. She tried punching me, but I block it by using the back of my arm and shuffling into a back stance. I could tell she was holding back. "Hit me," she demanded in a millisecond; without my mind realizing it, I punched her as hard as I could, but she clutched my arm. My eyes shuddered in fear when she picked me up and threw me on my back against the concrete floor.

"Ow," I cringed.

Izumi sat back down without helping me to my feet, "I don't need another apprentice, but if she can pass the same test you took, I'll train her."

"Really! Wait. Which one?" After taking a stand, I saw Ed glaring at her.

"You'll find out in the morning after I see what you've learned while you were away. Same with you, Alphonse. For now, though, I need to find somewhere for you guys to sleep. Hm..." Izumi stood up from her chair and looked around the house, including the upstairs. "Honey, do we have an extra bed?"

"Uh, I think there's one in the storage room. I'll get it," Sig answered, pacing his muscular body upstairs.

While they were retrieving our beds, Ed lied on the only couch in the living room. I walked over and sat on him. He cringed, "Geez, how much do you weigh!"

"I don't know, 150 some... I know I'm fat," I stated bluntly.

"Get off me," he demanded.

"Move your ass and I will," I smiled.

"You're slap happy again, aren't you?" he glared, sighing, "Fine."

I jumped off him with a genuine smile. He perked his head steadily, then I sat beside him. "See? Better."

With a few white sheets and pillows, Sig and Izumi walked down the stairs, Izumi explained, "We couldn't find any beds, but you guys can sleep together on the floor."

My mouth hang open for a minute before speaking, "No freaking way. I'm not sleeping with Ed. You guys gotta be crazy."

"Well, there's a cold corner over there waiting for you if you like," Izumi pointed.

"That means she's not going to give you anything to sleep with. Yuki, it's only one night," Al echoed nicely in my ear.

"What does Clair say about all this," I whispered harshly.

"She says it's okay. It's like you and her other friends at her house."

Yeah, we didn't sleep in the same bed...ever. I faced palmed with glared, "Clair, how blonde can you possibly be?"

"Clair didn't like that comment," Al started.

"Fine whatever," I rolled my eyes, leaning back into the black furniture. Izumi sat the comforters on the ground after I yawned, "Ugh, I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night," they replied, as I drifted under the sheets shutting my eyes inch by inch until they were lost in oblivion.

* * *

My eyes opened to a shroud of darkness. I peaked around myself to find I was lying on my belly with my arms a few feet from me. I turned my head, seeing Ed beside me huddled around the blankets. I guessed it could have been worse. He could have his arms hanging around me or something of that nature. Unfortunately, Ed grumbled, which made me jump, then turned his face to me; his golden hair falling upon his squinted eyes. I turned my back to him, trying my hardest to not think about his sleeping body next to me. Somehow it crept me out... "Yuki," he whispered silently that faded before anyone heard.

Deftly I jerked my head an inch above my pillow. The moon's light fell through one of the windows with a glare. I was in Ed's dreams... Was that considered cool or scary? "Yuki!" I heard a cry, then Ed lifted his head, cringing and a little shaken.

I sat up beside him, hugging my sheets against my chest with discomfort, "I'm here, Ed. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream." I tried to comfort him with a graceful tone when I looked in his shimmer eyes.

Ed didn't reply, but rubbed his face lightly, real and artificial. "Brother! Is everything alright?" Al came over to us from behind the bookshelf. I was surprised Mason didn't wake up with all the commotion; he must be a cold-hard sleeper.

"I'm fine, Al. Like Yuki said, it was only a bad dream," Ed sighed.

"May I ask what it was about?" I asked.

"I rather not talk about it. Please go back asleep," Ed yawned when he hit his pillow. Al left us in peace. I puffed out my chest with a hint of annoyance, but I didn't bug him about it. Going back to sleep, I felt a something sharp poked my back. "Hey, Yuki."

"Huh?" I turned my head when I realized it was Ed's automail.

"How does it feel with that stone inside you?" he asked nicely with a question I thought he never ask. I tried not to think about that thing.

A sudden urge made me bite my lip, answering rashly, "I don't feel it. Why?"

"No reason," he sighed as he turned his head.

"Um Ed, you care about me, don't you?" I interrogated. He didn't answer me, but I knew he did, even if he couldn't admit it. "Don't. You have enough to worry about as it is, please don't be burdened by my mistakes. The stone is my problem, not yours. Don't carry the weight on your shoulders for once."

"You're awesome, Yuki," Ed rambled, yawning, without looking at me.

I tiled my head, "Huh?"

"Never mind, just go back to bed. I'm sure Teacher will be up early. Like she always said, 'The early bird gets the worm'."

I smiled a warm smile from beneath the covers, snickering under my breath, "Wow, Ed."

* * *

I woke up on my back with Ed's arm strung out across my belly. I jinxed myself from what I thought before. I rolled my eyes when I moved his arm restlessly off me, while scurrying off the floor. Ed blinked in a daze with some confusion unleashing from his face. "Good morning," I wailed, opposing a cheer.

"Good morning. Are you ready for your test?" Mason urged excitedly.

"Sure...?" I tilted my head, looking down at where he sat on the couch.

"Are you ready for your assessment?" Mason glanced over at Ed.

"Dammit! I forgot about my assessment to renew my state alchemist license! I'll have to call Mustang later about it," Ed argued, annoyed. I couldn't believe he forgot. However, if I was in his shoes, I would had forgotten as well.

When Izumi woke up, we ate breakfast in the dinning room. It was a pleasant meal, one that I knew what I was eating, with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and some fruit on the side. The smell clustered through my nostrils that left a bittersweet taste in my mouth. Sig and Izumi were great cooks, go figure, so everyone ate everything on their plates, including me.

"C'mon shorty, I wanna see what you're capable of now," Mason patted Ed's golden hair.

"For last time, don't call my short!" Ed raged with a pouting face, which made me laugh more than anyone.

"Same temper as always, I see," Mason smiled, heading out the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming after Teacher gets ready," Ed answered softly, while muzzling on his Flamel coat and gloves. Since Al followed Mason outside, I decided to come along.

The wind whispered against my face when I stepped outside the door with a slight grazing of sun over the horizon. After observing my surroundings of Izumi's house, the plain shop building, the concrete sidewalk that led into the road, and two dark pine fences that engulfed around it, Izumi stumbled outside with Ed smoothly going behind her over to me. Why me instead of Al? From eternally inside my gut, I didn't know. "Al, why don't you go first?" Mason smiled to him.

"Oh okay," Al stumbled shyly, grabbing a piece of chalk from his armor and drawing a transmutation on the sidewalk. A light array brightened the world around me after he drew his transmutation circle. A clay mount of a kitten thrived, clashing with the perpetually force of alchemy.

That reminded me of something very important, "What you do with the poor kits this time!"

Al looked frightened when his armor turned to me, "I left them Armstrong care until we were able to retrieve them."

"Awe, that's sad. Why didn't we bring them with us like we normally do?"

"The train doesn't allow them," Al bowed his head as though he missed them, which I'm sure he did.

"That hasn't stopped us before," I bickered with my mad wisdom. "C'mon, you're suppose to use your mad ninja skills, Al!"

Ed glance at me, blinking. "Since when does Al have mad ninja skills?"

"Since I said so!" I cheered, turning back to Al. "While I'm training, you better get your metal ass in gear, because we don't wanna know what Armstrong could do with those kits!"

"Don't talk to Al that way!" Ed glared at me, twitching his eyes.

"I can talk to him however I wanna talk to him," I pouted. "Oh my God, did I just say that, I'm so sorry!" an apologize strained from my voice.

Suddenly my feet lifted off the ground and I landed on my back...again. Same spot, too. "Ow..."

"First lesson is never leave your guard down and treat your seniors with respect," Izumi said in a defiant wail.

I sat up in a foggy mist of confusing, reminiscing of what happened, mumbling, "Yes ma'am."

"Speak up. To train the mind you must make sure all your feelings are heard loud and clear, so they're not built up inside yourself," Izumi explained.

"Yes ma'ma!" I spoke louder, trying not to yell at her. Whatever happened to giving me a test first?

"It's your turn, Ed," Mason stated with a grin on his face. "I don't wanna miss this!"

With a sudden burst of life, alchemy lit the room with it shades, more light than Alphonse, which resulted in a sharply detailed horse with perfect proportions and flawless textures. The horse was rearing on its legs with a saddle on the back. "Brother, you need to work on your details."

"You got a problem with my horse!" hollered a screeching fifteen-year-old.

"It's got a bunch of unnecessary lines and stuff," Al complained. I saw his point.

"Well, you cats are too plain," protested the wealthy alchemist, who knew more than his brother.

"You're both great! Your horse is magnificent and your cats are awesome, so get over it!" I yelled between them.

"But-" Al started when Izumi stopped him.

"You can perform alchemy without transmutation circles?" Izumi made a glare. Well it looked like a glare, but I couldn't really tell if she was sad, angry, or confused.

"Huh, yes..." Al looked a little puzzled of what his teacher was trying to get across, but I knew actually what she was about to ask.

"Ed."

"Yes?" Ed cringed his face with confusion.

"Don't lie to me, you've seen it. That _thing_," Izumi glistened in her voice like Truth was a bad thing, which it was, but she didn't have to say it so harshly.

Ed's eyes shuddered, his pupils dilating into pin holes. "What do you..." Ed bowed his head, clenching his fist with the wind blowing his blonde bangs in the background, "Yes, I did."

"So that's how you became an alchemist at your _age_. I should've _expected_ that from a genius." Izumi didn't stop the gaze of her frown nor glare.

"I'm no genius, I just saw _it_," Ed bowed his head, ashamed for the crime he caused for himself and his brother, then lifted his head sightly, while the wind moved his bangs with guilty look in his eyes, "Teacher...you mean..."

Al whispered in my ear, "Are they talking about the creepy thing that you talk about all the time?"

"Yeah," I answered simply without turning to him.

Suddenly a girl with short brunette hair and a green ribbon in her hair crossed our visions, Izumi asked, "What's the matter, Menny?"

The fond young lady held up a brown fur and white bellied cat in her arms, "Chiko is broken, please fix her, Teacher." I bowed my head, pinching my nose in annoyance. I knew what everyone around me was thinking, you can't bring the dead back to life.

"No, sorry, but she's already dead. There's nothing I can do," Izumi said and bent down to comfort her nicely.

"Is she broken?"

"No, she's dead. I'm not God, I can't bring back the dead. She had a life like you, only now hers is gone and she can't return."

The fragile girl started crying and tried to wipe away her tears, "She was alive just yesterday..."

"I know, sweetie. I can't bring her back to life, but I can make a grave for her," Izumi suggested.

"Okay...," the girl sniffled.

"I'm going to hang out inside, while you guys bury the cat. I don't like death," I explained to Al, because I didn't want to interrupt Izumi, Al, and Ed's conversation. They desperately needed it, and I wasn't about to change it.

* * *

***Time Skip After the Talk*  
**

**Ed's POV**

Teacher brought up every subject from the past three years. I explained everything to her, Truth, Al's body, the military, except Yuki and Clair, because I couldn't spit my mind about them with her. Not yet, anyways. When we held our silence, Teacher told me we were going to rent a boat and take Yuki to the island. The same one me and Al were for a month. She said it would make her stronger, like it did for us.

After I walked into Izumi's house, Yuki sighed. I told her, "Were taking you to the island."

"Wait! What?" she blurted immediately as the lights in the shop started to flicker and buzz. Sometimes I hated that stone. No, I had always hated that stone.

"That's Izumi's test. She wants you to take the one we did," I explained, trying to calm her nerves.

"How's that going to help me with the Pure Stone? You did tell her about that, right?" she argued. The Pure Stone made me wonder of what Izumi would think of it.

I scratched the back of my head, "I didn't get the time to tell her."

She inhaled and exhaled with sigh, "I'm good. Don't worry about it, just tell her before I get back, unless you want me to tell her."

_That'd be nice, _I thought in my head, but didn't say anything. "She's waiting for us at the dock."

"Oh, okay," she replied before rushing out the door behind me.

* * *

After the short boat ride with us four and Mason - I couldn't find Clair anywhere - we arrived on a sandy beach with a tropical oasis in front of us. Izumi handed Yuki a knife, clarifying, "As you know, I want you to stay here for one month and you must figure out what 'All is One, One is All' means."

"Yes ma'am," she nodded with respect.

"Ed and Al are going to take the test with you, only they're going to be on the other side of the island, and you cannot see each other."

"Wait a second, where going to survive here for another month, too!" I screamed.

"Brother, it'll be easy this time. We can take down that bully who tortured us last time!" Al enlightened his brother with determination.

I raised my fist, "Yeah, he isn't going to take us down this time!" I jumped back into the small, wooden boat, along with Al. "C'mon, Teacher!"

I needed to show him who was boss.

Izumi hopped in the boat without saying another word to Yuki. She waved good-bye as we left. Going through the calm waters wasn't difficult, we trekked forth until we were at the other side, which wasn't much different than the previous one. Same beach line and tropical trees in the distance.

"Remember how you were talking about that bully? Well, that bully was me. Izumi told me to toughen you up a little," smiled Mason.

"Seriously? You almost killed us!" I screamed at Mason. The short, brunette man didn't say anything in return.

"I've been thinking," Teacher started. _This can't be good._ "Yuki needs toughened up, too. Which is why I brought you here." Suddenly, Mason uncovered a box from inside the console of the boat, that I didn't know was there, with a red dragon mask and black hair dye. "I want you to train Yuki. I don't need anymore apprentices, which is why I think you should guild her. Plus, take it as punishment for disregarding my teachings," Teacher glared between us.

"We didn't follow your teachings, yet you want us to teach someone else? That doesn't make sense," Al bickered.

"Like I said, I don't want another apprentice," she claimed.

After she left us with the hair dye and red mask and shipped her boat back to the dock, I told Al, "This is going to be a long month."

"Definitely," he agreed.

* * *

***Mwaah!* Well, I suck evil laughs... Anywho, what didja think? I had a lot of time to think this through, so this is what happens 6,288 words later. Imagine if I didn't have the time skips. Oh wow, that'd be a lot of hassle... I added some more detail if you couldn't notice and stayed in one tense the whole entire time! Yay! Go me! **

**Random Question: Could you survive on an island, like in FMA, for one month? Explain. (Man, now I feel like I'm doing testing all over again! Stupid Open/Extended/short responses! There's so many of them! Get done with one and there's another waiting around the corner... That's why I like testing online, because then it's all multiple choice.) **

**Random Song: Eye of the Tiger - Survivor  
**


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1: Hunting Season

**Hiya, sorry it took me so long. While I was on the bus to New York, I was able to finish this for you all! I'll tell you how New York was at the end. Also, this chapter doesn't have much detail because I was going to make it two chapters, but who wants to read a 10,000 word chapter. I know I don't, so I don't think you wanna either. This much is already 4,802.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 1: Hunting Seasons**

* * *

**Day 1 **

**Al's POV **  
**Night**

Teacher was so mean. Yuki was innocent, she didn't need to be tortured on an abandon island. To make it worse, brother was in the wild trying to teach her the basics of alchemy, while I stayed here out of the way. Brother didn't want me to come, because with my armor she would learn about his disguise.

He looked horrible with long, black hair. The red mask made his image worse, but Yuki would never figure it out, which was exactly what we wanted. Although, why did he need a disguise? Couldn't we teacher her without it? Out of all my thoughts I didn't understand that.

I wondered what brother was doing to Yuki at this hour of the night, but to get my mind away I scavenged for some berries and fish for him to eat.

The fish were calming in the water, swimming and flipping their orange fins in the brackish sea. Each were in clustered that swarmed into groups on some sand rifts from afar. They seemed so peaceful. Fishing for them wouldn't be difficult, all I needed was to capture them on a fishing pole. I remembered how me and Ed made them before, we took thin vines on sticks. It eventually worked when we figured out where they schooled.

In the mix of making one, brother made a appearance in the brush. Two lush bushes were on his sides; his black tinted bangs hung over his shoulders. Taking his freaky mask off his sighing face, Ed yelled, "How the hell does Teacher expect me to do this?!"

I tried calming him, "Brother, it's for her own good. If Teacher won't teach her what else are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, Al, not treat her badly and hiding ourselves," he bickered as the night sky started to light and the stars began to fade.

"We both agreed she needs to learn the meaning of alchemy herself before anything else," I reassured.

"I know, I know, but I still don't like seeing her go through what we did," a grim smile came across his face.

"I don't either," I sighed. "What did you do to her, anyways?"

"I took her resources away like Mason did to us, but I gave her a spear to hunt with," he explained.

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too, but knowing her spirit she will."

"I'm almost done with a fishing pool, so you wanna go fishing?"

"Might as well," he agreed with a shrug, then started walking beside me on the sandy coast line.

* * *

**Day 2 **  
**Yuki's POV**  
**Afternoon**

Vigorous heat shot upon my face. The blasted sun didn't know when to give up, it was like this yesterday as well. My face already started seizing in sweat and churning with a burn. One thing I did know, if that idiotic bastard came around here again I'd be more than ready.

Berries were a fail. Sickness was something I didn't need on my shoulders, so now what could I do? Meat was the answer, rather if knew it or not, it wouldn't make me sick if I cooked it fully.

With a nicely crafted spear in one hand and a wooden knife handle in the other, I set out for something to stop my stomach from hurting. My stomach was so hungry it wouldn't make a growling roar anymore, just a mouse squeal every now and again.

* * *

**Night**

Catching a rabbit was much harder than I expected, them sons of bitches are faster than a bottle rocket, but I finally captured one in a pit fall trap that took me all day to dig. Spears did not make very good shovels, but what else could I use? Making a shovel from scratch wasn't advisable and time was of the essence.

While I waited for my trap to trigger, I found some flint after a few miles of walking on the forest floor, the palm leaves from the canopy drooped above me. Either resources were abundant here or luck had my side.

I made a fire out of a bushel of twigs, dead grass, and chopped wood away from the sea near a dark grassy plane, but not with all those stupid bugs and harmful snakes, since the grass wasn't tall enough for them to hide. I checked my trap to find a white rodent with a pink nose trying to bounce out of a hole. I plucked the rabbits ears with pure instinct and took it back to the fire.

The bunny squirmed in my palms repetitively until I grabbed it tightly against my chest. Suddenly the stupid rodent bit me in a furry. An agility of intense pain shot through my body. I deftly dropped the bastard, shaking my hand on instinct. "Ow, ow, ow!" The rabbit started to scamper, hopping its four little paws across the short grass. "Dammit! Stupid thing come back here!" I festered, grabbing my spear by the fire with a blotch of blood appearing from where its fang bit me. What happened to rodents being herbivores?

Immediately, I threw it as hard as I could, missing before impact into the ground. A pickle scratch tarnished the arrow when I picked it up from where it landed.

I sprinted after it, clutching the scraped spear toward the rodent in the distance. When I realize I couldn't catch it with my wits, I took a back stance by placing all my weight on my back leg that stood comfortably behind my left one. I swung the spear up into the air, took aim, and like a bullet firing, I shot the arrow straight into that white bunny. It yelp against the pestering wind and the sudden impaled force through his vertebra that came from afar. I took slow momentum steps towards it to find the puny animal was dead. The spear buried deep into ribs, making his lungs clasp on themselves. Just looking at the poor creäture covered in blood made me sick.

Truthfully, I wanted hurt the rabbit, not kill it, because it was too innocent, but it did bite me and I could eat an elephant. Taking out my arrow from its body and picking the small bunny by the ears, I saw blood seeping into my palms as it dripped down my arm. Its heart started to slow down to a standstill with a few small tears of agony running down its fluffy cheeks. "I'm sorry," I apologize, even if it couldn't hear me. Poor creäture.

I cooked the animal until it was crispy and a little black within the sizzling fire that dimly lit an area to a grassy wilderness that didn't go pass my ankles. I sat in the grass underneath the stars, while eating the meat - which wasn't horrible to say the least. It tasted like chicken, actually - being well aware that I wasn't allergic to grass. If I rolled down a hill with my friends in the grass and didn't get a rash, then I was sure I wasn't allergic. I missed them. What were they up to? I couldn't wait to see their reactions when they saw me again. Their priceless smiles would make me happy.

After looking at the constellations in the sky of the little dipper and big dipper, my mind brought up "All is One, One is All". What exactly did that mean? Should I remind myself of that? I mean, that was reason I was here in the first place, wasn't it? When I died, I became nutrients for the ground, the ground allowed trees to grow, the trees allow herbivores to survive, the herbivores gave meat to the carnivores, then when the carnivores died their bodies would help keep the universe going on and on without avail of an end. I was only a small insignificant part of the milky way, only a fraction of the whole. Understanding the flow of life, deconstruction, and reconstruction was the meaning of alchemy.

Well, that was how the alchemist thought, anyways. Truth and the Gate was the things that brought up alchemy in the beginning. The souls from my side of the Gate traveled through it, which gave the energy to perform alchemy on this side, therefore it could work without much sacrifices. Little did they know, every time that use a transmutation circle they were really using someone else's soul.

* * *

**Day 5 **  
**Ed's POV**  
**Evening **

I dyed my hair black. I hated that woman; she did this to me and planned it all along. Teacher challenged us to our limit by testing Yuki of what she knew or needed to know. For the pass hours, maybe days, I thought about how to go about teaching her. I saw the fear in her vibrating emerald eyes when I attacked her, so that gave me some space to teach her. Fear could be suppressed, but without it she couldn't get any adrenaline to fight against an opponent. What she needed to learn now was the meaning of alchemy.

I started walking toward the end of the beach into the forest when Al stopped me. "Where are you going, brother?"

"I'm going on a walk. You should stay to tend to the fire. I'll be back before dark," I explained as the shore line began to rise and specks of rain started to cover my black coat. "Actually, find some place so you won't get wet."

"But your automail," he warned.

Minded his warning, I smiled, "I'll be fine, Al," then placed my dragon mask over my face to leave my hair showing above it.

"Okay, just don't stay out too long and tell me how Yuki's doing."

"Yeah, I will," I assured, then walked into the wilderness to find Yuki somewhere in this mess. With wisdom, I checked the other side of the island, but there wasn't anything, only rain turning the sand slowly into mud or quick sand.

Where could she be? I checked around the jungle, nope nothing. Puddles, nope. Cave, nope. Vines, nope. Canopy, nope. Grassland, yes, her blonde hair I could spot a mile away, even with the dense clouds and rain fogging my vision. I hid behind a tree, peaking my head cautiously.

Her hair was matted like a loin's mane, but she sat by a smoldering fire and a small hammock a few feet away between two cypress tress. She learned how to survive without our help. I wasn't dumbfounded; I knew with her skills she would survive, but I didn't expect after only five days to have all this.

I had two options, run away or fight to ripen her training to a decent level. Questioning myself a few times, I decided to go with plan B, because she needed the training. I rather battle her now then see a homunculus freak crush her in the long run.

I skidded my arms around the tree bark, then with a quick remark ran straight toward her back. She jumped in confusing, grabbing the knife beside her and spinning with the sharp object in her hands. With a crescent kick, I knocked the knife out of her hands, plummeting it into the ground a foot away. I waited for her attack, but she just snickered with a smile. I tried punching her waist, but she blocked quickly without hesitation. Without thinking, I did a back flip to see if she would come toward me, but the unexpected happened. A puff of dust sprouted when I fell into a trap. A trap! I should had seen that coming. "Yuki!" I screamed in frustration, but luckily she didn't hear my echo.

"How do you like me now, sucker. You're pathetic," she laughed. "Anyways, who are you and what do you want from me?"

I didn't say anything in return. What could I say?

"Okay, don't answer me. I'll see you in the morning, fool," she politely snickered, then walked away toward her hammock that I could barely see.

I waited a half hour, with droplets covering my hair and mask, until she was asleep to make my escape, which was hard to decipher because she didn't snore. A bright light shined from beneath me when I used my alchemy to raise the floor below me. I stepped into the grass, then used my alchemy to lower the surface into a hole again so Yuki wouldn't get suspicious.

When I looked around her little area, there was meat, a fire, bed, and water at her disposal. Me and Al didn't have any of that until fifteen days after our arrival. Maybe Yuki knew the meaning of alchemy before she came here and that was why she was doing so good in the wild, either that or she had gone through this before.

Now that I saw all I needed to see, it was essential to find Al. After traveling back to our campsite by the eccentric coast, I found Al signaling me by a cavern on the east side.

* * *

**Day 7**  
**Yuki's POV **  
**Morning**

I peered my eyes slowly, rubbing them unconditionally to what I could call home for the time being. My fire was squelched by the lightning storm last night. The ground lapped up most of the water to a moist dampness, while the gloomy clouds overhead made me groggy.

Yesterday I had to get some more food because something stole it, suspiciously a red fox because I heard one scurrying around my camp the other night. Being in the wilderness felt like being stuck in Minecraft only without a crafting table, more animals that I couldn't tame, and if I was hungry I felt nauseated. Now I felt insane by comparing my little sister's video games with reality.

I stretched and yawned, stumbling out of my uncomfortable hammock I made of vines and twigs, which irritated my back, and don't get me started on my hair. Usually it goes to the middle of my back, but the numberless knots made it seem shorter. After I stretched, yawned, and substituted my mind from complaining to survive mood, I checked my trip traps, fall traps, and hanging net traps. So far I caught a few bunnies, a turtle, a snake that I didn't even bother, and a man in the freakish dragon mask. He escaped... How the hell did he breakout was my question? Maybe I was up against some mad ninja or something.

"Let me out! Let me out!" a sudden squealing voice made me jump. When I walked through my plain region toward the trap, a little boy appear in my eyes. He wore a villager's summer clothing of short brown leather, only tattered and beaten in many places with holes throughout. His black hair reminded me of a certain somebody that kept attacking me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know! Just let me out, let me out!" The child screamed almost in agony and wiggled the net roughly back and forth until it broke, falling to the ground with a puff of dust clouding my vision. When the smoke cleared, the little boy had wandered off somewhere.

I knew that kid from somewhere, but why couldn't I think of his name! Was Amestris taking a toll on my memory or something, because I knew that kid? Perhaps not watching brotherhood was a bad thing, but after reading a billion fanfics I was bound to know his name. Greed minions, nope. Xing people, nope. Um, military, nope. Homunculi? Maybe.

"Ah-ha! Wrath!" I smirked, but why was Little Wrath here if Father...

I jerked my head down in annoyance, pinching my nose. "I don't understand any of this."

* * *

**Day 10**  
**Evening**  
**Al's POV**

I gathered some berries and meat for brother to eat that he would like, but when I returned he was about to leave again. I wondered what he was doing with poor Yuki... "Where are you going?"

"To train Yuki or something," he sighed, standing up from the rock he sat. "I'll be back before it gets dark."

"That's what you said last time, but the moon was at its peak before you got back," I argued.

"It wasn't my fault that Yuki trapped me inside a pit," he complained.

"Think of that positively! She's getting better at least and using the tactics within the scenery around her," I declared confidently. "Do you think I could come with you this time?"

He squinted his abnormal golden that stuck out like a sore thumb with his dyed hair, "We'll get caught if she sees you."

"What if she didn't see me?"

"I don't know, Al," he confided as the bitter wind from inside our small cave, that we used torches to scare away the snakes, ran softly across his face.

"I promise she won't see me!"

"Fine," he finally gave in after he knew I wouldn't give up, "but stay out of the way and try not to ask questions."

I nodded as my reply, and we headed west away from our warehouse to a forest. After we slowly maneuvered pass the overgrowth a small circle area of cut trees had a small fire, some food and water, and a cozier bed than we had when we were younger. Yuki was resting herself peacefully in the bed. "It looks like she had a long day."

"Yeah."

"Now what?"

"I'm going to attack her from behind to see if I'll startle her," he announced.

"Of course your going to startle her!" I echoed, trying to whisper.

"I'm trying to make it so she won't startle as easily," he croaked.

"If you were attacked in the middle of the night would you be startled?"

"Of course I would, so would you," he exclaimed.

"Okay, do you see my point?"

"No."

"How about we work on something else?"

"Like what?" he whispered.

"Like, I don't know. What was teacher's first lesson?" I wondered. I thought back to that time. We went through so much I couldn't recall what we learned first after this island.

"I remember, we learned about focusing on senses, don't you remember that?"

"Oh, right! You got a nose bleed and my ears rang really bad for a few nights," I added.

"Don't remind me," he stated without any emotion in his voice. We poked through a few large ferns to get a closer glimpse. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know...," I trailed off. I just didn't want to see Yuki getting hurt. "We could blind-fold her with..." I looked down at my feet, "...some palm leaves."

"Hm, okay...we'll try that, I guess," Ed hesitated. "But what if we wake her up?"

"I don't know, but it can't be that hard, can it?" I shrugged.

"Okay, okay, just shh," he agreed, then scrapped two leaves on the ground and a thin vine next to them. Walking over, he gently placed them on her. She jumped quickly when brother tightened the last lace of vines to the back of her head.

She jerked on the vine, but wasn't able to break it or rip it off her head. "Okay, what the hell?! This isn't funny! The leaves are imbedding into my eyes!" she yelled. Nobody spoke a word. "Someone answer me!"

Brother came over to me while taking his mask off, whispering, "Now what?"

"I don't know, you're the teacher, brother."

He glared at me for a second, the said, "Fine. We'll play a game of tag."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just run that way and I'll run this way, got it? If she catches you, I don't know, distract her using her other senses," he commanded without an urging edge in his voice; he seemed clueless. I had to admit, we didn't make very good teachers...

I slowly nodded, starting to walk faster when I heard, "Who's there?"

I leaped across a beau, around logs and tree stumps, and through a swamp leased with an endless foggy haze that churned with a whispering wind moaning our names. I wasn't sure if Yuki followed me until I heard a racket of stirring noise that split against the dying wind.

"Don't think I can't hear you," came Yuki's voice inside the bog.

I flinched, wondering what to do next. Brother told me to work with her senses, but what exactly should I do? From her voice, a mad rage came from within that cringed my thoughts.

Food! That was a good detraction, right? Back at our cave we cooked a few fish, but couldn't remember where that was. I skidded my feet from underneath the leaves, but suddenly I tripped over a rotten log that split straight in the middle when my foot caught on it. Abruptly, a black squirrel jumped over my armor chest. Wait, that wasn't any squirrel, it was a skunk. Most people thought they were varmints, but I thought they were kinda cute.

When I lifted my head, a green haze covered the area. "Uck! I've never smelled something so horrible!" Yuki cringed, waving her hands through the fog. After the skunk ran across my stained cloth, I stood up. I wanted to help her, but I didn't want to ruin her training in the progress. Concluding that, I ran faster than a cheetah back to the ocean.

"Alphonse! I know it's you!" came a yelling from inside the dense forest filled with palm trees and musky air.

Yuki wobbled back and forth through the undergrowth. She ducked under a fern of large leaves closer toward me. "How did you know?" I asked. Our plans to teach her were failing, so instead of testing her I wanted to try something different.

"Your footsteps made it obvious," she explained.

"Oh."

"Now get this off me, please!" she whined.

"Okay, just hold..." Moving to the back of her head, I gently took off the ripe leaves covering her vision.

She blinked, amidst the blurriness, in her speckled, graduating eyes. "Alphonse!" she cried, then came over to me, giving a grasping hug. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you, too. Although, you were doing well without us," I examined, hugging her back.

"Are you kidding me! I saw this humongous spider and cried Bloody Mary! I made the birds flock away from me! It's been over a week and a half, I think." She paused, "Why did you have a blind-fold on me?"

I scratched the back of armor, questioning if I should tell her or not. I didn't want her angry at us... "We were trying to train you..."

"Huh? Train me? Why?"

"Teacher doesn't want another apprentice, so she wanted us to train you while you were on the island," I explained, trying to smile and give an innocent voice.

"And you agreed to this?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice. Besides you desperately needed the training if you want to stay with us."

"What's that suppose to mean!" she raged, hissing against the sounds of the waves.

"We didn't wanna see you get hurt by whatever's casing us again," she muffled, even more nicely.

"You mean the homunculi?" she asked as I nodded before she finished.

"Yeah, brother doesn't think you can handle them."

"Of course, I can't handle them if you guys can barely handle them!" she shouted. "Why did you have to hide it from me? I mean the training or whatever."

"We wanted to see if you knew the meaning of alchemy before we started training you, but since we only had a month brother started doing what Mason did to us."

She glared, "I know the meaning of alchemy and equivalent exchange almost too well. A sacrifice without meaning is pointless, so the universe is balanced. The circle of life exist within all organism, big and small, including every plant in the jungle to the heart-felt water in the desert. We all make mistakes, but only forgiving our own regrets will change them," she gave a genuine grin, showing her small dimples.

"Wow," was the only word that could describe that. "You know as much as me and brother and we've been searching for years! Maybe you really are an angel like your name implies."

"It's Snow Angel, and I wouldn't get my hopes up, Al, I'm no angel, trust me," she began, pinching her nose. "Now where's your brother. I need to have a word with him."

"If you come with me I'll take you to him, but don't get too angry at him. For me?" I begged.

She just smiled. "I'm not making any promises." I didn't like her mood... She seemed like a wicked, mad scientist to destroy the world or something.

"How about you come back to our hideout and wait for him."

"Sure, I'd like that," she agreed, slowly starting to walk through the weeds behind me.

* * *

**Yep, cliff hanger, but what else do you expect in a two-part episode. **

**Anywho, New York, hm, it's a concrete jungle that has more shops and buildings then you can possibly imagine. Hersey's store, M&M's store, Lego store, even a four-story McDonald's was beside Times Square. There were buildings that disappeared into the clouds and street benders at every corner. I swear there was more Chinese people than Americans, no offense. My sister's just like, "Look Clair, we found your peoples!" ever single time we passed a group of them. Yes, I look like an Asian with blonde hair instead of black. When I laugh, I really look Asian. **

**I must add, the traffic was so backed-up it took us an hour and a half to get anywhere! Then my brother, I'm surprise he wasn't the one to get lost. Yes, some of my buddies got lost and we were in a panic to find them beside Time Square, and we almost missed our bus. Don't take offense to this either, but there was a lot less Hobos and trash than I expected. I was actually pretty clean for half a million people roaming the streets. Even when we got there at six o'clock in the morning there were tons of people. **

**The view from the Empire State building was spectacular. The marvelous glass skyscrapers had lights beaming up and down them of yellow, blue, and green. Even though my stomach hurt from how fast the elevator was going, I glanced down below to see cars the size of ants and street lights couldn't be seen. However, I could see the Statue of Liberty in the distance holding her torch proudly into the clear, black skies that airplanes filled, while the moon set upon them, shining down its light with the other lights. Most of the lights were build-board commercials that were the size of your house, if not more. **

**Since they have TVs that large, why don't they watch TV on them instead of stupid commercials... I mean, c'mon! **

**Anyways, I could go on and on, but those were the high-lights, if you wanna ask me a question in a review or PM then I'll be happy to answer. **

**Random Question: What do you think Yuki's going to do? How will Ed react?  
**

**Bya! PS. I might not update this weekend for multiple reasons, but I will post whenever I can, so stay tune for more sooner rather than later!  
**


	24. Chapter 23 Part 2

**Chapter 23 Part 2: Hunting Season**

* * *

**Day 11**  
**Ed's POV**  
**Early Morning**

Out of all the time I spent walking through the overgrowth, Yuki never did come after me. It was inevitable that Al vitally needed my help. If Yuki chased after him instead of me I wasn't sure if he'd know what to do. Glancing around at the moon slowly peering under the horizon, I headed back to our campsite that wasn't far from my location.

Eventually, after an hour, I arrived at my destination with Al out front, how odd? I pushed aside a shrub closest to Alphonse, curiously asking, "Where's Yuki?"

"She inside, and she's a bit mad about what we've been doing to her," Al said innocently.

"You told her! She's gonna kill me! Why did you have to go and do that for?!" I screamed, while Al bowed in a sorry tone.

"Sorry, brother, I just had to tell her! She knew it was me," Al waved his arms in a high pitch timbre.

"How could she know? She was blind-folded?"

"My footsteps," he desperately answered as the sun pierced behind his armor and the trees started to sway.

"Well, I'm leaving before I get screamed at. I'll come back after she calms down," I half-smiled unsympathetically when I heard a touching shrill in the distance running toward us.

"Where do you think your going, Ed?!"

My heart stopped, quickly rotating my head pass Al's armor. "Look, I was only trying to help you!" I echoed across the treetops at the festered blonde.

"Imma gonna kill you! Come here, and I'll show you what I'm made of!" She began stumbled after me, I didn't run; I held my ground at a standstill. Fear was never my weakness.

"Instead of fighting, can we talk this over first?" Al calmly said in a whisper, trying to separate us with his hands.

Yuki glared at me with her arms crossed, "Fine. We'll talk first if I can dye my hair black."

Me and Al grasped, "Huh?"

I swiftly grabbed my hair, asking, "Why the hell would wanna dye your hair black?"

"Ever since I was little I wanted my hair to be black, but no, my mom wouldn't let me, so now I can!" she smiled. "Anyways, what's there to talk about. I was attack by you multiple times and you don't even feel sorry for me!? What's wrong with the both of you?"

"We wanted you to learn the meaning of alchemy on your own," I explained.

"I already knew the meaning of alchemy!"

I faced Al who nodded in consent. "Okay, maybe you did, but we didn't know that at the time. Besides Teacher said 'no' in teaching you, because she didn't want another apprentice, so we had to take drastic measures. Would you rather get attacked by me or one of those freaks that are after us?" I glibly asked.

"I can handle myself," she said confidently.

"Ah huh, and that's why you flinched when I had an arrow pointing at you. Your like the rest of us! None of us are ready," I bickered rashly. "We need to all work together on this, even me and Alphonse."

"You had an arrow pointing at her!" Al grasped beyond belief.

"Well, we were taking drastic measures, right?" I argued.

"Well, now that explains why he escaped my trap," Yuki mumbled. "Wait, hang on," she spoke up, "Have you guys seen a child about yeh high with black hair." She lifted her hand to my height. A child? What would a child be doing on an island?

"Ah, no?" Al answered with both our confused faces.

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Um...no reason," she stuttered with a smile. "When are gonna train me, anyways?"

"Huh?!" my mouth dropped. I thought she was angry with me?

"You know, training. Ugh...," she face palmed. "You see my filthy karate shirt? Well, I love to fight against people for sport, so you coulda told me and I would've trained with you," she concluded with pleasant grin. "But after I get my hair dyed."

"Why do you want your hair dyed so bad?" I interrogated again. Her hair was _almost_ better than mine, so why would she want to dye it?

"I told you, my mom wouldn't let me dye it! God Ed, it's the same difference with you and the Philosopher's Stone."

"It's not the same, and you know it!" I agreed, "Fine whatever." It was better than her yelling at me. "On one condition, though," I was her teacher - which was weird to think about - so I thought of something necessary in helping her, "you must use alchemy to mix the ingredients together to make black, because we only have primary colors."

"That's not possible!" Yuki made a terrifying glare, "The primary colors can't make black!"

"With chemical reaction, you can make any color with the primary colors," I explained. She had minor fighting abilities, but knew nothing about alchemy, even the simple basics like dyeing someone's hair. For knowing our lives to a tee, I thought she had learned more.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I was pathetic. I had this whole plan to defeat Ed, but I didn't go through with it. Hey, now Ed was going to train me! What was better than having one of your favorite anime characters train you? Sitting inside a rock-hard cave gave me bruises in a few places, but that didn't brother me. The cold wind from outside wasn't harmful either as I sat waiting for them to come inside. Although, thinking about how to repay Ed for what he did to me was harder than being at karate three days a week, sometimes more. Hm...

"Yuki," someone grabbed my attention. I looked over to see Ed with his typical blonde hair and golden eyes. He showed me how to dye hair by performing alchemy, but he just clapped his hands. C'mon, did it look like I saw the powers that be like he did?

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "What?"

"I want you to draw a transmutation circle in the center of the room," he commanded calmly.

"Okay, 'teach'," I just smiled annoyed with him. "What kind of transmutation circle do you want me to draw? I can draw human transmutations, arrays, circles, circles with triangles, squares, and most of the different descriptions on them?" I wanted him to know that I wasn't just some random person. I knew as much as he did, only if I knew how to perform them properly.

Ed ran his fingers against the side of his head while the torches behind him flickered and Alphonse sat on one of the imbedded rocks next to us. "Um...let's start with the basics of alchemy, right Al?"

"Yeah okay," he agreed lightly. "In basic alchemy you deal with transmutation circles, Yuki, which consist of a circle and a triangle or square. If it's a triangle it's either pointing up, down, or has a line through it. The ones pointing up are fire-"

"Like on Mustang's gloves, right?"

"Yep," Ed started off where Al paused, "if the triangle is up with a line at the top, it's an air circle. Down is, of course, water and earth is down with a line at the bottom." Ed drew each of them on the floor with a mud infested stick when explaining.

"Oh, okay, so what about squares? How do they work?"

"Good question!" Al metaphorically smiled and grabbed the stick from his brother, "If you have a circle with a square in it, you amplifies the power by twice the amount. So a circle with a square means the same as saying a two-ringed circle. If it was a two-ringed circle it would double that power to four rings."

"Oh okay." I understood everything he said and I liked the pace we were going, but what about everything else? "What about the Latin symbols?"

"Oh, those represent different things," Ed chimed in, "but those go pass basic alchemy, so lets see if you can perform these circles first."

Stooping, I picked up the stick that Al dropped when he stood up in the front of the cave. An oval appeared when I was finished. Now only if I had my lead pencil... "So what's the fastest way of drawing a perfect circle?"

Ed tossed me a piece of chalk, "That's my lucky piece of chalk so don't break it."

What was the difference between a stick and a some chalk? "Awe well," I sighed, "he's MY teach, right? So whatever he says goes for the time being, until I get revenge, that is..."

"Did you say something?" Ed asked irritated.

"Uh, no, maybe you're hearing whispers in your head. Maybe Clair's talking to you again or something," I shrugged.

"You've seen Clair? I've been worried about her for some time now; is she alright?" came an echoing voice through the dim darkness from Al's armor.

"What do you mean? I can't see her, remember? You mean you haven't!"

"No! Not since we arrived!"

"I haven't seen her either," added the moody teenaged in the corner. What was he whining about now? I didn't attack him when I learned what he had done, so wouldn't he be happy?

"What the hell do you mean? How could we lose Clair?! Where did she go?" I started to panic.

"You're acting like she's your lost toy. I'm sure your ghostly friend is fine. So how's your circle coming along?" Ed asked. I just glared at that face. How dare he say that about Clair. She wasn't my toy! Didn't he care, even the slightest bit? This wasn't like Ed.

I stood up and pointed at him, "What has happened to you?"

"To me?"

"Yes you! Why you acting so...distasteful for living, huh?" I glared. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me. I'm just like I was yesterday," he shot up proudly.

"Hm...," I tilted my head, "When's your birthday?"

"Why would I tell you? It's February third. Why-"

"W-What's the three things you're afraid of?" I quickly asked with alliteration catching the top of my tongue.

"Um...milk...? What's with the personal questions?"

"C'mon you got two more."

"I hate being called short, if that's what you're asking," shrugged the imposter, but one more question would make or break him for sure.

"I want you to smile wildly without grinning," I demanded. When he couldn't smile back, his name was writing all over his face, "Envy, what did you do with Ed?"

"Damn, and I thought I had a pretty good disguise this time," came a voice through the immense bright light that shined when he averted to his palm tree self. "If it wasn't for you, my disguise would've worked perfectly!"

"Okay question, if I wasn't here would you be standing in front of me? Also I wanna know how you know basics of alchemy." I shook my head and pinched my nose when palm tree didn't say anything.

"How's that stone working for you, anyways? We both know it. The world's going to end if you don't give up that stone, so why don't you just give it to me already!" he yelled, making the cave tremble with his vibrating voice and water drip frequently from the ceiling.

"What do you mean the world's going to end? Yuki, is this true? Was Ed right all along when he spoke about it?" Al asked solemnly.

I swung my hands in the air, "Hell if I know! Are you going to trust the evil guy instead of your own thoughts?" I question, then snapped at Envy, "Where's Ed? I know he was here earlier before I walked into this stupid cave!" He better tell me or I would tear him limb per limb.

I laughed, "Your boyfriend is out-back tied to a tree somewhere. What are you going to do about it?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, DAMMIT!" I shouted when I heard a thundering and cracking within the cave. After I slowly glanced at the fissures buried deep through the walls, my heart sank into my chest as the rocks crumpled on my head. Al picked me up and cradled me in his armored hands in the nick of time before the rock formation crashed on Envy.

"We gotta find Ed," I told Alphonse with my heart racing, eyes scanning the area, flickering perpetually left and right through the morning fog. The haze lightened as the morning sun became brighter, revealing jungles in the distance.

"You're not gonna find him any time soon," came a snickered from behind me. Envy regenerated himself with a refracting light when I jerked my head toward that noise.

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you, now where were we? Oh yeah, cough up that stone, insignificant human!"

"I might hate this stone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give it to someone like you!" I bickered, echoing through the slowly disappearing dust stinging my eyes that made them swell into tear drops, but I didn't wanna cry, not now.

I ran. I ran without an avail of an end. I didn't look back at Envy. I just ran bare-footed through the branches, even when they pierced my skin I didn't stop. I wanted everything else to stop, the homunculi, the stone, and surviving against the forces of good and evil, or whatever this tormented battle was.

Finally, I arrived at a beach, not just any one, this was the beach where Izumi told me I had to survive for a month. Somehow something felt off compared to last time. It wasn't the sand beneath my feet nor the morning fog rising from the ocean. Suddenly, I realized there wasn't wind hitting my face and the ocean wasn't making a swooshing motion with the tide. Everything stopped, literally.

I sat down and huddled my knees, "Stupid stone, this isn't what I wanted! I didn't literally want time to stop!"

Like predicted, nothing answered back...I was talking to myself again. Why? Why did this have to happen to me of all the people in the world? Sure, meeting my favorite characters were great, but this had gone too far. I blamed Truth for this hassled mess. He/she/it loved games and this was another one of his parlor tricks. Next time I met that bastard, I was going to send his present back where it belonged, because I surely didn't want it.

"Okay, don't do what I ask. I see how it is," I sighed, crossing my arms. Pondering, I decided to get Ed above all else. Hey, he was the alchemy genius, so maybe he could explain how I stopped time.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes. My body twitched with confusion when I remember that wasn't possible. "Your little trick doesn't work on me. My Philosopher's Stone was more help against you than I thought. I like it better this way. That way we can talk one-on-one without them alchemist bugging me every second."

His Philosopher's Stone had counteracted my stopping time shenanigan? "Okay, fine, you want my stone, right? Well, say if I believed that the world was goin' to end like you said, what would you do with stone after you got it?"

"My only job from Father was to get that from you, nothing more, nothing less. After that he'd do something with it," he said it in a sense he didn't like doing what Father commanded.

My mind was set on telling where that item was in my body; he could take it if he wanted it that badly, but him mentioning Father changes things for my misfortune. Father was like a huge bug that crucially needed crushed, but I knew that wasn't going to happen until Promise Day when he came out of his bubble underground.

I tried to mess with him using psychology. "Why do you work under Father, anyways? Go out and live a little. It's not like he's going to kill you."

"If I disobey orders I would end up like Greed. We're still searching for him, but once we find him, he is dead."

"What if I told you nobody can get this stone from me?" I looked at his crossed arms and grinning face with a sneer. Neither of us could or would move a step toward one another afraid of what I might happen if we did.

"Then I would have to pry it out of you if that's what it takes."

Pry it out me! "I'd die before that happens."

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Of course it wouldn't matter in his eyes. That was what he planned all along, to kill me and get the stone, but he couldn't find a way to kill me. What a sad fate.

But for now he doesn't have any way in doing that, so I stated, "I'm going to find Ed and straighten out this mess. Follow me if you want; it doesn't matter to me."

After I started trudging, I narrowed my vision behind me, seeing no leaves crackling, no voices, and luckily no palm tree. Maybe things were looking up for once.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

My automail lied on the ground next to me, while my other arm experienced rub burns from the rope and bark on the tree. I focused my eyes on something in the distance. Yuki? She went oddly fast when coming toward me, and within seconds she untied me and I reconnected my automail with a resentment pain afterward. Holding myself from screaming, I tried to focus my eyes back on Yuki. Why was she going incredibly quick?

My eyes sparked when her speed returned to normal, but shortly afterward she clasped in the lush leaves. When I ran over, suppressing my worry, fever over taking her, while her emerald eyes shook along with the rest of her body. I wasn't sure what happened to her, but I needed to carry her back to the cave pronto and find Al.

I picked her up carefully, staring at her disdained eyes for a whole two minutes before she gracefully shut them. I set off for our place through the peril, hoping she'd be fine.

* * *

**I know cliff hanger, but I wanted to put this out there for all of you. Will Yuki ever get revenge on Ed for what he did to her? Will it be soon? Read more and you'll surely find out! **

**You'll figure out how she stopped time, too, and more plot twist will be added...probably, IDK. Honestly this just came to me while I was writing, I wasn't sure if I should've made it end up this way, but that's where the story wanted to go and I couldn't stop that even if I wanted to. Sorry for all the dialogue!  
**

**Question: What would you do if you were in Yuki's place? And where do you think Clair ran off to? **

**Song of the chapter: Had Enough ~ Breaking Benjamin**


	25. Chapter 24: Fiction vs Reality

**Chapter 24: Fiction vs. Reality**

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Yuki time to wake up!" came a wail I could recognize anywhere. Where was I this time? Jolting my nerves, I felt my warm purple sheets, along with my purple and pink polka-dotted comforter, blinking at my Pokemon posters hanging on the turquoise walls. Not sure of what to think about being back in my room from what seemed like so long ago, my mouth opened in puzzlement saying, "Oh. My. God."

"Yuki, it's time to get up already! Your sister's awake and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet," came my annoying mother from outside my locked door. "At least it's Friday!"

I checked my iPhone sitting on my desk to confirm it was Friday in the middle of March. My feet touched the light brown carpet when I sat up, without the occurring burning sensation of running through the woods without anything protecting them. My wandering mind didn't understand why I was here. What happened to Amestris? What happened to Eddy and Alphonse? I could conjure it was a weird dream, but what about those feelings? What about...? It couldn't possibly be a dream. I didn't and wouldn't except that as the truth.

Opening my closet at the opposite of the room, I found all my clothes hanging high above the floor on white rackets. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweat pants that I had been dying to wear compared to my jeans I had been wearing forever. Also I changed my dirty karate shirt for a wolf howling at the moon.

I never thought changing someone's clothes could feel so refreshing. After I combed the dragged knots out of my hair, I smiled at myself in the mirror. A snickered overtook my lips when I shook my head, pinching my nostrils with a sigh. A knock bang on my door, "Yuki! Feed your dog and get in the car before you miss the bus!"

"Don't yell at me. I got it!" my mouth bit my tongue with my snobby attitude that I had around my mother. I didn't mean to treat her that way, but she always bossed me around with her yelling, and I didn't like that. They treated my sister, Kate, like a princess in her royal castle, but weren't like that with me. I shuffled my feet to the door, unlatching it to show my living room.

My eyes widened when I saw our flat screen TV hanging on the wall with light reflecting through our large window on the blank screen. My little sister sat in our large, tan chair with her iPad in her skinny fingertips. "Kate, are you going to eat?" Mom's voice called. Her short, blonde hair fluttered a little pass her shoulders as she jolted into our kitchen.

When I saw Mom's smile, I wanted to glomp her and tell her how happy I was to see her - even if she did get on my last nerve, but I didn't want to seem awkward. So I just smiled a pleasant smile at her, while my sister wouldn't stop talking about something random.

I grabbed the dog food under the pantry to feed my mutt. The morning breeze hit the sides of my cheeks when I went to feed him in his cage. His cage was small, but big enough to fit a husky mutt. After I poured some food into his large container, I petted my kittens running amongst the cattle, then headed inside to grabbed a pop tart before my mom called me from the car. "Are you finally ready?"

"Wait!" I jumped out of my seat, heading inside, and grabbing my purple bag, with my iPhone in hand, slinging it across my shoulder. "Now I'm ready," I said while closing the blue car door.

"How could you forget your bag?" she asked as she backed out of the driveway.

"It's been a hectic morning."

"It's just every other morning, isn't it?"

"I wish I could say that," I whispered low enough for her to miss the words that came out of my mouth. Something was wrong, I felt it in my gut after waking up in my bed. I didn't want to take a skeptical approach from the other side of the spectrum, but how could I not? Last thing I recall was finding Ed after I stopped time. Maybe it back-fired on me and took me back to me side of the Gate. Only thing I noted, nobody was worried about me being gone from existence...like the world went on without me.

Wait, I got it! I needed to see if Clair was here. It won't prove anything, but at least I could talk to her about the current situation. If she wasn't at school, I would assume she was a ghost, which proved that I wasn't insane.

"Are you okay, Yuk? You seemed a little out of it today," asked Mom while we waited for the bus at the end of our long driveway. Kate and I never liked walking down our driveway, so Mom drove us to the end. Also, usually I was half-asleep, so I would miss the bus frequently.

"I'm half-asleep again," I moaned, lying. I felt more awake than ever before. She brought my excuse, thank goodness, so she didn't answer me because she seemed half-asleep as well. My sister on the other hand was a different story...

"Guess what we're doin' in Mrs. Morris class today! We're doin' an experiment!" she broke out in a squeal.

I didn't want to ask, but I felt like I needed to, "What kinda experiment?"

"We're doin' it with ice cubes and salt, but I don't know what it is exactly. I know it's goin' to be fun, though! She says we get to make ice cream afterwards!" she squealed like no other. After hearing that, all I hoped was her sugar rush had gone down by the time she came home. I prayed asking would give me some clue of what I was doing here, but I guess not.

The bus finally arrived at seven-twenty, my sister wouldn't stop jabbering so it seemed like forever, and I claimed an empty seat. I searched through my 289 playlist of songs on my bumblebee cased iPhone for a Breaking Benjamin song called World So Cold then played Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. The bus reminded me of the trains we rode in Central, only now I had nobody to talk to.

After ten minutes, my friend Harley sat beside me on the blue leather seats. My phone beeped, "I don't care if your at twenty percent or not! You will play my music!" She laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"You look hilarious when you're mad."

"I do not!"

"You look hilarious when you're called short, too, shorty," she grinned.

"I DO NOT! AND I'M NOT SHORT, I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!"

She started laughing again, "Okay put your hand on the ceiling."

"Fine," I agreed, standing up and placing my fingertips on the roof of the bus.

"I meant your whole hand without getting on your tippy-toes," she commanded with a smile like the devil, okay maybe the devil part was just me, but I hated her grin when she was being a smart-ass. She did it with ease just to tease me.

"This isn't fair! A sixth grader isn't supposed to be taller than me!"

She looked at me with a puzzled complexion, her short, curly, dirty blonde hair falling to the side, "What planet are you on? You're in the 9th grade and I'm in 7th now."

I blinked multiple times to wrap my mind about that statement. I sighed, bowing and pinching my nose, "You can't be serious..."

"Yeah! It's true! Hello, is Yuki's brain in there today?" she knocked on my head with her fist lightly.

"Hey, stop that!" I smacked her hand, adding, "I don't know if I'm here or not. Can I tell you something and promise you won't laugh?" I asked sincerely.

"Sure, go ahead, Yuk, I'll believe anything."

"I went to Amerstris for a month and a half," I stated bluntly, but prideful and concerned of what she'd think.

"Girls in the back, sit down!" came the bus driver's irrupting voice.

We did as requested, but Harley came at me screaming, "How, When, Why, Where, Who- What?! Tell me everything!"

For being a Naruto freak more than anything, that reaction spooked me, but she was one of my kind I'd gave that much. "Okay, yesterday I was in Amestris and now I'm home."

"Was meeting Ed epic? Was Al as innocent as always?"

"Yes...and yes."

"What about Mustang?"

"What about him?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I wasn't finished...," she smiled, "and Winry, Mei, homunculi, the sparkly man-"

"You mean Armstrong?"

"Yeah him! Oh yeah, did Izumi teach you any new tricks?"

"Nah, I didn't have the time," I sighed. All these questions started to make my heart race and leave me nauseated. What if I never saw them again?

The bus stopped at our destination, and I followed Harley off the bus. "Why are you following me?" she whined. "The high school is over there? I have to wait for the middle school bus."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, "Right..."

"If I had any doubt that you didn't go to you know where, it's gone now. You're so screwed."

"Shut up, Har!" I screamed with a laugh, "See you later!"

"Bye," she waved.

I walked up to the main entrance of the school. "Okay, I can do this," I told myself with pride.

When I walked in, it absolutely sucked. I didn't know where to go and I looked like an idiot.

I asked the office that I spotted when I walked inside, "Excuse me, do you have schedules?"

"Yuki?" she grasped, "We've been here how long and you need a schedule? I never had an honor student ask me that before..." She wonder off, throwing her brunette hair behind her shoulders. At least I stayed in honor classes after all this time.

"Please?" I begged.

"Sorry, sweetie. I wish I could help you, but I can't give you a new schedule. I'm sure your friends will know where you need to go," she suggested.

I smiled with relief when she spoke about them, "Do you know where Spencer is?"

She started typing on here computer. "Spencer who? The girl Spencer moved a while ago."

My eyes dilated. No! Not Spencer! "What about Hope?"

"Nope, she moved to Ohio sometime in September."

I figured if they weren't here, Clair wouldn't. "Talia?" She was a girl that liked to start drama, but kept her as a friend, anyways. She was okay.

"Oh, she's here! She's in 208 in Freshman Academy."

"Um...where's that?"

"Are you sure you go to school here?" she asked with worry, but I nodded with certainty as a reply.

"It's pass the cafeteria. The cafeteria is pass those doors down the hall. You should find it if you take a left until you get to the Concession Stands then take a right," she explained. I just smiled, making a frown when I left her with my bag swinging against my side.

I followed her instructions, but I accidentally took a right instead of a left, so I wounded up in the computer room somehow... I saw Clair on the first computer when you walked passed the door. I sat my stuff down and glomped her as hard as I could. Her chair rolled five feet, I swear. "Hi, Yuki. What are you doin' here?"

"Better question is why you're here without a teacher?" I questioned.

"Hey, shh! I thought we made a deal to keep a low voice in here so I wouldn't get caught."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't you remember? My iPod was taken away because I was on it too much, so I write my stories on here instead. I'm only allowed on here fifteen minutes a day and I'm allowed on my iPod on Sundays, so I update roughly every two weeks on my story," she explained.

"Oh. What story is that?"

"Oh c'mon. You're usually slap-happy or cranky in the mornings. What's the matter?"

"Just answer the question, Clair."

"Hm...okay fine. You know, The Snow Alchemist. I've been working on it for over a year now. I'm working on chapter fifty! I never thought my chapters would climb to drastic levels, but I have over five hundred reviews, so I'm happy with myself!" she smiled, turning back to the flat screen computer.

"What's this story about?"

"Okay, now you're freaking me out...," her eyes dilated with the florescent lighting.

I smirked, "C'mon, just tell me. It's about you falling in love with Al like you always dreamed about, right?"

"Oh, shut up, I wish," she snickered. "It's about you and me going into Amestris. For awesome measure, I'm a ghost and your the owner of this stone thing like the Philosopher's Stone and we go on adventure with the Elric brothers."

"You're kidding me, right-" I stopped in mid sentence. I tried to speak, but nothing came out of my mouth.

"What's the matter this time?"

Suddenly the bell rang. Clair turned off the monitor, and walked out of the room. She walked toward me when I stood motionless. Figuratively speaking, my feet were stuck in hardened concrete. "Yuki, the bell rang?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Has any of your characters ever been in this situation? Where they can't move because they don't know how to react and ask random questions about everything?" I asked, almost in a scared position.

She turned to me with her abnormal eyes with concern. "Um...matter of fact, yes."

A shiver ran down my spine. "May I read your story?"

"Of course, like you've done a million times before. Now c'mon, Yuki, before we're late for first period!" she begged.

"Okay, okay. It's called The Snow Alchemist, right?" I bit tongue, testing that name for the first time. "That name is ironic. My English name is Snow."

She waved her arms in the air, "Well, your the one that picked it. I'm just the writer."

"A messed up one at that."

"You're telling me. I don't know how I think of these things..." she picked up her yellow Pokemon bag. "Now c'mon. I hate being late."

"Since when?"

"Where have you been the pass few months?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I gave a grimacing smile.

"Try me," she dared, stopping in front of the cafeteria doors, glaring at me.

"I'm Yuki Tenshi. The owner of the Pure Stone and has been to Amestris for over a month!"

She laughed. "I think all those math equations are making you wacky."

"Wacky? Since do you use a word like that?"

She glared, "It's not right to judge. I use weird words, okay. Anyways, prove it. You have control of the stone now, so prove it!"

"I get control of that stupid stone! Thank you! I knew you were my best friend forever!" I hugged her again, only more friendlier.

"Okay, you're choking me."

"I was not. That hug couldn't hurt a fly. Getting hugged by Armstrong was way worse," I rolled my eyes.

"You saw Mr. Sparkles!" she yelped. The second bell rang, telling us to run. We ran pass the plain cafeteria that didn't have their tables up yet, along with a small stage covered with back-drops in the background of the white room. Clair tipped walking up the stairs, but quickly swung the doors open before I could help her.

"This is Freshman Academy, right?" I asked kindly.

"..." she gazes at me with her eyes widened. "How about today you stick with me because we basically have the same honor classes?"

"I'm cool with that. I must ask you, though, how do I get back to Amestris?"

"Hm? Read and find out. I'm very forgetful... Actually when did you leave Amestris?" she skidded on her toes with her head tilted slightly beside the light brown locker toward me. I face-palmed. Couldn't even remember her own story. That was pathetic.

* * *

**Al's POV**

"Brother! Yuki!" I called out when they came running over to me. Yuki was being held in brother's arms as he stumbled over to me through the broken branches.

"What happened to our cave?" he asked unamused.

"Yuki was angry at Envy for impersonating you," I paused before briefly glancing at Yuki's unconscious body. "What happened to Yuki?"

"My theory is that Yuki's stone somehow manipulated the particles in her body to a quicker pace of that of any average human. When her buzz died before her particles hit the plasma stage, the sudden stop made her fall unconscious," he explained.

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Al, but for now she needs her rest."

"We should take her to the beach and keep a good eye on her." I sighed, "Too bad we couldn't ask Teacher to take us to her house."

"We don't need that housewife's help. We can handle this on our own," brother said with determination.

"Yeah, we can! I know we can!" I agreed rashly, holding up my fist to my face. Ed started walking toward the beach that wasn't far, placing Yuki's body in the sand. The day shuddered into night by the time we reached the sea.

Brother scratched the back of his head with uncertainty. "Yuki's much heavier that I thought. My automail will need a tune up when we get off this island," he smirked, amused.

"Yes! I finally found you!" came a yelling behind me. When I turned my head, Clair floated with a smile above the soft sand. "Sorry, I got lost," she bowed her head painfully.

"Huh? I thought you were connected to Yuki's emotions so you could find her anywhere?" Ed asked.

"Well..., to tell you the truth. I was stalking a few people, asking Truth a few questions about stuff, that he didn't give me straight answers to, and being a standby," she shrugged and rolled her eyes with a frown. "None of you needed me. I'm useless."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed. "You can't say that, Clair! We all need each other! That's the only reason we're together now."

"Al's right. We could've used your help when I was kidnapped by Envy!" Ed screamed fiercely as the dusky wind moved his bangs.

"Really!" she gave a perky smile. "I didn't know you needed me. I promise I won't leave your side, again, guys!"

"Good," was all brother had to say. I gladly liked her company. Why did she think she was useless? She wasn't useless.

She looked behind me. "Um...what happened to Yuki? Did Envy make her pass out! I'm sorry!" she broke out.

"It wasn't your fault. The stone was messing with her again," I told her.

"Messing with her?" She questioned with a snicker, "I believe it! Can you heal her with alchemy?"

"Alchemy can't heal people," Ed glared at Clair.

"Sure it can! It's called Alkahestry! It's using alchemy as a healing property," she explained.

"Why haven't I heard this from either of you before...?" brother sounded intrigued.

She gave a lousy shrugged, popping her eyes innocently, "I thought Yuki told you..." We both shook our heads. "Well, can you clap your hands and try at least!"

"I don't know how it works. I would need to do research on it before I try something like that. I think we should wait it out. She'll wake up within a few days."

Clair looked up at me and I nodded with sympathy. It was our best interest to wait a few days.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"Ed, it's been a week now and she's still now waking up!" Clair cried as the sunlight faded through her breath with disgrace.

I didn't say anything. What could I say? 'Lets wait a few more days' was what I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't hang on much longer.

"You should use alchemy on her or something! Anything to make her well again! Just give me back my friend, Ed," Clair begged. "I know she's not dead, but if she stays like this she won't get the nutrient she needs, so she might as well be dead. She promised to protect me, so I must do the same. Please help her."

"Fine. I'll try," I sighed, placing my hands on my knees while standing up, looking down at her dismantled body.

Clair bowed her head in forgiveness, "Thank you."

I smirked without turning my head, putting my hand in front of my face. The perishing wind didn't move the bangs out of my face, leaving them dangling by my hands. I shut my eyes, feeling the energy pulse through me before I clapped them together and placed them on Yuki's disdained chest. A purify glowed through the luminous beating light that swam pass my mind and body. I showed no apathy for that stone when I saw those bright lights swarm me. Suddenly, a pull tugged down on me, leaving me light-headed. Running my fingers through my hair, my knees and body hit the ground with a small puddle of dust covering me. Dizziness and disorientation made me lose all consciousness. My eyes dilated to pin holes before I shut them from reality. A sense of a lost insecurity crossed my mind before I woke up in the middle of a farm surrounded by a herd of cows.

A lightly tinted blue trailer sat outside a metal gate next to me. "Where am I?" I asked myself. Suddenly...something tan crossed my view with a little girl in a pink helmet riding on it.

"Hi! What are you doin' here? Who are you? You look like that one person my sister's obsessed with!" she squealed.

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she's inside playing with her friend. They didn't come out and play with me... Awe well, their lost! I'm gonna see if they'll play with me again!" she squealed again before leaving me.

"Wait! Girl!" I screamed for her attention.

"What?" she walked back over to me, swinging the stringy, blonde hair out of her face in her shorts and short sleeved shirt. She sound like a seven or eight-year-old, but looked about nine or ten. "I can take you to them if you want!"

"Sure, I guess...," I scratched the back of my head, bewildered. She clenched my real arm, pulling me until we were inside the prairie house. We headed toward the back side of the house, up the porch, and through the creamy white door.

"Hey, sis! I have a surprise for you!" she scream, but there wasn't an answer. "Wait here!" she told me fiercely.

Within seconds, I heard a beating noise coming from down the hall. "Yuki! Someone's here to see you! Open your door already!"

"What!" a shouting came from none other but Yuki.

A older women, I guessed Yuki's mom, greeting me at the door. "Who are you? Yuki's never had a boyfriend, so what are you doin' here!"

"Mom, it's okay," Yuki reassured.

"You know you're not allowed to have boys at the house!" she yelled, her hazel eyes glaring.

"I know and I'm sorry. Hi, Eddy," she waved, then looked up at her mom. "Can he please just come in?"

"No! I don't ever want to see him around here again! I want everything, phone, iPad, and computer!"

"But- Fine," she sighed, retrieving everything from her room and pockets. "Can I at least talk to him alone? If you say no there's nothing else you can take from me."

"I can take everything away from you. Your DSI and your books," she explained.

"Fine, take whatever you want! Just let me talk to him, please!" she begged with eyes vibrating innocently.

Her mom sighed, disgrace flooding his nostrils, "Okay. You have fifteen minutes and I will be watching from the window."

"Thank you," she smiled, heading outside. Following behind her, she sat on the small porch only a foot off the ground. "I knew I wasn't crazy! Where have you been? It's been two weeks," she cried.

"Two weeks? It was only a week...," I trailed off. "Yuki, where are we?"

"I...I don't know..." She looked up at me with her emerald eyes that started to shatter. "I don't care," she stood up and leaned into me, hugging her arms deep into my chest. "I'm just glad to see you again." I lied my chin against her head while putting my arms loosely around her, not sure how to respond. I was glad to see her as well.

* * *

**The End**

**Just Kidding! **

**Yuki: You better not be kidding, it said you have 50 chapters! OMG! O.O**

**Woo! That was a much better ending than I expected, though. I was going to have another cliffhanger, but I decided against it because I love you guys too much. :)  
**

**Question: Most basic question, but you may have to think about it, what would you do in Yuki's situation? Would you go crazy before Ed got there, or act like how you normally do like she did?**

**There's probably mistakes in this, so if you see something please tell me, because I read over it only once this time. Sorry, peoples! Forgive me! (I still need to go over my other chapters... O.O')  
**

**Thanx for the support everybody! **

**Song of the chapter: World So Cold ~ Three Days Grace, which is ironic because she was listening to World So Cold by Breaking Benjamin on the bus. **


	26. Chapter 25: Far From Home

**Chapter 25: Far From Home  
**

* * *

**Al's POV**

"We're all gonna die! Ed's dead! Yuki's unconscious!" Clair screamed as loud as her vocal chords could reach.

I squeezed my palms against my head frantically, "No, brother can't die!" A heavy breath burst from Ed's body. I sighed with relief, "They're both just unconscious?"

"Oh, really? Well, I was freaking over nothing... Okay, now what?"

What would Brother want me to do? "We need to protect them until they wake up. Brother will wake up!" or so I prayed. I had to protect him at all cost, like he would had done for me.

Suddenly Clair started laughing, "Oh my god, Ed sucks his thumb. Are you kidding me? He's fifteen years old!"

My armor grew pale, "Brother never told anyone about that, only I knew. He only does that when he's having a good dream, which isn't very often."

"That must be one heck of a dream!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

**(Minutes before Ed's arrival)**

Clair spun around in her chair, "So let me get this straight, my story is your life - which I think is very odd and stupid. A story that's fiction isn't someone's life! Also, if my calculations are correct, Ed comes to your house today, because it's has been exactly two weeks since your "arrival" you could call it."

"Don't look at me! You're the mathematics genius," I argue.

"Okay, okay, but I must ask, at one point you wanted to read my story, but now you don't. Why is that?" she tilted her head.

"Technically it's my story."

"Well, I don't like getting technical. Just answer the question, please," she smirked.

"I explained this once before, but I'll do it again...," I sighed, being well aware Clair wouldn't understand. "The fact remains, nobody needs to know their future. It's very tempting, but no. Knowing you, in my story you wouldn't harm or kill anyone besides the bad guys, because you're just like that. After thinking of that, I'm contempt enough not to read it, which would alter everything."

"What if I told you it wouldn't matter? Destiny is fate, nobody can change that, even if you know it or not. The climb to the top won't be the same, but the celebration when you get there will be."

Rubbing my eyes in irritation with my sweaty fingers, "I'll talk it over with Ed and see what he thinks of all this. I can't believe my brain hasn't exploded."

She laughed, tensing, "Me either. Are you sure you don't wanna read it?" She waved the novel in front of me.

"Stop it, no," I grabbed the book. That was when my brain flickered with an idea. Ripping the story directly down the middle, I threw the last half at her.

Clair's mouth dropped. She was so emotional she couldn't even speak until a few minutes later, "Do you know how long it took to print off all 600 some pages!?"

"You can print off a second one in minutes, no seconds, at school," I tried calming her.

"But...but...but...," she hyperventilated her breathing, swinging her arms in the air, almost knocking everything, including my laptop, off my small desk near the closet, then crossed them into her chest. "Whatever, but why didja do that?"

"I need to give this to Ed so he'll believe me, but now it won't tell the future. Since we both agreed that my mom wouldn't allow Ed inside the house, I'll have to tell him to hide somewhere nearby until I can see him again," I explained.

"Ed's never gonna to agree to that. Do honestly know how stubborn that guy is?" she jerked her head, grinning, while spinning in my chair.

"He'll listen...maybe."

"This might sound weird, but I've been writing about him long enough to know he wants to know what you know. He wants to explore, he wants to go places, not sit there like a doll," she elaborated by spinning in the chair faster.

"Well, I can't do anything! My mom won't let me!" I yelled, getting frustrated with it all. "I'll be lucky if she lets him in the house, let alone anything I want!"

"Settle down, why don't you tell him to come back when everyone is asleep? That would make more sense, right?" she shrugged.

"Hm? I guess, but what if he forgets to come back? Knowing him, if he finds anything with food we'll never see him again," I explained, while picking up my phone to figure out what time it was, ten o'clock in the morning.

She laughed so hard she had water running from her eyes, "Wow Yuki, don't worry, he'll come back. Since when do we have a street vender in the middle of nowhere?"

Suddenly a sister's body slammed into my door, thundering a concentrated sound. "What, Cate?" I called.

"Someone's here to see you, so open your door already!" An another pound came from the door.

I looked over at Clair, "At ten o'clock in the morning?" She just shrugged as an answer. I slid off my purple sheets and polka-dotted blanket toward the door. When I unlatched the door, my sister pushed it open, flopping on my bed with her pink iPad in her hands. I frowned with a glare, wanting to yell at her to get out of my room, but then I thought about Ed waiting for me at the door and what Mom was yelling at him.

"Who are you? Yuki's never had a boyfriend, so what are you doin' here?" a wail came racing down the hall from the back door inside the laundry room from my mother.

I rushed out my door with my blonde hair swaying back and forth, swerving through the entrances to my mom. When I reached her, my mind spun with thought, one being to get Mom to calm herself, "Mom, it's okay."

"You know you're not allowed to have boys at the house," she didn't allow her hazel eyes leave sight of Ed as she yelled at me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing my head to the white tiles that covered on small laundry room beside the kitchen. "Hi, Eddy," I waved at him, in code telling him I could handle this, but I didn't think he got the memo. He was probably angry at me for calling him Eddy again, but for some reason he didn't do anything in outrage against it.

"No! I don't ever want to see that boy around here again, you understand me? I want everything, phone, iPad, and computer," she raged.

"But- Fine,"I gave her exactly what she wanted with guilt streaming from my face. I hated when my precious items were taken, but I couldn't control it, if she wanted them I couldn't do anything to stop her. When I walked back to my room to grab them, Clair looked over at me.

"You couldn't stop her, could you? Your mom is a pushover and very mean to you. I would've ran away by now if I was you, no offense," she half-smiled with a sigh. She spun around in my chair, handing me my Dell laptop from the table covered by Pokemon, mirrors, and tons of makeup that I put on everyday for school that Clair always refused, shoving it away when I tried to put it on her.

"So what are gonna do?"

"Wait here, I guess."

"You're not gonna see the great Fullmetal Alchemist?" I teased.

"I will later when my nerves settle, if they ever will, so I won't die from a heart attack or stroke," she said with a smooth tone, like she didn't want to see him. How could that be?

"Suit yourself," I shrugged in soft voice and walked out the door with my iPhone, laptop, iPad, and half a book in my hands, while Clair pulled her iPod out of the set of blue short she was wearing, starting to text people like her boredom self. I wanted to say something, but decided to let her be and left the door open behind me, surprised that my sister didn't stop me in my tracks.

After I handed my things to Mom, I asked her, "Can I talk to him alone? If you say 'no' there's nothing else you can take from me."

"I can take everything away from you. Your DSI and your books," she growled with her arms on her hips, but I just rolled my eyes. She gave a hefty sigh, disgrace flooding from her nostrils.

"Fine, take whatever you want! Just let me talk to him, please?" I begged with my eyes looking up at her endearingly, hoping, praying, she would agree.

I waited patiently for my mom's reply. After her longer sigh than normal, she said, "Fine. Only fifteen minutes, and I'll be watching you."

"Thank you," I smiled, walking outside as Mom watched me leave. I sat down on the edge of the porch, so Mom couldn't see me, Ed following behind me. "I knew I wasn't crazy! Where have you been? It's been two weeks since I last saw you?" I cried with a small grin.

"Two weeks? It's only been a week...," Ed trailed slowly, like he regretted what he said. "Yuki, where are we?"

I shook my head, "I...don't...know..." I looked up at him, his golden eyes shimmer down with the morning light beating on the horizon. "I don't care," I said softly, standing up and leaning into his forearms deep into his chest. Afraid of breaking something and since he was sitting, I didn't glomp him how I normally would. "I'm just glad to see you again," I finished my sentence, grasping tighter into his arms, not caring if his tough automail bruised me. I felt Ed lie his chin on me calmly, lightly putting his arms around me. "So now what?" I asked silently, leaning off of him.

He took a confused gaze, "I don't even know where we're at, let alone what we're suppose to do. Your mom said we only have fifteen minutes-"

"I don't care what my mom says. I won't leave until I'm finished talking to you," I demanded, sitting up. "Here," I showed him the ripped up book, sitting it in his lap. This story is my life. If you read it you'll see what I mean." His eyes popped out at me as he picked up the novel without a cover, turning to a random page to see his name and my name at the top, with Al's and Clair's as well. "What do you think?"

"What am I supposed to think? This is nonsense. This is a story of fiction, isn't it? That's how it looks from the outside." His eyes showed confusion and weariness.

"Well, that's how it's supposed to be, but once you read it you'll learn how crazy it sounds," I explained, but I didn't think he was catching my drift with this story. "Okay, change in subject, how did you get on my side of the Gate of all places?"

"Your side of the Gate!" he exclaimed.

"Well, my mom and sister were talking to you, were they not?"

"Yeah, but how could I be on your side of the Gate? I didn't see anything."

"Okay, nevermind that, because I didn't see it either. What were you doing before you got here?" I questioned stubbornly.

"I was trying to heal you using something called alkahestry that Clair told me about. I didn't understand it, so it must've backfired somehow and sent me here," he explained.

"Oh. That explains a few things."

"How is that?"

"The author of this," I pointed at the thing in his hands, and so he wasn't more confused I didn't tell him it was Clair who wrote it, "said that this is some dream and I'll wake up once something bad happens...whatever that's suppose to mean."

"Something bad happens? Like what?" he asked, while I just shrugged.

"She never told me..."

Suddenly I heard the door squeak open, "Your fifteen minutes are up!"

"Sorry, I gotta go," I told him. "Promise me that you'll read my note at the beginning of the book, okay."

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Where am I supposed to go?" he asked, moving to a standing position.

"Go see a movie or something. Live a little. I would go with you, but I can't because of my idiotic mother," I rolled my eyes, glancing at her frustrating eyes.

"A movie?" he tilted his head.

"Like I said, live a little," I commanded with enthusiasm. Suddenly Clair walked outside, sliding passed my mom, to poke Ed's jacket without a moments pause.

"Are you real or a part of my imagination, again?" Clair asked with a can of Monster in her hands, sipping lightly if any at all.

"Clair? What are you doing here?" Ed asked looking baffled.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to come outside, but I just had to," she squealed in a high pitched voice, still poking his arm and stomach, flinching at how his automail and skin felt as she quivered with fangirling excitement. _Wow_, was all I thought, she was like me when I first met him, only ten times worse.

"How did you become solid again?"

Clair straightened her back, a little confused of what he meant, but once she finally realized his meaning, she smirked with a chuckle. "Oh, I'm sorry, on a scale one through ten, one being lowest and ten being highest, how confused are you?"

"Ten," he blurted without hesitation. "I don't understand what brought me here, how you're solid again, and how a story of fiction is factual."

"Yuki, your time is up!" Mom yelled at me again. Sighing to myself, I waved good-bye.

"You can't abandon me," he started, making a ruckus.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but I gotta go," I sighed again, before I headed in the heated house with Clair not shoving one step toward me. "C'mon, Clair," I urged some, but nothing happened. I decided to step out of the doorway to join her, "If Clair's not going inside, then I'm not either."

Mom glared at me, "You're not old enough to hanging out with a boy."

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said proudly, rage making an appearance.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

Staring at the pages, I started to look at them one by one while Yuki and her mom fought with each other. I forgot what they were arguing about, but I was intrigued by this profound workmanship of this novel. How? How could a novel have moment by moment anecdotes of a persons life? Was Clair human all along, lying every bit of information she had for her own gain? If that was true, how was it possible?

"...Sorry, Ed, but..." a trailed off sigh came from Yuki as she walked inside with her mom glancing over her shoulder at me and Clair acted more depressed than Yuki did. I strutted off the steps with the book at my side to the vast landscape filling with cows, a barn filled with hay in the distance. I turned after the first few pages to a yellow flap of notebook paper stuck to the page. Ripping off the note, it read:

'Meet me at midnight by my window. Clair should be asleep by then, and so will my parents and sis. After you read this book, I need to ask you an important question, so you better not ditch me. Besides you don't know anything about this new world, but if you wanna go exploring there's...well nothing that you can't see in Risembool for miles. I'll give you food when we meet. Oh, and Ed, don't touch the fence if you don't want shocked.'

After reading that my stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in hours. I couldn't wait until midnight for food when it wasn't even noon, yet. I needed something quickly, but the only thing around here was cattle, hay, and tons of tom cats with ruffled calico furs. Suddenly I heard a disturbing bark coming from a mutt trapped in a cage no more than a feet away, snarling a smile at me and trying to escape. The dog reminded me of Alexander from all those years ago, but with longer fur with a creamy white tint underneath the orange-like blotches. When I sat the book by the fence, I petted on the dog with my automail, drool spilling everywhere. The mutts fur was very matted and needed a trim. That made me think badly of Yuki, she couldn't even take care of her own dog?

Before I realized it, the dog had grabbed the book through the fence using his muzzle, tearing it into shreds, or leaving a bite on each page with slobber infesting them.

* * *

**Al's POV**

We moved Yuki and Ed to a safe haven a few miles away from our other cave that was destoryed, only this one was closer to the shore. Clair watched over their motionless bodies floating against her knees silently, slowly drooping her smile into a frown. Each time I looked back her yellow shirt brightened the room, but deep inside all she felt was desolate from the bottom of her heart. She wouldn't speak as well, which left me more worried. I had never seen this side of her...

I whispered to her, echoing through the darkness, "They'll be okay."

"I know, it could be worse, but I can't help but think what if they never wake up?" came her soft cry as she lied her chin against her knees.

I didn't know how to respond to her; she was telling the truth, because I wondered the same thing for the passed few hours. "C'mon," I said not harmfully, reaching out my hand. Her drained abnormal eyes glistened before they buried into her chest as her arms stifled around her flowered jeans.

"Sorry, Al, but I can't leave them!" her voice shouting out from inside herself.

"What happened while you were gone?" I had to ask.

"Nothing," she blurted, enraged that I asked. I knew there was more she wasn't telling me, but I thought she was burden enough, so I didn't ask any further. Yet, I wanted her to stop stressing because I was stressed as well, but not as horrendous as she was. "Sorry, Al, I had a rough couple of days," she apologized, raising her chin up, "hey, wait, have you seen a little child with black hair around the island?"

I shook my head, "No, but Yuki asked my same question."

"Oh, really?" she perked her head farther from her knees in the darkness.

"Who is he?"

"Well," she scratched her head fidgety, "a nice kid?"

I stayed quiet for a second, contempt with her answer, but something puzzled me, "How do you and Yuki know him?"

"We know everybody else, don't we?" she popped her eyes rhetorically.

"Oh, I guess, but why don't we go find him?" I asked. In my mind, I figured it would help for her to get out some.

She lowered her eyebrows, almost confused of what I said, but when I was about to repeat myself, she said, "Sure. I'd like that." She walked outside with me, moving closer and closer to the shore. I looked bewildered when she started kicking the sand, but failing to trigger movement. "Life isn't fair," she started as she glared down at her feet, "since when did I deserve this? This isn't Equivalent Exchange for anything I've done!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning to her. I couldn't respond. I wanted to say something to make her happy, but everything she said was true. Unexpectedly, I heard a rustling from inside the bushes. A kid with tangled black hair that dead ends came down the side of his back came into view. From the side, his hair came over his right eye. When I turned to get a better glimpse of him, he high-tailed back into the forest. "No, come back, Squishy!" Clair yelled.

"Squishy? Is that his name?" I croaked, laughing on the inside and trying not to show it. That couldn't be a real name.

She glared, "Don't make fun of my Squishy. I named him that because Wrath seemed so dull and he said he didn't have name, so I shall name him Squishy!"

Her glee amazed me, she was so depressed no more than a few minutes ago. Clair started flying into the woods as I followed behind her. Once we were hidden in the smog, Clair searched aimlessly for him until we found him jump out at us, making Clair scream half to death, "Ah! Oh, hi Squishy, you're not allowed to do that."

"Play!" he gleed.

"No, not now, Squishy. Meet Alphonse Elric, he's one of my companion peoples that I was talking about earlier," she introduced me as I bowed to him. He seemed like an alright kid, but I wondered why his arms were different from each other, and why he was wearing a brown leather gown, also where were his parents.

"Like Edwin and Yuki?"

"No, no, no, Squishy, it's Edward, not Edwin," she explained, chuckling. He just smiled with her, then in seconds a bright light shined underneath him, like an alchemy glow. When the light disappeared a statue with a fox and its cubs stood from above the leaves.

"Ha!" he laughed, "I do good?"

"Yep, you did good," Clair bent down, smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen from her. "Did you actually picture that in your mind before you transmuted it this time?"

The boy shook his ragged hair. "Clair, I don't understand. How could he do that?" I asked.

Clair sighed, "I'll tell you when the others wake up so I don't have to repeat myself."

"Oh, okay," was the only thing I could say to that. I was glad that she didn't feel remorse anymore, but when were they going to wake up?

"C'mon, Squishy, let's play, but you gotta remember I can't pick up anything, okay," she commanded. The child nodded in agreement, which made me wonder more of what she was doing when she was gone. Was she hanging out with this kid instead of us? "C'mon Al, you can play, too!"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Ed's POV **

Well, this was boring. I had nothing to do, the book Yuki wanted me to read was trashed by her mutt that I swear had nothing to do with, and she was right; this place was like Risembool only with a different atmosphere. Like here, they had some kind of black tar for their roads instead of dirt or bricks. Yuki's house was smaller than how I originally thought. She made it seem like a mansion, yet called it a trailer, but compared to hers Winry's was the mansion. She also always talked about electronics, games, and the Internet, (I think I'm saying it right.) but all I could see was huge, black wires and poles covering the area. Every fifty feet there was another one standing high above the trees.

I played with the hay in my mouth I scrounged up earlier thinking of what to say about this place, while I sat by a willow tree about a mile from Yuki's house. The sun started to set beneath my crossed knees in a daze. My stomach growled so mindlessly and loudly that the cows wouldn't come near me, and my eyes kept closing but I knew not to go asleep, for Yuki would get mad. Of course, if I was late she could get over it, right?

I twirled a piece of hay on my tongue for so long it gave me blisters. By this time, it was unsurely between ten or eleven. At one point wasn't I supposed to train Yuki? What happened to a nice, not so much walk in a park training exercises, to this? It had been what? Two and a half weeks and I hadn't trained any part of her mind nor body, maybe I wasn't cut out for being a teacher.

After my piece of hay broke, I wasn't about to get another one, so I dangled my pocket watch in front of my face and spun it around, doing every trick I had learned over the years. Being my tired and hungry overtaken self, when I threw it in the air to catch it, my watch slipped from beneath my gloves and landed on its button. I churned my head when it opened, remembering that Winry opened it a month ago, so it wasn't sealed by alchemy anymore.

My hair had been against the tree bark for so long that most of my loose strains were stuck on the tree, ripping off my scalp when I sat up to grab my watch. It read one o'clock. Smirking to myself, I yawned, scratching the side of my right hand as I stood motionless, then walked back to Yuki house. Now...if I could remember which way her house was located. The path between the two walnut trees was where I came, if I remembered correctly.

Finally, I reached her house at a quarter to two. I never thought in a million years that a mile could take that much energy out of me, of course without food I didn't have any energy to begin with from the lack of nutrients. Staggering, I knocked on her door, but found nobody's answer. "Psst, Ed!" came a growl from beside me that Yuki whispered.

Filtering through my mind, I figured out it was coming from her window. I stumbled off the steps from her back door, because strangely she didn't have a porch for her front one, and looked up at her through the semi-circled window. "Hey, got any food in there by any chance?"

"Yep! What took you so long?"

"Long story short, I didn't have a watch that I could use."

Yuki face-palmed.

"If you climb inside we'll give you a delicious pop tart and some my Monster!" Clair yelled. I didn't know what either of them things were, but they sounded good enough for my appetite.

"You have Monster? I thought you hated those things?" Yuki looked disturbed by that fact.

"Hey, I couldn't miss this and only in the summertime do I stay up late!" she smiled. While she was arguing with Yuki, I clapped my hands together only to find my alchemy didn't work.

"See? Told you it doesn't work," Yuki rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "Give me your hand."

"Nah, I got this," I sighed as I jumped on the window self, good thing I was small enough to fit. _Gah, I can't believe I just thought that! Why must hunger and tiredness be such a burden on my mind!_

"Here," Clair handed me a rectangle that was square with an aroma of cherry, only when I bit into it tasted like pure sugar. "So what did you think?"

"Of what?" I glared slightly. "This thing of sugar with a slimy center. It's okay, not the brightest in favor, though." Honestly, I could care less about how it tasted, as long as it wasn't poisonous.

"No, silly, the story, TSA."

"Oh that," I scratched the back of my head, already hearing Yuki's voice yelling at me, "the dog chewed it up."

To my surprise, Clair started ranted while Yuki stayed quiet on her purple sheets. Sitting beside her, I watched as she rampaged onward. "How? When?!" she stammered, spinning around in her chair.

"Clair, it's okay. Like I said before you can make another copy," Yuki said calmly.

"Okay, fine, might as well have the other half as well," she puffed when she threw another novel of the same thickness at me.

"Other half? There's more to the story?"

"Believe or not, there is, my friend," she said. "Yuki didn't have the courage to read her destiny, so she was going to see if you would read it. If you read it she would, too!"

I stared for a good half at the cover, thinking of what this means. The knowledge of the future was baffling but overwhelming, but if I did read it what would it mean in actuality? I could be clairvoyant and know what everyone's actions were against me...

In the mix of my emotion, I turned to Clair, "Does Al get his body back?"

Clair answered, "Well, duh, of course! What's a good story without a happy ending?"

The novel slammed out of arm onto the bed with my head hitting a pillow behind me at the same time, "Welp, that's good enough for me. As long as that works out I don't mind my future. We'll do our best, right, Yuki?"

She nodded before I closed my eyes, about to fall asleep, when somehow through the exhaustion I tuned into Clair's and Yuki's conversation afterwards. "Great, now Ed took my pillow and blanket, now what am I suppose to do?"

"You have two choices, push Ed off the bed or deal with it and sleep beside him. You've done that before, haven't you?"

"This is different, and you know it!"

"How?"

"Fine whatever, give me one of your blankets and pillows." I heard a rustling when Yuki screamed in ear, "Scoot over." I did as she asked, "Thanks."

After we were settled, or somewhat settled, Yuki took up the whole bed from laying on her stomach, she asked Clair, "What do I gotta do to leave this place?"

"...Die..."

* * *

**Hiya folks, how's it been? Sorry it took me so unbearably to update. My excuse, me and Yuki went to go see Vic at Colossal-con last weekend! ^.^' If you wanna find out more on how the con went, review and I'll tell you all about it! PS. I'm just saying extremely tired and don't wanna explain it at the moment. **

**Random Question: What's your best FMA fanfic? Why? (Again, not because it's awesome. Give a practical reasoning.)  
**

**Song of the Chapter: (Like the chapter title says...) Far From Home ~ Vic  
**

**See ya next time! ^.^ Thanks everyone! Review? I guess...you know, I think I'm the only author I know that doesn't really force that every single chapter...? I think it's weird. Awe well, good night all! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Clair: Squishy!**

**Wrath: :) **


End file.
